


ObiRyū October 2020

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Blood and Gore, Death, Drowning, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Guns, Harpies, LARPing, NSFW, Pregnancy, Single Parents, Swearing, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 110,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: A series of prompted drabbles for the ship ObiRyū!
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Day One || Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Obito goes looking for a new hobby to break up the monotony of work, he finds one in...LARPing! And he just might make some new friends (and enemies) while he's at it.

It all comes down to this.

Checking and double checking his gear, Obito can’t help a worried sigh. For weeks he’s been considering giving a new hobby a try, and even before then he’d started saving for something to do. He stumbled across a possible activity completely by accident when making a detour home one day from work. In a park he’d never visited was a group of twenty or so people - adults, mind you - doing what looked to be some kind of...really involved make-believe.

A little research revealed it to be called LARPing. Live-action roleplaying. Like taking one of his favorite fantasy videogames or a tabletop campaign, and making it as close to real as one can really get: literally acting it out, in real time, with real people. Dressed up as their characters and everything!

He was hooked.

Hours of research later, he’d gotten started: crafting his outfit, weapons, supplies, and a character to play. A barbarian warrior...something he thought suited his build, and his appearance.

No real need to explain his scars, that way.

It took a while to build up the nerve, but he finally approached one day and asked about how to join. Most events were just day-long ones as opposed to full weekends, he’d learned. And an entry fee helped cover a few costs like extra props, costumes, and even food for the players over the course of the day. Fifty bucks and he could hop in.

He hadn’t done so right away, still fiddling with all the details of his character. He wanted it to be perfect…! But eventually there was nothing left to procrastinate, so...he packed up his gear and headed out.

And now here he is, standing with a few other newcomers. Thankfully his underclothes were normal enough to walk here in, and he starts strapping on armor he’d made. It’s nothing too fancy, but he managed to get some metallic paint to make it look like real steel. Overall, for his first go of it? He’d say he’s done well. There will always be time to improve as he goes, right?

It’s a high fantasy setting, as he’s learned. Elves, magic, that sort of stuff. Pretty typical, as far as he’s read. And while he’s set to be a moldable, playable character, so too are there those who play more static roles for the players to interact with...as well as those helping to craft the stories. Each only takes six to eight hours, as not to drag on past each day gathering. But some end up interconnected. Today, it seems, given all the new faces, they’re starting a new event.

The main coordinator and storyteller gathers the characters together to give a brief overview, as well as introduce the NPCs before they start. But once it begins, there’s no breaking character. Hours of being someone else for a day - no longer is he Obito, but Garver the Crushing, complete with a mace and shield he found tutorials for online.

With the plot set, everyone disperses, taking their places and readying for the game to begin. Obito, along with a few others, start by browsing the “town” to gather supplies for an upcoming battle set to take place. His character doesn’t know any magic...but he can certainly use things like throwable weapons, and potions to ensure he doesn’t get taken down too easily.

But the NPC selling potions is swarmed first, so he idles around for a bit, browsing a selection of weapons available for gold...or in this case, real-world quarters used in place of anything too fancy. In the end he picks up a dagger, not wanting to eat into his character’s savings too much.

He then finds the potion “shop” empty of other patrons, and shyly makes his way forward.

Right away he can tell, this one’s a pro. Not only does she have a good array of props, but her outfit looks entirely legit. Within an actual period-appropriate tent are few shelves, complete with a banner: White Dragon Remedies, it proclaims. Bottles filled with shimmering liquid are made of a squishy, clear material to prevent any breaks. She also has some “enchanted” clothing: more glittering fabric to indicate their magical properties.

Turning to face him, she reveals more of her outfit. While her actual dress is a rather plain dark grey, it’s her cloak that makes his jaw drop comically. White with silver embroidery work, it’s a piece of art in and of itself. It sweeps the grass, a wide hood draped over her head, still revealing her fake (but very convincing) elven ears.

Her eyes are a light grey, almost white to match her colorless locks. Even her brows and lashes are white! He wonders if it’s makeup and a wig, or if this is how she _actually_ looks.

“Greetings, traveler,” she offers with a smile that makes his chest clench. “Are you in need of my brews…? Or perhaps something laced with magic to protect you?”

Still a bit shell shocked, Obito flounders for a moment like a fish out of water. Clearly she’s a long-standing player to be _this_ prepared and decked out. “Uh, I...y-yeah. Um…”

As he stutters, she can’t help a glint of amusement in her eyes he’s pretty sure isn’t in-character - she’s actually having to hold back a laugh, he can tell. “I have a wide variety of wares,” she offers, clearly trying to help him regain his head. “Potions of healing, articles of protection, and even scrolls of contained spells for those unable to cast enchantments themselves. All highly valuable on the battlefield for a warrior such as yourself. Is there anything specific you’re looking for…?”

Trying to delve back into his character, Obito looks around. What would Garver like to take with him…? “I’ll take healing potions, at any rate. What do they cost?”

“I’ve one that can heal a minor wound, and one for a more...serious injury. The former is ten gold, and the latter twenty.”

Ooh, he...won’t be able to get too many. His ears turn red in embarrassment at his both in- and out-of-character poverty. Weighing his coin pouch, teeth nibble the scar along his lip in thought.

“I also have garments that help reduce damage taken. More costly, but also more effective over time. You’ll need fewer potions for as long as you have it, my lord.”

“Oh, I’m no lord,” Obito quickly refutes. Garver is a simple mercenary, after all.

“Any patron of mine receives my respect,” is her polite rebuke. Reaching for a verdant scarf, she holds it aloft for him to look at. “This will halve any damage you take. A robust enchantment indeed.”

Something about it catches his eye. “...and the cost?”

“Fifty gold is all. And, since you’re a new face in town, I’ll throw in a lesser potion of health for good measure, no extra charge.”

“But -?”

“Dark times lie ahead, traveler. We must all be cautious. And you’ll need to survive them to visit me again when you’ve more coin to spend, hm?” She winks an eye, and his chest flutters again. “Consider it an investment in your well-being. And perhaps mine, if you ever return.”

Blinking at her, Obito then looks down at the scarf. It _does_ sound like a pretty good deal… “...I’ll take it.”

“Excellent!” Folding the scarf as he counts out his quarters, she fetches one of the blue sparkling potions. “I wish you luck, traveler. May fortunate winds blow at your back.”

“A-and you,” he stutters in reply. “...thank you.”

“Save your thanks for when that scarf saves your life, stranger.”

“...Garver.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“I - my name, it...it’s Garver.”

Her expression brightens. “Ah! A pleasure, lord Garver. I am Wyria of the White Dragon. I hope our paths will cross again sometime.”

Not sure how to reply, Obito just gives a sheepish nod before retreating. Nearby, another male player seems to evaluate his gear.

“Well met,” he offers, nodding to Obito in greeting.

“Hello.”

“Been to stock up on potions, have you?”

“Er...yeah. Yes. I...can’t afford much.”

“A mercenary’s life is spent in constant search of coin, eh? You must spend it to make it.”

The corner of Obito’s mouth twitches. This interaction seems a lot...easier. “True enough. Though just once I’d like to get ahead.”

“All it takes is one lucky break! And just one _un_ lucky one to have it all come to a screeching halt. We walk a blade’s edge, my friend.” Holding out a hand, he offers, “Irkvar.”

“Garver,” Obito replies, shaking it.

“So...what think you of the potion seller?”

“What do I...think?”

The other man grins. “A beauty, isn’t she? Not often you see elves this far north. They seem to prefer the warmer climates. But she keeps us all stocked and alive.”

Before he can stop it, Obito’s brow furrows. “...seems we’re lucky to have her, then.”

“Indeed.” Glancing around, the man then leans in and whispers, breaking character for a moment. “She’s a professional cosplayer. Goes to cons and makes big bucks with photos and shit. She’s huge on Instagram, too. All-natural hottie - no wig or anything, that’s just how she looks. Makes her super popular if the cosplay fits well. Wouldn’t mind getting to know her better but she tends to ghost once the events are done.”

At the rather...objectifying language, Obito scowls. “Can’t imagine why,” he mutters sarcastically.

But his tone seems lost on his companion, who then slides back into character. Yet even as the idle speech drags on, Obito can’t help but remain annoyed with the guy.

What an ass.

Once the prologue is completed and the characters found to be ready for the next phase, Obito manages to evade his new “friend” and immerse himself more into the story. The city has received word of an impending attack...and he has a choice to make. Stay and fight for the city, and receive less gold...or betray them and join the attacking force, which has more gold to spare.

Thinking of the goods he could acquire with some extra spending money, Obito nonetheless finds himself tugged toward the moral high ground. So after some debate, he decides to remain in the city. A few more darker-aligned characters actually swap, and he finds himself preparing to face them.

It’s them, or him.

Hours pass as skirmishes start and stop. Strategies are laid out, twists in the story guided by the NPCs. Obito, scarf around his neck, manages to keep his character alive, relying on his single potion as the battle seems to wane.

But then the boss appears...and he realizes he’s made a grave mistake. There’s no way he’s going to make it with no more potions! He could do the cowardly thing and run, but -?

“I cast Wall of Spectral Light!”

Jolting, he turns to see the potion seller. A hard glint is in her eyes, staring at the boss with a snarl.

Seems she’s decided to work to protect her home.

The narrator calls out the spell’s effects, proclaiming that her actions help protect a section of the defending army...including Obito. No damage is taken, but the barrier can only repel so much damage. From a belt at her waist, she begins tossing extra potions to the players.

“I’ve no gold,” Obito replies.

“We’ll settle any debts later, should we live through this,” she replies, looking to him gravely.

For a moment, Obito forgets this is all a game. He meets her desperate gaze with one of his own, and there’s a sort of...spark.

But they don’t have much time to chat.

The battle rages on, player characters calling out spells as Wyria and other NPCs lend scripted hands. And just as the sun starts setting, someone lands the final blow...and the boss collapses, dead.

A chorus of triumphant cries echo out over the park, and characters celebrate, embracing and beating chests. Obito sags in relief. In truth...he’s _exhausted_. More so than a day at work!

And as the cheering goes on, it’s joined by children who had stopped to watch, Obito sheepishly waving to them and earning more excitement. Seems they’re convinced this is all real: the joys of childish imagination.

Looking just as tired as the rest of them, the NPCs offer their congratulations to their heroes. And Wyria greets Obito, much to his surprise.

“So, seems that scarf served you well, Garver,” she offers with a wry grin. “I think you can properly thank me, now.”

“It did...as did your potions. I owe you more than just gold - I owe you my life.”

“You and a few others,” she replies cheekily. “But all debts will be settled in time. I’m sure I have a job or two you can do for me sometime.”

Grinning tiredly, Obito watches her for a moment before everyone is gathered for a final celebration in the town. As it begins to wind down, the storyteller declares the event over, and everyone is allowed to break character at last.

Sighing in relief - yet wholly satisfied with his Saturday - Obito glances around. It’s then he realizes he didn’t see Wyria in the party, and indeed she’s instead been packing up.

Seems the man from before is right - she doesn’t waste any time. It wilts his expression, as he’s pretty sure he understands why. Keeping his helmet tucked under his arm, he sheepishly approaches. “...need any help?”

At his voice, she spins around, eyes wide, still dressed in her attire. But she softens as she recognizes him. “Ah, sorry...I thought you were, uh...nevermind.”

“I think I know who you mean,” Obito assures her. “So I thought I’d lend a hand, if...you want it.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you.”

They finish dismantling her setup, which Obito compliments. “This must’ve taken a lot of time.”

“And money,” she assures him dryly. “But...I love it. It’s been worth every dollar and hour. I love acting and dressing up, so...it only makes sense. I was one of the people who helped set up the LARP group here.”

“Really?”

“Mhm! Right out of high school. It was really small and...cheap at first. But we’ve grown a lot over the years. We even put on shows for schools sometimes. Which helps earn more money to keep the group going.”

“That’s awesome!”

“Maybe you’ll join us for one?”

“Eh…” At that, he hesitates. “...maybe. I’m still, uh...new. And…” He gestures to his face, wilting. “...not sure I’d be good around kids.”

“They seemed to love it before. And they’ll just believe it’s part of your character. Are…?” It’s her turn to pause. “So...those are real?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too. The hair and stuff, I mean.” Her eyes roll. “Used to get me bullied, but I do pretty well thanks to it now.”

“Someone mentioned you cosplay professionally…?”

“Mhm. It’s not a _full_ gig, I still work. But it helps. And it’s a lot of fun, when...people aren’t being jerks.”

Obito sours. “Yeah...I caught a whiff of that earlier. I’m sorry.”

“It comes with the territory. Just...wish that it didn’t.” After a pause, a box of stuff in her arms, she offers, “I...just realized I never introduced myself! My...real self, that is. I’m Ryū.”

“Obito.”

“Nice to meet you. And thanks for the help.”

Helping her load the last boxes into her car, Obito can’t help but ask, “So...do you always play an NPC?”

“I do. As much as a character is fun, I enjoy being part of the structure. And since I’m one of the founders, I feel more...set in stone that way. I play Wyria every time. So I’m _almost_ like a playable character, just...set to a script. I’m the same person for every story, but I enjoy it a lot. I feel like a piece of the foundation that way.”

“I think I understand.”

Closing the car door, she gives him another look. “Thanks for helping me pack up. And…” She glances past him for a moment, and his head tilts. “...for helping ward anyone else off.”

Obito nearly turns to look, but brightens in understanding. “...oh! Yeah, sure. Any time.”

“So, will you be back next weekend?”

“Er...maybe.” He itches his neck guiltily. “The, uh...ticket price is a little steep for me.”

“Yeah, it can be. Very few people come every week. Mostly it’s every other, or once a month. It keeps the group fluid, though. A different pool every time.” Ryū gives a smile. “But it’ll be cool to see you again. You did really well for a first timer!”

Obito feels himself get warm at the compliment. “Y-yeah?”

She nods. “Did you do any theater in high school?”

“A little, yeah.”

“That helps. And it only gets easier the more you do it. I’m sure Garver will be a staple pretty soon. And Wyria will always be happy to sell him some potions...for the right price.”

Smiling bashfully, Obito then stiffens. “Oh -!” He reaches up and takes off the scarf. “Here, I -”

“No, that’s yours.”

“...but -?”

“You bought it in-game, so it belongs to Garver.” She waves a hand. “I get material and stuff pretty cheap, don’t worry about it. And players trade things back in for upgraded stuff, so it usually cycles back. Just don’t lose it, okay?”

“Oh...well, thanks.”

She just smiles in reply. “Well, I guess I’ll see you whenever you can make it back in! Take care, Obito.”

“Yeah, you too.” He steps aside, letting her pull away from the park’s lot in the dusk of evening.

He needs to get home, too...it’ll be dark by the time he gets back. Stripping off his gear and putting it back into his duffle bag, Obito smiles to himself. It was a really good day…! Better than he’d feared. And maybe he’s even making a new friend, both in and out of character. Sadly his low wages mean it might be a while before he can come back, but...well, it’ll be worth the wait.

Replaying it all in his mind, he starts back toward home, unable to help but linger on the scenes with Garver and Wyria. Partly he feels bad - he doesn’t want to be like _Irkvar_. But, well...her character is interesting! And Garver just...enjoyed her. That’s all.

...that’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw yisss, we’re back with another ObiRyū October, y’all! And the first piece is set in a modern verse with some LARPing, cuz...Obito is a canon professional LARPer, after all xD And the prompt just fit too well, I couldn’t not do it lol
> 
> I have a few buffer days built up JUST in case I fall behind (as I...always do), but I’ll still be writing to try and keep up. Otherwise, as per usual, I’ll be doing my best to post once a day through the whole month in celebration of my OTP! 
> 
> So on that note...I better start working on more xD Thanks for reading!


	2. Day Two || Never Enough Caffeine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another case to work. You never get much of a break when you're fighting shadows within the shadows.

Sitting at a diner counter, Obito nurses his fourth cup of coffee since he arrived an hour ago. He swears he’s resorted to it for so long now, it’s losing its potency.

It’s what he gets for adapting a mostly-nocturnal lifestyle anymore despite his very human want to sleep when it’s dark. But, well...that was the choice he made, in the end.

Not a very popular one, but...he has his reasons.

One of which is the reason he’s sitting here...and _has_ been sitting here for the better part of the last hour. You’d think by now he’d know not to take Kakashi at his word and just...arrive at least thirty minutes later than his friend tells him to.

He’d waste a lot less time waiting on him that way, but...Obito tries his best to be punctual. Even when others aren’t. Used to be a bad habit when he was a kid, but things change as you get older.

Which is why the previously-prompt Hatake is now usually the one running late.

Hearing the door jingle, Obito glances to it and scowls. “Finally.”

“Sorry, sorry...had a small errand come up I couldn’t say no to,” Kakashi offers in way of excuses as he sits atop the stool beside his friend.

“...uh huh. You know you can just tell me you’re late. The reason doesn’t really matter, it’s all bullshit half the time anyway.”

“You wound me. You think I’d lie to you?”

Obito just deadpans at him. “...do we have a job tonight, or not? Because if not, I can find better things to do than sit here drinking bottomless coffee.”

“Not feeling chipper tonight?” Kakashi asks as he rummages through a deep interior coat pocket.

“Not really, no. There’s never enough caffeine before running a job with you.”

“Ha,” is the dry reply as he finally fishes out what he’s looking for. “Got a tip about a seedy place downtown said to be up to no good.”

“What kind of no good?” Obito asks, watching as Kakashi sets down a manilla envelope, from which he starts fetching documents and pictures.

“Harvesting organs kind of no good.”

Obito’s nose immediately wrinkles. “...human, or…?”

“Nightwalker. Maybe some humans on the side, but this operation appears to be focusing primarily on non-human trade. Quite a few in-the-know humans - and even some Nightwalkers - believe in that hocus-pocus bogey crap. You know, like...a vampire’s liver will help you live longer, or if you want to up your sex life, you grate some -”

“Okay okay - I get it,” Obito cuts in, grimacing. “So it’s like...natural medicines and such? Like rare animal parts, but...Nightwalkers.”

“Mhm. Nasty business. A lot of innocent Nightwalkers end up butchered, packaged, and auctioned off in the black markets. Enforcers do their best to shut these kinds of places down, but as soon as you bust one ring, another pops up to take its place. Like damn roaches,” Kakashi mutters. “While I can’t confirm it, I suspect I lost some acquaintances growing up to these _real_ monsters. Kids would just...vanish off the street. And that never meant anything good.”

“Well...I guess that’s why we’re around,” Obito replies, looking over the pictures. A few are of a building’s exterior, one or two of an interior, and others of confiscated organs, limbs, and even an entire body with an empty torso, already harvested. “...fuck, that’s nasty.”

“Yeah, hence why you and I are going to tear this place apart.”

“Just the two of us?”

“It’s still a small operation, just a handful of runners and one actual mortician. But that’s part of why it’s been handed to us.”

Obito perks a curious brow.

“She’s like _you_.”

His face then goes slack in surprise. “...what?”

“Mhm. Thing is, we’re not sure _how_ yet, just that she is. Which makes her especially dangerous for any Nightwalker to confront.”

“...so you’re leaving that to me, instead.”

“You have the best odds. Your control over space and time gives you an edge I’ll never have. Sure, I’ve got good senses and sharp teeth, but if she’s got any skill in Taming, those won’t be any use to me.” Kakashi then gives his friend a serious look. “...she could even turn me against you.”

“I know...but she’d have to be pretty damn strong to do that.”

“Still, it’s not something we can risk. So I’ll be handling the runners and making sure none get away. _You_ will take on the witch.”

“Don’t have to make it sound like such a dirty word, you know. You might offend me.”

Putting the intel away, Kakashi just chuckles. “I don’t think it’s possible to offend you. You’re already an ex-Hunter on the run from your clan, working with your mortal enemy to help save _more_ of your mortal enemies. You’ve got no shame, Obito Uchiha.”

That earns a grin, deepening the scars on his face. “You make it sound so epic, like I had to fight my way out of their den. As if any other Uchiha will ever find me, let alone take me out. Besides, the only reason they’d _really_ care is because of my blood.”

“Well, still. You’re about as much of a runaway mutt as I am now, hm?” The werewolf gives a grin as he pulls down the kerchief he keeps over his face, showing off wolfish teeth. “A witch and a wolf. Orphans, runaways, vigilantes. Maybe it _is_ a little epic, hm?”

Obito just snorts. “So, where is this place?”

“Red light district. Easier to pull off shady business that way. But there’s no hiding all that blood from a nose like mine, even with all the _other_ smells going on. Been casing it for two weeks now. I think we’re ready.”

“Then let’s get going. I’m going to lose what edge this coffee gave me before too long. Then you’ll have to deal with post-caffeine crankiness.”

“Think I’d rather face the witch than that.”

The pair leave the diner behind, hopping into Kakashi’s rather aged ride. The nighttime hours mean there’s little traffic, so the drive is relatively short.

“So...how best to do this…” Obito muses.

“I figured I go in first and scatter them. The runners will, well...run. I’ll chase. And you come in behind and make sure the witch doesn’t escape. Try and catch her if you can, but you’re clear to kill her if that’s simpler. Better guarantee her dead than risk her escaping if it comes down to it.”

“Got it.” From his shirtfront Obito pulls a mask, slipping it over his face as they abandon the car along the curb. Long-coated men give them furtive glances, women with sultry eyes clearly trying to catch their attention.

“All right...ready? This is the place,” Kakashi offers as they step in front of what claims to be a cigar shop: the front for the _real_ business down below.

“Sure, just one question. If she _does_ Tame you, what do I do?”

“...well, you’ll just have to take her down before I rip out your throat,” Kakashi replies simply.

“Can’t I just Tame you first?”

“That’ll just slow me down, since I’ll have your will and impulses nagging at me. Besides, she could still try and wrest control, remember?”

“...right. Sorry, haven’t seen another witch in a hot minute.”

The wolf just nods, easing open the door to the shop. A scrawny, twitchy man behind the counter shoots upright. “Here for a smoke, mister?”

“You could say that,” Kakashi replies, hands in his coat pockets and mouth hidden behind his kerchief. “I’m here for something a bit more _exotic_ than a Cuban, if you catch my drift.”

That only seems to make the guy twitchier. “That’s downstairs...and I’ll have to frisk you first. Safety and all that, right? Some people’ll kill for this stuff.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” Stepping up, Kakashi gives the fabric over his face a tug, revealing a grin. “And some others will kill to stop it.”

Eyes widening, the guy freezes for a moment too long before attempting to bolt.

The key word being _attempting_.

In a blink, Kakashi’s a wolf the size of his car, leaping over the counter and pinning jaws around the junkie’s throat. Any cry he might’ve offered is immediately silenced, but the loud thump is likely still telling.

Glancing back, Kakashi gives a jerk of his head that clearly says, “Get going!” before shouldering his way through a back door in search of more lackeys.

Grinning beneath his facade, Obito slips down the stairs leading to the building’s underside...and just as he does, a scream starts, and is then abruptly stopped.

In spite of himself, he feels his heart leap up his throat. Shit, sounds like they’re literally processing someone _right now_. Which means a life is on the line. Snarling, he streaks down the rest of the stairs and barrels through a door.

Behind is a rather makeshift operating room. A cot supports a body, a rather pointless privacy screen nearby as a bright, dead light bares the entire scene in a staunch, unfeeling glow. Monitors, machines, tools, and waiting coolers litter the place. One human startles with a yelp, clearly just a body to get item A to point B.

But over her shoulder, a woman gives Obito a cold glance. Heartless eyes of amethyst stare out from beneath a blade-cut black fringe. A surgical mask covers the bottom half of her face, midnight hair caught up in a tail.

The latex gloves on her hands are bloody.

“Sorry lady, but your medical license has been revoked,” Obito declares, hidden behind his own mask. “Seems you’ve been caught in a malpractice suit! Now, you can either come quietly...or I’ll just give you a taste of your own _medicine_ …!”

Glancing to her cohort, the woman demands, “Get what we’ve got out of here. Now.”

Not needing to be told twice, the man swipes a cooler and bolts for it.

“Don’t worry, he won’t get far - my partner has a nose like a bloodhound,” Obito chimes.

But he’s largely ignored as she strips off her gloves, apron, and mask. “And what special attributes do _you_ possess?” she instead asks, facing him fully. “Depending on what it is, I can get a pretty penny for your parts.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see!” Striking a mocking pose, he doesn’t move as she takes up a scalpel, throwing it directly at his chest.

It sails right through and clatters against the concrete wall of the basement.

“...space and time, it seems,” his opponent muses. “So, you’re not a monster...you’re like me.”

“You know my secret power, so...seems only fair you tell me yours, y‘know.”

“You really want to know…? Very well, I’ll tell you.” The woman holds up a hand. “My touch is necrotic. One little brush, and you’ll start rotting. So it’s only sensible I deal in death.”

“Ooh…! Then I’ll just have to make sure you don’t touch me! The ultimate game of tag!” He strikes another pose, persona in full tilt. “Try and catch me~!”

The space beneath the shop, however, is hardly ideal for a fight. As the woman does her best to dodge and reach through the clutter of medical equipment, Obito activates and disables his magic at will to simply evade her. He’ll tucker her out a bit, and then see about subduing her.

...or, that was his plan. But after a scant few minutes, it seems she realizes her handicap. And with a spark, she shatters the light and leaves them in darkness.

Obito fumbles for a moment before realizing she’s already fled. “Aw, man!”

“Oi, Obito!”

“Down here!”

Making his way down a few steps, Kakashi cusses at the darkness and pulls out his phone, light on. “Where’s the mortician?”

“Gave me the slip.”

“What?!”

“But I think there’s someone alive down here! Bring your light!”

“We should -!”

“We’ll catch up with her again later. For now we gotta get this guy loose!”

Realizing he can’t change the Uchiha’s mind, Kakashi joins him, dodging scattered supplies. “Jeez, you sure made enough of a mess…”

“Hey, that was all her! I didn’t touch anything!” Literally. Approaching the cot, Obito and Kakashi both freeze at what they see.

Shifted, a body lies atop the cot, chest rapidly rising and falling in panic. A gag keeps them silent, cuffs restraining all four limbs. But rather than arms...they have wings. And their legs are half-scaled and backward. Grey eyes are wide and staring in terror, flickering between the two of them.

“...harpy,” Kakashi murmurs once he realizes what he’s looking at.

“Why is she -?”

“Look.” He gestures to her bonds. Pinning her limbs in place, they have needles embedding into her flesh. “Silver. Keeps a Nightwalker in whatever state they’re in upon contact. She must make them Shift to get the organs in the state she wants…”

Watching the woman’s face, Obito hisses, “Enough! We need to get her the hell out of here, now!”

Chastised, Kakashi starts releasing her bonds.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to get you out, not...hurt you,” Obito offers, feeling a bit awkward. While plumage hides the more sensitive parts of her body, she’s still very much nude. The sooty-spotted white feathers make him think of those owls way up north...must be what she is.

...he sort of wants to touch them but that feels _highly_ inappropriate.

“There,” Kakashi mutters once the last latch gives way, untying the gag and letting her gasp for air. “Can you Shift back?”

Rather than reply, she struggles to sit up with an ear-splitting screech, feathered and scaled limbs alike flailing in panic. Talons sweep dangerously close to them both.

“Whoa, whoa! Easy lady, we’re not -!”

Ducking around behind her, Obito manages to pin her ‘arms’ to her side, his own wrapped around her torso. “I told you, we’re here to help! We’re Enforcers!”

Well, sort of.

At his words, she slowly stops her movement, breath rapid in exertion. Obito keeps his hold, feeling her eventually go slack.

“...I-I…?”

“You’re safe now,” Kakashi assures her, hands lifted placatingly. “It’s going to be okay, miss. But...we can’t take you out of here looking like that. There’s humans up there.”

“She probably needs a minute to calm down, first,” Obito mutters. “Go find her a coat or something to put on, will you?”

“Coat, right, okay. Hold on.” Handing Obito his phone, Kakashi makes his way back upstairs.

Obito then very awkwardly releases his hold. “...sorry, I...didn’t want you to hurt anyone.”

She brings her limbs up around herself, looking entirely unsteady. “It...it’s okay. I didn’t...mean to -?”

“You had every right to panic.” She was about to be butchered like a hog, after all. “But we’re here to help.”

“You’re...really Enforcers…?”

Lifting a hand, Obito removes the mask over his face now that the trouble is over. “Pretty much. Long story, but...we help Nightwalkers who need it. You’re safe with us.”

She studies his face, worry and sorrow plain on her own. “But, you...you’re a…?”

“Yeah, uh...another long story.” He itches his neck idly. “All that matters now is that I’m on your side. I’m Obito, by the way.”

“...Ryū,” she murmurs in reply after a pause. “Thank you, for...for saving me. I thought I was going to die, and be cut into p-pieces…” As the reality sinks in, her eyes well with tears. “I-I -!”

“You’re safe now. And we’re going to find the woman who did this, and make sure she never hurts anyone else.”

Hearing the menace in his tone, Ryū glances aside somberly.

He wants to say something, anything to cheer her up. There’s something that really gnaws at him to see her looking like that. But before he can, Kakashi returns down the stairs with another flashlight. “Found a second hand shop still open and got her some clothes. No idea if they’ll fit, but better than nothing.”

Obito sheepishly looks away as Kakashi hands the garments over, letting her change in peace. When he turns back, she’s fully human again: no more feathers, and dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Even without her greyscale owl form, her hair is still white, and her eyes that same shocking silver.

“We’ve got a safehouse for people like you,” Kakashi offers. “You can stay there for as long as you want, until you feel safe to go home.”

“Thank you...will I have to stay there alone…?”

The men exchange a glance. “...we really should go after that woman,” the wolf offers. “But maybe we need some backup. Did you learn her powers?”

“Necrotic touch. Nasty business,” Obito replies.

“Ha, how fitting. Well, I’ll report back and see if we can get any reinforcements. You take her back to the safehouse and make sure no one gives her any trouble. Take the car, I’ll go on foot.”

Nodding, Obito catches the keys and helps Ryū up the stairs to the shop above. “Anything I can get you in the meantime? You want anything to eat, or drink?”

“...I guess I am sort of hungry...I’ve been here at least a day. There were…” She grimaces. “...others she killed before she got to me…”

“All right...we’ll get some takeout and you can eat at the safehouse.”

One drive-through stop later, Obito pulls up to the house in question. It’s at the end of a quiet human neighborhood. They’ve never had any trouble...yet. Ryū follows him in with many a wary glance of their surroundings, eating silently as she perches on a couch.

Obito, in the meantime, sends Kakashi a text confirming their arrival. Odds are he won’t reply for a while - business takes time. “There’s a few rooms you can choose from to sleep in, if you want to stay that long.”

“Thank you…”

Seeing her still looking withdrawn, Obito nibbles the scar on his lip before deciding to sit on the cushion beside her, giving her space. “So, uh...got anyone you need to contact?”

“...no,” is her soft reply. “Not really. I’ll...call my workplace in the morning. What should I tell them…?”

“The truth, but only as much as you feel safe revealing. You were kidnapped, rescued by some officers, and will be back after a doc ensures you’re able.”

She snorts. “...the irony is, I work at a medical clinic.”

“Really?”

“Mhm, I’m a nurse.”

“And no one’s ever…?”

“Not yet. I know it’s risky to work with humans, but...I have to make a living somehow. And my mom was involved in medicine, so...it felt right. I like helping people.”

“Then I’m sure they’ll understand. I can talk to them, if you need proof.”

“Well, we’ll see. Hopefully they’ll just believe me. I’ve been really good about absences up until now, so...they should know this isn’t usual for me.”

Obito eyes her as she fiddles with her empty cup. “...I’ll admit, you’re handling this really well.”

That gets her to look up. “...do you...often save anyone from places like that?”

Obito hesitates. “...not really. Usually it’s...already done.”

Fear flickers in her eyes. “...o-oh…”

“But I’m glad we got there in time.”

“...me too. It...it was horrible…” She brings her legs up, hugging her knees. “It constantly smelled like blood. And the screaming was...was beyond words, I-I can’t begin to describe it. She would keep them alive as long as she could…” Tears escape her eyes, expression wavering. “...how could anyone _d-do_ that…? We’re not monsters, we’re just...people! People who are different!”

Sighing, Obito murmurs, “Some people just hate what’s different. What they can’t understand...unless they can profit from it. Others are just cruel. No real reason.”

“...can I...ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you...help us? Nightwalkers, I mean. I-I’ve always heard that witches hate us. That a lot of them work with Hunters to exterminate us…”

At that, Obito hesitates. “...I...was raised in a Hunter clan. Then they figured out what I was, and fast tracked my progress. But on my first mission, I...met Kakashi. And I figured out real quick that the things they taught us were mostly lies. Nightwalkers aren’t monsters... _we_ were monsters for killing innocent people just for being different. I couldn’t abide by it, so...I left. And now I do vigilante work for the Senators with Kakashi. It’s difficult, and doesn’t pay well...but we’re doing good work, even if most would say otherwise.”

Ryū watches him as he speaks, still curled up on her cushion. “...well...I’m glad someone like you is helping us. It’s nice to know that not all humans want us dead.”

“Not all humans are bad, just like not all Nightwalkers are either. Most of us are just in the middle trying to get by.”

“Mm…” As the night finally catches up with her and a full belly weighs her down, Ryū looks ready to drift off. And before Obito can ask if she wants to head to a bed, she goes limp and just...slumps against his side.

He immediately stiffens, unsure what to do. Surely she shouldn’t rest here! But...what if he wakes her up trying to move her?

Eventually he debates himself so long he just...decides to do nothing, sitting as a living pillow for her to sleep on. If Kakashi sees this he’ll never hear the end of it, but…

Slowly, he lets himself relax. He can feel her breath on his arm, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She looks so much more at ease, now.

...she’s actually pretty cute…

Banishing the thought and going pink, Obito just settles in for what might be a long rest of his night. While it wasn’t a perfect mission, at least they got someone out alive. It’s not often a task like this has any sort of happy ending.

It’s a nice change of pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two! And right into the thick of not-nice subjects xD I have GREATLY missed writing this verse so I indulged myself =w= That and Meg brought it up on Discord the other day so...it was fresh in my mind, ahaha~
> 
> Poor Ryū...will I ever be nice to her in my fics? Probably not :’D There’s been a lot of depressing stuff in the pieces so far but that’s just how life be for her kjdfhjgh I’m terrible. 
> 
> Also vigilante team Obito and Kakashi gives me life. TECHNICALLY in canon nightwalkers only women can be witches, but...well, it fits Obito too well xD And it’s MY canon so I’ll bend it how I see fit, heh heh.
> 
> But I guess that’s it for this one! Thaaanks for reading!


	3. Day Three || Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Time to meet the family. She's totally not nervous. Nope. Not at all.

She has been both anticipating, and yet in some ways dreading, this day for quite some time now.

Given that she’s never been here before, Ryū wasn’t able to Aparate. Instead, she made the several-hour trip by broom through the cold Winter skies...which is why it’s late afternoon when she makes a gentle landing a little ways outside the little village, snow crunching beneath her boots. While a few magical families live within it, there are also Muggles present, and she doesn’t want to be seen and break any laws. It wouldn’t do to be arrested today.

Still, she can’t leave the broom out here where it might get nicked, so...she sticks it into a bag she’s enchanted with an undetectable extension charm. Like a bottomless pit, it takes the broom completely into its depths and out of sight.

Perfect!

...now for the hard part.

Swallowing against her nerves, she starts walking down the road that leads to the village. From the view up above, it appeared just as quiet and quaint as she’d been told. Little houses all aligned along the road, with tidy, snow-dusted yards at their front. Looking over the numbers along their faces, Ryū slows to a stop at the proper address.

Well...this is it.

Now or never.

Opening the little gate, she steps in and looks the place over curiously. While she wasn’t sure what to expect, it just seems to fit. A few paces take her up to the front step, where she lifts a hand...hesitates...and then knocks.

As she does, a black feline drops from the roof to the half-wall beside her, drawing her gaze. “Hello, Tenebris,” she greets, managing a smile as she gives the cat a gentle scritch between the ears. “Wish me luck, eh?”

Sitting primly, Tenebris just gives a coy blink as the door opens.

Within it stands Obito, looking slightly out of breath.

Ryū’s eyes go a bit wide. “...are you all right?”

“Yeah, just…” He gestures vaguely. “...nevermind. Gran’s out running an errand, so you can just...come in, yeah?”

“...okay.” In a way it feels a bit rude, but...well, Obito _did_ offer.

She just figured meeting Sachiko for the first time would be done when she arrived. Going in without her being here feels almost unbecoming.

Kicking the snow from her boots, she steps in to the rug within the door and pauses, glancing around a bit sheepishly. Invited or not, she still manages to feel...intrusive.

“Want some tea?”

“Oh...yes please,” she replies, giving a brief upturn of her lips. “I got a little chilled flying over…”

That earns a concerned glance from the Uchiha. “You all right?”

“Yes, I’m fine! I feel much better already,” Ryū assures him with another smile. Off come her boots, stepping in quietly in her fuzzy grey socks.

The little house is cozy, just the way she imagined one run by a grandmother would feel. While there’s a vast collection of odd trinkets and memorabilia, it doesn’t feel disorganized or messy. Just...lived in, and for quite some time. Looking over a collection of photographs, Ryū pauses at a slightly dated one with four people. An older woman, a young couple, and...a baby…

...is that…?

She jolts at the sound of the kettle whistling, cheeks flushing as she finds herself being nosy. Instead, she scurries toward the sound and steps into the kitchen, which has the same charming aura as the rest of the house.

“Here you go!” Obito offers, handing her a mug of amber.

“Thank you…” She accepts, holding the warmth for a moment before taking a sip.

“So how was the flight over? Any trouble?”

Still sipping, she shakes her head before replying, “No, none at all. Just chilly, but that’s a bit hard to avoid this time of year.” There’s a pause as Obito moves, blinking as he steps behind her and just sort of...envelopes her smaller frame with his own. Heat quickly builds in her cheeks.

“Better?” he asks cheekily.

“Y...yes. But, um...what if -?”

“We’ll hear the door,” Obito cuts in to assure her, already knowing her worry. “Can’t see it from here, anyway.”

“...okay.”

“Enjoying your break so far?”

“Mhm. Father and I went out for dinner last night. He’s always excited when I come home for breaks. And he’s eager for the next one so he can finally meet you,” she replies with a smile.

Now it’s Obito’s turn to sound nervous. “Oh?”

“Of course! I keep telling you there’s nothing to worry about, don’t I? He’s going to love you.”

He grunts. “Then why are _you_ nervous? Been telling you the same thing, haven’t I? Nan’s harmless.”

Ryū goes pink. “...well, I...I’ve never known any of my grandparents. They’d all died before I was born. I’m not, um...versed in how to act.”

Obito snorts at her. “Oh, please. It’s not any different. I don’t know my dad, but that’s not why I’m nervous about meeting yours.”

“Then why are you?”

“Cuz -!” It’s his turn to flash red. “...cuz I...I just need his approval.”

“Well maybe that’s how I feel about your nan!” Ryū counters with a laugh. “I mean if we -?” She cuts off, feeling too embarrassed to say it. If they _do_ continue this relationship after school - if it goes further, if they get _married_ \- then family approval will be rather important, after all.

They both seem to know that, but neither can bring themselves to say it, too shy.

“...she’s going to love you,” Obito then offers with a sniff, clearly thinking this puts the conversation to rest. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Clinging to her mug, Obito’s arms around her waist, Ryū gives a soft sigh. “...I hope so.”

“I _know_ so.”

But just as she makes to relax in his hold, Ryū instead stiffens at the sound of the front door knob jiggling.

Sachiko is back.

The teens spring apart, both pink-cheeked as they take to opposite sides of the kitchen. From the entryway, they hear the old woman greet Tenebris, bustling about and talking to herself.

“Hey, Nan!” Obito then calls.

“Oh! Yes dear?”

“Ryū’s here!”

“...oh!” There’s a lively jump to her tone. “Is she really? And here I am, blithering about…!”

“We’re in the kitchen - want some tea?”

“Yes dear, please. It’s not a far walk but the chill certainly bit me…” There’s a muffled whoosh as she lights the hearth. “Ah, that’s better…”

Heart racing in her chest, Ryū gives a nervous glance to Obito as he takes up another mug, tilting his head in indication to be followed.

...oh gosh.

Following right behind as if she’s his shadow, there’s a vain attempt to go unnoticed as they enter the sitting room. With a rocking chair pulled up close to the fire, Sachiko is busy warming her bones. But as eyes find their guest, they alight with delight.

“Ah, there you are, dear! I hope you’ll forgive me sitting...I got a bit winded. These old legs aren’t what they used to be, but I try to give them a stretch every day.”

“N-no, not at all!” Ryū fumbles in reply. “It...it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uchiha.”

A wrinkled hand waves her manners aside. “Please dear, call me Sachiko. Or Nan. Any friend of Obito’s is a grandchild of mine, ohoho.”

Surprise slackens Ryū’s face. Friend…? Does she not know…?

“Nan, I told you,” Obito offers, tone a bit exasperated as he flushes red. “Ryū’s not, y’know...just a _friend_. She’s my...she’s my _girl_ friend.”

“And? Would you have me treat her any different, then? My point is she should _relax_ , I can feel her shaking from here! No need to be nervous, my dear. Obito‘s already won me over on your behalf.” She gives the adolescent witch a knowing smile, seeing her stiffen. “He’s given the impression of a kind, unwavering young lady. Smart but humble, sweet but a spitfire. Reminds me of myself when I was young, ohoho~”

In spite of herself, Ryū feels a familiar tingling in her eyes, doing her best to blink it away. “I...I think he might’ve praised me a bit _too_ much,” is her sheepish counter. “I’m not -?”

“Nonsense! My Obito is a good judge of character, and he quite adores yours.”

At that, she has no idea what else to say, flushed in the face and shrinking shyly.

“...now, you just let me thaw these old bones, and I’ll get supper started. I’ve already got the guest room all done up, so -”

Ryū’s eyes widen. “Oh, I - I couldn’t, I -?”

“I’m not about to make you go home in the dark and the cold!”

“I-I can Aparate back, M-...Sachiko. Really, I -?”

As before, her concerns are waved away. “I insist. Besides, I make a mean breakfast, you can’t miss out on that!”

Floundering for a rebuttal, Ryū glances to Obito, who just shrugs with a grin. Seems he’s used to his grandmother giving this kind of treatment. “...well, I...I guess I can’t really say no…”

“Wonderful! Supper will be along shortly, so you two go do whatever it is young people do nowadays in the meantime. So long as it’s nothing that would make me blush, hm?” It’s then she gives her grandson a pointed look, who blushes himself and just gives a nod. “Run along, then!”

Meeting Ryū’s eyes, Obito gives another tilt of his head toward a stairway, the pair of them retreating downstairs to his room.

It’s a bit small, like the rest of the house, but Obito’s used every square inch. Posters cover as much of the beige, cracked walls as they can: bands that Ryū doesn’t recognize. Given their static images, she guesses they must be Muggle. A few drawings are peppered in, too. An entire bookshelf is filled to the brim with tomes, admittedly to her surprise. A little desk has the assignments they’ve been given over break scattered atop it. In a still frame is a very young Obito, with what must be some of the Muggle kids from the village. Before he started at Hogwarts, if she had to guess. And a carpet-covered tower is clearly for Tenebris to enjoy. Atop his bed is a blanket that looks reminiscent of the night sky, a pattern of stars and galaxies.

Unlike the rest of the little house, Ryū finds herself relaxing, looking it all over with a grin. It suits him perfectly...save for a few strings of drying herbs that furrow her brow in confusion. Is he afraid vampires are going to get in, or…?

“It, uh...it’s a little crowded,” he offers sheepishly, sitting on the bed (which gives a protesting groan). “It’s only usually me in here…”

Realizing his head almost hits the low ceiling, Ryū has to subdue a laugh. “It’s just fine,” is her reassuring reply, sitting beside him and giggling at another creak. “It’s...cozy.”

He perks a disbelieving brow.

“No, really! It’s very...you.”

That makes his cheeks go pink. “I bet yours is loads nicer.”

Ryū hesitates. “...well, we moved somewhere newer after Mum died, so…” Her shoulders shrug. “We used to live out in the country. Nothing fancy. But...Father couldn’t stand being there after that.”

“Ah…”

“Honestly I miss it. It’s nice where we are now, but...it’s not the same. So you can bet I really like your house. It...reminds me of it a bit.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. It has that charm a house has when people have lived and loved in it for a long time. You can’t really replicate that, you know?”

He seems to consider that. “...I told you Nan would like you.”

Ryū deadpans slightly. “What exactly did you tell her? Because it sounds like you went _way_ overboard…”

“Nothing but the truth, I swear! But once I let it slip she wouldn’t stop pestering me about it,” he admits sheepishly. “I think she’s just excited I have a date…”

That gets her to giggle. “She’s very sweet. Maybe almost _too_ sweet. She doesn’t have to go to so much trouble…”

“There’s no stopping her once she’s made up her mind. Don’t worry about it, she does this with everybody that’s not me.”

“You mean you don’t get spoiled?” Ryū teases.

“Oh, I do. Just...not quite to that level.”

Smiling, Ryū lets her eyes wander over his face. It’s only been a few days since Winter break started, so it’s not like she hasn’t seen him in ages. But still… “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah...me too.” He brings an arm around her, pulling her close and letting lips meet lips. At first it’s a simple, chaste peck, but Obito lets it linger, nibbling along her lip in hinting.

In spite of herself, Ryū giggles. “Remember what your nan said,” she teases. “Nothing that would make her blush.”

“Well she’s not here right now, is she?” he retorts, grinning and stealing another kiss. A hand then lifts at her leg, earning a squeak as he hauls her to sit across his lap. “What she doesn’t know can’t hurt her...”

Arms shifting around his neck to keep her balance, Ryū tinges pink. “...but -?”

“Just a little snogging, I promise.”

She sighs, relenting as he catches her a third time. Though already warmed from the chill of her flight, Ryū finds herself heating up further as Obito pulls her close, cheeks flushing and eyelids getting heavy. Muscles go lax, and there’s little will in her to fight as he shifts her to lay atop the mattress. Obito braces his bulk above her, meshing mouths with a groan, settling himself between her thighs.

Just as a muddled thought of, ‘this might be a bit much’ manages to surface in her mind, Ryū freezes as Sachiko calls from the top of the stairs to go wash up for supper.

To her surprise, Obito gives a frustrated sigh, tucking his brow to the crook of her neck.

Swallowing thickly, Ryū offers, “We, um...we better go.”

He doesn’t reply, sitting up and letting her do the same as he gives directions for the washroom upstairs.

When he doesn’t follow, Ryū thinks for a moment before realizing the likely reason why, flashing pink and scurrying up the stairs to hide in the loo.

A few splashes of cool water help her face calm, washing up and peering out shyly. A simple but scrumptious dinner is being set out, Sachiko tottering back and forth carrying dishes.

“Oh, here - let me help -!”

“Thank you, dear.”

Once everything’s in place, Obito slips his way up to the washroom, clearly trying to avoid being spotted.

In the meantime, the two women sit and wait, Ryū’s nerves coming back full force at being left alone and taskless.

“So, Obito tells me you want to be a Healer…?”

“...I do! My...mother was a Healer. Most of the women in our family have been, so...it’s a bit of a tradition.”

“I see! A noble profession, given how often magic tends to get people hurt.” Sachiko’s eyes glitter. “He’s also said you’ve had to treat _him_ a time or two…?”

“Er...yes. I-I have an apprenticeship in the hospital wing during a free period. So I get to help students when things pop up.”

“Like when his front teeth got knocked out playing Quidditch. Such a dangerous sport…”

In spite of herself, Ryū softly snorts. “Yes, I gave him quite the lecture about that.”

“Good, good. He can be a bit of a reckless boy. It’s good someone helps reason with him sometimes.” At that, the old woman softens. “...I know being without his parents has been hard on him. I’ve done my best, but...there’s only so much I can do. At times he strays a bit, and I worry…”

For a moment, Ryū isn’t sure how to reply. “...he has a good heart. If I wasn’t sure of that, I wouldn’t be as close to him as I am. Everyone has their vices, and their stumbles. But I know he’s a good person through it all, even if he’s struggled. Being alone, it...can convince you to do something you shouldn’t to fill that void. But he’s got things to fill it otherwise, now.” The rift between himself and Kakashi has healed, as well as with Rin. Throw in herself, and she really believes he’s on a steadier path.

At her words, Sachiko smiles. “...and I’m glad for that.”

It’s then he reappears from the washroom, pausing at the atmosphere. “...everything okay?”

“Fine, fine! Sit and eat before it gets cold, hm?”

Needing no other prompt, the teens dig in and praise the woman’s cooking, all three of them falling into pleasant conversation before working together to tidy up.

“Now, the guest room is just here, dear - let me know if you need anything!”

“Thank you, Sachiko - I will.” In truth, she has little intention of bothering the old woman further, given the lengths she’s already gone to. Instead, she heads into the upstairs room and sighs wearily. It’s actually a bit sparse, which surprises her given the rest of the house. A simple bed sits along a wall, accompanied by a desk, wardrobe, and bookshelves.

As most eldery do, Sachiko retires early...but Ryū isn’t yet tired enough to sleep. Taking up a random book, she reads for a time before hearing a knock.

But it’s not on the door.

Blinking, she looks to the window to see...Obito? Astride his broomstick, he gives a grin and motions her over.

“What are you doing?” she hisses once the panes are opened.

“There’s a meteor shower happening tonight, I want to watch!”

“But -?”

“I sneak out all the time, don’t worry about it. She’ll never hear anything!”

Biting her lip, Ryū glances back at the door before resigning herself. “Oh...all right.” Sitting on the sill, she carefully slides sidesaddle onto the rear of Obito’s broom, arms around his waist as he takes off.

If the flight here was cold, now it’s _frigid_ after the sun’s gone down. Ducking her face into the space between Obito’s shoulders, she pinches her eyes shut against the sting of the wind. But thankfully he doesn’t go far, and she feels him slow to descend.

They’re atop a small knoll a ways outside the village, crowned by a huge tree that - were it Summer - would surely have an impressive canopy. But in the dead of Winter, its boughs are bare and give a clear view of the night sky. And just as Obito promised, streaks of light are beginning to careen across the sky.

“See!”

“I do!” Hopping from her perch, Ryū takes a few steps forward, smiling as shooting stars light up the dark. “I can’t remember the last time I saw comets…”

“We see them quite a bit out here.”

“Not nearly as much light pollution compared to where I’m at,” she sighs.

“Well, you’ll just have to come see them more often.”

“...I will.”

The pair of them snuggle up against the trunk, a windy spell clearing the ground of snow for them to sit. Ryū curls against Obito’s side, his arm around her shoulders as they sit in silence and watch Nature’s spectacle.

“...gonna make a wish?”

Ryū glances to him at the question. “...I can’t really think of anything.”

“What, really?”

Her head shakes. “...I’ve got just about everything I want,” is her soft reply, looking up at him.

“...I’ve got one.”

“What is it?”

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.”

Her lips draw into a pout, making him laugh.

“Otherwise it won’t come true, right? I’ll tell you once it does.”

“Fine, fine,” she relents with a sigh. “...you think it will?”

His eyes flicker over her face, as though reading it. “...yeah, I think so.”

Something about his tone makes her stomach do flip flops. Acting on the feeling, she does her best to lift up and bring her lips to his. He meets her halfway, indulging the effort and sighing against her mouth and making it plume into fog.

“...cold?”

“No, I’m all right. You’re nice and warm,” she assures him.

“Hn...okay.” He ensures she’s as close as she can get before stilling, both their eyes trained on the sky.

It’ll come true. He’s sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three, and this time around some HP verse with a heavy dose of fluff! Also a few wee hints of sad times...and a lil spice ;3 But there’s no frick fracking with grandma in the house, no sir.
> 
> Far too many of these drabbles are turning out serious so I needed a fluffy one in the mix. Still managing to stay a few days ahead but today might test that since I have someplace to be here in a bit. We’ll see!
> 
> Anywho, not...too much else to note? Besides the fact that I want a grandma like Sachiko. Obito, wanna trade? xD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Day Four || Circus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For many, the circus is a place to forget the world and immerse yourself into one of fantasy and freaks. But for those trapped behind the canvas of the tents, it's another world entirely.

Humans have, for uncounted years, enjoyed making spectacles of things strange, obscure, _frightening_. To gawk at what is different is to take comfort in one’s normalcy.

But few ever think of what it must mean to be _different_.

“Over here! Hurry up!”

Panting in panic, a young boy is wrestled forward, the canvas sack over his head barring breath and vision alike. Rough, chafing rope holds his wrists behind his back, a hand dragging him forward by an upper arm.

He has no idea where he is, or why...or who has brought him here. Around him, a cacophony of noises only make him all the more confused, a plethora of conflicting smells burning his nose. Smoke, food, dung, perfume.

...where is he?!

Why?!

Then something changes. A door is heard to open, he struggles up several stairs, and then it closes behind him. Everything cuts off. The noise, the smell...the abrupt change makes him stagger.

“...take it off. Let’s see what we used all this effort on.”

The canvas is whipped from his head, and the boy flinches, stumbling back a step. He’s...in some kind of wagon. Cluttered with photographs, props, and other paraphernalia he can’t begin to recognize. And before him, sitting on an elevated chair with one leg atop a knee, is a person.

He...can’t tell if they’re a man or a woman. Porcelain-pale skin is made all the more striking by dark eye makeup, the person in question looking down at him appraisingly.

Like a steer for slaughter.

“Ooh...he really _is_ ugly, isn’t he?” The stranger gives a venomous chuckle. “No wonder he was abandoned. Who could stand to look at a face like that…?”

Taken aback at the sudden cruelty, the boy flinches. He wasn’t abandoned…! His grandmother, the last of his known family, had died a few months ago, leaving him alone. He’d taken to the streets, but...they were cruel to all, let alone someone so...so…

“What is your name, boy? Do you even have one?”

Glowering half-heartedly, he hesitates for a long moment. “O...Obito.”

“Obito...well, welcome to your new home, Obito.” The stranger gestures outward with both outstretched arms. “A humble traveling circus. Fitting for someone like you, don’t you think?”

“This isn’t my home! You kidnapped me!”

“Mm...yes, yes I did. But tell me, boy...what do you have to go back to? Look at you.” Taking up a cane, they prod at his ribs. “Thin as a rail, dirty, sickly...you’ll simply wither away if you stay out in the gutters. Why not stay here, with others displaced like yourself…?”

Obito steps back from their touch, still glaring. He knows this...person has a point. He’s been eating garbage and refuse, avoiding the cruel looks of strangers. Nothing but a miserable, fading existence. But...a circus…? “...w-what do you want with me?”

“To put you on display! To take what makes you _odd_...and let it turn you into a star. I have many oddities just like you. People who are _different_. That amaze, frighten, or confuse onlookers. People come from miles around to see our little family of freaks. All _you_ need to do is stand and be gawked at. Do that, and I can guarantee you meals, a cot to sleep in, and a place to call home. More than fair, don’t you think…?”

Obito’s nose wrinkles. “...I already get stared at…”

“But you get none of the perks, do you? Why let yourself wither away, embittered and alone, when you could thrive, knowing that this hideous face is no longer reviled, but revered! It’s so simple, Obito…” The cane lifts, catching his chin and forcing him to meet the gaze of his captor. “...so just say yes. Or...I can dump you back in the gutter. It’s your choice. So make the _right_ one, hm…?”

Chin trembling, Obito tries to logic his way out of this...but in truth, he knows he should agree. He has nothing left. Nothing. Would it really be that bad? To trade his pride for a chance at living? “...f-fine.”

Lips curl into a cruel smile. “Perfect…! Take him to the others, let him...settle in. We’ll introduce him to his new life in the morning.”

The same brute who dragged him takes out a knife, earning a flinch. But he only cuts the rope, letting blood and feeling flow back into the boy’s hands. Wringing them gingerly, Obito realizes he has little else to do but follow.

Now unblinkered, he takes in his surroundings once they leave the wagon. They’re behind the tents and attractions, animals sulking in cages and people milling about. Clowns, acrobats, beast tamers...all looking far less bright and animated than they do when the spotlights are on.

“This way. No lollygaggin’.”

Flinching, Obito follows the man into a tent.

Within, several cots are already strung up and occupied. They all look like adults. “Toward the back is an empty one. Go get some shuteye, you’ve got work to do in the morning.”

Stepping aside and eyeing him warily, Obito does as suggested and heads toward the rear of the tent...which goes dark as the flap falls behind the exiting troupe member.

He freezes, trying to let his eyes adjust.

“Pssst! Over here!”

Startling, he sees a light bloom ahead: dim, but visible. Like a moth to a flame, Obito hurries toward it, stumbling over things on the ground before reaching the very back of the tent.

Atop one of the cots is a person draped with a thin blanket, hiding their visage as it drapes low over their face. A pale, dainty hand holds aloft a candle. “That one there is empty. Just across.”

About-facing, Obito finds the empty hammock behind him before turning back to the other figure. It’s rather small...maybe someone close to his age? The voice is also diminutive, quiet and soft. Obito assumes it belongs to a girl. “W...who are you?”

“...just another one of the _freaks_ ,” she replies. “You must be new…”

He hesitates. “...yeah. I’m Obito.”

“...Ryū.” Slightly, her head tilts up, and though the shadows are deep beneath the blanket, the light nonetheless catches a pair of silver eyes. They flicker, and Obito can tell she’s studying his face.

Ashamed, he glances aside, hiding the deformed skin that stretches from brow to chin, ear to nose.

“...you don’t have to hide, you know.”

“...everyone stares…”

“But here, to be weird is to be normal. We all have something _different_ about us. So when you put us all together...it’s really not so weird anymore.” Lifting her free hand, she pulls back the blanket.

Obito stares.

Like some kind of ghost, her entire form is colorless. Snow-pale skin, grey eyes, and every hair he can see completely white. “...they call me Specter when I’m performing. Kinda obvious why, huh?”

“But...you don’t look weird,” Obito protests, forgetting to hide his face. “You’re so pretty!”

She tenses, clearly taken aback before she brings the blanket back over her head. But he still sees the rosy blush in her cheeks. “...I’ve never seen anyone else who looked like me...except my mama. When she died...I got taken here. I’ve been here since I was four.”

“Four…?” He wilts - at thirteen now, it’s quite the difference. “...my gran took me in when I was a baby. My parents died when our house burned...everyone thought I would die from my wounds. But I didn’t. Now I just...look like this.”

Ryū’s gaze lifts. “...they’re scars…?”

“Along my whole side down to my thigh,” he replies bitterly. “Everyone else called me a freak...but Gran loved me all the same. When she...w-when she died, I had nowhere else to go…”

“And that’s when Orochimaru found you.”

“Who?”

“The ringmaster. They take in anyone they think will get more people to come to their circus.” It’s Ryū’s turn to sound bitter. “They tell us we’re a family, but...it’s all a lie. No one is happy here. We’re just ways for them to make money…”

“Why don’t you leave?”

“Where can I go? I’ve been here almost my whole life, I know nothing else. The only talent I have are the dances I had to learn...what use is that to anyone? And none of us get to make any money...we have nothing. It all belongs to the ringmaster. Including us.”

Not having an answer, Obito chews the scar along his lip in thought. “...someday, we’ll leave. When we’re grown! We’ll figure something out, right?”

Her gaze falls. “...someday.”

The pair fall into a somber silence, the wax of the candle starting to wane. But before it dies, Ryū lifts a hand. “...may I…?”

Looking back up, Obito hesitates...but then steps a little closer to her cot.

Gently, she lets a few fingertips trace along the ridges of the scars. They even extend up into his hairline, leaving him with lopsided locks.

Her dainty touches make the skin tingle, and Obito has to repress a shiver. “...ugly, aren’t they?”

“...no. They’re strong,” is her rebuke. “...they show that you lived.”

He has no retort for that. “...I-I should...try to sleep.”

Letting her hand retreat, Ryū offers, “Just do as you’re told, and you won’t have any trouble. And if you need any help, just ask me, okay?”

“...okay.” He moves to the empty cot, kicking off his shoes and struggling to lie down without being tossed back out.

Only once he goes still does Ryū extinguish her candle.

Outside, the muffled sounds of the waning circus evening keep him awake. So many unknowns, so much to fear. But...he has a dry place to sleep. Something over his head. Food to eat.

And...maybe a friend.

He can handle this...for now. But someday, he’ll escape. And he’ll take Ryū with him. He doesn’t know how they’ll do it, but...they will.

Someday.

The next morning, the same man that dragged him here wakes them at the crack of dawn. And Obito sees the others who occupy the tent: the rest of the malformed. A set of conjoined twin boys, another with extra limbs, a woman with a bearded face, and a man with just one eye in the center of his head are just a few of the people subjected to scrutiny.

Along with the rest of the troupe, there’s a hurried breakfast before they help in carrying out the preparatory tasks of upkeep. Cleaning up garbage, setting up props and tents, hauling in supplies from the train...whatever it takes to be ready for another wave of guests.

Once that’s done...it’s time for their real work to begin.

Led to a long, narrow tent, Obito balks at the sight of cages. And like trained dogs, every one of the so-called freaks takes their place within one.

“The hell are you waiting for? Get into place!”

Obito feels a push at his back, nearly stumbling as he’s forced toward a small, empty crate. Once inside, the door is shut...but not locked.

“Remember...look alive, ladies and gents! Don’t leave the guests disappointed.”

...and so it goes.

For hours and hours, people parade through the tent, gawking and pointing at the unfortunates within. Small children hide behind their parents, whose noses wrinkle in disgust. On and on and on it goes.

And then the worst possible happenstance comes to pass.

Shuffling past his cage, a pair of young people stop. Obito, despondent, looks up as he hears his name uttered in question.

...he knows these two.

Staring at him in horror, a boy and a girl meet his eyes, full of questions they can’t bring themselves to ask. For a long moment, the trio stare at one another...before the boy beyond the bars urges his feminine companion away, the pair of them whispering to each other before fading out of sight.

He’s never felt so humiliated.

Only once the daylight starts fading is the tent closed, and the _cast_ freed to have their evening meal. Legs sore from being so confined, Obito winces and hobbles behind the rest of them.

Only Ryū waits for him.

“...I heard two people say your name,” she murmurs softly, noting his look of shame. “Did someone recognize you…?”

“...yeah,” he replies, tone warbling. “Now everyone will know.”

“...we’ll change cities, soon. I’m sorry, Obito.” She offers a hand, gently leading him back to where they’re fed.

But her day isn’t yet done.

“You...perform?”

“Mhm. I tightrope walk,” Ryū confirms. She’s changed into a white leotard and leggings, hair bound up tight behind her head.

“Can I see…?”

“You can stay by the back entrance - I think you can see from there. Just don’t let anyone spot you, okay?”

“Okay…!”

Tucking behind a barrel, Obito peers out as Ryū’s act is announced: Specter, the ghost of the circus who defies gravity itself. Up a ladder she climbs to a rope tied between two of the main poles of the largest tent. Barefoot, she makes her way out, balance maintained as she walks, flips, and seems to dance. With each stunt, the crowd gasps as the rope sways.

...there’s no net, should she fall.

Obito watches with bated breath, both fearful she’ll stumble, and yet entranced as she remains upright. But when the act is done and the applause sounds out, she’s still safe.

He sighs at last.

“That was amazing…!”

Giving him a glance from her cot that night, she ducks her head with a demure smile. “...thanks.”

“Does everybody do more than sit in the cages?”

“Some do, but not everyone.” Ryū considers him. “...do you have any special talents you could do?”

That makes him hesitate. “...I dunno.”

“If you find one, maybe you can get an act. If you do, you get out early to prepare.”

Well, that’s all the convincing he needs! Any less time he has to spend in that tent, the better. So when no one is looking, he starts practicing with throwing knives.

It takes time - they change cities more than once before he’s any good at it, and several more before he’s confident. Presenting his new talent to the ringmaster, he’s given a secondary slot to perform.

...and so it goes. Days blend into weeks, to months, and then to years. All across the land they travel, the circus torn down and put up again and again as the train takes them back and forth.

Soon enough, Obito is no longer a boy. After years of lugging supplies and pitching tents, he’s gotten far bulkier than his scrawny childhood self. Easily able to pack just about anything, he performs feats of strength for onlookers, including smashing a bell with a weight propelled by a hammer strike.

It earns him the stage name the Burned Beast.

And all the while, Ryū keeps up her acts. She too blossoms, growing into a young woman and becoming one of the most popular acts of the circus. Posters bear her face, and she’s often toted around on Obito’s shoulder to gain more attention before her act every night.

But it’s not just her talents she’s lauded for. While her ghostly appearance puts off some, it brings in others.

Needless to say...most back down when Obito looms up behind her, glowering them all back like mice before a hawk.

While he’s made a friend or two beyond Specter, the pair remain closest with one another. Ryū tends to any injuries he gets, gently keeping him in tip-top shape. And Obito serves almost as a guard whenever necessary.

And neither of them have forgotten their wish to someday escape.

They often speak of it long into the night, ruminating and reminiscing: discussing what they’ll do once they’re free.

The only question is how to do it.

Staring out at the darkening horizon one night, Obito’s brow furrows. “...seems like it’s going to rain tonight.”

“Really?” Ryū joins him at the mouth of the barrack tent, pinning up her hair as she glances out. “...well, it should be fine. We’ll be inside for the rest of the night.”

As she retreats, Obito keeps up his vigil. Something doesn’t feel right.

...but they have a show to put on.

Over the years, Ryū’s act has grown and evolved. Nowadays, she’s packed in on Obito’s shoulder, waving to the crowd until he throws her straight up to cling to a pair of hanging ropes. Twists and turns see her travel up and down the lengths until she finds her way to the tightrope.

And at Obito’s insistence, he remains below, ready to catch her should she fall. For a time, everything goes as per usual. Ryū wows the crowd with her stunts and agility.

But as the act switches to its second phase, the wind begins to pick up, rain pelting the canvas of the tent. And in the air, thunder rumbles.

It’s not just rain...it’s a thunderstorm.

Watching Ryū, Obito spares glances to the entrances. The weather is blowing in, causing those on the ends of the stands to huddle inward. Light flashes as bolts fling across the sky.

...this isn’t good.

And then, with a mighty clap, a streak of lightning hits the top of the tent...and flames begin to spread in spite of the rain.

Panic.

Circus people and guests alike scatter, scrambling for exits as the fire eats at the structure.

“Ryū!”

Huddled atop her rope, Ryū looks down to Obito and his open arms. “I-I -!”

“Jump!”

Steeling herself, she does just that, landing in his grip with a grunt.

He runs.

Like tinder, the rest of the circus is going up in flames. Canvas is quick to catch from flying sparks. Wagons erupt into fireballs. Cages are opened to let animals free, people fleeing into the rain.

“Obito!”

Still carrying her, he ignores her calls. Into the barrack tent he barrels. “Grab your things!”

“But -?”

“This is it! Our chance to run!”

Panic pales and pinches her face. “Where?!”

“Anywhere! We can’t stay here, it’s all -!”

With a crash, a flaming beam collapses atop the tent only feet from them, tongues of fire reaching eagerly for anything and everything it can reach...and blocking the way out.

“Run!”

Hauling her bag of meager possessions as Obito does the same, Ryū follows as he slashes the rear panel of canvas with a knife he’s kept hidden away from his act. Neither of them look back, fleeing toward the tracks where the engine - trying to avoid the spreading flames - begins to move.

“Get on!” Tossing his bag, Obito turns to Ryū, picking her up and setting her within the car.

“Obito!” She reaches a hand, hauling him up as he lands halfway onboard. As the locomotive begins to pick up speed, they watch the flaming carcass of the circus fade into the darkening distance.

...shocked silence falls over them both.

They aren’t the only ones who ran. Several others huddle in this car, and the rest are just as occupied.

No one finds the ringmaster.

Claiming a corner, the pair of them hunker down, clinging to their bags and trying to wrap their heads around the devastation.

“...it’s really over...isn’t it?”

Obito gives her a glance. She seems far more upset than he expected. “...yeah. It is.”

Clearly frightened, she leans into him, Obito not hesitating to wrap protective arms around her frame. “...I-I can’t believe it…”

“...we’re free.”

She looks up, expression slowly slackening to wonder. “...we’re free…”

“No more cages. No more ringmaster. Nothing. We can go our own way, now. Just like we planned, for so long…!” Carefully, he takes her face in his hands. “...no more Specter. No more Burned Beast. Just Ryū, and Obito.”

She softens, bringing a hand up to rest along his wrist. “...together.”

Eyes flickering over her face, Obito lets himself smile...and then do something he’s wanted to do for quite some time now. Lowering his own, he slowly - hesitantly - brings his lips to hers.

There’s a moment where she stiffens...but then she goes lax in his hold. It’s a slow, chaste, somber thing...but when they pull apart, they reconverge into a warm, comforting hold.

There’s no telling where they’ll end up now, with their pasts now up in cinders. But wherever it will be, they’ll be there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is uh...very angsty x’D I don’t think it’s at all what Meg prolly pictured but it’s immediately what came to mind for me kjhdjfgdg
> 
> Circuses are, in some ways, not very great places. They’ve improved over time of course, but many still abuse animals, and even people still. Oro is our ringmaster as their actions in Oto could be seen as something similar: gathering up people who don’t fit in to “profit” off of them. So while they can be fun, my mind immediately went to the darker side of them --mostly because of Phantom of the Opera but shhh.--
> 
> ANYWAY, I could’ve fleshed this out more but I’m on a bit of a schedule ahaha~ So parts might seem a little rushed, but I tried ;w; That said I really enjoyed writing this one. Angst isn’t ALWAYS my cup of tea, but when I have a craving for it, it’s lots of fun x3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day Five || Day of the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both have people to mourn. But at least they don't have to do so alone.

“Can I...ask you something?”

Looking up from the job report he’s writing up, Obito spots Ryū standing on the other side of the table, looking a bit unsure. “...of course. Is something wrong?”

“No! Nothing’s wrong. I just, um…”

More than used to her hesitant nature by now, Obito leans back in his chair, preparing to wait as his lover gathers her thoughts.

“...well, I was planning on heading home as I always do for Obon, and...was wondering if you’d want to go with me, or...if you’d rather stay and observe it here, in Konoha.”

That earns a surprised blink. After so many years on the run, Obito has all but forgotten about the traditional festival honoring one’s deceased relatives. A hand reaches up to rub at his face with a sigh. “...I honestly hadn’t thought about it,” he admits, looking off to one side. “It’s been so long…”

“Well, that’s why I was unsure if I should ask.” By now, Ryū knows of Obito’s parents and grandmother buried with so many other Uchiha within the clan’s cemetery. Surely now that he’s returned, he’d like to observe the holiday and pay respects to his family. But hers is buried miles away in her home village.

It’s a bit of a quandary.

Obito takes a moment to mull it over. “...when does it start?”

“Next week. I’ve already arranged my time off, my boss knows since I travel for it, I need more time. But I wanted to see what you’d like to do, koi.”

Another sigh leaves his lips. “...I don’t know. It’s been so long, and…” He grimaces. “...after all I’ve done, I don’t know if I can...face them. It would feel wrong. Especially since I’m sure Sasuke will be tending to quite a few graves himself. He won’t want me there after I had a hand in so many Uchiha deaths.”

“It’s up to you,” she replies softly. “You’re more than welcome to come with me, if you’d rather do that...or stay home. But...I’ll be going, either way.”

He nods. “...let me think about it.”

“Of course.” Giving him a gentle smile, Ryū walks past and briefly lays a hand on his shoulder before moving to start lunch.

As she does, Obito thinks the situation over. He’s been to visit his parents’ and grandmother’s graves before now, of course. It was among one of the first things he did upon his release into Kakashi’s custody. An entire day was spent kneeling beside them, explaining all that had happened since he’d been declared dead.

And yet...something about the festival feels too...heavy. It was awkward enough being there on his own, let alone that he’s sure Sasuke will be out to clean graves and pay respects.

He’s more than sure his cousin would be livid if he saw him there.

...maybe afterward he can have his own turn to see to the graves. For now, some wounds are still too fresh...and not just his own.

He can’t think only of his own anymore.

Making up his mind but deciding to wait to admit it, Obito stands and silently offers his help with the meal, Ryū glancing to him with a smile.

What would he do without her patience?

Once they’ve eaten, he gives his answer. “I’ll go with you.”

“...are you sure?”

A nod given alongside a hum affirms it. “I think it’s best I...wait.”

Her head bows slightly in understanding. “All right. We’ll still make offerings to them, and we can see to their graves when we get back.”

“...yeah.”

The rest of the week passes at its regular pace. Ryū finishes up her last few shifts at the hospital, and Obito finds himself called to several more jobs before they’re scheduled to leave.

And of course, getting Obito permission to leave Konoha’s wall is its own struggle.

“Well, normally I’d like some more time ahead to get this figured out,” Kakashi sighs when they come in the day after deciding. Ryū ducks sheepishly, but Obito just scoffs.

“Please, Bakakashi. What else do you have to do besides paperwork you don’t even like?”

That earns a snort. “True, true...but it’s not just me involved, remember? Your crimes were international. That means the other four Kage get a say. But, given the circumstances, I’m sure it will be fine. Besides, we’ll know where to find you.”

“Thank you, Kakashi-senpai.” Ryū gives a polite bow, which Obito half-heartedly mirrors when she gently elbows him. “We’ll be back once the festival is over.”

The Hatake nods. “Safe travels, you two.”

When the day to head out arrives, Obito prepares to make the journey on foot...but Ryū assures him that won’t be necessary.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, given the circumstances, I thought we’d use another method.” Standing along the edge of the road they live on, she uses a small chakra scalpel to cut her thumb. Enacting a summoning jutsu, a large cloud of vapor blooms before fading to reveal one of her clan’s owls.

But unlike Fubuki, the typically-sized bird that lives with them full-time...this one is even taller than Obito, stretching to reveal wings as wide as the house…!

“Ryū-sama,” he greets, voice deep and clicking with his beak.

“Monban,” she returns with a smile. “Mind giving us a lift home?”

“Of course.” Crouching, the sooty-spotted white owl allows Ryū to first toss a few small bags before climbing on herself. Holding out a hand, she helps pull Obito behind her.

“What about Fubuki?” Obito asks.

“I’ll just summon her when we get there. She’ll enjoy a chance to be home, too.”

“Does she really like being alone in Konoha?”

Before Ryū can answer, Monban opens his massive wings, giving a powerful downstroke that flutters the trees of the neighborhood, and throws their clothes and hair into disarray.

In spite of himself, Obito clings to Ryū tightly in surprise.

Laughing, she waits for them to be airborne before replying, “It’s her idea! I’ve suggested she stay in Kōri no Mori and just be summoned when I need her, but she’s stubborn. For a while I think it was because I lived alone. They’re also our protectors, after all, as Seiten was to Kazue.”

That earns a pout from Obito. “And now that I’m here?”

Ryū looks over her shoulder cheekily. “Now she feels even more inclined to stay.”

He sours. While the bird doesn’t hate him as she did when he and Ryū were first together, there’s still a slight level of comedic animosity between them based on Ryū’s attention. “Tch…”

Ryū just chuckles to herself. “Well, get comfy - this is faster than on foot, but it will still be a few hours.”

In response, he just tightens his hold around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

Below them, most of Hi no Kuni passes by in a slow crawl, Monban soaring north to the mountains along the land’s northernmost border. And the closer they get, the more Obito can feel Ryū’s excitement building. It’s not often anymore she gets to go home...mostly due to the guilt she feels when he’s not allowed to accompany her, and is thus left in Konoha alone.

They glide through the peaks, the owl making a steady descent into the proper valley before gracefully touching down just outside the manor’s gate. Having departed in the early morning hours, the day is just crossing into the afternoon.

Obito dismounts first, helping Ryū slide down and land daintily on the grass. Once their bags are fetched, she gives the massive summon a hug into his chest feathers, which earns an affectionate coo and stroke of his beak to her cheek before he takes off back to the snowy peaks that ring the valley.

“That was a lot easier than walking,” Obito offers as they make their way into the manor grounds. “Why don’t we do that every time?”

“Partly because the exercise is nice,” she teases, “and partly because I don’t want to wear poor Monban out. It’s quite the journey packing two people. I try to call on him only when it’s important. This way we won’t lose the travel time, and we’ll have a few hours before we light the guiding bonfire for the spirits.”

Bags settled into the house, Ryū then summons Fubuki, who - after a brief nuzzle to her summoner’s cheek - takes off and heads up the peaks after Monban.

“Seems maybe she _is_ lonely,” Obito muses, watching her go.

“Maybe. Either way, I’m sure she’ll enjoy the break.”

Ryū then goes about her typical tidying, whisking away the dust that’s accumulated since the last time she came around. Obito helps, unable to help remembering the times he’s been here before.

Before the war.

“...Obito?”

Startled from the memories, it takes him a moment to blink away the scarred version of her before settling completely back in the present. “...hm?”

“I think we’ve done enough. Let’s get the bonfire ready, ne?”

“Oh, right.”

At the front of the manor, in a pit reserved just for this purpose, the pair stack wood, kindling, and dry mulch to help the flames grow. As night falls, Ryū strikes a fire by hand. Flames dance in the dark: a beacon for the dead to follow back home.

While not the most spiritual or devout person, Obito still kneels nearby as Ryū sits, quiet and clearly lost in prayer. Her clan, from what she’s told him, has always been fervent observers of Shintō ways, believing in kami and the old traditions.

And given how closely tied they’ve remained to life and death, it’s no wonder she’s so adamant about observing this one in particular.

But eventually she rises, and moves to a hall reserved for house altars of the deceased of her line. She lays at least one flower on each and every one...but it’s the last she pays special attention.

Her mother’s.

A faded picture of Suigin Reika seems to stare out sternly beyond the frame, her expression and posture betraying a proud, resolute woman. Ryū carefully clears away faded petals and old offerings, igniting a new stick of incense and brushing the dust from the photo.

“...do you remember much of her?”

He can’t really help the question. His own parents were dead when he was just an infant, knowing only his grandmother as a guardian.

“...some,” is her quiet reply. “I was pretty young when she died.”

Carefully kneeling beside her, Obito offers a glance. “...do you think she’d like me?”

Ryū glances up to him, searching his face for a moment. “...I think so, yes.”

“Even with all I’ve done?”

Her lips flicker. “One of our clan’s staunchest rules was to disregard past actions of a life when we would offer aid. Our only concern has always been maintaining life, and potential. While I’m sure your actions would have saddened her...you’ve done exactly what she and the rest of the Suigin would want.”

His brow furrows in question.

“You took your second chance...and you’ve given it everything you have. You’ve realized your mistakes, and you’re working to make up for them. You didn’t just give up...you clung onto life and made it worthwhile. That’s our biggest hope, you know. That a life we save goes on to do better things with the chance they’re given. And…” Looking down, she takes one of his hands, intertwining their fingers gently. “...she’d be happy with how happy you make _me_.”

For a moment, his throat tightens. “...even with you, I’ve made grave mistakes. I nearly got you killed, I -”

“But you didn’t. And nothing that happened back then was _just_ your doing. It was just as much mine. You saved me from Root...and I saved you after the war. I think we’re even, koibito.”

He wants to argue, but swallows it down. This isn’t why they’re here.

“...tomorrow, we’ll go up to shishō’s cave and clean off the grave, and perform the memorial service. And we’ll go to the shrine for everyone - your parents and grandmother, too.”

“...okay.”

They stay up until the fire burns out, carefully dousing the embers to ensure none take flight in the night and burn elsewhere. Moving to the manor’s master suite, they ready for bed and climb beneath the blankets, settling down together with weary sighs. But while Ryū finds sleep quickly, Obito finds it difficult, too many heavy thoughts on his mind.

It’s a time of reflection, after all.

Come morning, Ryū fixes breakfast, then gathers offerings for the shrine. “It’s a long trek up!”

“I remember.”

The worn steps up the mountain eat away the rest of the morning, the vermillion gates at every switchback marking their progress. By the time they reach the top, it’s nearly noon.

First, Ryū leads them to the opening of the sage’s cave. Just a little ways past it is a simple grave marker with Reika’s name carved into the stone. She carefully tidies away leaves, grass, and debris from the soil, and chips away lichen growing on the headstone. A fresh bunch of flowers, gathered on their ascent, is carefully laid atop the grave when she’s done.

“Why is she up here by herself?” Obito asks.

“...after Iwa attacked, Konoha jōnin cleaned up the aftermath. Given the...number of bodies, they created a mass grave in the cemetery. But when shishō returned, she took my mother’s body out and brought her here. She wasn’t aware what had happened to me, and assumed I was lost, so...my mother was, at the time, the last of the clan she had.”

“A mass grave…?”

“It was organized - they didn’t just...throw them into a pit. But they had no idea who was who. Each body was laid out, but unmarked. By the time I returned, it...was too late to try and change it. There’d be almost no way to tell, now.”

“Ah…”

The pair fall into silence for a time before Ryū goes through the annual memorial rites, reciting a sutra and singing a keening, mournful song Obito can only assume is part of her village’s tradition. Likely remembered and passed on by the sage.

Then they move to the shrine, giving prayers and offerings, lighting incense and remembering those they have lost. Obito gives one for each parent, and one for his grandmother.

Once that’s done, they sit along the top step overlooking the valley, opening the shojin ryori Ryū packed for them and exchanging memories of their loved ones. Hours pass in a somber, heartfelt look back on what they’ve lost.

The trek down is far slower and thoughtful, and rather than return to the manor, they wander to walk through the trees along the worn main path of the village.

And then Ryū stops.

Feeling the tension where he’s holding her hand, Obito looks back. “...what is it?”

Rather than reply, she looks lost in thought, concentrating on...something.

“...Ryū?”

“Do you feel that?”

“Feel -?” Looking around, Obito realizes they’re in one of the more densely-filled parts of the village, the charred remains of houses looming around them like memorial statues.

Her eyes close, brows wilted. A few tears escape the corners of her lids.

...he _does_ feel... _something_. As he has every time he’s come here. While Obito knows souls exist - from his own experiences, and those Ryū has told him of with her training - he’s still iffy on the notion of ghosts. But there’s no denying the overwhelming sense of loss and regret that seems to linger here.

Ryū’s fingers slip through his hand, and Obito’s heart leaps to his throat as she folds down to her knees, making no further attempt to keep from crying.

“Ryū!”

“I’m sorry…”

The whisper is soft, and yet hoarse. Obito stares as she seems to bend under the weight of the atmosphere around them.

“I’m so sorry...everyone...I-I couldn’t...”

For the first time, Obito realizes the true scale of what this place represents. Just how much was lost. An entire village, wiped from the map save for one little girl who was powerless to save any of them, able only to mourn and bear guilt.

...it’s eerily familiar, and the realization brings a weight to his gut.

All she can do is make blue moon trips. Try to keep up what little she can with each return. This place means so much, could have been her life, her community, her home...all swept away and burnt to ashes, filled with nothing but lingering ghosts.

Carefully taking a knee in front of her, Obito draws her to his chest. “It’s not your fault.”

“I-I -!”

“You’ve done your best. It’s all you can do. Just...honor them. Remember them. It’s all we the living can do.”

Teary-eyed, Ryū clings to him tightly, letting her grief wash over her.

Only once she’s empty of tears do they return to the manor, somber and quiet.

On the last day of Obon, they once again light a fire to see the spirits off on their return journey. Watching the sparks fly into the dark, Ryū gently takes Obito’s hand.

He gives hers a firm squeeze in return.

They head back to Konoha on foot, both feeling the slower travel will do them some good. By the time they return, the festival is completely over.

“...do you want to go pay your respects, now?”

“...might as well.”

“...can I go with you?”

Obito just nods.

To his relief, Sasuke is nowhere in sight when they arrive. Finding the proper markers, he tidies them up, leaving fresh offerings and kneeling at the foot of his grandmother’s grave.

Ryū does the same beside him, leaning against his shoulder gently.

“...thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course. You did the same for me. From now on...neither of us have to do anything alone, if we don’t want to. Good, or bad. Happy, or sad.” Adjusting her posture slightly, Ryū heaves a heavy sigh. “Despite what we’ve lost, in the end...we found each other.”

In spite of himself, Obito feels a small smile pull at his lips.

“...yeah. Yeah, we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad drabble :’D But this prompt is kinda hard not to be. While it’s mostly notably referring to the more upbeat Mexican Day of the Dead, Dia de los Muertos, I figured that’d be a little weird for some Japanese characters to celebrate xD So instead I went with Obon, a festival to celebrate and mourn lost family members in Japan. Granted, I’m not an expert: I read a few articles about it but I’m sure I got at least something wrong, so...take it all with a grain of salt ahaha~
> 
> Anywho...not too much to say besides the fact that I’m horrible to my characters and make them all sad :’D Thanks for reading!


	6. Day Six || 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, what's better to do on a chilly Autumn night than visit a supposedly-haunted house? Well...that depends. If you ask the girl who can actually see ghosts...just about anything would be better.

If there’s one thing sure to cause trouble...it’s a couple of kids with nothing to do.

Boredly scrolling through her social media, Ryū jumps at the sound of something plinking against her window. Watching the panes, she sees a little pebble bounce off the glass.

What the…?

Getting up from her desk, she peers out and spies one of her classmates on the front lawn: Obito Uchiha. A flash of pink crosses her cheeks, taking a moment before lifting the window open. “What are you doing?” she whispers. “If my dad hears you throwing stuff at the house, he’s gonna flip!”

Down below, Obito just grins, dropping the rest of his rocks back into the little decorative display at the foot of the house. “C’mere!”

She pouts. “You could have just texted me, y’know…”

“That’s not nearly as fun!”

Rolling her eyes, Ryū pulls the window shut, making her way down to the front door. On her way, she passes by her dad.

“Where are you off to?”

“Just to the yard - a friend’s outside,” she replies vaguely, pulling on her shoes.

“Well if you venture out somewhere, let me know first, okay?”

“I will Dad, don’t worry.” Tapping her sneaker into place, Ryū then makes her way out.

Obito, distracted by a squirrel tightrope-walking the power lines, turns at the sound of the door. “Hey!”

“Hey. Um...so, what’s up?” As always, Ryū tries not to get her hopes up. While she’s had a crush on Obito for a while now, nothing’s ever come from it...mostly because he in turn has had feelings for her best friend, Rin. And _Rin_ is head over heels for Kakashi.

But she can’t help but wonder why he’s here alone…

Obito’s mouth lifts into a wide grin. “To ask if you wanna go _ghost hunting_ , duh!”

A white brow perks. “...what?”

“There’s an old, creepy house just outside of town! Rin found out it’s gonna get torn down next week, so we were gonna go sneak in and explore before it’s gone. Everyone says the place is haunted!”

Surprise slackens Ryū’s face. “...really?”

“Yeah! You wanna come? We’re gonna go in after dark!”

“Is that...gonna get us in trouble…?”

Obito groans at her worrying. “Aw, c’mon! This is pretty much our last chance to look around! We’re not gonna break anything, we just wanna see if there’s really any ghosts in there. If no one sees us go in, there’s no way they’ll ever know.”

Unsure, Ryū nibbles her lip. It _does_ sound fun, but...she doesn’t want to get in trouble. If her father ever found out, she’d be grounded for a month for going someplace dangerous - surely the old house is about to collapse. Besides...if it really _is_ haunted…

“Um...why did you ask me to go…?”

Obito hesitates for a moment. “Well...Rin and Kakashi said they’d go, so...I thought you’d wanna tag along! You and Rin are best friends, right?”

In spite of herself, Ryū feels a painful pang in her stomach. “...yeah.”

“So, whaddaya say? Wanna go?”

She sighs, mulling it over. “...okay. I’ll...figure out a way to get out of the house.”

“You _could_ just sneak out, y’know.”

Ryū pouts at her friend. “Not all of us live with a half-deaf grandma. My dad would _totally_ notice the minute I tried it.”

“You don’t take enough risks. Kids are supposed to do stupid stuff, right?” He grins at her.

“We’re hardly kids anymore! I’m almost fifteen!”

“Yeah, yeah...and soon enough we’re all gonna be boring adults who never get to do anything fun. Come _onnn_ , Ryū!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll...think of something.” She can probably just claim another sleepover at Rin’s - she goes over there all the time as it is. “Now get going before my dad sees you!”

“Why? Would he be mad?” Obito’s grin gets a little wider, leaning in toward her. “Gonna get in trouble talking to a _boy_ …?”

Her face flushes pink, pushing him toward the road. “Uh, duh!” Nevermind the fact that Obito is the one boy she actually _likes_. “I’ll text you later, now get out of here you dork!”

“Okay, okay! See ya later!” Waving, Obito takes off back down the street, hopping astride his bike and pedaling out of sight.

Once he’s gone, Ryū can’t help a sigh. Getting out of the house shouldn’t be too hard...and she can pack any supplies she’ll need under the guise of stuff to take to her sleepover. But as excited as Obito seems to be for a bit of ghost hunting, it makes her...nervous.

Because she’s seen things before.

And it doesn’t help that her own appearance has always gotten her teased as one. She was rather soured to the notion from a very young age. But when she realized she could see things pretty much no one else did? She wondered if that was truer than her bullies thought.

And on top of her uncertainty is the notion that she’s just a _tagalong_ \- while Rin, Kakashi, and Obito have known each other throughout their school years, Ryū was a new arrival a few years later. Rin was quick to adopt her, but dynamics were mostly already settled.

When she saw Obito here by himself, she thought...well…

She cuts the thought off with a curt sigh. She’ll go. Dipping out would only make things weirder. So once she’s back inside, she starts spinning her tale.

“Who was that?” Jiraiya asks, looking up from his desk.

“Rin! She wanted to know if I could spend the night. Can I?”

“Hm...I don’t see why not. Just be back in good time tomorrow morning - I’ve got a meeting and I’d like to know you’re home safe.”

“Okay Dad!” Crossing the room, she gives his cheek a peck. “Thanks!”

“You know I can’t say no to you,” he replies with a grin, shooing her off. “I gotta finish this manuscript by tonight.”

“You’ll get it done. I’ll go start dinner, okay?”

“Thanks, kiddo.”

Juggling multiple parts of dinner, Ryū manages to get the meal done in good time. Her father takes his plate back to his desk, leaving her to take her own up to her room.

Then, it’s time to prepare.

Behind her closed door, Ryū puts together her supplies: namely a flashlight, extra batteries, a coat (the Autumn nights get cold, after all), some snacks and water, and her phone.

As the sun begins to set, she heads out, wishing her father goodnight before getting her bike from the garage and pedaling.

[ _sms Obito:_ ] _Where are we meeting?_

[ _sms Ryū:_ ] _Kakashi’s, it’s closest!_

Pulling up to the right house, Ryū finds Obito and Rin already arrived, the former up at the front door talking to Kakashi. “Sorry I’m late, had to make dinner before I left…”

“No worries!” Rin assures her. “Got all you need?”

“I hope so. Um...how long are we gonna stay…?”

“No idea! I guess until we get bored…? Probably not too long, I mean...I doubt there’ll be much to find. Lots of kids have been in there before.” The brunette’s shoulders shrug. “But Obito wanted to go, so…”

Ryū frowns. “I thought he said this was your idea?”

“I told him about the demolition, but yeah, he decided to go. I figured we couldn’t let him do it by himself, he might get hurt. You know how he is.”

“...yeah.”

Brow furrowing, Rin moves to say something, but is cut off as the boys make their way down to the sidewalk.

“Okay! Everyone ready to go?” Grinning once more, Obito looks psyched to get started.

“I keep telling you not to get your hopes up,” Kakashi warns, arms folding. “It’s gonna be boring. Just an empty, dusty house.”

“But you heard what Genma said! There’s totally spooks in there, Kakashi!”

“Genma was probably a little less than sober. Everyone goes there to drink and get high. He saw what he wanted to see and scared himself like an idiot.”

At that, Ryū gets awkward, having always been rather straight-laced. “We’re not, uh...gonna do that, are we?”

“Oh gosh no,” Rin cuts in. “If I came home like that I’d be grounded ‘til I died.”

“Same,” Kakashi agrees. “We’re just gonna go in, prove there’s nothing weird, and then go home so Obito can stop geeking out.”

“I’m not geeking out!” the Uchiha insists, going so far as to stomp a foot.

“You haven’t stopped talking about this since Rin told you about the demolition. You’re geeking out.”

“Let’s just...get going,” Rin then cuts in, already standing beside her bike. “It’s getting dark and we should get there before it’s pitch black out. Otherwise we’re gonna get spotted using our flashlights.”

The boys grumble but agree, and soon enough all four of them head down the street to the very edges of the suburb where it starts to bleed out into the countryside. Houses start to get further and further apart...until they find the one they’re looking for.

Ryū has to admit...it _is_ pretty spooky looking. An old Victorian, the striking shapes and sweeping rooflines do indeed look like your classic haunted house. No wonder kids sneak in all the time.

“All right, this is it. Come on, let’s put our bikes in the bushes in case a cop drives by.” Kakashi leads the way, stashing their rides before holding open a cut in the chain link fence.

Nearby, a sign declaring the demo hangs.

Once they’re all through, they hurry to the silhouette of the house, climbing in through an unlocked window. Only then do they dare to turn on their lights.

“...whoa,” Rin murmurs.

They’ve emerged into the kitchen. Above them, the ceiling has splintered, boards hanging at striking angles and wires draping in the gap. All manner of kitchenware is scattered on the floor and countertops, everything covered in dust...save for varying levels of footprints from other, previous intruders. Beams of light streak everywhere as they take it all in.

“...okay...this _is_ pretty cool,” Kakashi admits. “Let’s go.”

“What exactly are we...looking for?” Rin asks, following close behind him.

“I dunno. Guess we’re just gonna wander until we realize there’s nothing supernatural.”

From the kitchen they enter the belly of the house: a large foyer that opens up to the second story, a sweeping staircase leading up. Above the front door is a large window that gives a full view of the moon outside.

“Okay...now what?”

Kakashi examines the room, thinking. “...Rin and I will go upstairs. Ryū, you and Obito check the main level. Once we’ve done a sweep, we can leave.”

Obito’s cheeks puff as Kakashi assumes the lead, but Ryū nods. “Be careful, the floors might be unstable, given what we saw in the kitchen. Stay close to the walls.”

Agreeing, the other pair carefully ascend the stairs, which creak and groan in protest at the weight.

“...well, I...guess we should look around.”

Obito doesn’t reply, watching the other two with an unreadable expression.

“Hey...you okay?”

He sighs. “...yeah. C’mon, let’s go.”

Seeing the wind suddenly cut from his sails, Ryū’s brow wilts. Together, they make their way through a door under the stairs. Within is a study, books torn off the shelves and papers scattered everywhere. The windows, broken, have been boarded up.

Approaching a bookshelf built into the wall, Ryū carefully picks up a picture frame, blowing off dust to reveal a family portrait: a mother, father, and five sons.

“Hey, check this out.”

Obito peers over her shoulder. “Whoa. That looks kinda old.”

“Yeah…” Turning it over, there’s nothing written on the back to indicate a date, or names. “Darn...I wonder why they left.”

“Maybe they died, and they’re haunting this place!”

Ryū gives Obito a gentle look. “I mean, I haven’t felt anything yet.”

“What do you mean, felt?”

She jolts, realizing what she let slip. “Um...y’know, like...don’t people say they feel they’re being watched, or...they walk through a cold spot if there’s a ghost?”

Obito doesn’t look wholly convinced, but shrugs. “I guess so...let’s keep looking.”

From the study, they move across the room to another door.

This time, it’s the master bedroom. A huge four poster bed sits along the far wall, its curtains torn and moth-eaten.

“Whoa…!”

Gawking, Obito makes his way further into the room. As he does, the floor creaks...and Ryū hesitates. “Be careful!”

“Huh?”

“Hear that? It sounds like there’s empty space under the floor.”

“Really? Think there’s a basement?”

“Maybe...just...be very careful where you’re walking, it could give out.”

“I dunno, seems pretty solid to me.” Approaching the bed, Obito shines his light over it. “Huh...it’s all made up. But there’s something, like...stained on the cover. It kinda looks like…” Lifting a leg, he starts crawling atop the bed.

The floor heaves a mighty groan, and Ryū’s stomach drops.

“Obito!”

With a horrible cacophony, the floorboards give out, too much weight beared on too little material. The entire bed falls through, and a plume of dust and debris clogs the air.

Ryū lifts an arm to cover her mouth before looking back in horror. “Obito!”

Coughing cuts through the air, and she risks edging closer to the hole. “I...I’m okay! The bed caught my fall. Man, it’s super dark down here…”

“D-do you see another way down?”

“Uh…” She hears the bedsprings move as he leaves the bed just as footsteps race up behind her.

“What the hell was that?!” Rin demands.

“The bed fell through the floor, with Obito on it. He’s okay, he’s trying to find the stairs up.”

“Uh...guys…?”

The upstairs trio glance to the hole. “What is it?” Kakashi asks, tone oddly serious.

“You, uh...you should come down here…”

Exchanging a glance with the girls, Kakashi counters, “What, just...jump down?”

Obito doesn’t reply.

Something twists in Ryū’s gut. “I...have a really bad feeling about this.”

“I don’t wanna go down there,” Rin admits in a whisper. “What if we can’t get back out?”

“One of us should stay up here in case a door to the stairs is locked, or we need help. Rin, you stay. I’ll go down.”

“Me too,” Ryū insists.

“You sure?”

She nods grimly.

“...all right. I’ll go first.” Carefully shuffling to the edge, Kakashi then leaps to the splintered remains of the bed, landing with another cloud of dust. “It’s fine!”

Once he steps aside, Ryū does the same, falling to a knee with a grunt and a cough. “Ugh…”

“You guys okay?” Rin calls.

“Fine! Stay right there, just in case more of the floor collapses. Listen for creaking, okay?”

“Okay!”

Armed with their lights, Ryū and Kakashi find no trace of Obito in the room they’ve fallen to. It looks to be some kind of storage room full of crates and boxes. “...this is weird,” Kakashi murmurs. “Where the hell did he go…?”

Not having a reply, Ryū steps forward through a doorway into a hall. “...how big _is_ this place…?”

“Too damn big. I’m gonna punch Obito when I find him for dragging us here...I only came cuz Rin asked me to.”

“Wait, what?”

“Originally Obito was going to go by himself, but Rin didn’t want him going alone. But I didn’t want _them_ alone since Rin and I are dating, and Obito used to crush on her.”

Ryū blinks at the sudden overload of information. “Wait...you and Rin are…?”

“Yeah, three months now. But I’m pretty sure Obito caught the hint before that. So then he insisted we ask you. Probably didn’t want to third wheel it.”

At that, she wilts. “...oh.”

“...look, I know you like him Ryū, but he’s about as oblivious as a box of rocks.”

“W-what -?”

“Just warning you that if you’re waiting for him to notice, odds are you’re going to be waiting a long t-”

Kakashi, however, finds himself cut off by a scream. A high-pitched, but obviously male scream, accompanied by a rumble.

Ryū’s heart leaps to her throat. That had to be -! “Obito!”

“Ryū, wait -!”

Running through the hall, she tries to find the proper door. There’s so damn many, this basement is ridiculous! But as she shines her light into one of the rooms, she has to do a double take.

At the rear, a wall has collapsed inward, stone and rubble littering the floor. Beyond it...is a tunnel. And as she steps in to investigate, she pauses.

All over the walls is graffiti, most bearing dark-themed symbols and numbers: the mark of the beast, pentagrams, strange verses...but none of it feels active. It’s all just empty spray paint, probably from kids here before them.

“Ryū, don’t just -! Oh shit…” Coming in behind her, Kakashi looks around before grabbing her coat, pulling her back as she steps further. “Stop!”

“What?”

“Look!”

On the floor is yet another pentagram.

“It’s not real.”

“How do you -?”

“There’s nothing in it. Come on, I think he went this way. There’s a tunnel.”

“You can’t go in there!”

“Why not?”

“It’s collapsing! What if it falls on you?”

“It’s fine! Besides, Obito has to be in there, I can’t just leave him there alone - I need to get him out!”

“...well I’m not going. Sorry, but screw that.”

Ryū huffs a sigh. “Fine. Go back to Rin, see if you guys can find a place outside where this might pop up. A shed, or something.”

He nods, backtracking as she presses onward. While the room doesn’t offer a feeling of any presence...something seems to seep from the tunnel like a fog.

Wherever it leads, it can’t be good.

Peering down from the mouth, Ryū takes a steeling breath before stepping in, careful to touch as little as possible. The collapse looks fresh. More could come down at any moment, but her gut tells her he’s down here.

And if something were to happen to him…

She presses on, jaw set. Ten paces. Twenty. Fifty. _Maybe it’s some kind of...root cellar. Or an escape route. Or…_

Suddenly it widens, opening up into what looks like a room. But at the sight of seven stone rectangles along the middle, Ryū realizes it’s more than just a room.

It’s a crypt. Surely for the family that lived here before.

By now, the feeling of... _something_ weighs on her chest like a stone, making it hard to breathe. But still, she sees nothing. “Obito…?” she calls, out of breath.

“Wha!”

Stumbling out of an alcove, Obito shines his light on her, eyes wide. “Jeez, you scared me! I didn’t think you guys would follow me.”

“Obito, we have to leave!”

“But this is so cool! Look, there’s coffins and -!”

“Obito -!”

A blast of cold seems to wash over them, and Ryū feels her knees give out. A feeling of anger, hate, and vengeance fills the cavern from floor to ceiling. The ground shakes like an earthquake.

But this is no quake.

Obito stumbles, catching himself on one of the stone boxes that bear a body. And just as he does, an ear-splitting crack sounds above them. The stone of the ceiling splinters, about to give way.

Every muscle tenses. She fights her body and urges it forward. Colliding with Obito, Ryū sends the pair of them sprawling aside, caught in a tangle of limbs.

Nearby, the sounds of an iron gate screech on rusted hinges. Someone’s opening the crypt. And with it, a great wind blows up and out into the night.

Everything goes quiet.

Curled up against any debris, Ryū slowly goes slack as the silence and stillness stretches on. Pushing herself up, she comes to realize that she’s lying atop Obito, who stares up at her with wide eyes and a red face.

“You...you saved -?”

“Ryū! Obito!”

They both look aside to the steps leading in, spying Rin scrambling down them but pausing at the mess. A huge pile of rubble has smashed the main parts of the crypt...including one piece the size of a small car.

Right where Obito had been standing.

Kakashi, right behind, offers a very appropriate, “Holy shit!”

Ryū and Obito both stare for a moment before looking back to each other. Heart racing, Ryū tries to get herself to move, but...to no avail.

All the while, Obito stares back.

“...don’t ever...wander off by yourself...again,” she instructs breathlessly. And then, with adrenaline still pumping through her veins, Ryū lowers herself down and kisses him.

Rin gasps before squealing, silenced by Kakashi as he snags her back with a look.

Obito stiffens, eyes round as dinner plates until Ryū retreats. “...o-okay,” is his simple reply, cheeks blazing hot.

Looking over his face, Ryū then gives in to the ringing in her head...and faints.

When she wakes up...it takes her a moment to realize she’s in Rin’s room. A trace of a headache still remains, and she’s a little sore...but otherwise fine.

And then she notices there’s daylight coming in between the curtains.

...how long has she -?!

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Turning, she spots Rin. “...how did I…?”

“Obito and Kakashi helped bring you in. After that weird earthquake, we bailed out. But no one else felt it, apparently. The boys stayed in my brother’s old room, so they’re still -”

“She’s up?”

Rin turns to Kakashi behind her. “Yeah, where’s -?”

“Does she remember anything? I mean...she passed out.”

Sitting up gingerly, Ryū winces. “...I remember the house, and...that weird tunnel. Then things got really...heavy. And the ceiling…”

“Heavy…?” Rin asks, brow furrowing.

“...yeah. Look, I dunno if you guys believe in ghosts or whatever, but...there was something down there. Something _angry_. But it left when you opened the gate.”

Her friend hesitates. “...Ryū...we didn’t open the gate.”

“...what?”

“It was already open when we got there.”

“But...I heard -?”

“Okay...none of us tell anybody about this,” Kakashi cuts in. “No one will believe us. I dunno what really happened, but that was way too close of a call. You and Obito could have gotten killed. So what happened last night never leaves this room...got it?”

Both girls somberly nod. “...so is that... _all_ you remember, Ryū?”

“...well…”

“Guys?”

In the doorway, Rin and Kakashi both turn to spot Obito in the hall. “Obito! You feeling okay?”

“Yeah...my back hurts, but...I’m all right.”

An odd silence falls.

“Well, um...Kakashi, why don’t you...come downstairs with me, and we’ll make breakfast!”

“But -?” Before he can protest, Kakashi finds himself pushed toward the stairwell by a very insistent Rin.

“Take your time getting up, Ryū!” she calls before they disappear.

Having already sat up from the bed, Ryū looks to Obito just as he peers into the room.

...another strange silence.

“...you okay?”

She nods. “Yeah...my head kinda hurts, but...I’m fine.” Getting to her feet, Ryū murmurs a soft, “Oh…!” as her legs turn to jelly.

But as though he was expecting it, Obito is there to keep her upright, hugging her to his chest.

They both bloom pink.

“Er...you sure you’re okay to get up…?”

She hesitates. “I...I think so...I was just a little d-dizzy for a sec.”

“And...now?”

Realizing how close their faces are, Ryū admits, “I’m...still dizzy.” But it has nothing to do with her head.

“Oh, uh...here…” He helps her sit back on the mattress, doing the same. “...look, uh…” A hand itches at his neck, looking nervous. “...you saved my life last night. I dunno if you remember, but -?”

“I do.”

“...oh. Well...thanks. I know that’s...not really adequate, but…”

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re all right. That was...really scary,” Ryū replies softly.

“...yeah. Yeah it was. Uh…” Another pause. “...so...d’you -? Is there anything else -?”

“I kissed you, didn’t I?”

He jumps at the blunt question. “...er...y-yeah.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“What -?”

Shame colors Ryū’s face. “That was really thoughtless of me, I mean...you almost _died_ , and I acted without your permission. I...I let my feelings get ahead of me. It was a really shitty thing to do. I’m sorry.”

“Ryū, I…” Clamming up for a moment, Obito seems to struggle with something. “...I didn’t say it was a...a _bad_ thing. It surprised me, but…” His cheeks slowly flare red. “...I’m...glad you did.”

“...you…?”

“Look, I -!” He hesitates a moment, and then starts rambling. “I-I didn’t even mean for Kakashi and Rin to come! When she told me, I was so excited, I was gonna go tell you! But then she thought I was gonna go alone, so she insisted she come along, and...I couldn’t tell her what I _wanted_ to do, so then Kakashi invited himself because he’s such a hardass, so by the time I got to ask you, it was already this big thing, and -!”

“O-Obito, slow down,” Ryū laughs. “...do you mean...you were going to ask me first…?”

“...yeah...I noticed you seemed to like spooky stuff, so...I thought it could be like...y’know, a...a -”

“Date?”

The word makes him jolt. “...y-yeah.”

Utterly surprised, Ryū just...blinks. “...Obito, I…” How to explain…? “It’s...not that I _like_ spooky stuff, I just…”

“Is it true, then? You really do see ghosts?”

It’s her turn to flinch. “...yes.”

His eyes go wide. “...that’s so cool. But I bet it’s scary too, huh?”

“It...can be. Like last night. Nothing felt...off to you in there?”

“No.”

“I felt like I was drowning. I never _saw_ anything, but...I sure felt it. Something in there was angry. Probably because the house has been so desecrated.”

At that, Obito’s ears go red, shrinking. “...you think I made them mad…?”

“No. We didn’t hurt anything. But we were there. I think it was just ‘wrong place, wrong time’ on our part. We got all the blame for everything that happened before we got there. But maybe once the house is gone and no one else bothers it, things will...settle down.”

“...I hope so…”

The pair fade into a thoughtful silence.

“So, uh...I know that was a total catastrophe, so...if you say no, I’ll understand, but...would you -? I mean, if we did something else, would -?”

“I’d totally go on another date with you,” Ryū replies, smiling as Obito jumps in surprise. “Just...nothing else dangerous, okay? I’ve had enough excitement for a while.”

“Uh...y-yeah, okay! Sure! Uh...cool! So…?”

“So, it’s a date.”

“Ryū! Obito! Breakfaaast!” Rin calls, making them both stiffen.

“Coming!” Standing, Obito offers a hand. “...still dizzy?”

Ryū smiles, accepting and letting him pull her to her feet. “...I think I’m okay, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I know this isn’t explicitly about the mark of the beast, but...it was very briefly mentioned xD I wasn’t sure how to make a whole plot about it, so it’s mostly a minor part of this one. Instead it just adds to the atmosphere of the overall plot!
> 
> ANYWAY. Spooky spooks! I don’t get to use Ryū’s medium verse very much so I thought this would be a good way to do so. Given the religious importance of the number, I kinda left it...vague? Like most people I have my own interpretations about this sort of thing and didn’t want to get too far into it, especially since I’m not very knowledgeable about it lol
> 
> So instead we have a Scooby-Doo type plot with a bunch of silly teenagers running around in an actually haunted house xD I should have added one of Kakashi’s dogs and then it would be a full crossover kdfjghdgf
> 
> Buuut yeah, not too much else to say on this one...? I shifted a few things mid-write and tried to go back and make it coherent so if anything’s a bit off, that’s probably why xD I’m indecisive. Or rather, the muses were and didn’t bother telling me until I was almost done. Goobers.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Day Seven || Les Sept Péchés Capitaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working for Madara is very rarely pleasant...Obito has to admit, there's the occasional perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is one of the explicit chapters - read at your own risk!)

“Have anything important on your plate next week?”

Looking up from a mission report, Obito spots his boss standing on the other side of his desk. “...shouldn’t _you_ know the answer to that already?” he counters. Madara is, after all, both his Senator and his direct employer. If Obito has a task to be done, it’s going through the eldest Uchiha first.

The older man’s lip twitches in amusement. “I meant in your personal life, but...it would appear you don’t have one of those.”

Obito’s jaw clenches, but he doesn’t rebuke, knowing it will get him nowhere.

“I’ve arranged a little _business meeting_ with the werewolf Senator in France. It will likely take me a few days, so I’m scheduling the entire week for it. While I’m planning on taking Kakashi as a show of good faith, I still need a second bodyguard, and you fit the bill well enough. If...you’d like to accompany me. Otherwise, Itachi can always use the experience.”

Expression souring further at the mention of his _oh so talented_ cousin, Obito falls knowingly for the jab. “I’ll go.”

“Excellent. And not to worry, it won’t be _all_ work and no play. As a matter of fact...I have a reservation for one of my favorite pit stops in France. I’m sure we can find even someone like _you_ something to amuse yourself with there.”

Brow furrowing, Obito gets no chance to ask what Madara means before he takes his leave. What the hell is he talking about? Amuse himself? Immediately, several repulsive thoughts cross his mind with a grimace. Knowing Madara...it could be any number of things.

But...no way to know until he gets there, and he’s already agreed.

Something else to worry about...just what he needs.

In the meantime, however, he needs to finish this report.

Until the fated day arrives, Obito just...keeps up his typical work as an Enforcer. While most of his fellow Uchiha officers work on upkeeping the mandates and ensuring no one falls out of line, Obito’s talents mostly get used in espionage and thievery. His ability to manipulate space and time - something he’s capable of due to his rather...unique genetics - are far more suited to sneaky work. Infiltrating questionable locations, spying on rivals, and stealing important documents and objects Madara finds himself needing.

But he’ll be putting that aside while they travel to France, instead using his inhuman senses and reflexes to help keep the old bastard safe. Not, Obito knows, that he needs it. Old as Madara is, vampires have yet to record a real benchmark for beginning to lose their abilities as they age. As he is now, the Senator is just as spry and strong as the newer officers like Sasuke. Obito’s presence will mostly be for show and paying their surroundings extra mind while Madara conducts his business.

So, in reality...he’ll likely have little to do, if all goes well.

They take Madara’s private jet, Kakashi accompanying them as the token werewolf in his collection of Enforcers. The Hatake’s involvement with their clan is rather unique, but it has its uses.

Not that Kakashi has much choice.

The meeting place is a bar within a high-end, luxury hotel in Paris. Human. With so many potential witnesses, it ensures that all involved parties will be on their best behavior...unless they want to risk a massive mess and clean-up job that would likely be large enough to warrant the Senate itself as a whole getting involved.

Not that there’s much risk of it, at least on Madara’s end. While more than capable of open warfare (and rather favorable of it in his past), the Senator’s age has done one thing: shifted his preference to the more covert means of getting what he wants as to avoid the headaches that come with messes just like this. So if anything were to go down, it would almost certainly stem from the werewolf Senator instead.

But how likely that is is something they’ll only know once they arrive and judge the wolf’s temperament.

Most of the flight is spent sleeping, the tinted windows keeping out any sunlight they encounter during the trip halfway around the globe. Over twelve hours after they take off, they finally land in Paris just after the sun sets.

From the plane, they move to a subtly armored car, both Obito and Kakashi keen for anything out of place. The fewer people realize who and what is moving around in France right now, the better. Any leak of information could be lethal, depending on the ear that hears it.

The hotel is...loud. Visually, and audibly. Jam-packed with people, noise, lights, smells...it’s a bit of a nightmare as the pair of Enforcers do their best to scope out any potential threats. But in the end, they make it inside and are seated without any mishaps. Rather than hover and make their employer obvious, Obito and Kakashi settle themselves in prime locations to act and react without giving Madara away.

Soon enough, a woman arrives and takes the seat beside him...and business begins.

To entertain himself, Obito tries to guess who the woman’s Enforcers are. With all the other smells in the air, he can’t pick them out by scent. He doubts even Kakashi can - there’s just too much going on to be sure. Which makes their jobs harder, but...in tandem, also the jobs of their potential enemies should this business deal go south.

Hours pass, and the first phase ends. The Senators part ways, and their officers meld in behind them.

“We’ll be staying here tonight, gentlemen. Another night or two of discussions, and I wager we’ll be finished. Then we can take a little time to enjoy Paris.”

“Is that wise?” Kakashi muses. “You’re not exactly the most subtle of visitors.”

“Our destination is actually one of the safest in Europe, so I’ve little inclination to worry.”

“And where is that?” Obito asks.

“Les Sept Péchés Capitaux.”

His brow furrows, familiar with the tongue. The Seven Deadly Sins…? “Er -?”

“It’s a bit of a tribute to our...less than savory sides,” Madara explains as they file into an elevator. “As the name implies, there are entertainments to satiate any manner of unbecoming behavior. Brothels for lust, fighting arenas for wrath, bottomless buffets for gluttony...so long as you remain within the designated district, you want for little. We of higher Nightwalker society take it as a place to...unwind. Unleash our vices in a controlled environment.”

Obito and Kakashi exchange a glance. “I take it this isn’t a public venue?” the wolf clarifies.

“Goodness no. While there are other places of...lesser repute for the masses, Les Sept Péchés Capitaux is the global leader in the industry. Reserved for those of wealth, power, fame, or other means to stand on the top rung of a ladder.”

“And none of this is illegal?” Obito questions flatly.

Madara gives a wry grin. “It’s all _highly_ regulated. Hence why I suggested it’s not someplace I’ll need you two breathing down my neck. Security is nearly as high as the Senate hall itself, and given the nature of it, business is always left at the door. Thus, you two will have the run of the place as my guests rather than guards. But do bear in mind that means my reputation will also be on the line. And we can’t have you soiling that, now can we? So try and be on your best behavior, boys. Otherwise...there will be no holds barred.”

As dawn begins to break, the three of them reach the proper floor. While Madara occupies a suite, the Enforcers share an adjoined room: one taking the starting shift of keeping watch while the other sleeps, and they’ll switch halfway through the day.

Kakashi volunteers for the first shift, and Obito takes to their room. It’s a far cry from the Senator’s, but...well, that’s to be expected. As he settles down to rest, he tries to puzzle out the rest of this odd...getaway Madara has planned.

And what avenue he’d visit within it, if any.

Two more nights pass the same as the first, tucked in the hotel bar. While Obito doesn’t really care what sort of political antics his coven leader gets into, he’s nonetheless relieved when Madara announces the deal is fully brokered.

They’re done.

And as promised, rather than head back to the airport, the trio relocate to a secluded location a ways out from Paris itself. Within the walled off cluster of buildings and roads, they’re subject to just as much security as when they attend the annual Senate meetings: frisked, x-rayed, and their prints and a retinal scan taken.

“You weren’t kidding about security,” Kakashi notes, glancing back as they make their way in.

“Of course. You can’t gather this many influential people together without taking some precautions.” Turning to his team, Madara looks them over before offering, “So, I give you your leave. We will reconvene around sunup and head out for home. So try to make the night worthwhile, gentlemen.” With that, the Senator heads into a building declaring itself Fierté.

Obito and Kakashi exchange a glance.

“So, uh...where are _you_ going to go?”

The wolf shrugs. “Honestly, no clue. Think I might check out whatever was for Wrath - might be nice to unwind and kick some ass after sitting around for the last few days. I hate having nothing to do.”

That earns a hum from Obito. In truth, he doesn’t know where to go either. “You have fun with that. Think I’ll walk around a bit first.”

Giving a wave in understanding, Kakashi heads out.

...well, now what?

Standing in the middle of one of the roads, Obito watches people mill about for a while. As Madara suggested, all of them look to be higher-ups in one way or another. Some have obvious shows of wealth in their expensive clothes, others have an air of power about them.

It makes him feel oddly...out of place.

Hands dig down deep into his pockets with a sigh. In all reality, he’s not really sure he wants to _indulge_ in any of the goings-on here. He doesn’t have much spare cash for Greed’s casino. The endless eating in the chic Gluttony restaurants makes him feel nauseous. While he could maybe look into one of the Sloth lounges...in truth he’s not really comfortable beingoff his guard around too many people. And as tempting as their offerings for various substances are, he’s not sure getting high is a good idea at the moment.

Ordinarily he wouldn’t be opposed to a good fight as Kakashi suggested, but he’s not sure he wants to deal with injuries on the flight home...nor expose his ability to avoid them if he doesn’t have to.

So...that leaves Pride, Envy, and Lust. Madara went into the former, so Obito has no inkling to follow him. Envy, from the sounds of it, isn’t his cup of tea either.

Lust, on the other hand…

He’s had his casual flings before, but nothing solid. He blames a mix of his appearance and his work being off-putting. Most Nightwalkers are wary of Enforcers, as they should be. And the scars that dominate one half of his form tend to be...off-putting. Needless to say, beyond the occasional one night stand, he hasn’t exactly had a very fruitful love life.

...to Hell with it. He’ll check out the Lust sector. At least it’s something to do, and won’t have _too_ much of a lingering effect for the way home.

Immediately he’s greeted by signs declaring various brothels, strip clubs, and love hotels. Men and women alike prowl the streets in search of their next partner. Obito has to dodge quite a few before settling on one of the clubs. He can’t really mind sitting and watching someone attractive showing off their assets. Whether or not he’ll actually bed someone is still up in the air. He’ll just...have to see how the night goes.

For now, a little show won’t hurt.

The atmosphere inside is heavy, and in spite of himself, Obito flushes red at the number of exposed bodies and open displays of gratification. He brings up the collar of his coat, furtively trying to find a corner to lurk in. Dancers on mini stages with poles are ringed with guests, money thrown and drinks flowing. Lap dances take place at tables, rowdy hollers and wolf whistles sounding out with the loud, thumping music.

Okay, okay, maybe this was a mistake -

“Whoa!”

Trying to round a corner in his panic, Obito runs right into someone. Wet blooms along his front, earning a gasp of surprise.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! Here, let me -!”

Suddenly he’s being bombarded with napkins from a nearby empty table. Seems he crashed into someone armed with a drink. Blinking in surprise, he finds himself being patted down by a woman. In the neon lights, her hair glows - is it...white? But once his surprise at her locks fades, he blushes again as he realizes this is one of the dancers.

She’s got a black and white corset on, frilly and lacy to match the extremely short mini skirt she’s wearing. Thigh high stockings run all the way down to a set of high heel shoes. With them on, she’s his height.

Holy _shit_ she’s hot, even with that worried, frantic look on her face.

She’s still rattling off apologies even as he just stands there, stiff as a board in lingering shock.

“It - it’s fine. Uh -?”

“I can get this washed and dried for you, if you like? We have a -!”

Chuckling nervously, he tries to still her movements by taking hold of her upper arms. “I’m fine. Really. It...it’s just -?”

“But it’s going to stain, sir!”

“It was my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

She stares at him, and at first Obito flinches, assuming her gaze is lingering on his scars. But instead she just looks worried. “...are you sure? We have a laundry area, it wouldn’t take long. I feel awful…”

Gah, she’s so sweet!. “It’s not your fault.” But at the same time, he can only imagine the scolding look on Madara’s face if he were to see him like this. “...er...I guess we can get it cleaned up…”

The dancer perks up. “Okay…! Here, follow me. No one will mind you being back there if you’re with me.” She turns and heads for the rear of the building, and Obito jolts at the rather clear view of her lingerie-clad backside. The skirt, uh...doesn’t cover much. But he supposes that’s the point.

She has...a really nice ass. Without intending to, he can’t help but imagine squeezing it, grinding against her and -

...now he has a boner. Wonderful. At least his coat means it’s...mostly unnoticeable.

Through the back she leads him to a sizable laundry room, likely where all the costumes are kept clean.

...and then Obito realizes he needs to take off his drink-sopped coat.

Shit.

“Okay, I’ll just throw it in a quick cycle and then dry it, it shouldn’t take too long.” She’s busying with the machine, and Obito just...stands, debating his dilemma. “We can put you in one of the private rooms to wait if you’d like! I’ll even get you a drink, on me.”

“But it was my f-?”

“We both went around that corner too fast,” she replies, giving him a chiding look and a smile. “Really, it’s fine. I just feel bad you’re the one who got soaked!”

Still red in the face, Obito realizes she’s ready to wash his jacket. And he is _not_ ready to take it off. “...er…” Turning to the side, he unzips it and shrugs it off, turning a bit more and handing it over. There’s then a subtle attempt to try and drag his shirt over his crotch.

“There! Twenty minutes, then we can dry it. In the meantime, we’ll settle you in a room so you can wait in peace, ne?”

“S-sure.” He follows, grateful she hasn’t seemed to notice his...excitement. Either that, or she’s just so used to horny men she doesn’t care.

...he hopes it’s the former.

Down a hall she takes him, opening a door with a key and letting him inside. It’s a small room with another of the round mini stages at one end, a pole stretching from floor to ceiling for a private venue. The other end is occupied by a couch and table for drinks.

“Okay, you just wait here. What can I get you to drink?”

“Er...some red wine would be fine.”

“Perfect! I’ll be right back.” With that, she leaves him alone in the room.

Taking a seat on the couch, Obito tries to think himself down from his erection, but all his mind can focus on is that view of the dancer’s backside...which just makes the tightness of his trousers all the worse.

This is bad. Really bad.

And after only a minute, she returns with a full bottle and a glass. “Here you go. Anything else I can get you?”

“No, no - that’s already more than enough, I -?”

“I feel just awful...I should have been watching where I was going, I’m sorry.”

Does she ever stop apologizing? “No real harm done, right? It’ll be fine. I’m just glad I didn’t knock you over. It must be hard to walk in those shoes...?”

She blinks, and then laughs. “Oh, I’m used to it. Besides, I could always Shift to catch my balance.”

That earns a blink of surprise. “Oh?”

“Mhm. I’m a harpy, so I tend to float more than I fall!”

“...oh!” Obito laughs nervously. “I'm a vampire.” Well, half. So not a lie, but not the full truth, either.

“We don’t see too many of you in here, I’m surprised! I always thought they hated crowded places…”

“They’re not so bad.” He squirms slightly. The longer she’s in here, the harder it is to focus on _literally_ anything else. His eyes roam everywhere but her, trying to avoid the strip of milky white thigh above her socks, or the pushed-up swells of her breasts. “I, uh...I don’t mind it so much.” It’s getting really hard to keep up a conversation with all his blood in his dick. By now, it’s starting to get painful.

For a moment she looks at him in concern, clearly wondering if something is wrong. But then she puts two and two together, and pink - to his surprise - flashes across her face. Surely she’s used to this kind of thing, right? Why would she be embarrassed?

“...are you... _sure_ there’s nothing else you need?”

...what is she getting at? “Uh -?”

“I could...stay if you wanted.” A hand lifts, twirling a wavy white strand of hair around a finger. “I don’t do private rooms very often, but I can, if you’d like.”

...oh. She’s asking if he wants a show. His cock twitches at the idea. But this is a strip club, not one of the brothels. Best he’s going to get is jerking off, and the idea of doing that in front of her is mortifying. “W-well, I -?”

“It would help make things up to you...ne?” To his embarrassment, she crosses the room, bracing hands on the arms of his seat to lean over him, giving an unadulterated view of her cleavage. As his wide eyes lock onto it, she takes his distraction as an opportunity. Legs slink sneakily along his own to perch on his lap, arms moving around his neck. Grey eyes are soft as she looks down at him.

But then he notices it: the feline-like shrink to her pupils.

...she’s not just harpy, is she? Those eyes are like a -?

A hand buries up into his hair, and he shivers with a gasp, feeling claw-like nails carefully knead against his scalp.

She’s a hybrid.

A harpy- _succubus_ hybrid.

No wonder she works at a strip club!

There’s a chime-like giggle at his reaction, and Obito finds the sound making his chest flutter. “You’re so tense…! Have you not been to a strip club before, mister…?”

“O-Obito,” he stutters, still trying in vain to subdue his body. The lacy bridge of her lingerie is pressed up against his bulge, a wet spot already forming through the fabric of his pants.

“I’m Ryū,” she purrs in response. “Or _Sucre_ , as the locals call me. I’m still not very fluent in French, I admit. It’s such a pretty language, though...very romantic.”

He’s going to die. His heart is racing and his dick is throbbing to the point of bursting. He needs to do something about it, but -?

“I...I _have_ been a club before,” he admits, not wanting her to assume he’s some kind of pathetic knock-kneed virgin. “Just, uh…?”

“This one’s rather _intense_ ,” she agrees, still playing with his hair. “But I guess that’s what happens when you get so many upper crust people around, ne? There’s a lot that gets _pent up_ , hee hee…”

Obito struggles to swallow. This is getting _way_ out of hand. Her proximity to his sexual energy is only making her _appetite_ worse, and in turn she’s fueling his arousal. Which means convincing her to leave a rather substantial succubus meal won’t be easy. He’s like a mouse in her claws. “L-look, uh -?”

“What about you? Feeling _pent up_ , Obito…?” She curls around to his ear, nibbling the lobe and earning a gasp. The hand not occupied by his hair sneaks down between them and gives his straining length a squeeze. For a moment, he sees stars.

...he’s not getting out of this unscathed, is he?

“Seems to me like you need a little _help_...and I already owe you, ne…?” She moves down to his neck, nuzzling and giving feather-light kisses that light his spine on fire.

Oh shit, oh fuck -

“What do you say we bring you a little _relief_ …?” Her breath is hot against his skin, still groping him and earning bucks of his hips. “I won’t tell if you won’t…”

“B...but…?”

She retreats enough to look him in the eyes, her own sparkling with mischief and lust. A sweep of her hips over his own gets a quiet howl of desperation from him. “Wanna have some fun…?”

Okay, he can’t take it. There’s not enough blood in his brain to let it say no when his cock is _screaming_ yes. Rather than answer verbally, he brings hands up to her jaw, pulling her down and initiating a messy, desperate kiss.

She gives a small squeal of both surprise and excitement, eagerly matching his pace. Hands wander over his chest, resuming her grinding against him. Already he can smell her arousal. He thrusts up against her, moaning as his cock finds friction in his clothes. All he can think about is burying up into her heat. And as he’d pictured before, he soon moves hands down to her ass, groping and squeezing and bringing her down hard on his bulge, relishing in the pressure.

As he frees his mouth to moan, she giggles playfully, nipping at his neck and working the buttons of his shirt. Soon the fabric splays open, and she drags nails down his chest to earn a groan of satisfaction. “So muscular,” she coos in praise. “You must be _very_ strong, ne…?”

His head tilts back with a gasp as she keeps up her attentions, the compliments stoking his ego. “Yeah...I-I am…”

“I bet you could pick me up like I weigh no more than a feather.” More giggling at her pun. “...and I bet you can plow me down into this couch,” she then purrs, giving him a taunting smirk. “I won’t walk for a week when you’re done with me, ne…? I want to feel those strong hands on my waist as you pound into me...feel your bulk on top of me…”

Having reached his limit at all of her rather...suggestive language, Obito decides to take matters into his own hands. An arm wraps around her waist, flipping their positions to lay her along the couch. He scrambles against the buckle of his pants, stripping them down enough to free his raging erection, hot in the cool air of the room as he kneels between her spread knees. Her ankles then lock around him with a coy look.

“So...Shifted, or not?”

That earns a pause. “...what?”

Smirking, she allows a partial change to come over her. Arms become downy wings, a tuft of soft white feathers freckled with black fanning out over her chest above her bust. A few curl back from the hinge of her jaw, bleeding back into her hair.

...he’s never been with a bestial Nightwalker before, so this is...this is _new_. In spite of himself, he spares a hand to run along a wing, the silky feeling rather alien.

“I can always Shift back if it’s...too much.” But she brings the limbs up as if to hold around his neck, and the tickles of feathers up along his back earn a shiver. It feels...weird, but not a _bad_ weird.

...he likes it.

“No, this...this is fine. Are you sure we can…?” He trails off.

“This might not be one of the brothels, but there’s still plenty of sex. Why do you think we have private rooms, ne…?”

Once again, he struggles to swallow. Between how absolutely riled he is, and the picture of her spread down beneath him, the last sliver of himself trying to resist fades out with a blip.

Oh yes...this is happening.

Lowering himself down, he starts with slow ruts against her stomach, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. Kisses, bites, sucks of his lips...they all scatter across her skin, her face angling to give him better access with a contented sigh. And with every one of his movements, her wings flicker and glide across the skin of his back like whispers.

He’s never had an experience like this before.

Slowly he works his way down, nipping at her collar bone before mouthing at the swells of her breasts. As much as he wants to bare them, there’s something extra sexy about her outfit, so...he’ll leave it intact. Which is why, as he moves to slip in, he simply tugs the soaked bridge of her lingerie aside before urging his tip into her depths. Slowly, achingly, he drives himself into the hot, wet restriction of her walls until he’s fully hilted, driven up against her mound.

An embarrassingly high-pitched whine leaves him at the sensation, electricity surging up his spine. He has to duck his brow against her throat to calm himself. He’s so fucking tensed up from everything leading him here, he’s already stupidly close to cumming. But he can’t do that to her, he can’t just one and done. He wants to make this last.

As if sensing his dilemma, Ryū attempts to shift things down a notch. In a surprisingly intimate move, she pulls him down to lay atop her, just...holding him for a while. Her cheek nuzzles against the crown of his head with soft sounds of affection.

...he had no idea succubi could be so...tender. He always assumed them to be carnal, hungry things. But as he submits to her gentle hold, he feels himself relaxing. Not losing his boner by any means, but...cooling to a more acceptable level of arousal. Less scorching flames, and more smoldering embers.

He really doesn’t want to move, and just...lie here forever, cushioned by her soft form and warm in her embrace. If he weren’t so damn aroused, he could probably fall asleep.

But his twitching cock isn’t going to let him forget so easily.

Shifting slightly, he silently conveys his readiness, bracing himself back up and giving her a long, slow mesh of mouths as he starts to move. With every retreat of his hips, she helps bring him back in with legs hooked behind his backside. Wanting mewls and breathy murmurings punctuate the air as she doesn’t bother to censor herself, encouraging him as her silvers cloud with lust.

He tries to be mindful of how much noise he’s making. While the music outside is loud and the bass thumps through the floor, he’d really rather not be caught fucking a stripper if he can help it. Hopefully she locked that door behind her. Surely she did, right?

...oh well.

His pace begins to pick back up as his arousal reignites with the friction, sweeping hips up to hers with slaps of skin to skin. Soon he’s panting against the dip of her neck, making half-attempts to kiss her throat but he’s a bit too jumpy with the quick, choppy pace. Instead, he contents himself with nuzzling her skin. Every part of her is so soft...he could just sit here and touch her for hours.

The temperature in the room begins to rise, the smell of sweat and sex becoming heavy. Obito can’t remember the last time he was this caught up in someone. While he always gives causal romps his full attention, this just feels so much more...intense. Whether it’s because of her succubus half, or maybe just how worked up he got beforehand, he’s never felt his body this warm and buzzing with singing nerves. The coil in his gut is winding tighter and tighter, getting closer to snapping.

“Hngh, ah...close…”

Ryū doesn’t give any words in reply, just whimpering as she nears an edge of her own. But her pitch jumps as her partner spares a hand to her clit between them, the friction against the little bundle of nerves curling her spine and shifting his angle inside her. Together, they throw her over the peak and she cums with a soft cry.

Stars flash behind Obito’s eyes as she clenches around him, shivering at the sensation around his cock. Fervidly keeping up his attentions and thus maintaining her spasms around him, he finds the pressure to be too much, and comes undone. A long, low moan escapes him, chin curling up toward his chest as he gives a few last desperate thrusts, releasing thick and deep as his sack clenches. His pace slows as he rides out the high before letting himself collapse atop her, breath and eyelids heavy as he drools, utterly slack with satisfaction.

He...has never cum that hard before. That...that was…

Having found her own release thanks to his fingers, Ryū too is glowing and buzzing pleasantly, Shifted arms lifting up over him and purring in contentment. It’s been quite some time since she’s been that satiated. “Mm…” She busies herself with slow nuzzles against his hair, one hand sweeping along the muscles of his back.

Several minutes pass of them just lying there and soaking up the atmosphere. Even as his head clears, Obito finds himself surprised that he isn’t feeling panicked or awkward. Sure, he has casual sex. But this was so spur of the moment and unplanned...that doesn’t happen often. But he feels so completely relaxed and boneless, he has to wonder if it’s some kind of effect she’s giving off.

“...feeling better…?” she then asks softly, giggling as he blushes. “I wasn’t wrong about you...I haven’t had sex that good in a long, long time. Maybe I’ll have a second helping, ne…?”

“I, er…”

She gives a coy look. “You’re really cute, you know that? I could just eat you up~” To accentuate her point, she gives playful nibbles along his throat, earning a surprised yelp that breaks his voice like some kind of preteen. She laughs as he goes red again. “You’re too cute!” Her arms tighten around him, nuzzling against him affectionately.

While his cock has gone soft, Obito can’t help a small spark in his spine that he immediately tries to quell. Withdrawing from her with a wince, he stutters, “I-I should...uh…”

“There’s a bathroom just through there,” she offers, pointing to a well-hidden door he didn’t notice before opposite the one they came in. “For...cleaning up.”

“Er, right…” Gingerly standing and finding his legs rather jelly-like, he still makes it in and shuts the door.

...holy shit.

Carefully cleaning himself so he can pull his pants back up fully, Obito also takes a moment to regain his breath and his head. To his own surprise...he’s feeling sad. And it doesn’t take a genius to realize why. In a few hours he’s going to be back on a plane to Japan...and Ryū is going to be here, in France, halfway around the world.

...is that weird? That he already feels so...attached? She’s just so beautiful and sexy and sweet, and he’s _never_ had sex that good, and...is he just in some weird succubus trap? Is she messing with his head? Surely he’d know if he was, right? Even here, away from her, the thoughts are still lingering. She’s just...bewitched him, and not in any way due to her specie.

But then he realizes she also needs to tidy up, so he steps back out sheepishly and lets her have her turn. The room still smells like sex and it makes him blush. Maybe he just...needs some fresh air…

...he’ll ask for her number. They can just...text. And he’ll hope Madara comes up with some other reason to head back to France sometime soon.

He hasn’t even left and he wants to see her again.

When she emerges again, there’s a demure duck of her head. “...sorry if I, um...came on too strong…”

“No! No, it...I didn’t mind.”

“You sure…?”

“Very sure. Er…” After a small pause, he reaches for one of her hands. “Would -? Would it be weird if I...got your number…?”

Though he expected her to wrinkle her nose, she instead perks up, and his chest flutters. “Sure…! Are you, um...are you local?”

“...no. I’m here on business from Japan.”

Her face then falls. “...I see...well, that’s what cell phones are for!” Her eyes then go wide. “...oh! Your coat!”

...oh. Right.

They retreat back to the laundry room, the garment long since washed and then thrown into a dryer. An awkward silence falls, the pair of them alone.

Next thing he knows, Obito’s got her lifted to sit on the dryer, kissing her hungrily as the vibrations make her moan. They both know another round is pushing things, but it seems that knowing their time is limited is making them desperate.

Before he gets another boner, Obito parts from her with a sigh, already panting. “...we really shouldn’t…”

“I know…” It’s her turn to exhale sadly, her knees pinned to his waist and arms around his neck. “Any idea when business will bring you back…?”

“No. I’m at my employer’s mercy.”

Her teeth nibble her lip. She _does_ technically have dual citizenship, having been _born_ in Japan before moving to France. Maybe she can arrange a visit. Voicing as much, she watches his expression brighten.

“Really?”

“Mhm. I’d have to save up for it, though…”

“I could help.”

“No, that’s -!”

“Well, um...we’ll talk about it,” he amends, smiling sheepishly. They’re...getting ahead of themselves. “...we’ll text in the meantime.”

“...okay.” She looks up to him, eyes wandering over his face with soft affection.

...no one’s ever looked at him like that.

“...have a safe trip home, okay? Let me know when you make it back…?”

“I will.”

Under her, the dryer gives a little jingle. Seems it’s done running. Ryū hops off and fetches the garment, handing it over almost hesitantly. “...sorry again about spilling on you.”

“I’m awfully glad you did,” he murmurs in reply, making her go pink.

After a very lengthy, start-and-stop goodbye, Obito pulls himself out of the Lust district and heads for the entrance. Surely Kakashi and Madara will be done soon. Now that he’s out, he wants to go home...if only to resist the temptation to turn right back around.

Kakashi, to his surprise, is already there. There’s a split in his brow behind held by a butterfly bandage, and bloody gauze in his nose, but he grins. “You should see the other guy.”

“You’re a mess.” Obito stops ten paces from his friend.

...but it doesn’t work.

Even with a nostril plugged, Kakashi blinks at what he smells. “...seems you had a good time,” he notes casually, chuckling as the Uchiha flushes deep red.

“...I did.”

“I’ll admit, I wouldn’t have guessed if my nose didn’t give it away. She cute?”

Darn this mutt and his snout! Obito scowls. “Why do you care?”

“Oh, no reason.”

“You’re back, good.”

Both turn to see Madara, not a hair out of place. “Are we ready to go?” Obito asks.

“I believe so. It’s still a few hours until dawn, but an early start is a good start. I need to get the wheels turning back home.”

Without a word, the pair of Enforcers follow him, driven back to the airport and loaded back onto the plane. Obito stares out his window somberly before taking out his phone. He considers sending a message, but...best to wait until he’s home. Until then, he’ll try and sleep.

And maybe have some pleasant dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is a MONSTER it’s so long kjdfhgkjdfg I got carried away xD I just really like the concept in this one...I might have to make it something canon in Nightwalkers 👀 It just seems very suitable for that story, lmao.
> 
> Aaanyway...our first explicit chapter, whoops :3c Honestly surprised it took this long but so many of these prompts gave me angst feels instead, haha! It’s been a good long while since I’ve written any smut, so I kinda went overboard, eh heh~ I just...really love these two dorks. And I don’t often get to write Ryū not being a blushy dweeb, NWs is good for that xD My brain is also telling me to try writing a bit of an alternate version for this later but idk if I’ll get around to it or not. In the meantime, have a pair of h0rny dorks.
> 
> But with this post I’m officially out of buffer drabbles...I have the next one partially done but I’ve been too busy to maintain being ahead. Which is hhh cuz today’s gonna be busy, as well as this weekend. So I’ll probably start falling behind OTL But I’ll do my best! Thanks for reading~


	8. Day Eight || Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an attack in the woods leaves him forever a changed man, Obito must try to find a new place for himself in a changing world. But after so much sour fortune...he just might get lucky.

When he wakes, he is in pain.

The smell of dewy soil and moss fills his nose, and as he rouses back into full consciousness, he realizes his clothes are damp, body prone in the forest underbrush.

Where...what…?

At first, he can’t muster the strength to move. Every part of him is sore and stiff. But sheer will lets him curl an arm, struggling to bring it up under his torso and start pushing himself off the ground. A knee bends to support his weight, followed by another, and his other arm.

On all fours, he pants...and then notices something dripping. Foggy eyes flicker to a growing stain of crimson under his bowed head.

...he’s bleeding.

A hand lifts, gingerly prodding at his face only to cry out in pain as fingers find raw flesh. And a look reveals more wounds along his arm...and down his torso, dipping over his hip.

Something tore the ever-loving hell out of him, but...he’s alive.

...will he stay that way is the question.

Panting, he looks around. It takes a moment, but he recognizes his surroundings. The logging camp he’s been working at the past few weeks. They arrived this morning to find their equipment all in shambles. At first they thought it was the work of thieves or vagrants, but then…

Then…

In flashes, the memories cut through the mist in his mind. In a matter of moments they’d been overrun, the sounds of snarls, barks, and howls echoing all around them. Beasts tore through the site, attacking every man as they screamed in terror, begging for help as teeth and claws buried into their backs and tore limbs from their torsos. He can still remember being shoved to the forest floor, giant paws ripping at him as he tried to roll over and crawl away...and then jaws had sunk into the crook of his neck.

In a matter of minutes, it had all gone blissfully quiet.

...what _were_ those things…?!

He can still remember the howling, but...those were no wolves. Not like he’s ever seen. Taller than a man, ambling on both two and four limbs, thirsting for the blood of men.

... _monsters_.

...he doesn’t want to look. Doesn’t want to see the remains of the others. But as he struggles to his feet, Obito looks over the wreckage.

The wagon they arrived in is overturned, the top crumpled and torn, wooden frame splintered. Their tools are broken and scattered. And among the stumps are the mangled, desecrated bodies of his friends, crows scattering at his movement. Several of the corpses are in pieces...and Obito shrinks as he spies one hanging limply over a tree branch ten feet in the air.

They’re all littered with bite marks and tears from claws...and his stomach turns as he notices chunks missing from legs and torsos. They...they were _eaten_...weren’t they…?

What kind of _animals_ …?!

A wave of pain washes over him, and his knees go weak. He...he has to find help. The bleeding is sluggish, but it looks like he’s been unconscious at least a few hours. That is...if it’s still the same day. At this point, he has no idea. All he knows is that he’s in shit shape.

The only thing left to do now...is start walking.

The forestry trail is dotted with puddles from a recent shower. Not anything telling for a timeline, it rains here quite often this time of year. It’s a mile to the next paved road - good thing both his legs are still working.

He can only imagine the reaction of whoever manages to spot him first. He probably looks like a black bear’s chew toy.

...but that was no bear.

Breath ragged, Obito pushes himself onward. He just has to reach the main road. Flag someone down. Get a ride back to town and get patched up.

...and report the bodies.

How is he going to explain this? Will anyone believe that they were attacked by a pack of strange wolf-like monstrosities? Or should he allege it was a bear to avoid looking like a lunatic? Will they be able to tell from the wounds left on the bodies?

Too many unanswered questions, and for now he can’t begin to find the solutions. Doesn’t help his head hurts so damn bad he can hardly stand it. Feels like someone is driving a stake through the top of his skull…

And then he stops.

Trotting across the road twenty paces on, a silvery-white wolf stops in the center and stares at him. An angry red scar cuts across an eye, foggy with blindness.

...it also happens to be nearly the size of a horse.

Obito feels his heart stop in his chest. This is it, isn’t it? The monsters have come back to finish what they started, he’s going to die, and this _damn headache_ is...is -!

A growl escapes his throat, hackles raising and staring the other wolf down. He’s wounded, backed into a corner...there’s no animal more dangerous.

But his enemy just continues to stare, no signs of aggression in their movements or posture. It’s like they’re...waiting for something.

For what?

They turn, closing the distance between them. Obito attempts to look menacing, but they both know it’s a farce. His wounds are far too severe to put up any fight. And even then, this form is too new, these instincts too untested. The last exhausted dredges of a human mind are eager to rest, to give way to the beast if it will keep him alive.

So as the white wolf stands just before him, tail cautiously swishing, he maintains a low growl but doesn’t move.

...but then they retreat, turn back, stare at him.

...do they...want him to follow…?

A confused whine escapes his newly-canine throat. Can he trust them? Why would they want to help him? Are they...are they like _him_?

...what _is_ he now…?

So many questions, but they’re all pushed to the wayside as instinct urges him forward toward survival. He’s still wounded...and right now that’s top priority. Anything else can wait. Limping on his torn right foreleg, Obito follows.

They meander through the forest, white wolf in the lead giving occasional glances back, as if to ensure Obito is still there. Ten minutes pass, and they reach a river, banks slightly swollen with rain. His companion steps into the water.

Seems he needs to wash his wounds.

Wary of the current, Obito staggers into the water, watching as the other wolf stands on his downstream side to keep him from being swept away. Once he’s deep enough, he gingerly lowers to let the water wash over him. The cool, clean liquid eases at the angry heat of the wounds, blood and debris washed from his body.

In his reflection, he sees his new face: coarse black fur, pain-drooped ears, and dark eyes. So...he’s one of them now. Then...were they…?

The thought fades as the rest have, hobbling up the bank and finding a dry patch under some thick brush. Head on his paws, he struggles to stay awake.

But rest is just what he needs.

When he wakes, the sun is shining, the air crisp and clear.

And he’s alone.

Head lifting, Obito tests the air. A mess of smells reaches him, still untrained in their meaning. But the scent of the other wolf is faint. Is he gone…?

But then it spikes, and he turns to see his new friend. In his jaws is a yearling deer, dead and slack.

Unbidden, Obito finds himself panting and drooling. When did he last eat…?

Visage bloody from the kill, the white wolf drops his offering before going to wash off. Seems he’s not hungry.

More for Obito, then.

Once his belly is full, he realizes...the keen sting of his wounds is gone. A look to his leg shows the wounds already scabbed over and shrinking.

...seems he heals fast.

...what _else_ can he do…?

Another day of rest, and then he decides to test his limits. It’s a change, walking on four legs. But within minutes, he’s bounding through the forest, heart pumping and lungs burning with fresh, cold air. Besides him, the white wolf does the same.

Lessons are passed. How to hunt. How to stalk. Where to find water, and a dry place to sleep. And finally...how to Shift.

Like the ones that attacked him, he can take a bipedal form. Hulking and massive, trees topple at his urging, throat issuing a howl that echoes for miles.

He is, indeed, a werewolf.

But so too can he retake his human form. Scars pepper his body, healed over and jagged. Looking into a puddle, he traces the marks along his face.

“...so...think you can handle yourself now?”

Looking up, Obito spies the other wolf, also human. Like Obito, the wounds he bore in his other form follow him here. The scar and blind eye remain.

...but one thing that _doesn’t_ are clothes, the pair of them bare as the day they were born.

“...are you leaving?” His voice is coarse, Obito swallowing at the sound.

“I am.”

“Why?”

“I have my reasons. Ones that can’t involve you.”

Obito’s face falls, but he knows better than to take it personally.

“It’s not easy being a lone wolf, but you’re clearly strong. You’ll figure it out. Find a place to call your own, and defend it. And maybe our paths will cross again.”

“...what’s your name?”

“Kakashi. And you?”

“Obito.”

“...well, good luck, Obito. Try heading south.”

“Why?”

“Because the last thing you want is to run into the ones who Turned you. It’s not safe for you here.”

Obito’s stomach drops. Leave Québec...? But it’s all he’s ever known…! Where he was born!

...yet it also squirms at the thought of seeing the other wolves again.

...Kakashi is right.

“...I will...try.”

“Just stay out of anyone else’s way. Not everything is worth a fight. You’ll stay alive longer that way.” In the blink of an eye, Kakashi Shifts back to his wolf form. He gives the man a farewell lick to his hair, leaping aside playfully as Obito swats him away.

“Eugh!”

Grinning as only a wolf can, Kakashi then slips between the trees...and disappears.

Scowling and wiping the spit from his face, Obito sighs. South...what, into the US? Well, he supposes a wolf won’t need papers...but he barely speaks English. Is he meant to stay a wolf forever, or try and settle himself back into society?

...seems that decision is up to him.

Either way, it’s too cold to remain human long, his hairless skin shivering in the breeze. He too becomes a wolf once more, consulting the sun before picking his direction...and heading off.

Avoiding roads, he travels instead through the wilderness, catching his fill and finding water whenever he needs it. It’s not so bad, this life. His own merit keeps him fed and sheltered. In truth, he wants for almost nothing.

...and yet…

Sitting on a rock outcropping one evening, Obito can’t help but realize...he’s awfully lonely. Kakashi’s company, however brief, had been...nice. Perhaps it’s his human side...but maybe also a longing for a pack. But as he howls into the fading light, hearing nothing in return...it seems to echo hollowly in his chest.

By now he’s surely made it past the southern border of his homeland. But otherwise, he has no idea where he is. The thought of approaching humans after so many weeks as a wolf makes him...nervous. As though the longer he abstains from taking that form, the more frightening they become.

The less human he feels.

But while his freedom and wildness is something to relish in...Obito realizes it’s not what he wants. So the next time he finds a road, he follows it.

It’s barren at night, his paws trotting along the surface in search of where it ends. As for what he’ll do when he finds it, well...he’s not sure.

And that uncertainty grows as the weather starts to change. A cold northern wind picks up...and then flakes of snow start to fall.

Snowstorm.

Hunching his shoulders against it, Obito keeps on, too stubborn to instead veer off in search of shelter. The snow becomes so thick, it takes him over a block to notice that he’s crossed into a little town.

The houses are dark, humans asleep during the witching hour, safe in their beds under their roofs as the snow swirls. Chest tense at being so surrounded, Obito realizes he doesn’t know what to do next. Following the main street, he eventually pauses at a pleasant smell. His nose leads him to a little shop door.

He can smell...bread...when was the last time he smelled that? It brings about thoughts of home, something...comforting about it.

So as the storm keeps passing, he curls up atop the stoop, thick fur impervious as he tucks his paws and snout.

Soon, he’s fast asleep.

For some, the day begins bright and early...or even before it gets bright. Coming down the stairs, a young woman twists her pale hair up into a bun, a kerchief smoothed over it to keep the waves from her face.

One must be an early riser to make bread.

Fires are stoked and ingredients gathered, and she takes a moment to look out the snow-frosted windows. Street lamps glow in the haze of white, the sun not quite yet risen.

But what catches her attention is the odd amount of it piled against her door. Well that won’t do...people will be hard-pressed enough to be out and about today. If she wants them to come in, she’ll need to clear that away. Fetching a broom, she opens the door and makes to brush it aside.

...only to hit something solid.

Greys blink in surprise. What…? Her brow furrows as she keeps dusting the powder off her front step.

...and then she feels her heart leap up to her throat.

As she watches, some kind of beast is unburied, not moving despite her prodding. It...looks like a dog…? But far larger than she’s ever seen. Midnight fur is still dusted with white.

...what should she do…? Is it -? Is it dead?

Despite the potential danger, Ryū feels her heart clench. Did it freeze to death out here? And...how did it get so far into town? “Oh...you poor thing…” Taking a knee, she carefully lays a hand on the creature’s pelt.

...and then falls back with a gasp as it fades away. In the beast’s place...is a man.

Shock holds her hostage for a long moment before she realizes he’s bare and shivering. Scrambling back up, she manages to haul him in with hands under his arms, flushed pink at his nudity. But there are far more important things at play here.

Anything else aside, this is a person.

Making up her mind, Ryū keeps going, bringing him into the now piping-hot kitchen of the bakery to warm him up. She folds a blanket in a corner, arranging him atop it with another over his form to make him cozy as she bustles about her daily routine. Once everything is ready and stocked for the day, she delays opening for a time, knowing few will be out early with all this snow, anyway. Instead, she hauls the man upstairs to her living quarters. From an old chest of her late father’s belongings, she pulls a spare set of clothes. A bit big on him, but...better than nothing. Then into bed she tucks him.

During her dressing, she can’t help but note the rugged scars along his side. Curiosity burns at her, but...well, there’s no asking questions for now.

Certain that he’s safe, dry, and warm...she retreats back to the shop to begin her day.

A few hours later, roused by inviting smells and the steady noise beneath him, Obito manages to peel his eyes open. A minute passes of him dazedly staring at the ceiling before panicking.

Thrashing, it takes a moment to realize he’s not trapped, but...in a bed. In a room. In a house. Breath elevated nonetheless, he stops and takes it all in. The same smell of bread that warmed his dreams is even stronger now. He’s no longer out in the snow, but inside and dry.

...who…?

Dragging himself out of bed, he stumbles, not used to using only two legs. A few French obscenities escape him, clinging to the wall to avoid falling over.

A door lets him into the rest of the living space: a kitchen, small dining area, and a little living room are all one room. Another reveals a loo. And at the far wall is a set of stairs, where the smell is coming from.

Carefully, he slinks down the steps, one at a time.

He emerges into a large room filled with sacks of flour and sugar, as well as spices and cartons of eggs and bottles of milk. One box is filled with nothing but chocolate, making him salivate. And as he peeks through yet another door, he spots the kitchen. It’s massive, with several stone ovens for making bread, fires crackling and embers glowing. It’s incredibly warm, and immediately makes him sleepy again. But he finds one last door.

Through the open crack, he spies a...shop? Large windows along the front give a view into the little town, completely caked with snow. People mill in, clearly eager to get a fresh loaf of warm bread, or perhaps a sweet. And behind the counter is a young woman, bustling busily and juggling them all with a smile.

Something in Obito’s chest clenches at the sight of her, and he recoils in surprise. Sure, he’s not seen a woman in months, but is it really so entrancing?! Yet as he considers it, Obito realizes...this must surely be her shop. He’d fallen asleep on the doorstep. Then...it must be her who dragged him in here out of the cold.

...did she see…?

Flinching as she walks past the door, he almost falls over backward in his rush to escape, body still unused to this form after so long. What is he supposed to do now…?

Lingering in the kitchen and soaking up the heat, he watches as the crowd slowly thins, and the woman locks the shop for a midday break. Seems it’s time for her lunch.

...which means -!

A yelp gets caught in his throat, managing to stay silent as she comes back into the kitchen, her own form coming to an abrupt stop at the sight of him.

“...oh! You’re awake!”

Eyes wide, Obito stares at her, feeling ready to bolt as the half-known language reaches his ears

“You frightened me half to death you know, all curled up on the stoop. I thought for sure you were dead! Oh, but you must be starving...here, come with me.” Seemingly unaffected otherwise, she strides past him toward the stairs, pausing halfway up as he remains frozen. “...well come on! We need to get you fed!”

Feeling chastised as he figures her meaning, Obito can feel the ghosts of his other ears pinning in submission before he hesitantly follows.

By the time he’s up, she’s already rummaging around for something to eat. As expected, there’s plenty of baked goods...but his mouth waters at the smell of dried and salted meat.

“Come, sit! I’ll fetch you a plate.” She pats the chair invitingly.

He doesn’t need telling twice. Obito takes a seat, looking over all the food with a gurgling stomach. The woman fixes him a piled-high plate, and before he can think, he starts tearing into it with a growl.

Across the table, her eyes go wide, staring in surprise.

“...seems you’re still a beast even when you look like a man.”

The words, only partially understood but enough to ring true, make him go still, teeth still buried in a hunk of dried venison.

...so she _did_ see.

But rather than look afraid, she gives him a weary smile. “...I thought I’d been dreaming or lost my mind. But it’s true, isn’t it…? You’re some kind of...half-man, half-beast.”

Eyes flickering over her, Obito struggles to remember the English he knows. “I was...er…” He mumbles the French equivalent before adding, “Bitten. Wolf.” In explanation, he tugs at the shirt she dressed him in, revealing the scars of teeth sunk into the crook of his neck.

Before she can help herself, Ryū grimaces. “...that must have been so painful...how did you survive…?”

“Another wolf. Friendly. Taught me...survive. Had to part. Came here. From Québec. Je viens du Québec.”

Her face alights in understanding. “Canada, then…! You’ve come a long way, we’re a few hundred miles south of the border. No wonder you were so worn out…”

He nods, catching most of her meaning. It’s easier to understand than speak it himself.

“So...like those scary tales of wolfmen. Werewolves. You can...change from wolf to man and back again?”

Another nod.

For a long moment she just...sits and digests that information. “...then you are...alone? No place to go?”

After a hesitation, his ears go red, glancing aside. “I...wander. Had to leave. Not safe to...to stay.”

“...I see.” Her arms fold, thinking. She has yet to touch her own food. “...then you’ll have to stay here, instead.”

“Wh-?!”

“As it turns out, I could use a little help.” Her lips lift in a smile. “I have to move a lot of heavy things. Chop wood for the fires. Hook up the horse to my wagon for supplies. If you do these things for me, then you can stay here. A place to live, food to eat, clothes to wear. That is...if you want. But the snows are deep this time of year. I don’t want you out alone with nowhere to go. Does it sound like a deal?”

“But…!” His mind scrambles to translate his thoughts. “I am...danger! Stranger! I could -?”

“I think if you wanted to kill me, you could have done so by now,” she counters softly, cutting off his rambling. “It would take just a moment to turn into a wolf and tear me apart. Am I wrong?”

He blanches at the thought.

“...but you didn’t. You know I helped you. And I think you’re an honorable man. One who would agree to help me if I helped you.” Reaching across the table, she puts a hand on his own, feeling him flinch. “...take some time to think about it. I won’t _make_ you stay. But we could help each other, you and I. At least until the snows melt, and you can be on your way. Now...finish eating. You’re thinner than I would like.” Smiling coyly, she adds, “I’ll expect you to work hard if you stay, and you can’t do that on an empty stomach. Now...I better get back to work. You stay here and think, and rest.” She picks up her plate, taking it with her back down the stairs.

Flabbergasted, Obito can’t counter her, too surprised. She...she cannot be real. She is too kind…! To offer such help to a stranger, a man she doesn’t know, who she knows is a...a _monster_ …!

He’s not a man of faith, but...surely she’s an angel.

And he fidgets as he realizes the heat in his face at such a simple touch. It’s...clearly been far too long since he’s been around other humans. While he knows he would not - _could_ not - ever hurt her...he has to wonder at his level of self restraint.

...but he’ll do it. He’ll stay. Whatever she needs him to do, he’ll do, and do it well! She saved his life, just as Kakashi did before.

He doesn’t let debts go unpaid.

So he downs the rest of his meal before doing his best to tidy up after himself, wandering back down to the main floor. Business has opened again for the afternoon, more bread to be sold for lunches and suppers.

And as Ryū comes back to fetch more loaves, she comes up short at the sight of him. “Oh!”

“Can...I help?”

“Certainly! Here, grab that tray there, and carry it in for me. I need to put out more on the shelves.”

Taking up the indicated sheet, Obito packs it through the last door, obediently holding it for her as she works.

...it takes him a moment to notice the strange silence that overcomes the room.

The patrons stare, some in horror and some in surprise. Only after a bit of thought does Obito realize why.

It’s not often someone has as many scars as he does.

Ryū, once she’s finished, also notices. But she sets her brow and addresses them openly. “My new hand, Obito. A recent immigrant from the north. He’ll need help settling in, so I do hope you’ll all make him feel welcome.”

At once, everyone turns sheepish at her words, gazes averting and coughing small apologies.

Obito just looks at her in wonder.

A routine then develops. Every morning Ryū wakes before dawn to start her baking, and Obito handles whatever she needs. He chops the hauled logs for her fires, carries heavy sacks of supplies from her wagon, and even helps do repairs on the building as the weather wears it.

And all the while, she keeps up her same gentle manners. Every meal is a hearty one. She patiently mends any holes he tears in the garments she gave him, and patches the wounds his hard work earns him. She takes him out to do her shopping, buying him anything that catches his eye he doesn’t voice, but she still notices.

And Obito realizes he’s growing dangerously fond of her. Any man that eyes her too closely gets glowered off, his height and bulk an adequate intimidation. His work before saw him grow strong, and he’s done so again working under her roof.

His English grows in leaps and bounds. Soon he’s just about perfectly fluent, going pink whenever Ryū offers a patient correction to his grammar.

And then...Spring is upon them. And he has a choice to make. Stay where he is...or strike out once again on his own now that the weather is fair.

...it’s not much of a choice, honestly.

Instead, he has another quandary.

After a time, Ryū started paying him, much to his embarrassment. But he’s been saving every penny beyond what he absolutely needs. And after confirming to her that he would like to stay...he takes his meager savings into town.

It’s a small one, so the shops are limited. In fact, there’s only one jeweler. So he steps through the door nervously, glancing around as his gut swims.

...he’s here to buy a ring.

While he’s hardly known romance in the past, there’s something sure in him about this. All through the long Winter, the pair of them kept so close and working hand in hand, he’s come to know that there’s no comparison to her kindness, to how cared for and respected she makes him feel. She doesn’t mock his appearance, didn’t sneer at his broken English. Didn’t even balk at his dual nature. To her, he’s a man like any other: nothing to be feared, to look down upon.

And he wants nothing more than to stay by that kindness. To keep it safe.

...he wants to marry her.

...but will she have him? It’s one thing to treat him this way, but...does she love him as he so ardently loves her?

...he doesn’t know. But he has to try.

So he emerges from the shop once again penniless...but with a simple silver band dotted with an opal. Nothing flashy, but...he can’t help but feel she’ll like it all the same.

But before he can give it to her...he has to be sure of something.

“Can I...ask you something…?”

Closing down the shop for the day, Ryū turns to him curiously. “Of course.”

He fiddles with his shirt. “...are you…? Do I…? Er…” A pause to gather his thoughts. “...does my... _nature_ frighten you…?”

She blinks, considering him. “...you mean...what you are?”

A nervous nod.

“Of course not. I have no reason to be afraid of you, Obito. You’re the gentlest, most gentlemanly man I know. Even if there’s a wolf under your skin, that doesn’t frighten me.”

“Even if you...never see it?”

Since his arrival, Obito has never Shifted back. He’s been human since he woke up in her bed.

Ryū heaves a small sigh. “...go on, then.”

“Wh-?”

“Change. I’ll prove I’m not afraid of you, Obito.”

He balks, not expecting this. “...er…” Looking around, he slips past a door and disrobes, not wanting to tear his garments. And then he changes, maintaining an upright form. Peering around the doorframe, he manages to squeeze through, tail tucked nervously between his legs.

As she promised, there’s no fear in her eyes. Instead, Ryū approaches, considering him curiously. Over his scars, white fur has grown rather than black. A hand reaches and brushes along it, making him shiver. “...now why would I be afraid of this?” she murmurs. “You’re just an overgrown pup.”

His ears pin down in embarrassment.

That earns a warm smile. “...I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. But...you’re still _you_ , y’know. What you look like doesn’t change that. Though I think my ceilings are a little low for you this way, aren’t they?”

A pause, and then he nods as she chuckles.

“Does that ease your worry, then?”

Another nod.

“...good.”

He has nothing left to fear.

Still, he waits just a little longer. Until a beautiful night with a full moon.

Going out the back door in the dark to toss some rubbish, Ryū comes up short with a gasp. In his four-legged form, Obito stands just outside the light.

“You startled me!” she chastises with a laugh.

He just stares.

“...what?”

Obito gives a dip of his head, shifting a bit in place.

Her brow furrows. “...you want me to see something?”

Closing the gap between them, he gives her a nudge, turning his side to her and crouching.

Understanding makes her eyes go wide. “...oh…” Carefully, she slips up over his back, marveling at the feeling of his fur. “...well, now wh-?”

Standing, he turns...and then runs.

A surprised cry gets stuck in her throat, hanging on for dear life as Obito races through town, a shadow in the moonlit street. But once the shock fades, her heart grows light and giddy.

Well this is...new…!

Out into the countryside he races, grinning wolfishly as she laughs into the wind. Miles disappear beneath him. And he only stops once he reaches an old, looming oak tree he remembers from his travels.

Ryū slips from his back, legs jelly-like as she giggles. “Wow...that was…!” But as she turns...he’s gone. “...Obito?”

“H-here!” Finishing redressing with clothes stashed behind the trunk, he gives a sheepish grin. “The one downside, heh.”

She just laughs again. “So...what possessed you to make off with me in the middle of the night?”

...okay. It’s now or never. Obito’s expression sobers, and Ryū’s head tilts curiously. Gently, he takes both her hands in his own. “...for a while, I was more beast than human,” he begins, trying to remember the speech he’s formed in his head for weeks. “I was...alone. Without a home, or a family. My heart ached. It was sad. So I...I started looking for...something. I wasn’t sure what. When I collapsed on your doorstep, I was so lost. But, you brought me in. You gave me kindness. Gave me everything I had lost the day I became what I am. You never flinched. Never wavered. And I...I have found a home in you. I never want to leave. I…”

All the while, Ryū listens silently, her expression slack with surprise. And as he reaches to a pocket, descending to a knee, her stomach bursts with butterflies.

“...will you let me stay...forever?”

Unbidden, tears bead along her lids, staring as he holds aloft the little silver band. “Oh, Obito…!” A smile blooms across her face, so wide her cheeks protest. “Yes…!”

...he can barely believe it. Shaking hands take her own, carefully putting the ring in place before yipping in surprise as she launches at him, knocking them both over into the grass under the moon.

Before he can react, she presses her lips to his, a pent-up desperation in the act. Face blooming red, he reciprocates once the shock wears off. Arms lift to pin her to him, smiling against her as she giggles giddily.

He swears his chest might burst.

Only once their mess of kisses ends does she sit up, looking down at him with boundless affection. “...seems you’re not a lone wolf anymore, are you…?”

A hand reaches up, burying into the waves at her temple. “...no. Not anymore.”

The sounds of their laughter ring out in the dark, relishing in the newfound joy of their engagement.

And on another hill, watching silently, a silver wolf then slips back into the night.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...this turned out SO LONG and I didn’t even include everything I wanted to kdjfhgkdjhg I have a Problem xD
> 
> Anywho, this is actually a plot Meg came up with (for the most part) like...months ago that I finally get to write! I’d actually like it to be more fleshed out BUT I’m out of buffer drabbles, so I can’t be getting TOO out of hand (I say when this is almost double my goal word count for these drabbles >w>)
> 
> I really like this concept and honestly I wanna RP it really bad now! I’m a sucker for monster AUs (as evident from yesterday’s piece, huehue) so I couldn’t turn this one down xD But for now I have some irl things to get done, so I’ll try and start work on tomorrow’s when that’s done. Especially since I’ll be gone half of tomorrow. The universe just does NOT want me to write kjdfhgkjdfg
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Day Nine || Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one place she can feel safe. And he's the one /person/ who makes her feel safe.

...how did it come to this?

A light rain is falling, as if to let the world know how she’s feeling. Curled up under the roof of the gazebo in her father’s backyard among the roses, Ryū hugs her knees to her chest on her bench perch, barefoot and makeupless.

It would just be running down her face, otherwise.

She’d thought today would be more liberating. That she’d feel...lighter. Better. Like she’d shed a long-held weight. And while she supposes that’s partly true...the heartbreak is so much worse than she’d feared. Despite feeling for months, if not years, that things were beginning to crumble...the final blow knocked out more than just a failing relationship.

Because while she’d convinced herself that Itachi didn’t love her...in truth she knows that’s not true. The fact of the matter is that they care about each other. But everything else has been poisoning what’s between them for quite some time. Itachi’s ambition, her own apathy with her path in life...they just aren’t what they need.

Maybe in another life, another set of circumstances, they could make it work.

She hasn’t told anyone yet. Not even her father...if only because she knows he’d immediately abandon his work to come home and ensure she’s all right. Jiraiya’s doting on her, while comforting, isn’t what she needs right now.

There’s no other family to contact. No one of blood she can lean on. And with how falsified and performative her life has been for...years, there are no friends. No _real_ ones, anyway.

...except one.

She stares out across the backyard, goosebumps risen from her skin as the cool rainy day threatens to chill her to the bone. All she’s bothered to don today is a light, white dress she wore the first time they went out. He’d said it made her look ethereal, white from head to toe.

But now she knows it’s just an excuse to look as transparent as she feels. Maybe someday she can celebrate the independence she’s won today. But today? Today is for mourning.

The pool is open, each impact from a raindrop making a miniscule splash until the entire surface is dancing. Ryū stares at it as though hypnotized. While there’s plenty for her to think about, her mind feels strangely...empty. She just feels so blank and...sad.

...she should talk to someone. But the motivation to move is almost nonexistent. Like she could just sit here for days, lost in the feeling.

But then she hears footsteps in the grass.

Greys drag to their corners, unable to see through the thick rose bushes. The blooms are white, matching the gazebo. According to Jiraiya, they’re a tribute to her late mother. He planted them just after she died, and now they’re practically engulfing the little building save for a gap kept trimmed at the entrance.

...they make her feel safe. Any time something upsets her, she comes here. It’s both a place to hide, and a place to feel closer to Reika.

Now more than ever she wishes her mother was here to help her. Everything feels so upside down and inside out. The older she gets, the more warped she realizes her upbringing and development have been due to the environment of her career.

“...Ryū…?”

A small flutter blooms in her chest. She knows that voice. But she still can’t bring herself to reply, attempting to make herself smaller. It’s just a matter of time until he finds her. Part of her wants to be found. The rest wants to sneak away and evade him.

She has to wonder if his timing is just lucky, or motivated by what happened last night. But how would he know…? Surely no one would tell him, right?

More footsteps. Going by ear, her eyes stare into the roses as though she can see him. Closer and closer he creeps to the archway, and Ryū finds her chest clenching.

“Ryū!”

With one last step, Obito steps into view, scanning over the yard before peering into the gazebo.

She stares back.

“There you are! Didn’t you hear me calling?”

Rather than reply, she lets her eyes fall. Words feel so...beyond her right now.

He steps in out of the rain, dripping slightly onto the poured concrete. “...so...it’s over, huh?”

Her jaw clenches, the question reigniting her emotions.

“...that couldn’t have been easy. I’m sorry.” Slowly, Obito crosses the space to stand beside her, cautiously sinking to a seat. “Sasuke told me. Itachi didn’t say anything, but...apparently it was clear enough. Have any of them contacted you…?”

There’s a long pause. “...no.”

“Ah...well, I wanted to check on you. I had a feeling you’d be...well…”

“A mess?” she supplies in his hesitant silence, wiping at her face. “...I feel like I shouldn’t be. That I’m...somehow betraying myself. Did I make a mistake? Did I do the right thing? I can’t tell…! I thought I’d be relieved, but I just feel...confused, and hurt, and…”

Obito sighs, bringing an arm up over her shoulders. And despite his wet coat, Ryū immediately sinks into the crook of his side, wanting to be close to someone. “...only you can answer that, Ryū. But right now isn’t the time to ask. You felt compelled to do it, hm? If you had so many doubts - enough to consider it, and for this long - that has to mean something...right? Of course it hurts. You two have known each other a long time. That kind of split can’t be, shouldn’t be easy. It will take time to heal, hm? For now...let it settle over you. Reflect when your head is clear, not...like this.”

It’s her turn to deflate, breath soft. “...I’ve never done this before. I guess I just...w-wasn’t sure what to expect. But it wasn’t this.”

“There’s no real way to know how you’ll feel about something until it happens. But now you do. So let it happen. Then see what you want to do next.”

Another silence blooms before Ryū looks up to him. “...thank you.”

“For?”

“A lot of things. Honestly if it wasn’t for you...I probably would have clung onto all of that for a lot longer. I might never have worked up the nerve to end it. Everyone else was so sure it was what we both needed. That we were so _perfect_. But...we weren’t. Itachi still means a lot to me. I don’t wish him ill, and I’m not angry with him. We just...we can’t work together. Not as we are. He’s too busy and distant for what I need. And I’m too needy and lonely for what _he_ needs.” She pauses, and tears threaten to build. “...I just...that look on his face when I told him I was leaving. I...I’ve never seen him look like that. And I think that’s what bothers me the most. The whole time I’ve known him, I’ve never seen him cry. I’ve never seen him _feel_ anything! Always calm and poised. I’m not like that...I _can’t_ be like that. And I can’t _be_ with someone like that. I need someone who feels as openly as I do. Otherwise I feel...out of place. But his expression...it made me feel so guilty. I really, really hurt him…”

“...and he hurt you,” Obito replies softly. “Neither of you meant to. But like you say...you don’t fit as a couple. You care for each other, but you aren’t what you _need_ for each other. There’s nothing wrong with that. What’s wrong is keeping on when you know it won’t work. It would only make things worse. Imagine trying to stop this a year from now, five years.”

She’s quiet as he speaks, and then nods. “...you’re right.” She exhales, slow and soft. “...I’m afraid of what people will say.”

“What do you mean?”

Ryū gives him a dry glance. “We’re both high-profile. Once the news gets out, it’ll be a huge rumor mill. Why it happened, how it happened, who’s to blame...there’s a reason new and breaking relationships result in so much gossip. I’ve watched it unfold around me so many times. I know how it’s going to go. I’ll be the bad guy.”

“Why?”

“Because Itachi has a marless reputation. He’s a new politician making waves, no dirt to be dug up. He’ll be the heartbroken hard-worker, and I’ll be the shallow model who got tired of his hard work, not giving me enough attention because I’m too _needy_ …”

Obito scoffs, and she can hear temper in the sound. “Ridiculous...it’s no one’s business, anyway.”

“If you’re in the public eye, _everything_ is _everyone’s_ business. It’s just how it goes. But...it’s going to be really hard to face things for a few weeks. Part of me just wants to hole up here until it’s over.”

She hears him sigh. “...I suppose you could. But wouldn’t that just make the rumors worse…? I don’t know how this works...except that it’s stupid.”

In spite of herself, Ryū snorts. “...it is. I don’t know what the answer is…”

“Well...seems to me if they will hate you no matter what you do, then just do what you want! It won’t change anyone’s mind, hm? Why let them control how you feel?”

She deflates. “...I’m...not good with the criticisms. Legitimate ones, sure. But this will just be a mess of people choosing sides. People being mean to me just because they like Itachi more, and have to blame _someone_.”

“Then forget them. Focus on those who support you. Anyone else can f-” He pauses. “...can take a hike.”

At his near-slip, Ryū can’t help a light giggle. “...I wish it was as easy as you make it sound.”

“Can you leave town for a while?”

“Mm...maybe. But that sort of feels like running away.”

“And holing up isn’t?”

She gives him a pout. “...at least I’d still be here.”

“There’s confronting it, or not confronting it. No in-between.”

Blunt, as usual. Ryū mulls that over. “...I’ll...think about it later. For now I just want to sit here. I don’t want to think about anything for a while.”

“Then you don’t have to.” His arm gets a little tighter around her, and she settles against him with a sigh. A prolonged silence falls between them, broken only by the sound of the rain. In truth, it almost starts to put her to sleep.

“...it’s really pretty in here.”

Her eyes lift back to Obito, seeing him looking at their surroundings thoughtfully. “It is. My dad planted all these roses after my mom died. It’s my favorite place to be. So if I ever vanish again, you can probably find me here.”

“For your mom…?” He seems to think about that before his gaze moves to her. “...you should probably go inside for a while though, you’re shivering.”

“I don’t want to…”

“You might get sick if you stay out here too long, Ryū. At least go put a coat on?”

Ever so slightly, her posture tightens in silent refusal. Getting up, moving, means starting to move forward. And she’s not sure she’s ready to do that yet.

Obito sighs. With a shrug, he slips out of his own and tosses it over her shoulders.

“Wh-?”

“So stubborn,” he cuts in with a grunt.

“But -!”

“Being upset is no reason to put yourself in a bad position. Just because you feel bad doesn’t mean you need to make it worse by being unkind to yourself. You don’t need punishment.”

Feeling rather called out, she shrinks into herself slightly. “...now _you’re_ going to get cold.”

“Then I guess we better go in.” Softening a bit, he adds, “You can come back later. This place isn’t going anywhere, hm?”

...he’s right. Keeping the front of his coat closed with a hand, Ryū watches him stand before letting him pull her to her feet. The grass is soaked under her feet, and the drizzle moistens the top of her head before they make it back in.

“Go take a hot shower to warm up.”

“You’re so fussy,” she protests, hanging his coat to dry.

“Someone’s got to act like an adult today, hm?”

Puffing her cheeks and proving his point, she sticks her tongue out before doing as he says. She _is_ pretty cold - it’s far easier to notice back in the warm house. Up to her bathroom she goes, shedding the white dress and letting herself zone out in the hot water for a while.

Only once she’s red as a lobster does she get back out, toweling off and redressing in grey sweatpants and a black tank top: the perfect lounge outfit. And downstairs, she finds Obito with recently-acquired takeout.

“Figured neither of us would want to cook right now,” he offers, looking a little sheepish.

“That sounds perfect.”

They curl up on a couch in the living room, watching some random movie on the channel the TV was last left on. Chewing her chow mein, Ryū realizes she’s completely relaxed. Still sad of course, but...it feels muted. Nearly everyone in her life is a source of stress...save for her father, and Obito. Out of everyone who’s ended up in her life, they’re the only ones she can completely let her walls down around. Her father because...well, he’s her father. And Obito because he’s the only person she’s met outside her career, who wasn’t introduced with a purpose in mind. Instead, he met her during her lowest, rawest point. When she had nothing left to hide. They were both completely without pretenses, unlike...everyone else.

Unlike Itachi.

Glancing to him as he tries to get food to his mouth, eyes glued to the screen, a smile tugs at the corner of her mouth when his chopsticks prod his chin before finding his lips. There’s nothing fake about him. Nothing practiced or on-purpose. He’s just...Obito.

...and all at once, it hits her.

Suddenly she can’t look away, the realization freezing her in place. Even as he keeps focused on the movie, Ryū is just as intensely staring at _him_.

...she’s in love with him, isn’t she?

While her mind balks from it, it also gives flashes of times where she’s felt a similar, creeping notion. Little moments where she would still, something unnamed in her chest. At first she’d brushed it off as just a friendly fondness, finally finding someone who didn’t _want_ something from her. Who was just...a person. A friend. Someone real.

...but that’s what drew her in, isn’t it? He’s open, uncensored, emotional, flawed. Nothing like the constant facades and personas she’s forced to mingle with.

...nothing like Itachi.

In spite of herself, the weight of it all brings tears to her eyes, beading along her lids and threatening to spill.

And of course it’s then he catches her staring, immediately balking at her tears. “Whoa, hey! You all right?”

Not having the words to explain, she just flops against his side, buried into his shoulder as he stiffens. She can’t bring herself to say what she’s thinking. Not now. Surely he’ll see it as her just...hopping from one failed relationship to something new in search of comfort. Even if she’s sure, it’s too soon.

For both of them.

So for now, she just stays where she is, letting him bring an arm down around her and sighing.

“Sheesh, so full of tears today...do you not like your food?”

Her head shakes against him.

“Maybe you should go sleep, hm? Surely all this emotion is making you tired.”

“...not yet…”

“All right, all right. Then stay here until you get sleepy. I’ll put you to bed.”

Face still tucked in his shirt, Ryū feels it get warm, a pleasant thrum in her chest.

It takes everything in her not to blurt out that he should stay.

But he’s right. She’s far more tired than she assumes, and twenty minutes later, she’s conked out beside him. Obito turns off the TV, gathering up the takeout boxes before scooping her up and taking her to her room, still prepared in her father’s house due to her frequent visits (and according to Ryū, his inability to take it down, anyway). Finagling the blankets and getting her situated, he leans over her for a moment, making sure she’s still asleep.

Then as quietly and as softly as he can, he leans down and presses lips to her temple.

She sighs, curling slightly under the covers.

“...bonne nuit, Ryū,” he murmurs, bringing them up to her chin before taking his leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is shorter than the last few, but...closer to my actual word count goal xD Got a busy day ahead of me so didn’t want to go too overboard kjdfgkj hopefully tonight I can get a head start on tomorrow’s. This weekend should be pretty quiet, so I’ll try to write!
> 
> Anyway, this is some of the model!Ryū verse. I don’t write it much and haven’t added anything to the fic of it, either. It’s more of a “bits and pieces” sort of thing for me lol - but this is later on in the story, when Ryū finally ends things with Itachi as Obito wanted. But it seems they’re both realizing the unintended consequences :3c
> 
> I’d imagine there’d be an arc where she realizes that he WAS indeed sort of plotting something and get mad, but...then realize that it still needed to happen, and that Obito’s bitterness and circumstances really made it rather justified. So there’d be some rocky times to overcome before they’d get to be fully happy together, but...this is where it starts, I guess xD
> 
> Anywho, that’s it for today! Thanks for reading~


	10. Day Ten || Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This hobby might be getting a little out of hand...

Nibbling the scar in his lip in concentration, Obito carefully solders another wire into place. He’s almost got this project finished...just a few more, and he should be done!

“Oi! Obito!”

His shoulders deflate with a sigh as a hand knocks on his door. “...what?”

“We’re going out for drinks - you’ve been sitting in there all day! C’mon man, let’s go!”

“But I’m -!” He exhales curtly in frustration. “I’m almost done with -?”

“Dude, your little robot will still be there when we get back! I’m tired of having to drag you kicking and screaming out to socialize,” Kakashi argues through the door. “Asuma and Gai are ready to go, and we’re meeting Genma and the others! Just get out and get some fresh air for a few hours, all right? You’re freaking me out.”

Obito scowls, but knows better than to argue. His roommates tend to make his life _difficult_ when they want something. If he appeases them now, it will give him more free time later. “All right, fine! Let me just...change real quick.” He’s wearing his tinkering clothes, which are singed and stained.

“You’ve got three minutes!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Pulling his shirt over his head, Obito makes quick work of shifting outfits, shoving his rather thin wallet into his back pocket before heading out to meet them.

It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ going out. He loves a good evening with drinking and friends. But it just seems like any time the _rest_ of them are free to do so, he’s trying to get some work done! Just _once_ he’d like to have an evening to go uninterrupted and actually finish a project.

For Obito, you see, is a tinkerer. At least, that’s what those who aren’t into the hobby call it. Ever since the introduction and normalization of robotic tech and androids, it’s really taken off. And Obito just happened to have a knack for it. He’d make all sorts of little bots when he was growing up - mostly things to help his grandmother as an unspoken thank you for bringing him up. Then he joined the robotics club in high school, winning prizes and even money at building competitions.

Which then led to him quite obviously pursuing the field in college. While he had big dreams of helping with the latest generations of androids, he’s been mostly shuffled into smaller-scale, more basic projects.

Frustrating, to say the least.

Which is why, in his free time, he works on his _own_ models and tech. Nothing to a full android scale, but he’s...working up to it. He often scavenges parts from dumps and learns about them that way, reverse engineering the broken parts and building up his pool of knowledge.

The thing is...he doesn’t know anyone else with the interest. Kakashi is smart, but doesn’t really care about robotics. He can listen and understand what Obito’s talking about, but the bored, glazed-over look he gets only discourages Obito from sharing his new excitement any time he makes a new discovery. And the rest of their friend group, well...they only go downhill from there.

So, he keeps it mostly to himself. Which earns him a little crap from his friends, given that it makes him a bit of a hermit in his room whenever he gets in deep with a new project to tinker with. But...he’s still glad they take the time to drag him out every so often.

He’d likely be taking the hobby to an unhealthy degree by now if they didn’t…

They go on foot, their apartment not too far from downtown and plenty to do. The bright lights of the city bear down on them, billboards and signs vying for their attention for any product under the sun. But Obito ignores them, milling with the others as they discuss the goings-on of their days, their weeks. Given the divide between his interests and theirs, Obito is more of a listener more of the time, but he doesn’t mind.

That’s what forums are for: he can type novels to his heart’s content on the subject, and other like-minded tinkerers can chime in and reciprocate.

The bar they slink into is familiar, the boisterous atmosphere a welcome change from the typical quiet of their apartment. Already there, others their age from college call out in greeting. Kurenai immediately latches onto Asuma, Yugao perched atop Hayate’s lap. Anko gives them all a grin, a tankard already in hand.

And Rin greets Kakashi with a kiss and a smile.

Obito ducks into his jacket collar furtively. While several of the others are also single, he’s still the most lagged-behind in terms of romance and experience.

Kakashi blames it on his hobby.

...and Obito really can’t deny it. There _are_ women who involve themselves in the hobby, but sadly most tend to be a bit...distant given how flocked they get. And sure, Obito likes men too, but there just hasn’t been much of a connection beyond the hobby with anyone.

And all of his roommates are straight, sadly.

Taking a seat at one end of their sizable table, he agrees to a beer, sipping it as everyone settles in and relaxes. Obito observes, chiming in where he can but mostly letting his mind wander in the white noise of conversation to how he’s going to wrap up the bot left back home on his desk.

“Obitooo!”

A while into the night, he jostles as Rin sits next to him, flushed in the face from indulging in spirits. “...hey, Rin.”

Her lips pout. “What’s that for?”

“Heh?”

“You don’t sound very excited to see me,” she retorts.

“Sorry, er...was lost in thought.”

“You’re always thinking,” she teases, fixing some of his hair and making him balk. “Don’t you ever get, like... _bored_ of it?”

Obito can’t help a snort. “Not really, no. That’s the thing about thinking: you can do just about anything with it.”

She listens with a rather spacy expression, then swiftly changes the subject. “Obito, you need a girlfriend.”

“Wh-?”

“Y’know, ‘kashi tells me about how much you just sit in your room...s’not healthy! You need to go _out_ sometimes, right?”

“I _do_ go out. I’m out right now!”

“And when was the _last_ time you were out?”

His silence required to try and remember is telling.

“ M’serious, Obito...I worry about you, y’know.” She’s back to pouting. “You’ve always been so... _ reclusive _ . I don’t want you to sit in that room and not experience  _ life _ … ! To...to look back and realize you missed it all!”

He gives a nervous chuckle. “Rin, really - I’m fine. I’m not -?”

“M’gonna ask around my circle for a blind date for you.”

“Wh-? No, don’t do th-!”

“I know lotsa nice girls, Obito! I bet one could make you happy, huh? Just give it a tryyy, okay?”

He flounders, not sure how to get out of this one. “I, uh...look, that’s really nice, but -?”

“C’mon Rin, leave the man alone,” Kakashi then cuts in, dragging his girlfriend back to another chair and ignoring her whining. “You can pester him about it when you’re sober, hm?”

“But ‘kashiii -”

“Why don’t you go check on Kurenai? She hustled to the bathroom pretty quick, she might need some help.”

Rin’s mouth opens into an o of concern, and she scurries off with her new mission.

“...sorry about that,” Kakashi sighs. “Admittedly she’s been going on about that sober, too.”

Obito glances aside, feeling embarrassed. “...is it really _that_ concerning?”

“You know how Rin is, she has to take care of everybody. Just tell her you don’t want a date. Might take a few tries, but she’ll take the hint.”

His lips fall into a pout. In truth, well...he’d _like_ a date, but...not with that kind of setup. It’s all the more mortifying given that he used to like Rin so much when they were in grade school. Having her try and set him up on a date just feels...weird. “...I’ll try.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kakashi takes the chair Rin was occupying, leaning back with a beer in hand. “You’ll figure it out.”

Obito gives him a glance, not quite sure what ‘it’ is in this context.

Not long after, the hour growing late, the group agrees to disperse. Rin and Kurenai whisper at the other end of the table as they all get ready to go.

“...I think Kurenai’s pregnant.”

Obito, swigging the last of his beer, almost does a spit take at Kakashi’s blunt revelation, choking instead. “What?!”

“She hasn’t had a single drink, but was still running to the bathroom. Bet you anything it’s morning sickness and she’s pregnant. And it doesn’t seem like Asuma is sober enough to put two and two together yet.”

Gawking, Obito looks around the group. Kakashi has always been keen, and...yeah, given what he can see, it does seem to be the case. “...pregnant...oh man…”

“Life marches on, eh?” Kakashi muses. “I had a feeling they’d be the first ones to pop one out.”

...something in Obito’s gut clenches. So...someone in their group is going to have a baby. And he hasn’t even -

Kakashi interrupts the thought with a slap on his back. “C’mon, let’s head home.”

“...you guys go ahead. I...need to pick something up.”

“Whaaa…? Like what?”

“A part for my bot. I’ll just swing by the scrap heap then be back.”

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m a little buzzed but I’m fine. Cold air will help. If I’m not back in half an hour, come looking for me, all right? You know where I’m headed.”

Kakashi stares at him for a moment, and Obito fears he’ll call his bluff. “...all right. Got your phone?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Good. Hey...be careful.”

“I will.”

Nodding, Kakashi then files out with the others, Obito bringing up the rear and splintering off to cross the street. While he doesn’t actually need any additional parts...he’s not quite ready to head home yet.

Not with so much on his mind.

Hands in his pockets and breath pluming in the air, Obito follows a familiar route. He goes to the scrapyard so often, he could probably do so in his sleep. The amount of good tech that gets thrown away honestly astounds him sometimes. But, that’s more for him to salvage and make use of, so he can’t really complain.

And it will give him something else to think about.

Reaching the edge, he slips through the fence in his usual spot, turning on his phone’s light to start looking for anything viable. Gears, wires, plating, plastic...he rummages through it all for anything that can catch his eye.

Anything that will make him forget for a moment that he’s such a black sheep among his friends. Falling behind and feeling more and more divided from them. He doesn’t want to think about kids, and dating, and getting married, and settling down...it’s all too much…!

Finding an android hand, he tugs it up to look at it, finding it stuck. Another tug, still nothing. Sighing and clenching his phone in his teeth, he uses both hands, pulls, and -

An entire body surfaces.

“Shit -!” Losing his footing in surprise, he falls over backward in a shower of parts.

...someone tossed a whole  _ android _ ...?!

Staring at it, he heaves himself back up and starts digging, revealing an entire robot. Well...mostly. Every part is intact save for the components kept in the torso, ripped out and severely damaged. There are deep dents along the entire body casing.

Someone beat the absolute shit out of this thing, but...why? Androids are so damn expensive...you might as well just light a bank account on fire.

Taking in the damage, Obito then looks at the face. It’s modeled to be female, with delicate features...making the deformations all the more shocking, in his opinion. The hair is white and wavy, and that makes him blink. All-white androids tend to be used in the medical field. So...wait...is this one of them?

Why the hell is a medical android so busted up and tossed for scrap? That doesn’t make any sense!

Turning her over, Obito checks the back of her neck for her model and serial number, checking it on his phone.

...it’s one of the latest models.

Okay, this is just weird.

Brow furrowing, Obito tries to puzzle this out. So someone got ahold of one of the latest medical robots on the market...ripped out most of its components...and then totally trashed it before throwing it in the dump. He can understand a potential parts robber, but there’s still so much valuable tech left! It doesn’t make any sense!

...he can’t just leave it all here.

He urges her back over to face upright, her powerless eyes a bit haunting. Androids are so realistic now, it’s like he’s staring at a real dead body. Now the only question is...how to get her back without anyone gawking at him. Including his roommates. He _could_ disassemble her, then reassemble her back at the apartment, but he’ll need something to carry her in.

So he scrambles up to his feet, dragging her to a hidden alcove before dashing back toward home. Once there, he fishes out a duffle bag from under his bed, and a kit to take her apart.

“Whoa, you okay?” Kakashi asks, frowning.

“Yeah, fine! Found some cool stuff, can’t carry it all, so...I’ll be back!”

“But -?” Watching him dash back out, Kakashi just wilts. “...must have been a hell of a find…”

It’s almost one in the morning now, but Obito doesn’t slow down until he gets back to the scrapyard. Practiced hands break her down into smaller parts, and then he hauls the whole thing back home, furtively glancing around in case anyone thinks this is weird.

And thus just making himself look more suspicious.

But he returns unfettered, heading straight into his room and shutting the door.

He’s got a lot of work to do.

Carefully taking her back out, it takes far more time putting her back together than taking her apart. He starts making a list of her missing and damaged parts.

Man...this is gonna take a while. And given how stingy tech corps are, he can’t find any info on what’s been taken from her core.

So he texts Rin, who just so happens to be a nurse.

_ Hey, so this is weird, but if you could get me blueprints for a certain medical android, I’d owe you big time. _

Knowing she won’t reply until she sleeps off all she drank tonight, he nonetheless gets to work. First thing’s first: carefully fix all the indentations. Then figure out if any components in her limbs were actually damaged, and either find replacements or fix them himself. Thankfully it’s almost all superficial, and he can move on to the rest of the mess: her core. There’s a _lot_ of torn cabling and wires...that alone is going to be a nightmare. But he’s waited for _so long_ to be able to work on a full working android model...he can’t let that faze him.

It’s late morning before Rin replies.

_ You realize I could lose my job for that? _

_ But it’s really really important! Pleaseee? _

_...why do you need it? _

_ Promise not to tell? _

_ I’m already considering one illegal thing today. Why not another? _

_ I found a Meditech android in the scrapyard, and I wanna fix her. But she’s missing some parts of her core. _

_ Holy shit, really? You should return that! It’s hospital property! _

_ I will! AFTER I fix her! Please Rin, you know how much I wanna get into full android work! _

Several minutes pass as she clearly thinks it over.

_...okay fine! I’ll try. Gimme the numbers and I’ll see what I can do. _

_ You’re amazing, you know that? _

_ I do, thank you. _

A few hours later, she sends him the file...and Obito starts digging. As he figured, a lot of it is tech he’ll likely never get his hands on.

...legally, that is.

Thankfully he knows some people, and heads to the forum for help. Within the hour, he has trades arranged for all he’ll need.

Now to wait for shipping, and then the work...and he _should_ have a functional android.

All the while, his roommates just figure he’s gotten himself buried into yet another timesink. Kakashi tries to sneak a peek, only for Obito to shove him back out every time.

“You can see when it’s done!”

For over a month...he barely leaves his room. Kakashi has to remind him to eat, let alone sleep. But then finally, after countless hours of work and frustration...he gives the reboot system a try.

Just barely audible in the silence is a quiet whir of tech booting up before they start running silently. Unseen, her software begins powering up , a diagnostic completed before she can begin to function. Sat in his computer chair, she’s completely still for several minutes.

Obito chews his lip, wondering if this is going to work.

And then...her bowed head lifts, and eyes open. They blink once, twice, subtly taking in her surroundings before focusing on Obito.

“...ID?” he asks.

Another blink - man, she looks so  _ real _ … ! “Meditech at-home care android model V-seven-nine. Serial number four eight two, nine nine seven three, zero zero zero zero.”

Huh...an at-home model. So she wasn’t at the hospital, but living with a patient. “Name?”

“My data bank is empty. Would you like to register a name?”

Oh shoot, that part of her memory was erased...or was never filled in the first place. He hesitates for a long moment. “...er...register name: Ryū.”

There’s a moment’s pause as it’s committed to her memory. “...I am Ryū. How may I help you today?”

And so begins his own check, running through as many system operations as he can think of to ensure nothing is on the fritz or damaged. All the while, ‘Ryū’ answers every question, performing scans and reporting all functioning as normal.

“...holy shit,” he then breathes. “I did it. I actually fixed you.”

“Would you like to register a patient?”

“...what is your patient registry?”

“No data available.”

“...run a patient registry scan for past entries.”

Another small pause. “...no data available.”

“...so you never got programmed. Seems to me you either never arrived at your destination, or...you were stolen from them early on. But why only take your core components and then trash the rest of you...?”

She doesn’t reply, the question rhetorical.

He sits on his bed with a thoughtful sigh, rubbing his chin before shooting Rin another text.

_ So...she’s up and working. Seems she was programmed for at-home care. Any records from the hospital of one of them going missing? _

_ Hm...not from ours...give me a minute and I’ll check elsewhere. _

As he waits, Obito watches the android. She just...sits, perfectly still, occasionally glancing around and blinking as programmed to appear more human and less unsettling. As he has several times while working on her, he can’t help but marvel at how far android tech has come over the years. She really does look human.

...and then there’s the question some ask about the humanity in a machine. If they can learn enough to be considered sentient. Some fear it, others embrace it, and a few even demand their freedom as equals to humans.

Obito...well, for the most part, he’s in the middle. It’s amazing technology, but...still technology. Can it become sentient? Maybe. He’s never seen full proof of it, at least not yet. As for being treated like a human, well...he’s pretty iffy on that.

But the longer he watches her, the more he wonders. Then his phone buzzes.

_ So I checked every hospital in the county, and nothing. No reported losses or thefts. I’ll check at the state level, but I mean...that’s pretty far, given where you found her. _

His brow furrows.  _ All right, thanks. What should I do with her in the meantime? _

_ I mean...you can bring it in, we can always use it. But officially, we dunno where it belongs, so...y’know. Up to you, I guess. Unless I find something. _

_ Well, all right then. _

...now what?

In truth, he’s getting excited. If no one can claim her...maybe he can keep her! Obito _does_ have his share of chronic conditions from his accident when he was young...he could probably make use of her. But does he really _need_ to keep her, or...is he just geeking out about having an android?

As if sensing his thoughts, she looks to him, head tilting.

...he has to admit, her casing is really pretty. But it’s just an empty shell for a highly advanced computer.

...isn’t it?

...there have been rumors. Of AI going rogue in androids along the east coast. Nothing confirmed by the manufacturers of course, but the forum buzzes about it every time a supposed account leaks. The androids break their programming limitations, making decisions outside their parameters, and acting irrationally.

...acting human.

No one’s sure yet what causes it, but...it makes him wonder. Maybe he can use her as a bit of an experiment. See if he can replicate the supposed ‘malfunctions’.

But for now, he better wait until Rin exhausts all other avenues. He doesn’t want to mess around with a stolen android. But...that doesn’t mean he can’t at least interact with her.

“Hey, Ryū.”

“Yes?”

“My right shoulder is sore.”

She blinks, and then gives a smile. “If you’d like, I can perform massage therapy to try and ease tension in the muscles. I can also utilize acupuncture if you prefer.”

Her language is so….stiff. But whoever did her voice did a great job for a medical android - soft and comforting, clearly meant to ease patient stress. “Let’s try the massage therapy.”

“Please, have a seat.” She rises from his chair, letting him take it instead before asking, “Are you comfortable removing your shirt?”

He hesitates a moment. “...sure.” Pulling at the garment, he tosses it on his bed. Beneath are the plethora of scars from the accident that nearly crippled him in grade school.

Even if she isn’t human, he can’t help a surge of self consciousness.

...and then something odd happens.

So light he barely feels it, she runs fingertips over the hardened tissue. “...I do not have access to your medical records. May I inquire what caused this scarring?”

Another pause - he hates going over this, but...well, he supposes it’s relevant. “...accident when I was young. I was struck by a car. I’ve got a lot of pins and plating from putting me back together.” After a pause, he jokes, “Makes going to the airport quite a hassle, heh.”

She doesn’t reply, and just keeps...mapping out the marks.

“...is it in the way?”

Her focus seems to return. “No. But it will help me to diagnose and solve other issues in the future. Thank you.” She then adjusts her posture and starts working at the knotted muscle in his back.

And...dang, she’s really good at this.

With pinpoint precision, she finds and soothes at the sore spot, and soon enough Obito is a puddle in his chair. Twenty minutes later, the pain is entirely gone.

“How do you feel?”

Slowly sitting up, he rolls his shoulder. “...great! Thanks.”

She smiles again. “You’re welcome! Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“As a brief reminder, I am also outfitted with custodial knowledge, and if your medical dependency is severe enough, I am programmed to handle housework, assistance with day to day activities, and escorting you out of your home if desired.”

That ears a blink. “...seriously?”

To his surprise, she laughs. “Seriously! I am a full home-care model, and can handle all regular duties of a human caretaker to an even more sophisticated and efficient degree. And should you find any of my programming insufficient, you need only contact my manufacturer, and they can arrange a software upgrade to handle your individual needs.”

...huh. He wasn’t expecting all...that. “And, er...do I need documentation to have you upgraded? Your receipt or anything?”

There’s a pause, and he can tell she’s checking her internal manual for an answer. “I’m sorry, but I do not have the information you’re looking for on hand. Please contact my manufacturer for clarification.”

Well, shoot...if he _does_ end up keeping her, that might pose a problem. He supposes he can always take her to a less legal place to have her tinkered with...at least, anything beyond his own capabilities. He might be able to find bootleg copies of any new software, but given all she sounds like she’s capable of, that shouldn’t be a problem anyway.

“Oi, are you done in here yet? Who are you talking to?”

Stiffening, Obito doesn’t have enough time to get to the door, and Kakashi opens it up.

...and stares.

“...am I...interrupting something?”

Bright red at Kakashi’s clear assumption, Obito blurts, “I-it’s not what it looks like!”

“Hello!” Ryū then offers.

Kakashi perks a brow. “...hi. And you are…?”

“I am a Meditech at-home care android. I have been named Ryū. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

...he blinks. “...you have an android?”

“She’s what I found in the scrapyard last month. I just finished putting her back together!”

“A whole-ass android was in the scrapyard?”

“Yeah! Rin’s been helping me figure out how to fix her. And now, er...she’s fixed!”

“...huh. And uh...does it belong to someone?”

“Rin’s checking. No records yet. So, I... _might_ get to keep her…?”

“Well it better pay rent. And if you get frisky with it, keep it down, all right?”

Flaring red again, Obito gives a holler, throwing a shoe as Kakashi closes the door. Said shoe bounces harmlessly to the floor.

“Stupid Kakashi...as if…”

“If it addresses the issue at hand, I am equipped with -”

“No! No no!” Obito cuts in, face about to explode as he interrupts her. “I already know that, I saw when I was reassembling you! I don’t need it!”

She blinks. “...heightened aggression and tension in male patients can sometimes be attributed to pent-up se-”

“ NO!” Oh lord he’s going to die from embarrassment. “I...I don’t need  _ that _ , okay? Kakashi is just getting on my nerves. It’s fine.”

“Would you like me to check your blood pressure?”

“...no, I’m fine.”

“Perhaps you’re hungry! Could I fix you something to eat?”

...she’s not going to stop, is she? “Okay, sure. But uh...I live with three other people. Kakashi was one, Asuma and Gai are the others.” Though Asuma, if Obito remembers right, is looking for a place to live with Kurenai and their soon-to-be baby.

“That’s no problem! I’m capable of adjusting any recipe in my index to suit as many household members as necessary.”

...well, might as well get this over with.

Asuma just chuckles at the sight of her, and Gai marvels at “this brilliant new technology” until Kakashi convinces him to stop.

And while she’s cooking, Rin sends Obito a text.

_ So how much do you love me, bff of mine? _

_...a lot? Why? _

_ So no registry records in the entire state. So I looked that serial number up, and guess what? _

_ What? _

_ There’s no match for it. It wasn’t part of any official manufacturing run. _

Obito gawks at his screen.  _ So, what...she’s a bootleg? _

_ No, seems she’s legit given what all you told me. It’s more like...someone went in to the factory, made ONE android, and made off with it after clearing the record of its assembly. To the system registry, it doesn’t exist. _

He has to sit down for a moment, the background noise of the guys peppering Ryū with questions going unnoticed.  _...so what do I do? _

_ I’m not sure. I mean the RIGHT thing to do would be to turn it in, but...I mean, there’s also no proof you stole it or anything. But nor that you bought it. It’s a really weird grey area. My guess is...someone made an off-the-record ‘droid to try and steal the technology from the company for their own. _

Obito stills.  _...that’s why only some of her components were missing. That was all the thief needed. _

_ Exactly. _

_...well, I...guess I’ll think it over. _

_ Sure. Lemme know if you need anything else, kay? _

_ Will do. _

Obito puts his phone to sleep, stunned. An off-the-record robot. And he just happened to find her.

...now what should he do with her?

His thoughts are broken as laughter rings out, and he looks up to see Ryū smiling as everyone points at Gai, a pancake perfectly centered on his head from her pan.

...if he didn’t know any better, he’d think she was real.

Well, for now, he’ll just...keep her here. If anyone else finds out her origins, he might have to turn her over. Thoughts start turning. Maybe someone on the forum can help him forge some documents for her. Shouldn't be _that_ hard. Then maybe he can keep her.

...it’s been barely an hour and he already feels attached, damn it.

“Oi, Obito!”

His focus returns. “Huh?”

“What would you like on your pancake?” Ryū asks after Kakashi gets his attention.

“...uh, just...butter and syrup, please.”

She gives another smile, and he feels his chest clench.

...oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I went overboard again xD BUT I haven’t gotten to use this verse yet, so...I indulged lol
> 
> Not very, uh...traditional? Def the first time I’ve written a muse as an android, but I’ve had the idea for a long time. It’s a bit parallel to day...three of last year, I think? BUT it’s not quite cyberpunk, and the roles are reversed, as well as amplified lol
> 
> Otherwise, uh...not much to say? Posting late cuz today was muh birthday and I had stuff to do .w. Tomorrow is also gonna be busy-ish sooo we’ll see if I finally start falling behind :’D But for now, that’s all I’ve got! Thanks for reading~


	11. Day Eleven || Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an end-of-Summer party rolls around, things get a bit...dramatic.

It’s become a bit of a tradition. The last day of Summer break, before everyone heads back to school, there’s a neighborhood get-together for all of the students, no matter their grade. Hosted at the largest house on the end of the street (which also happens to have an in-ground swimming pool), it’s one of the most anticipated days of the year, even though the day after is rather depressing.

The parents might even enjoy it more than the kids at that point, gaining their school year freedom with their kids shipped off for each weekday.

Though she used to be more into the participation aspect, as a senior in high school now, Ryū is pretty much part of the planning and executing committee alongside her father as hosts. The day before, she helps in pre-preparing all of the food for the barbeque, ensuring the pool is up to snuff and stocked with toys and supplies, and tidying up the yard to place all the outdoor furniture.

“How’s it looking out here?” Jiraiya asks from the porch.

Ryū, down below, is hosing off the dust from all of the lawn chairs. “Good! Almost done! How’s the menu? Do we need to get anything else?”

“We’ve got enough hamburgers and hotdogs to feed an army!” he replies with a signature grin. “Add in the chips and dip, the beans, and the drinks, and we’re good to go. I got a bit more than last year just to be sure. We can always have leftovers for a day or two!”

“Sounds good to me!”

“Pool partyyy!”

Seeing her little brother come flying out the back door, Ryū manages to drop the hose and scoop him up, twirling to help with his momentum. “Not until tomorrow! And you know you can’t go in the pool without your water wings, Naruto! It’s not safe!”

“But I wanna swim!” the four year old rebukes, cheeks puffed in indignation.

“You can! _Tomorrow_. I thought you were helping Dad in the kitchen, huh?”

“That’s _boring_ ,” the little blond mutters. “I don’t wanna make food, I wanna eat it!”

Ryū just laughs. “But you have to make food _before_ you can eat it!”

“Nuh uh, that’s adults’ job!”

Grey eyes roll. “Well you’ll have to cook when you’re an adult, then. And you better learn how before then, huh? Or you won’t know how!”

Still struggling in her grip, Naruto grunts and drops the subject. “Lemme down!”

“Do you promise not to go in the pool?”

“Yeah, I promise!”

“Okay. Go back inside, it’s almost dark.”

Clearly displeased, he nonetheless follows her orders, dragging his bare feet the whole way.

She sighs, then looks over her handiwork. Seems everything on her list is done. The plastic furniture will dry overnight, so she shuts off the hose and then closes the cover on the pool. One last sweep, then inside she goes to help with dinner.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Jiraiya asks, still in the kitchen.

“Yeah! But I’m sad it’ll be the last one for me…”

“Nonsense! You can still participate while you’re in college, kiddo. And then you’ll just be one of the adults dragging _your_ kiddos over, hm?”

Ryū gives him a look. “Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren’t you?”

“What, I’m not allowed to tease you about grandkids?”

“You don’t need any for a while, you’ve got Naruto to worry about!”

“And he’s gonna need some kiddos to play with!”

She groans, bringing out more supplies from the fridge. “Oh my gosh, Dad…”

He gives a booming laugh. “You’ll get baby fever one of these days. Just do me a favor and finish college first, that’s all I ask.”

“I haven’t even _dated_ anyone yet,” she counters, grinning.

“Much to my disappointment. I haven’t gotten to give anyone the tough, intimidating dad talk yet! I’ve been practicing!”

And so the banter goes as they cook, finishing and calling Naruto down for dinner. After dishes are done, Ryū retreats to her room and her computer. Social media is little more than everyone groaning about heading back to class, and seniors in particular being “so done” with high school already.

Scrolling through her feed, Ryū smiles softly at a post from Rin. Seems she and Kakashi went to the beach today, if her selfie is anything to go by. She’s already confirmed they’re both coming tomorrow. Technically Rin lives a few streets over, but...best friends get to bend the rules. And Kakashi is a few houses down. Then there’s some younger students, like grade schooler Itachi and his little brother Sasuke, who’s best friends with Naruto. Quite a few of his soon-to-be classmates tend to come over, too. Ryū often has to corral them all herself, the self-appointed babysitter.

Rin teases her about it and her mother nature. “Sure you don’t wanna be a daycare worker or something? You’d be great at it! Kids _love_ you.”

“Not sure my energy levels could survive it,” she’d countered with a grin. As much as she likes kids...they’re a _ton_ of work. She gets enough of that handling Naruto whenever she’s home to deal with her godbrother.

Otherwise her feed is just the typical, and Ryū soon abandons it for a bit of game-playing until bedtime. Already she’s prepared for both tomorrow and the day after: the last first day back of high school.

But it still takes her a little while to fall asleep, thinking it all over. Despite Jiraiya’s reassurances otherwise, something still feels really...final about tomorrow. Another stepping stone she won’t be able to come back to. Another year ending, and one beginning.

Either way, she can’t stop the passage of time.

Come morning, she wakes groggy, her lying awake meaning a slow start. No one is supposed to arrive until noon, so at least she has some buffer before having to handle anyone beyond her dad and brother. Breakfast is slogged down with many a yawn before changing into her outfit for the day.

Given there’s going to be swimming, she puts on her suit first: a longline bikini top and a skirt over the bottom piece until she actually decides to take a plunge. Her hair she ties up in a tail, a few shorter locks framing her face alongside her bangs.

By then, she’s finally fully awake, heading back downstairs to help Jiraiya with the last few finishing touches.

“How’s it looking down here?”

“So far so good! You got a lot done last night, thanks.”

Smiling at the praise, Ryū then glances up at a familiar voice. “Rin!”

Grinning ear to ear, the little brunette rushes into the yard, hopping up to cling to her taller friend. “Hiii! Hope you don’t mind that we’re early?”

“Not at all!” Holding Rin up, Ryū just nods to Kakashi rather than wave. “I can’t get over how tan you are. How many times did you go to the beach this Summer?”

“A few,” Rin replies coyly, letting herself be put down onto the grass. “Look, even ‘kashi has a bit of a tan line! And he’s always pale!”

Sighing lightly at his girlfriend’s antics, Kakashi lets her do as she pleases, lifting his sleeve to show the slight change in tone beneath it.

Ryū just laughs. And is then promptly cut off by Naruto running and crashing into Kakashi head-on.

“Oof!”

The girls giggle, Naruto throwing a slew of questions at the teens. As some of his late father’s favorite students at the high school he taught at, Rin and Kakashi are rather close to the little Uzumaki.

“Look how _tall_ you’re getting, Naruto!” Rin praises, scooping him up. “You’re almost as tall as me, aren’t you?”

“He’s got a ways to go yet,” Ryū replies. Rin may be short, but not _that_ short.

“You must be eating your vegetables like I told you to, huh?”

The blond sticks out his tongue. “No way!”

From there, once noon strikes, people begin filing in. All of the neighborhood children and their parents arrive, the large rear yard filling. Ryū opens the pool and it floods with splashing and squealing kids, all watched over carefully by a rotating squad of adults.

Ryū bustles around helping, distributing food and drinks while checking to make sure no one is missing anything. In between, she chats with others from her class, all smiles.

But eventually she notices something seems...off about Rin.

“Hey, you okay?”

She jumps a bit, turning to Ryū sheepishly. “Well, I uh...I might’ve invited somebody.”

“That’s okay! They not here yet?”

“No...I’m afraid he won’t show up...he seemed kinda on the fence about it.”

Ryū’s head tilts curiously. “Too shy, or…?”

“Yeah. And he, um…” Rin bites her lip. “...it’s kinda hard to explain. He’s not very...popular. He tends to butt heads with people sometimes…?”

“Uh, okay…” Ryū can’t help but hesitate. Is this going to cause any problems, or…?

“Maybe he won’t come. I was hoping he would so he could try and ease into things, y’know?”

“Is he new?”

“Well, no. But he had to change schools for a while.”

Something starts to click in Ryū’s head. “...wait...you mean Obito? The one who got in that accident?”

“Yeah! He’s been in a, um...a different school since he fell so behind after the wreck. And it...didn’t go well. Apparently it was pretty rough…”

“...I see…”

“But he’s able to come back this year to graduate with us, if all goes well! So I wanted him to come and sort of...reintroduce himself, you know?”

Ryū nods. “That’s fine.” She remembers that kid, vaguely. Ryū had mostly hung out with Rin back then, mostly only catching glimpses of him back when he’d try to woo her friend. But, well...Rin’s got a boyfriend now, so she doesn’t have much to go off of.

“Just, um...he’s a little _rough around the edges_ now, if...you catch my drift. He had to be, after dealing with all those jerks.”

“Well, so long as he doesn’t cause any trouble, I don’t mind. Let me know if he shows up, and I’ll -”

“Oh! There he is!”

Jolting, Ryū follows Rin’s pointing finger to a figure coming down the sidewalk. His posture is slightly hunched, dressed in an outfit that makes her want to start sweating. Full pants, full shirt...he’s got to be dying! But as he gets closer, Ryū gets the feeling she understands why.

A myriad of scars pepper one side of his face, and she can see them go down under his shirt. Probably from the accident, then...he must want to keep them covered up. His posture is defensive, as though he expects to be attacked at any moment. And when he meets her eyes, there’s a weight behind his gaze she can’t identify...but immediately sympathizes with.

“Obito!” Rin calls in greeting, moving to the fence. A few people stop at her voice, looking to the newcomer uncertainty. “Hey, hey! Remember her?”

Ryū follows, feeling a bit unsure. “Hey,” she greets, flashing a tentative smile.

“This is her house! Remember what I was telling you?”

Obito’s eyes flicker over the property, and Ryū feels a sudden surge of self consciousness.

“I remember,” he replies, tone a bit awkward.

“It’s been a long time,” Ryū offers, trying to be friendly. “I’m glad you get to come back this year! I’m sure a lot of people miss you.”

“I doubt it.”

The girls exchange an awkward glance.

“Well...feel free to come in, if you’d like! Dad’s still barbecuing if you’re hungry. He’s a really good cook.”

“Oh please, we all know _you_ prep the food and he just cooks it,” Rin laughs.

“Well, still!”

“...Obito?”

All three of them pause as Kakashi steps up.

“...Kakashi.”

“I...didn’t know you were coming.”

“Rin invited me.”

The couple exchange a look, and Ryū can’t help a small grimace. Seems that particular decision wasn’t discussed.

“...didn’t know that either,” Kakashi replies coolly.

“Didn’t know it was your business who she talks to.”

“So, uh -?” Ryū tries to cut in, only to be drowned out.

“I like to know who my girlfriend talks to, sure. That a problem?”

“Kakashi, please,” Rin murmurs. “Let’s not do this now, okay? Obito’s free to be here. Ryū said so.”

The boys stare at each other a long moment.

“...you’re right. Enjoy the party,” Kakashi then relents before an arm around Rin’s shoulder steers her away.

...well that was awkward.

Nervously itching her arm, Ryū mumbles, “...sorry about that…”

“It’s not your fault,” Obito retorts bluntly. “He’s always been an asshole. Not sure what Rin sees in him.”

“...guess we all have our reasons.”

“I can leave if you want.”

“Wh-? No! Please stay,” Ryū cuts in, her expression falling. “...really, it’s fine. You’re more than welcome here. If Kakashi’s going to be an ass, then...let him. But don’t let that turn you away, okay?” She softens. “...I know it can’t be easy coming back here after so long, so...maybe it would be good to sort of...take today as a test run…?”

Obito sighs, hands in his pockets. “Not sure it’ll make any difference. Everyone’s got their opinions already.”

“...maybe so. But, if it means anything...I’d like to get to know you again.” She offers a smile. “It’s been a long time, and...we didn’t know each other that well before. Maybe this is a good excuse to...try again?”

He looks her over suspiciously before softening a few degrees. “...all right.”

Her smile grows. “Okay! Hungry?”

“...yeah, a little.”

“Come on, we’ve got a whole barbeque going. It’s really good!” Ryū opens the little gate into the yard, letting him through. “So, hamburger or hotdog?”

“...hamburger, I guess.”

“Okay - we’ve got a whole bunch of chip types, too. And beans! We go all-out every Summer for today, so take as much as you want!”

As they approach the table where Jiraiya is serving, Ryū notices a momentary look on Obito’s face: one that says he’s far hungrier than he’s letting on.

...it makes her hesitate, a suspicion growing in her mind. But for now, she lets it slide. “Dad! Got a fresh burger? We’ve got a new arrival!”

Jiraiya looks up. “Sure! Just a minute, almost done with another wave!”

“You can pick all your condiments in the meantime,” Ryū offers with a smile.

A bit hesitant, Obito takes a plate and sheepishly prepares a bun. A mountain of chips follows, along with several scoops of beans.

Watching from over the top of the grill, Jiraiya exchanges a knowing glance with his daughter.

“Ryū, you want to eat? You’ve been running around all day!”

“Okay, sure. One more for me, then!”

“Coming right up.”

Taking up her own plate, Ryū stacks it high. She has indeed been busy up until now. Then Jiraiya gives them each a patty.

“Enjoy!”

“Where do you want to sit?”

“...uh…” Obito glances around.

“We can sit along the poolside if you want and put our feet in! It’s such a pretty day...and all the little kids are out now, so we shouldn’t get splashed!”

“...sure.”

Ryū leads the way, slipping off her sandals and sitting along the pool’s edge. Feet lazily kick through the water. Beside her, Obito kicks off his sneakers, rolling up his pant legs slightly to do the same.

“That’s better, huh?”

He doesn’t reply. Seems he’s too preoccupied with his plate full of food. Obito scarfs it all down like he hasn’t eaten in days. Teenage boys tend to have voracious appetites, but…

Well, she was going to try and talk to him, but...he’s clearly got other priorities. So Ryū goes ahead and eats too, watching as Kakashi and Rin, and Asuma and Kurenai start a water battle. The girls sit on the boys’ shoulder, trying to topple one another over.

“Gonna join in?”

She gives a start at the sudden question. “Huh?”

Obito nods to the pool, chewing another bite before swallowing. “You’ve got your suit on, right?”

“Oh...well, um…” There’s a sheepish pause. “I don’t...have anyone to play that with. But I might swim a bit after my food settles.”

His brow furrows at her answer, but he doesn’t rebuke. “...so how long have Rin and Kakashi been a thing?”

“...two years now, I think? It...took a while. According to Rin, Kakashi was worried about dating affecting his grades and time to work on school stuff.”

Obito scoffs. “Typical. He’s still top of the class anyway, right?”

“Er...yeah. Always has been.”

That earns a sigh. “Mister perfect...gets the girl, gets the grades…”

Unsure what to say, Ryū glances down sheepishly to her plate.

“Heads up!”

Jolting, Ryū barely has time to shout in surprise as Rin and Kakashi’s tower falls toward them. Rin tumbles forward, but Kakashi slams back against them. Water rushes over the pair of them with shocked gasps.

“God damn it, Kakashi!” Obito yells, struggling to his feet.

“It was an accident, Obito!” Kakashi counters, already crossing back to the other side of the pool and ignoring him.

“I’m soaked! You stupid -!”

Looking up at Obito’s strange, sudden silence, Ryū gasps - he’s gone rigid, clearly having some kind of attack. Balance lost, he topples head-first into the pool.

“Obito!” Slipping in over the side, Ryū finds a grip under his arms, hauling his head back above the water to let him gasp for air.

Immediately, the others react. Kakashi and Asuma help lift him up to the concrete walkway around the pool, Ryū turning him on his side in case he needs to cough up any more water. Fishing around in his pockets, she finds what she thought she’d find: a sealed pill bottle. Thankfully it was closed tight enough no water got in. She fishes out a tablet, stuffing it into Obito’s mouth. “Swallow!”

He does so with a little difficulty. And after a painful minute, his body starts to relax.

By then, several adults including Jiriaya have gathered around, the latter looking gravely serious. “Let’s get him inside and dried off.”

As the rest of the teens linger in the pool, shocked, Ryū follows in her father’s shadow. In another room, he trades Obito’s soaked clothes for some spares of his own, throwing the rest into the dryer. Obito is then laid on a couch to regain his head.

Ryū sits right beside him, brows pinched with worry. Her hands fiddle subconsciously with the bottle.

Slowly, color comes back to his cheeks, breathing regulating. His foggy gaze refocuses, and it turns to Ryū. “...h-how did you -?”

“I, um...I-I’d like to be a nurse, so...I read a lot of medical junk online,” she admits softly, a bit sheepish. “So I kinda...knew what to look for. It’s a good thing you had these on you.”

“...good thing you knew what to do with them,” he sighs, head rolling back to stare at the ceiling.

“...you okay?”

“...I will be. Thanks for, uh…” He pauses awkwardly. “...saving my ass.”

“Of course...I’m just glad you’re all right.” After a moment, she hands him the bottle, which he keeps clutched in a hand. “...is that...because of your accident?”

A gusty sigh escapes him. “...yeah. Happens randomly, but...especially when I get stressed.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Not your fault.”

“No, but...I still feel bad. Maybe I...should have let you go home.”

His eyes flicker to their corners at her. “...I’m glad I stayed.”

In turn, she looks up from her lap in surprise.

“Well...hopefully I won’t be too stiff tomorrow. I tend to get locked up after one of these…”

“Maybe you can call the school and -?”

“They don’t care. I’ll be fine.”

“...but -?”

“It’s fine. I’ll live.”

Given all she’s learned (and guessed) about Obito today, Ryū feels her heart clenching for him. The poor guy… “...well, if you need any help, just let me know...okay? I’d be happy to.”

“...thanks.”

By then, the day begins to wind down, and guests start filtering back out the way they came. Near the end, Rin and Kakashi come in.

“...you okay?” Rin asks, wringing her hands.

“Fine.”

“...sorry about all that,” Kakashi mumbles.

“Wouldn’t kill you to be more careful,” Obito counters with a glance.

Kakashi has no rebuke.

“Well, we’ll...see you guys tomorrow,” Rin then offers, still looking nervous.

“Bye guys.” Ryū gives a little wave, watching them go.

“I should head home, too.”

“You sure? Can we give you a lift back?”

“No, I -”

“I’d be happy to. It’d save you the walking.”

“It’ll be good for me to stretch my legs.”

“You won’t, um...there’s no chance you’ll relapse on the way?”

“Probably not.”

Ryū nibbles her lip. “...can I...give you my number, and you can let me know you make it back in one piece?”

“My phone got soaked.”

Oh. “...do you have a landline at home you can call from?”

He gives a huff of a laugh. “Stubborn, aren’t you?”

Her cheeks tinge pink. “...yes.”

“All right, fine. If that’ll stop your mother henning, so be it.”

Ryū walks with him out to the road, watching him like a hawk. “Be careful on your way.”

“Will do. Thanks for the food.”

“...thanks for staying.”

He nods, giving a salute before heading down the sidewalk.

After a pause, Ryū calls, “See you tomorrow?”

Obito stops, looking back. “...yeah!”

A small smile pulls at her lips. Well...maybe today wasn’t a _total_ disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, just barely got this done. Weekend was busier and more exhausting than I figured, so this is...late :’D But better late than never.
> 
> I wanted to base this in Obito’s bully verse, but idk if I really wrote it well kjdfdkjhg so forgive me, I’m not very learned in writing that kind of thing lol
> 
> I guess otherwise I...dunno what else to say? I’m very tired :’D Thanks for reading!


	12. Day Twelve || Mechanical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being down and out means turning to desperate solutions. And they don't always go your way, either.

Let’s see...which door was it again?

Walking along the alleyway, bag slung over his shoulder, Obito gives each entrance a glance. He can’t quite recall which number he’s supposed to be looking for...but at least he’s pretty sure he knows this is the right building. A few neon signs flicker in the grim dark space between the structures, rain slipping into the gap and forming puddles along the asphalt.

What a night for a fight.

Coming to a stop, Obito finds a door with a closed slat. 116. Is that right…? Deciding to try his luck, he knocks.

After a brief pause, the tiny window opens, a pair of eyes hidden behind a visor staring at him. “What d’you what?”

“Looking for Pein.”

There’s a noticeable silence. “...fine.” The slat closes, then the door opens, and Obito steps inside. “Be quick about it. You’re late.”

He ignores the touchy retort, taking the stairs downward as indicated by a pointing thumb over the guy’s shoulder. Already he can hear the distant murmurs of the crowds, swelling and falling in time with what they’re watching.

He can do this. Make it through a few rounds, and earn enough cash to get out of the city. Should be simple enough, so long as he doesn’t get his ass kicked too hard.

After scoping out a few of the city’s underground fighting rings, this one seemed the most promising to make a quick buck. He just needs enough for new papers, and a ticket out.

Can’t let himself get too greedy. It’s gambling, after all...and even if he’s one of the pieces in the game, there’s no real knowing the outcome.

It takes several flights of stairs to reach the proper floor, the roars barely suppressed. And as he opens a pair of double doors at the end of a corridor, the sound hits him full blast.

In the belly of the building, opening up to several floors, is the arena. Torn apart, beams and structure have been revealed as the building was stripped, people hanging out on all levels to get better views. In the center, a raised cage arena houses cybernetic fighters duking it out to near-death, mods glowing and blood spraying. Bright, cold lights illuminate the spectacle for all to see.

It’s been a while since he’s resorted to this. But legitimate work is hard to find, especially for someone with his record. So Obito lets his strength and his size earn his way.

Skirting the crowd that’s gathered on the main floor, he tries to find the man in question: the one he can talk to about getting in on the fights. The description he was given is vague: ginger, piercings, gaunt.

Sounds like a whole slew of people in here.

But he keeps looking until a man catches his eye. Something about the way he watches the contestants down below gives the aura of someone bored, wanting only for the show to end and the results to come in.

“You Pein?”

The stranger turns, and Obito finds himself a bit unnerved.

Rinnegan model eye mods. The ripple-like purple orbs, covering the entire visible eye, are some of the most advanced tech out there. They can connect to security networks and essentially “see” through anything taking video. Something tells Obito this whole place is wired, and just by standing here, this guy can see everything the cameras see.

“I’m someone who goes by Pein,” he replies a bit cryptically. “Are you here to fight?”

“Thought I’d do a few rounds.”

“You’ll have to have our tech check out your mods, make sure there’s nothing illegal.”

The idea earns a snort. Not illegal in terms of the laws, but the rules of the arena: nothing that will give him an unfair advantage against the other fighters. “All right.”

Hand to an ear, ‘Pein’ contacts someone with an internal comms mod. “Sasori, I need you to do a mods check.” He then glances to Obito. “It will be a moment. Once you are approved, you will have a locker to secure your belongings. Then you’ll be entered into the pool. How many rounds?”

“Depends on the winnings. I have a minimum to make.”

Pein eyes him, expression blank. “...very well.”

A few moments later, a redhead - short in stature - seems to materialize beside his employer. Right away, Obito can tell this guy is one _deep_ into mods: more mechanical than biological.

“This is him. Get him approved, then we’ll get him in.”

“This way,” Sasori orders, leading Obito to an offshoot room. “Remove your outer garments.”

Well...here we go. Shrugging out of everything but his boxers, Obito reveals the majority of his mods. An entire arm has been replaced to the shoulder. On that same side, plating and wires adorn part of his neck, chest, abdomen, and part of his outer hip.

With a scanning module in his palm, Sasori starts looking over the hardware. “Most of these appear to be medical in origin.”

“Yeah. Accident,” Obito offers, refusing to elaborate.

“...some advancements in the arm, but nothing above code. The plating is also within our standards. You may proceed.”

He just nods, regathering his clothes. Knowing it will only get bloodied, he stashes his shirt in the locker Sasori unlocks for him, leaving him in his pants. He also takes off his shoes, pulling some fingerless gloves over his hands.

...nothing else to do.

He’s then led to another room, larger, where the other potential participants linger. To Obito’s honest surprise, a fair number of women fill the ranks. A few people lightly spar, punching and blocking in preparation of their fights.

“Name?”

Obito looks back to Sasori. “...Tobi.”

“When you hear your name, proceed to the arena. Once the fight is over, if you wish to continue, you will return here until the next fight.”

A nod. He’s done this before.

With that, the redhead disappears again, and Obito gives the room another studying glance. He’ll have to face at least a few of these people. Part of him hopes none of them will be women. He’ll fight one as an equal, but he’d rather not if he can help it.

“Well, you’re a new face I’ve not seen before.”

Looking to his left, Obito spots another fighter. And wow, this one has quite a few cosmetic mods. His skin is _blue_ , hair a darker shade, and as he grins at Obito, a row of sharpened teeth glint in the light.

He even has gill mods.

Someone likes sharks just a _little_ too much.

“Just making a pitstop,” Obito replies, beginning to stretch.

“There seem to be more and more of those nowadays. There are a few regulars like myself, but I suppose it’s not a very...agreeable lifestyle.”

Obito glances back to him. “How long have you been here?”

“Coming in now and again for years. At least once a week.”

Obito can believe it - he’s _huge_. Probably could crush his head if he wanted to. “Good money, or…?”

The man’s grin widens. “Somewhat. Mostly I just love beating the shit out of people.”

Oookay, hopefully they don’t end up as opponents. “Name’s Tobi.”

“Kisame. Good luck out there.”

“Thanks.”

A few other matches go by before Obito is called in. His first is nothing special, and he’s got the win within a few minutes. The arena is cleared, and he pockets his cash.

Just a few more.

Kisame too has his battles, handily winning each. After two more, Obito figures he just needs a single additional win.

“Tobi, Kisame, you’re up.”

...well shit.

“Ooh...well, nothing personal Tobi.”

“...yeah, likewise.”

The pair are let into the cage, the crowd hyping up. By now, it’s obvious they’re both top contenders. The announcer continues to egg on the audience as the gates are shut.

Obito sizes Kisame up. He’s huge, but...that might be a disadvantage when it comes to speed. While not the fastest himself, he might have better odds dodging.

Either way...he’ll admit he’s not confident in this one.

“FIGHT!”

The pair launch at each other, a blur of thrown fists and striking feet. Obito manages a few hits, but also takes his share. A split forms in a brow, blood leaking down his face. Alongside the sweat, it starts to make seeing a bit difficult.

This isn’t good.

And Kisame, despite their earlier friendly conversation, pulls no punches. Every blow that lands is like a train, aiming for the critical parts of Obito’s tech that help keep him alive.

Five minutes in, and he’s in deep shit. Damn...he just needed one more win…

Locking hands and struggling against Kisame’s strength, Obito’s jaw grits to the point of making his teeth ache. If he can just...get…

_THWACK_

With a crack that seems to echo, Kisame plows his forehead against Obito’s. His vision flickers, knees immediately giving out as his brain rattles. Like a puppet with its strings cut, he goes down, completely slack. Above him, he hears the countdown.

There’s no way in hell he’s getting up, now.

Damn it. Now that money’s going to have to go for other basics until he can rustle up more, and basically put him right back where he started.

Well...he tried.

Next thing he knows, Obito wakes in another room. Gone is the noise and ruckus of the crowd. He can barely hear it in the distance. And he can feel a bandage on his split brow, but everything else feels...muted. Slow. He’s obviously on some pretty hefty painkillers.

“Morning.”

Eyes struggling to move in their sockets, he finds himself visited by a woman. Without prompting, she starts going over his vitals and checking his condition. Some kind of...doctor? Employed by the pit?

“Where…?”

“You’re in the infirmary. Seems you got your cage pretty rattled,” she replies. “You’ve been out a few hours, it’s almost sunrise. Last few fights are wrapping up.”

Beside him, Obito hears a few mumbles and groans. Seems he’s not the only one in here. “...how...bad is it?”

“Not too bad. No concussion, somehow. Just a hell of a headache if I had to guess. Hence dosing you a bit to keep it at bay, as well as all the other blows you took. I’ll tell you what, though...you’ve got quite the goose egg. And that split is pretty nasty. I put in some stitches. _Leave them alone_ or you’re gonna have a mess, all right?”

All the while, Obito watches her foggily. Everything seems to be moving in slow motion. The doctor, if that’s what she is, looks to be about his age, maybe a year or two younger. But given the advancement of glamour mods, he can’t be sure. Is that why her hair is white…? But no, it’s her eyebrows, too...and her lashes. Maybe she’s one of those...what do you call them…?

“I’m going to recommend a few days of bedrest, but I’m sure that will be ignored,” she sighs, Obito tuning back into her words for a moment. “You got someone who can check on you, make sure I’m not missing a head injury?”

“...no.”

Another sigh. “...well, just be careful. If you feel any sudden dizziness or headache, you might wanna call an ambulance.” And off she goes again, his brain failing to focus.

...it doesn’t look like she has many mods. Obviously a HUD, given the chip at her temple. Likely a comms mod, too - even the most vanilla modders have those. There’s something in the palms of her hands, probably a medical mod for scanning and monitoring. One side of her head is shaved, and it reveals a few glowing wires trailing back into her skull.

...she’s really hot.

As soon as he thinks it, she pauses, looking to him questioningly.

...oh shit, he said that out loud, didn’t he? Damn pain meds…!

But rather than get offended, she just snorts. “Don’t worry, I hear that kind of thing all the time. This stuff will knock you loopy, that’s for sure.” Approaching him, she lifts a palm to his own temple. “I’m going to give you my contact info in case anything pops up later so you can have someone know what’s going on. Anything out of the ordinary, let me know.”

“...uh...okay.”

“For now, I’m gonna put you under again. You’re not quite ready to head out yet.”

She adjusts his IV, and pretty soon Obito feels his body grow heavy again. But before he conks out, he checks her info in his comms mod.

Ryū Suigin...huh. Cool name.

...guess that’s one way to get a girl’s number.

A few hours later, his body wakes on its own, the pain meds starting to fizzle out. And man...he can really feel those few hours he spent in the pit. Sitting up with a grunt, he winces at the ringing in his head and the throbbing in...pretty much everywhere else. It’ll be a while before he’s ready to try all that again.

A glance shows he’s the last remaining occupant of the infirmary. The doc’s still here, right…? He’ll be a bit lost otherwise, he has no idea where he is in relation to where he’s already been.

Then he hears a jingle of keys, turning to see Ryū come up short. “Hey! About time you woke up.”

“Er, sorry.”

A hand waves. “I’m only kidding. You clearly needed the rest. Come on, I’ll show you the way out.”

“Uh...I had a locker…?”

“Yeah, we’ll head there first, don’t worry.”

It’s then Obito realizes he’s still shirtless and barefoot, flaring pink. But she doesn’t seem fazed - surely she sees plenty of others just like him. They head through an empty hallway, making a pit stop by the lockers as Obito grabs his stuff and finishes redressing.

“So...how often is this place open?”

“Three nights a week.”

“Are you here for all of them?”

“Hoping to see me again?”

He balks. “I-I just mean -?”

She laughs. “Kidding, kidding. I am. I split it with regular work shifts in a twenty-four hour clinic. I’m pretty much nocturnal thanks to it.”

“Is it...legal for you to work here?”

“None of this is legal,” she replies dryly. “But Pein keeps the cops around here paid well enough, they look the other way. So long as they get a decent cut, they don’t care. In a way, I’m the same. I don’t blab about it, I just come for the work.”

“Huh…”

“I take it you’re not much of a regular?”

“No. Just when I’m desperate.”

“Yeah, I see a lot just like you. Looking to make a quick buck to keep their heads above water. But a lot just end up battered and bruised, empty-handed. It’s a real shame, but...that’s what the city’s coming to.”

Fully dressed, he lets her lead the way despite having regained his spatial awareness. “It’s why I was here, trying to make enough to get out. Almost had it.”

“But now having to stay means draining all that away again, right?”

“Right.”

She offers him a sympathetic glance. “That’s rough, but...hardly unique. Wish that wasn’t the case. It’s really tough being a medic in this town...seeing everyone you can’t help. I’d like to get away from it too, if I’m being honest. Just...like you say, you never quite get close enough. And part of me would feel bad, knowing all the damage I’m leaving behind.”

“It wouldn’t be your fault. And you’d surely help people elsewhere.”

“Yeah. But in a way, it still feels like giving up.”

He hums, not quite understanding. He just wants the hell out of this town so he can escape everything that’s happened here. Everything that continues to happen.

They reach the front door, the bouncer long gone. It creaks on its hinges as Ryū pushes it open. “You got a ride home?”

He blinks. “Took the metro.” Is she offering him a ride…? But he’s a total stranger!

“Okay, good. Don’t want you alone in case you collapse or something.”

...oh. Maybe not. Why does he feel disappointed?

“Remember, anything happens your body’s not familiar with, you let me know immediately. Could turn into something serious. Better safe than sorry.”

“All right. What about you? Safe to get home?”

She gives him a smile, and Obito stiffens as he feels his stomach give a wobble. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not far, and it’s light enough now I should be okay.”

“Well, uh...if not, you can always call _me_.”

To his embarrassment, she snorts. “Will do. Now go get some more rest - remember, take it easy a few days if you can. Your body needs some downtime.”

“I’ll try.”

“See you around then, Obito.”

It takes him a moment to realize she called him by name, but...well, that’s likely due to his comms mod. “Er, bye.”

...well, now what? Yes he needs to head home, but...he’s back at square one yet again. And he can’t just hop back into it - Ryū is right, he needs to recuperate before he even thinks about it.

And next time, if Kisame’s there...he’ll wait for another night. As nice as it was being tended to by the doc, it’s not quite worth it.

...almost, but not quite.

He sighs, rubbing at the rear of his head. For now...back to the ol’ grind. Scrounge for work, cut back to the bare minimums, try again. And next time...he’ll meet his goal and get the hell out of here.

Maybe he can even help get Ryū out, too.

...but that’s a thought for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar cyberpunk! Not quite as shippy, but tbh I kinda struggled with today’s between a lack of time and inspo. But I tried ;w;
> 
> Poor Obito got his butt whooped. A little harder to dodge without his Sharingan xD But surely he’ll get it next time, right?
> 
> Anywho, I’m tired, so that’s it for today lol - thanks for reading!


	13. Day Thirteen || Nuclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the surface was burned to little more than ash, some places underground survived, untouched.

“Hey!”

Glancing up from his cards, Obito scowls. “Kinda in the middle of something here.” And by ‘something’, he means a game of poker. He’s in a good position, and he _really_ doesn’t want to be interrupted. If he can win the pot, he’ll get away with far more than he first put in.

“Fine, just...hurry up, will you? I’ve got news.”

“Yeah yeah” Obito replies blithely, adjusting his hand. “It can wait.”

Rolling his remaining eye, Kakashi turns to the barkeeper. “Whiskey.” Might as well do _something_ in the interim. He sits backward on his stool, watching the game. Obito bets the rest of his cash, earning uncertain glances from the other three players. And then one by one, they all fold.

Grinning and deepening the scars on his face, Obito slaps down his cards. “Straight flush, bitches! Fork it over!”

Kakashi gives a slow shake of his head.

With a great deal of grumbling, they all shove the pot to Obito, who rakes it in greedily. “Pleasure, gentlemen. Until next time.” Pocketing his winnings, he sits beside Kakashi just as the bottle is delivered. “Guess this is on me!”

“Wonderful. Now can you give me five minutes to explain something to you?”

“Depends on if I get drunk in five minutes,” is Obito’s counter, knocking back a shot.

“Just...don’t get too hasty. All right?”

The Uchiha gives his friend a look. “The hell’s got you so worked up?”

“A new place to plunder, that’s what. Word is, it hasn’t been touched yet. And you know what that means.”

Pouring another shot, Obito slows. “...what is it?”

“Some old lab. Pre-war. Supposedly a _lot_ of good tech certain folks would be more than happy to get their hands on. There’s a building on the surface that’s been hit, but some old wanderer I met tells me the _real_ load is underneath, in the actual lab no one’s bothered to look for.”

“And if it’s some well-kept secret, how’d this old geezer know about it?” Obito counters, looking skeptical as he knocks back another shot.

“He’s a loner. Found it by accident, but there’s...complications. He couldn’t do much with it, so he sold me the info.”

Immediately, Obito deadpans. “...so you took the word of some crackpot old man about a _secret lab_ and _paid him for it?_ Kakashi, that is the _stupidest fucking_ -!”

“Keep your voice down!” the Hatake hisses, shoving Obito’s head toward the counter and earning a grunt. “I already scoped it out before I came here. Seems pretty damn legit to me. If we can find even a _few_ pieces of tech -?”

“I don’t want _tech_ ,” Obito spits. “I want cash, Kakashi!”

“Then you _sell_ the tech for it, you dumbass! Not everything is a quick cash grab! Sometimes you have to work for it, huh? Think about it. This stuff is pre-war - undamaged by any nuclear fallout or blasts. Just _sitting there_. There are plenty of people who would die to have it.”

“Which means finding them, first! You wanna haul all that junk around before you have a buyer?”

“The hell do you think caches are for, huh? Why is every conversation I have with you an argument...why are we even partners?”

“I ask myself the same thing!”

The pair reach a deadlock, glowering at each other.

“...let’s just check it out. If you’re not happy with it, _fine_. But I want to at least see if we can turn a profit on anything. Because your gambling isn’t always so fruitful.”

“And neither is your spending money on supposed tips. But yeah, sure, _let’s go_.” Obito slaps the money for the whiskey on the table, taking the rest of the bottle with him.

He might need it.

Outside the dusty bar in the remnants of a town, they start walking, Kakashi pulling out a worn map. “It’s right out here, a few miles out.”

“Won’t it be dark by the time we get there?”

“We’ll just camp in what’s left of the building. Then we’ll have a full day to check things out.”

“More like a full day to waste…”

“I heard that.”

“Good!”

The rest of the walk is done in a stony silence, neither of them willing to concede any ground. And as the sun sets, the lab looms up atop a hill. All of the windows are smashed, part of the right side collapsed.

“Looks like a shitshow,” Obito remarks, earning a sigh from his companion. “Something this obvious has surely been picked clean.”

“On the surface, sure. But it seems no one ever realized there was more underground.”

“And how did some random old man figure this out?”

“Because he actually sat and _read_ the documents in this place. Realized there was more to it. You think anyone else is going to care about that kind of thing?”

“I know I wouldn’t.”

Kakashi gives a brief lift of his arms in defeat. “...yeah well, exactly.”

“So he didn’t have the physical means to take advantage, or…?”

“According to him, it was ‘too stressful’. Which, to be fair, could mean...a number of things. There might be lingering security down there. Structure might be faulty. Flooded. No idea until we look.”

Obito grumbles. “When are you gonna learn that people being vague rarely means good things?”

“Well after last week, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Hey, I’m making up for last week!”

“And until you do, we’re giving this a shot.”

Heaving a sigh, the Uchiha decides to just play along, moving to gather some broken wood to get a fire going. The sooner he lets Kakashi play this out, the sooner they can get moving again. The wasteland is vast, and opportunities can easily pass one by. And he’d prefer something a bit more _exciting_ than rummaging around some old science junk.

Once they cook some of their rations and find dry, level places to unfurl their bedrolls, the pair of them hunker down for the night.

And like every day since the bombs fell, the sun rises again, scorching the Earth’s devastated surface.

By the time Obito rises, Kakashi’s already been up, examining some documents with his one remaining eye. “You’re up early. Now I know you’re serious.”

“No day like the present,” Kakashi rebukes. “Seems they were working on some kind of DNA...stuff. I dunno, I’m not a scientist.”

“Obviously. Which is why this stuff is just money to you, not of actual interest.”

“And which is why you shouldn’t complain, because money is money. Now help me find the way down.”

“You haven’t found it yet?!”

“No! I found the documents. Which confirm there’s something under this building. The only question is where, specifically.”

“...I’m gonna punch you,” Obito mutters. “Can’t we just take a sledgehammer to the floor?”

“Do you have a sledgehammer?”

“...no.”

“Then the answer is no. Come on, it can’t be that hard.”

They spread out, looking for any manner of descent. Obito checks doors in search of an elevator shaft, Kakashi attempting to find stairs.

In the end, it’s Kakashi who’s successful.

“Over here!”

Obito closes the gap, revealing Kakashi pointing to a button. “...and? This place obviously doesn’t have any pow-”

With a bop of the end of his closed fist, Kakashi pushes the button.

A grating whine sounds, and the floor before them quivers. Then slowly, it slides back beneath the floor beyond it, revealing...stairs.

“...what the hell…?”

“Weird lab, weird stairs, weird power,” Kakashi replies with a shrug. “Look, there’s even lights. How convenient.”

“And you wanna go _down there?!_ ”

“Yes, yes I do. Stay up here if you want, you big baby. We’ve been in shadier places before and you’ve been fine.”

“Shady _people_ I can handle,” Obito retorts, following as Kakashi begins to descend. “It’s shady _stuff_ that weirds me out. You can’t just kill shady stuff.”

“You can break it. Same difference.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know it!”

Down and down they descend, the staircase having switchbacks every ten feet down or so. Obito watches their surroundings suspiciously. The air is cool and pleasant, which...is odd. No dust, no smoke, and perhaps even slightly humid. Nothing like the stale, dry air above.

After who knows how many flights...they reach a door.

Kakashi presses an ear to it, listening. “...don’t hear anything.”

“It better not be locked.”

Testing the knob, Kakashi feels it turn in his grip. “...seems not.” Just in case, he draws a pistol from his hip. Obito, in tandem, takes out his trusted machete.

Inside...it’s like another world. Clean, immaculate, and almost entirely made of metal. Desks are neatly arranged, with all manners of equipment seemingly left just as they were before the war.

“...wow,” Obito has to offer, tone breathy in amazement. “This is…”

“Yeah. Never seen anything like it.” Approaching one of the desks, Kakashi finds more documents. “...‘genetic enhancement and manipulation’. That sounds...ominous.”

Obito, in the meantime, works his way further in. Computers, diagnostic equipment, and who knows what else is everywhere, pristine and spotless. It almost freaks him out. Opening another door, his face pales.

“...uh...Kakashi…?”

“Hm?”

“...you need to see this.”

Gun still drawn, Kakashi approaches, trying to look over Obito’s shoulder. “What?”

Wordlessly, Obito steps inside, pushing the door open further and letting his partner past him.

It’s a long, narrow room. In the middle is more tech neither of them could begin to name, but...it looks serious. A few metal tables the length of a person stand nearby. And along the other three walls are a series of glass tubes filled with an off-green liquid. Within them...are rotting bodies.

“...Christ,” Kakashi can’t help but mutter. “Looks like these all got left behind.”

Obito, only half listening, works his way in. “...is it just me, or...does it get less bad the further you go…?”

“What?”

“Look.” He points. While the first few tubes are nothing but cloudy liquid with skeletons and deteriorated flesh, he’s right. The decomposition seems less and less the more they circle around. At the top of the tubes, screens are empty of power, clearly drained over time. Until -

“Oh shit!”

The very. Last. Tube. Above it, the panel flashes red in warning. Power is almost completely drained. But within the tank, seemingly in some kind of suspended animation...is a person.

Slightly curled into a fetal position the body - seemingly female - floats weightlessly in the fluid. A series of wires are strung into their flesh, and a mask with a tube provides oxygen. And bubbles occasionally release as she exhales.

“...holy fuck.”

“How can this be possible? The bombs dropped over a hundred years ago. And whoever this is, they look no older than us!”

“Maybe some kind of...delayed development?” Kakashi muses, still staring. “I have no idea. But you know what this means…? This is probably the only living person from before the war. Untouched by radiation. You know how valuable that would be to the right people? People trying to find ways to -?”

“What?! You wanna turn her over to a bunch of freaks in lab coats? Kakashi, she’s never even been outside this tube. You really think she should just be shuffled off to another one to be studied? That’s fucked up!”

“You’re the one who wanted this whole thing to be worthwhile and make us some cash!”

“Yeah, with _tech_. Not with people! We might as well be like the slavers at that point, and _fuck that_.”

Sighing, Kakashi runs a hand back through the mess of his hair. “So, what...you wanna just let her out and wish her luck on her way? You think taking someone like this and just...turning them loose in this world is fair, either?”

“I dunno! But I’m not gonna sell her as a lab rat, Kakashi. No fucking way.”

“Then what, leave her here? Seems she’s got a few days left of power. Less now that we’ve sucked some up with the lights and the stairs.”

“And let her turn into goop like the rest of these poor bastards?”

“There really doesn’t seem to be any fair option here, Obito. So make up your mind. You found her, you decide.”

Obito balks, heart leaping to his throat. He didn’t ask for this…!

“You better hurry because we’re running out of lights down here the longer we dawdle. I’m gonna go pack up what I can. You figure this out.”

“But -?!” Reaching out, he’s denied as Kakashi heads back into the other room. “...ugh, damn it!” Huffing a breath, he turns back to the tube.

Given she’s likely never had any light, the woman is pale as milk. And...maybe for the same reason, so is the rest of her: long, wavy hair almost seems to glow in the strange fluid. It’s a bit hard to tell given how much she’s floating, but it almost seems to be as long as she is tall.

...then again, he figures she’s never had a haircut.

...he can’t leave her here. And he won’t let her get snapped up by some freak wanting to study her like a bug in a jar. So, that leaves one option. Looking at the right side of the tank, Obito finds a kind of keypad: maybe a mechanism for opening the door? Cuz something tells him just...smashing the glass isn’t smart. “Uh…”

He needs a password.

Moving to the equipment, he shuffles through a bunch of papers, opening a filing cabinet and finding folders for the specimens. Glancing to her tube, he finds the number, a finger tracing down the paper until -

“Two four seven three,” he murmurs, repeating it under his breath until he’s back at the keypad, pressing the keys in sequence.

A loud beep sounds, and he startles as massive bubbles flood up from the floor of the tube. The liquid, it’s...it’s draining! She slowly sinks to a tangle of limbs at the bottom.

And then, with a pressurized hiss, the glass swings open, and she nearly tumbles out.

“Oh, shit -!” Kneeling, he manages to catch her, nose wrinkling at the smell of...whatever she was in. And she’s wet. Eugh.

Carefully, he starts taking out the wires, wincing as the sites bleed. And off comes the mask, letting her breathe air on her own for the first time.

“What the hell is -?”

“Kakashi! Find a rag or something, she’s bleeding wherever I take the wires out.”

Seeing that Obito apparently made up his mind, Kakashi sighs and finds a dispenser of paper towels. Handing those over, he then grabs one of the abandoned lab coats.

Since she is, after all, completely nude.

Obito mops her off, trying to wipe both blood and mystery liquid off her skin, going pink as he nears anything _intimate_. Once she’s a bit cleaner, he lifts her up and lets Kakashi help him get her as dressed as they can manage. A spare bit of cable ties it shut around her waist.

“...why isn’t she waking up?” the Uchiha then asks.

“No idea. Maybe she’s dead?”

“No, no - she’s breathing.”

“Try slapping her.”

Obito shoots him a look. “...hey, miss? Uh...hello?”

No response, her head lolling around on her neck.

“...well, let's - let’s get her back upstairs. Then we can come back down for any stuff you wanna haul out.”

“I’ve got a few bags full. And you’re gonna have to keep an eye on her. I’ll make a few trips in the meantime.”

“...all right.” Hefting her up on his back, Obito begins the ascent back to the surface, admittedly sad to leave the clean air behind.

Well...he has a person. Now what?

Back in their camp, he lays her on his bedroll. Her hair is still wet, and he mulls it over before turning her on her side. Deft fingers then start braiding. Once she has a long tail of plait, he ties it off with some wire. There...that’ll keep it from getting _too_ out of hand.

“...mn…”

He stiffens. Is...is she waking up? “H-hello?”

Her eyelids twitch, leading him to notice her white lashes. Then they open to reveal a soft pair of grey eyes.

...Obito then realizes that she’s likely got no memories, no language...nothing.

Oh boy.

“...uh...hi?” he greets sheepishly, lips briefly flickering up into a smile. “...I’m Obito.”

Completely blank, she stares at him.

“...you, uh…” He sighs, rubbing his neck. “...can you...understand me?”

More unaware staring.

“Aw, crap. Well, uh…” Adjusting to sit cross-legged, he puts a hand to his chest. “...Obito.”

Her eyes drop to his hand, then back to his face.

“Obito.”

“...O...bito…”

He perks up. “Yeah!”

“...yeah.”

...okay, maybe she’s just copying him. Thinking it over for a moment, he recalls a book he got to read a while back, stolen from a camp they’d stayed at. It had a heroine, and her name was…

He then (very shyly) puts a hand to _her_ chest. “...Ryū.”

Again, she looks to the hand, then back to him. “...R...Ryū…?”

A nod. “Ryū.” Hand back to his own chest. “Obito.”

“Okay, I’ve got the first -”

Obito points. “Kakashi.”

Following the gesture, Ryū sees Kakashi freeze. She also points. “...Kakashi!”

Amused, Obito bursts out laughing, clapping his hands and making her startle. “Hahaha! You got it!”

“Well this is going to be fun,” Kakashi mutters. “You’ve got an adult with the mental awareness of a baby.”

“She’ll learn!”

“With you as her teacher, that scares me.”

“Then you’ll just have to help, Kakashi.”

Sighing, he approaches and sits nearby. He points to Obito. “Idiot.”

“Hey -!”

“I...diot?”

“No!” Obito cuts in, waving his hands.

“Yes, idiot,” is Kakashi’s reply, laughing as Obito shoves him.

“...Obito.”

The pair pause, looking to her. By now, she’s more bright-eyed, clearly curious. She points. “Obito.” Her hand moves. “...Kakashi.”

Obito then points to her. “Ryū!”

“What kind of a name is -?”

“It’s her name! I got it from a book, okay?”

“All right, all right...guess you get the right. But we need to get her some supplies. And we better keep her out of the sun for too long for a while, let her get used to it.”

“Yeah…” There’s a lot to think about.

“...well, welcome to the nuclear waste dump that is Earth,” Kakashi offers. “You’ll learn to love it. Or hate it. Likely both. But at least you won’t turn into soup like your friends.”

Obito’s nose wrinkles. “...okay, but...let’s never tell her about that part once she understands, okay? It’ll only upset her.”

“Fine. Now, I’m gonna haul up some more stuff. Be on your best behavior.” Kakashi points warningly to the two of them.

“Kakashi!” Ryū replies, watching him go.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be back. Sadly,” Obito notes with a snort. Elbow on his knee and chin in his palm, he watches as Ryū takes in her surroundings, and then starts fiddling with anything within reach: debris, his bag...and then him.

He stiffens, but lets her curiously prod at him. She pulls at his clothes, seemingly understanding it’s separate from him. Then he takes his hand in her hands, turning it over and back before comparing it to her own.

...then she moves to his face.

Unlike the rest of her touches, these are more...hesitant. Careful. She seems to know it’s a bit more fragile. Eyes roam over it, drinking in his image.

“...ugly, huh?” he murmurs, knowing she can’t understand.

But she doesn’t flinch, a hand tracing along the ridges of his scars.

“Got those from a mutant. Plus a lot more you can’t see. It’s how Kakashi lost his eye, too. But he can tell you about that.”

She pauses to listen, but doesn’t comprehend. “...Obito.”

“...mhm. That’s me.”

More touches to his face, and then, tone softer, “...Obito…”

Blinking, he feels his face get warm. “...uh…?”

The phenomenon surprises her, jolting before pressing her palms to his cheeks, squishing them slightly to feel the heat.

And then she _giggles_.

It’s a sweet, chime-like sound. And Obito immediately adores it. “...you’re so cute,” he mumbles.

“...cute?”

“...uh -?”

“All right, I think that’s all we can reasonably carry. Especially since she can’t really...uh…” Kakashi perks a brow. “...am I interrupting something?”

Flustered, Obito leans back from her grip. “No!”

“...then let’s get ready to go.”

By the time they finish packing up, the afternoon is fading into evening. Obito draws a spare cloak over Ryū to keep her out of the sun. “There we go.”

“Ready?” his partner asks.

“I guess so.” The pair start walking, and...Obito realizes she’s not following. “Aw, jeez...uh…” Heading back, he holds out a hand.

After a pause, she does the same.

“Come on,” he mumbles, taking her grip and urging her to keep up.

“Obito!”

“...yup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not gonna lie, I...did not have high hopes for this prompt, but by the end I really enjoyed it xD I don’t, uh...participate much in the apocalypse genre (besides watching my brother play Fallout 4 lmao) so I don’t have much imagery to go off of. So I gave it my best shot .w.
> 
> While kinda gross in the middle there, it turned out cute by the end xD Obito’s got his work cut out for him, bahaha! But that’s all for today - thanks for reading!


	14. Day Fourteen || Do It Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She can't help him with EVERYTHING. Just...most things.

Another evening...another round of assignments to do.

Given her need for additional research material, Ryū is - rather than in the Hufflepuff common room - spending her evening in the library. Several other students are scattered about, quills scratching against parchment in the quiet as the librarian lurks nearby, ensuring no one makes too much noise or gets too rowdy.

And so far, it’s been just that: peaceful, with only the fluttering of pages and frustrated sighs of students interrupting the silence.

That is, until someone new arrives.

“Oh, Ryū!”

Everyone in the library seems to perk up, including the one called. Blinking, she flushes a light pink as Obito enters the hall, waving and grinning. “Shh, you’re going to get us in trouble!” she lightly chastises, but not without a smile.

“Sorry, sorry...I see you and I just sort of...forget.”

The accidental compliment earns a soft snort. “Here to work on homework?”

“Yeah...I’ve got some Arithmancy to do.”

“Oh…”

“What?”

“I don’t have that class.”

“You don’t?”

“No…?”

Obito blinks, and then frowns. “...huh. I didn’t realize until now. So, uh...you can’t really help me then, huh?”

“I’m afraid not...you’ll just have to do it yourself, hm?”

His lips purse in a pout. “Ah, drat…”

In turn, she gives him a look of sympathy. “I’m sorry...but I’d be pretty much useless looking at it. Um...got anything else I can help you with while you’re here?” She glances around, seeing the librarian eyeing them shrewdly. She’s talking quietly, but…

“Uh, lemme see…” He digs around in his bag. “I’ve got that Care of Magical Creatures essay on nifflers…”

“Ah, I did that yesterday, so I can lend a hand!”

“Okay! Uh...Potions report for what we brewed today, but you weren’t there...hm…”

In the meantime, Ryū watches with growing amusement as Obito pulls a seemingly endless supply of things from his bag...including a pumpkin pastry. Did he put an extension charm on this thing, or what?

“I think that’s it, actually.” Straightening, he looks at his little mountain of things, and Ryū immediately starts giggling.

“Miss Suigin,” the librarian offers as a warning, watching eagle-eyed as the girl tries to stifle her noise.

“...I think I need to clean out my bag,” Obito then offers, grinning sheepishly.

“I think you do,” Ryū agrees, still suppressing the urge to laugh again. “How do you keep track of anything…?”

“Lots of digging. Kinda like a niffler.”

Now, however, isn’t the time for tidying, and they move instead to the one piece of homework they can actually do together: the niffler essay.

Ryū, already familiar, gets up and goes to fetch the book she’d used the day before to complete the piece. Walking along a row of books, she scans them, a hand raised to hold the tomes’ spines and keep her place.

“Find it?”

Almost jumping out of her skin, Ryū spins around, finding Obito behind her, grinning. “Don’t _do_ that…!” she hisses, lightly swatting him. “I thought you were going to start with the textbook?”

“I thought I’d come help.” At her confused frown, his grin only grows. “And...by help, I mean have a moment alone.”

“Alone? We’re in the library!” she counters, glancing down the aisle. “This is the _last_ place you can get away with being cheeky, Obito!” Between how quiet it is (and thus easy to be overheard), and the ever-present vigil of the librarian, there’s little being sneaky here without it ending poorly.

“What, just for a moment?”

“No!”

“But -?”

“I don’t know about you, but I do _not_ want to get in trouble. She’s a raptor, she is! I’d like to be able to come back here again without her being angry!”

Realizing he’s not going to make any headway, Obito actually scowls a bit. “Fine, fine...what book are we looking for?”

“It’s called “Nifty Nifflers” - it goes more into their history than the textbook does. More information to help fill the parchment count.”

Not responding, Obito just...starts looking alongside her, finding it on a high shelf before the pair of them return to their table.

Finishing up her Charms assignment, Ryū gives Obito a glance. He’s actually rather focused, looking between the book and his parchment.

...she can tell he’s still a bit peeved.

But she has to draw a line at him trying to be frisky in here. She relies too much on the library to risk upsetting the lady who runs it! There will always be time for random bouts of snogging later, in other places. She hates telling him no, but…

“...Ryū?”

“Heh?” Her train of thought broken, Ryū looks back up.

“Can you read what I’ve got so far?”

“Oh, uh...sure.” As he turns the parchment, she starts looking it over.

“...are you mad?”

“...huh?”

Obito glances aside. “...did I make you mad?”

“...no? Did...did I?”

“...no.”

“...are you sure?”

After a pause, he sighs. “...sorry. I don’t, er...think sometimes. You’re right. It was dumb. I just get excited when we get to do stuff together. It kinda...gets to my head.”

In spite of herself, Ryū’s cheeks dust pink. “Well, I...I can understand that.” She then gives a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry if I snapped at you.”

“Nah, I was being pushy. You gotta be firm with me sometimes, heh.”

“...true…” After a pause, she offers, “Hey, um...the trip to Hogsmeade is in a few days. You want to go and do something then? To...make up for it?”

That earns a blink. “...really?”

“Well, we’ll have to be decently caught up on work, so we don’t fall behind. But...yeah! We’ll go do something fun. Just...the two of us, okay? No Rin or Kakashi this time around.” Her expression turns more demure. “I know it’s not easy juggling...everything. And trying to find time alone with how crowded things are…”

Having brightened at the prospect, Obito chuckles. “Yeah...we’re running out of broom closets, aren’t we? And...they’re not the most romantic.”

“No, but they do in a pinch,” she replies with a smile. “So...it’s a date, then! Just be sure not to leave too much on your plate before we go, okay? I don’t want you falling behind.”

“Yeah, sure! Though uh...I might have to get some more help before then.”

“Sure! So long as it’s not Arithmancy,” she teases with a giggle.

They pass the rest of their work in quiet, occasionally checking in with each other. Obito finishes his essay and Potions report, and Ryū manages to get her Charms work done. And with that, they leave the library, Ryū giving the librarian an apologetic smile on the way out.

“So, all caught up for the night, then?” Obito asks as they approach the Great Hall for dinner.

“I think so! Why?”

“Just in case we cross paths after dinner,” he replies, giving a cheeky smile.

Ryū lightly rolls her eyes. “Well, you won’t delay anything other than me getting to bed at a decent hour, I suppose.”

“Perfect!”

“Go eat!” she insists, lightly shoving him toward the Slytherin table as she in turn makes her way to sit with her fellow Puffs. Dinner, as always, is perfect, and she’s soon pleasantly full and starting to get sleepy.

But her evening is not over yet.

Looking around the hall, she doesn’t see Obito. Ah...maybe she took too long and he went off to the dorm early? Not that she can blame him - it’s getting late, and they were working pretty hard. But then again, he seemed rather...riled up. Packing up her bag, she starts on her way to the Hufflepuff dorm, glancing around for him just in -

A hand finds her arm, pulling her aside and forcing her heart up into her throat. But she manages not to say a word, having a feeling she knows who and what this is.

And as suspected, Obito soon grins at her from the newly-closed broom closet.

“Just can’t let it go tonight, can you?” she teases with a sigh.

“Ah, ‘fraid not,” is his reply, hands finding a grip on her waist. “Can you blame me, though? You’re _kinda_ hard to resist.”

Once again, she goes pink. “You are so ridiculous…”

“Am I wrong?”

“Can’t really agree without sounding like a narcissist, now can I?” she counters with a laugh as his nose tickles along the underside of her jaw, his bulky form having to lean down quite a ways. “...you know if you get any taller, you’re not going to be able to fit in here with me anymore.”

“That would be a terrible day indeed.” But that doesn’t thwart him at all, still paying rather special attention to her neck.

It’s her self-proclaimed weak spot, after all.

Not having a retort, Ryū instead gives a hum, head tilting to give Obito more space. As always, she’s mindful of how much noise she makes. It wouldn’t exactly be pleasant to get walked in on by someone curious about strange sounds in a broom closet.

But he sure does make that difficult.

Only once he’s teased her a bit does he sneak back around and kiss her properly, her arms coming up to encircle around his neck. While she’s not short by any means, he still makes her feel that way between his height and his bulk. A big scary Slytherin, indeed.

And yet she can never be afraid of him. Rather, being anywhere near him makes her feel a special kind of safe. Knowing that, given he _is_ capable of knocking a few heads around, he’d do so to protect her in a heartbeat.

The thought brings some warmth to her chest, and she smiles against his lips.

“Wuzzat for?” he murmurs between kisses.

“Nothing. Just happy.”

His expression softens slightly. “...good.”

Looking at him fondly, Ryū then offers, “So...think that can tide you over for a while?”

“I think so. But I’ll be looking forward to Hogsmeade.”

“Mm, me too. A nice change of pace.”

Obito then peeks out, waiting for the way to clear before they both scurry out of the closet and back toward their dorms. Needless to say, they both fall asleep later with smiles on their faces.

The rest of the week, of course, crawls by at a snail’s pace. With something to look forward to, the waiting is all the more agonizing. But then the weekend finally arrives, and students are cleared to head out from the school to the little village not far beyond it.

By now, the pair of them are pretty familiar with it, multiple visits under their belts. But the trips into the town are almost always done in a group with the rest of their circle: namely Kakashi and Rin. So managing to head out with it being just the pair of them is a treat, indeed.

“So, where to first?” Ryū asks as they meander into Hogsmeade. There’s no snow yet, but the Autumn air is still chilly. “Should we go to Honeydukes and get some candy? Or would you rather warm up with some butterbeer first? Maybe get something to eat?”

“Really doesn’t matter to me,” Obito replies with a shrug. Ryū, to keep pace with him, has her arm hooked through the crook of his own. “We could just wander around and I’d be happy.”

That earns a warm smile. “Well, we should do _something_. It’s not every day we get to be here! We can always go for walks on the school grounds. Right?”

“Hm...I guess so. In that case…” He looks around, once again familiarizing himself with their surroundings. “Let’s do lunch first, then sweets!”

“Okay!”

As always, The Three Broomsticks is crowded, and it takes a little while to find a place to sit. But they’re lucky and snag a corner table, snuggled up together as they wait for their food. Butterbeer soon warms their bellies.

“I think this might be my favorite place in Hogsmeade,” Ryū eventually observes.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Honeydukes is great, but...I love the atmosphere here. It’s so cozy!”

“Can’t argue with you there.” To accentuate his point, Obito lets an arm slink around her waist to tug her closer. A smirk grows as she blushes.

“Someone’s going to see!”

“Aw, c’mon. Everyone _knows_ by now. And it’s not like we’re snogging.”

“Well, no...but -?”

He turns to give the crown of her head a quick peck, laughing at her squeak of surprise. “It’s fine! You need to relax, Ryū.”

Lips purse in a pout. “It’s embarrassing…”

“Why? Don’t like being seen with me?”

“No! That’s not -!”

“Cuz I like being seen with you. I like everyone to know just how lucky I am.”

Ryū blinks, looking a bit surprised.

“...otherwise, screw what anyone else thinks. Right?”

Her gaze falls in thought for a moment. “...right.”

They eat a bit quickly, wanting to have more time to wander around. After all, the selection at Honeydukes is enough to take half a day on its own. But they wander through (with a whole score of other Hogwarts students), picking out the goodies they want and figuring out their budget.

“Ah, I should put these back…”

“I’ll get them for you!”

“Ryū, it’s fine -”

“You want them, so you should have them,” she chirps in defiance, cutting off his refusal. “Papa always gives me too much spending money anyway. I might as well use it on you.”

Deadpanning slightly at her sweet-disguised stubbornness, Obito realizes this isn’t an argument he has any chance at winning. “All right, all right…”

The rest of the afternoon is spent wandering as Obito suggested, watching both the townsfolk and students mill about.

“Well...I’d say that was a pretty successful day, wouldn’t you?”

Obito hums. “...yeah.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just thinking.”

Her head tilts curiously. “...about?”

“Stuff.”

That earns a snort. “Not in the mood to share?”

“Mm...maybe later.”

Knowing better than to push him, Ryū just leans her head against their shoulder as they start meandering back toward the school. The day is growing old, and it seems they’ve had their fill of the village this time around. By the time they arrive, supper is about to be served, so they linger in the Great Hall to wait.

“Hey guys!”

Turning, they spot Rin. “Hey! You just get back too?”

“Mhm. Did you guys go?”

“Yeah!”

“Huh...we never saw you,” she muses, head tilting as Kakashi steps up beside her.

“We took our time,” Ryū explains with a smile. “It was a bit of a date.”

“Ohhh...so you were avoiding us!” Rin grins cheekily as Ryū backpedals.

“Maybe a bit,” Obito supplies with a matching upturn of his lips.

“Sneaky sneaky!”

As Ryū makes to speak again, the meal is served, and Kakashi and Rin take their leave to the tables.

“Well, it seems they got their own date too.”

She glances to Obito. “...yeah, guess so. Maybe we’ll go as a group next time around.”

“That’d be fun. I...really enjoyed today.”

After a blink, Ryū gives a warm smile. “...me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...a little short .w. I had a stressful day and honestly was just not feeling the prompt, so...idk how good this khfdjh - I just wanted to get it done. Been a while since I struggled that bad OTL
> 
> But yeah, just some HP verse fluff cuz...I like it. Not much to do with the prompt but...blegh lol
> 
> Anywho, I’ma go sleep and hope tomorrow isn’t a wreck, ahaha. Thanks for reading~


	15. Day Fifteen || World War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War comes for them all, in the end. But sometimes, you make it out by the skin of your teeth.

They are only children. And already they know war, and loss.

Within the first few weeks of reaching chūnin rank, Ryū’s team is devastated on the battlefield. Her two male teammates, barely crowning into puberty, are slaughtered by Iwa nin before her sensei arrives to dispatch them. The jōnin woman finds her huddled in a doton mound one of them had crafted to keep her safe, in shock and trembling.

Without a team, she is instead shuffled into the hospital full-time to make use of her medical training and kekkei genkai. Occasionally Rin is there too whenever her team is off assignment, but it’s rare. Yet she still makes an effort to keep an eye on her friend whenever there’s a chance. It’s rather easy to tell that the deaths still weigh on Ryū’s mind, even weeks after the losses.

It’s the day she decides to turn in her resignation of her shinobi rank that Ryū receives news. A cell has temporarily lost a member due to illness, and given her similar role (and the importance of the mission), she’s to fill the vacancy until they recover.

What takes her aback is who she’s to fill in for.

“Are you okay?”

Looking up from her hospital cot, Rin smiles sheepishly. “Yeah...mild case of pneumonia. I’ll be all right, but...I need to stay back and recover. They can’t delay the mission, and given how stretched thin everyone is, no one else is available.”

Concern knitting her brows, Ryū crosses the room and sits beside her.

“...look, I…” The Nohara hesitates. “...if you don’t want to fill the spot, please don’t. But...you were the first person I thought of. I know you care about those two dummies as much as I do. I...I trust you with them. And they need a medic to keep them patched up, ne? But...if you’re still not sure about keeping on as a kunoichi, then I don’t want to pressure you. I know you got...really shaken up.”

Ryū heaves a soft sigh, gaze dropping to her lap. “...I _do_ want to resign, but...I’ll do it. I don’t want you to worry about them. Once that mission is over, I’ll tender my resignation.” She manages a hint of a smile. “But I better do this, first.”

“Thank you. I’ll rest a lot better knowing they’re in your hands. Besides, you know how they bicker. You’ve always been a good peacekeeper,” Rin notes sheepishly. “I know it’s rather short notice, so Minato-sensei can fill you in on the details before you go. It’s pretty straightforward, but also really important.”

A curt nod flutters Ryū’s ponytail. “You can count on me…!”

With her acceptance of the mission, the rest of team Minato gathers to discuss their strategy and adjust to their new temporary teammate.

“Thank you for signing on, Ryū-chan,” Minato first offers sincerely. “It’s critical we pull this mission off.”

She simply nods in reply.

Kakashi eyes her a bit warily. “Not going to freeze up on us, are you? Are you fit for active duty after losing your team?”

“Oi, Bakakashi!” Obito cuts in, curling a fist. “Don’t be such an asshole! I doubt you’d be so tough if you lost me and Rin, huh?”

“Rin, maybe,” Kakashi counters sourly, making the Uchiha puff up in indignation

“I’ll be fine,” is Ryū’s quiet assurance, trying to cut off the impending argument.

Kakashi doesn’t look convinced, but doesn’t counter her.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Minato instead offers sternly, shooting his underling a warning look, “so long as you two do your jobs and keep the medic safe. Just remember the training you’ve done with Rin, and apply it to Ryū. If we lose our medic, we’ll be in trouble.”

Obito sniffs stubbornly. “Don’t worry, Ryū - I’ll protect you!”

“You barely protect yourself,” Kakashi mutters under his breath.

But before another fight breaks out, Minato orders a few rounds of practice to both reintroduce Ryū to combat, and ensure the three of them can synchronize. It begins a little shakily, but soon enough her reflexes brush off the dust. The boys, though still at odds with each other, manage to pass Minato’s expectations.

“We meet tomorrow at oh-five hundred hours by the main gate. It’s a good trek to Kannabi-kyō, so be prepared, but don’t overpack.”

The three of them nod as the squad leader takes his leave.

“I’m gonna pack early,” Kakashi then announces before doing the same.

Once he’s gone, Obito lets out a heavy exhale, hands weaving behind his head. “Sorry about him, Ryū. He’s just a jerk. I can’t believe he questioned you like that!”

“Well, it’s...a legitimate concern,” she murmurs in reply. “If I’m still traumatized, it could compromise me in a critical moment.”

“But you’re the medic! It’s our _job_ to protect you! Just like we do with Rin,” he huffs, tightly crossing his arms with a scowl. “Kakashi _knows_ it, and still said that. He was just saying it to be cruel! I almost punched him…”

In spite of herself, Ryū gives a small giggle. “You don’t need to punch him. You guys need to get along, ne?”

“We’d get along better if he wasn’t such a jerk.”

She smiles wearily. “Well...we’ll get this mission done, and then Rin should be back on her feet. I’m sure Kakashi’s just unhappy at her being traded out. It can’t be easy having an outsider on your team, ne?”

“But you’re our friend, too!”

“Maybe...but teammates are different. You have to mesh in a different way, ne? I mean...lives are at stake on missions. You have to be fully confident in them beyond just being friends.”

Obito’s cheeks puff slightly. “...why are you making excuses for him?”

“I’m not, it’s just...how it is.” Ryū glances aside, slightly somber. “...I’m nervous, too. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been in the field, and...while I trust you and Kakashi, we haven’t really fought together. It won’t be the same as it was with my teammates…”

At that, Obito hesitates, clearly not sure how to approach the subject. “W-well...it’ll be okay! We’ll go to Kusa, take out that bridge, and be back before you know it! Then all of us can be happy it’s done.”

That brings a smile back to her face. “...you’re right.”

In truth, part of her is bittersweetly happy. After all, she’s been fond of Obito for a while now. Even if it’s a mission, a little time around him is...nice. And Rin knows as much. Part of Ryū wonders if her friend had that partially in mind when she chose her as her fill-in.

Even if Ryū knows, in the long run, Obito would rather be with Rin.

His crush on his teammate is obvious to...pretty much everyone in their year. But Ryū decides to content herself with what she’s allowed.

She won’t let them down…!

Five a.m. comes early, butterflies of nerves hatching out in Ryū’s gut as she approaches the gate. She’s third to arrive, only Obito still missing.

Rin always talks about his tardiness.

“Maybe we should just go without him,” Kakashi mutters.

Neither Ryū nor Minato bother to counter him, knowing it won’t do any good.

“I’m coming! Wait guys!”

“Obito!” Ryū calls as he approaches.

“About time you showed up - let’s get going.”

Obito scowls at his teammate, but doesn’t retort at Ryū’s pleading look for peace.

The moment they leave the village behind, the tension begins to build. A nervous silence falls between them. Minato leads, Ryū behind him as Obito and then Kakashi bring up the rear.

“You have talent in the sensory, don’t you Ryū-chan?”

“Hai.”

“Try to keep those senses spread once we get far enough out. Any additional warning to people nearby will make a difference.”

Swallowing tensely, she nods.

As they approach the border, however, talk begins to break out.

“So...now that Kakashi is a jōnin, he’ll be taking over as squad leader for this mission. I’ll be splitting off to complete my own task.”

Ryū stiffens in surprise - she hadn’t heard about his advancement. “...congratulations.”

“Rin told me to give you this,” Minato then offers, holding out a medical pouch. “And this kunai is from me.”

An awkward silence falls as Kakashi looks expectantly to Obito.

“I...I didn’t get you anything, mister sour attitude,” he rebukes, crossing his arms.

“Then you can do something else: carry my stuff.”

“Yeah right! I’m an Uchiha! I don’t just -!”

“Guys, please,” Ryū cuts in wearily.

“Come on...let’s go over the plan.” Minato draws out a map, detailing their assignment to get behind enemy lines and destroy the Kannabi bridge while he engages the front line.

But before they can reach their splitting point, an Iwa nin makes a strike.

Kakashi, always forward, begins attacking on his own despite Minato’s warning. Ryū and Obito both hang back...only to have a clone nearly reach them.

If not for Minato, it would have.

But once the fight is over, Kakashi retrieved with a shunshin by Minato, Ryū works on a wound in his shoulder.

“That was foolish,” she quietly notes before Obito can intervene.

“It got the job done.”

“And required Minato-sensei to haul you back.” Silvers lift to Kakashi’s face, not backing down from his glower. “...you forget, he won’t be with us soon. You won’t have him to fall back on.”

“Tch…”

As Obito and Kakashi begin to bicker, ignoring her calls for peace, Minato lectures them both. “I know we’re not our usual team...but teamwork is still our greatest weapon. Don’t forget it. Ryū, get Kakashi patched up...we’ll travel a bit further, and then rest for the night.”

Once evening falls, Minato volunteers for first shift, Kakashi second. Ryū lays out her bedroll, pausing as she notices Obito approach the squad leader.

 _...you were right, Rin. Things are still so tense between those two. They need YOU here, not me…_ Gaze averting, she sighs and hunkers down, asleep as Obito and Minato speak.

Come morning, Ryū finds Kakashi’s wound satisfactory. “If you’re not careful, it _can_ still reopen.”

He just grunts in response, pulling his top back up over the bandages.

“All right...from here on, we split,” Minato remarks gravely. “We’re further into enemy territory now...you’re sure to encounter larger numbers. Be on your guard.”

The trio nod, and then take off while Minato flickers.

Kusa’s giant bamboo forms an eerie landscape, the endless expanse of green stalks making judging distance difficult. Ryū does her best to keep her senses piqued as her eyes falter.

And then, Kakashi raises a hand to stop them.

At the fore, an Iwa nin launches bamboo spears, Obito blocking with katon. He and Kakashi ready themselves for battle, Ryū taking a defensive stance.

It’s then she notices a second chakra...but her reaction is just a little too slow.

“Gyah!” A cry leaves her throat as the butt of a hand chops at her neck. Her vision flickers, and then cuts out as she’s knocked unconscious.

Just before she fades, she hears the boys shout in defiance.

From there...things get strange. Immediately, she can tell she’s in a genjutsu. The weird, distorting shapes and wavering voices attempt to wear at her mind and dig at any information held within. But she can’t let anything slip...she can’t let them down…

Outside the illusion, her face twitches, eyelids flickering and mouth moving as though speaking. But nothing leaves her lips, brows furrowing.

“Maa, maa...a tough one. We might have to try something else. In the meantime...I think there’s someone outside you need to take care of.”

“Just give me a moment.”

Crouching in front of Ryū, the nin yanks her head back by her ponytail. “Stubborn little brat...but I’ll fix you.”

The feeling roughly translates through the illusion, a twitch running through her body.

But the next thing she knows, the genjutsu breaks like glass. And in front of her crouch Obito and Kakashi: one with awakened Sharingan, the other with a wounded eye. “You -?”

“Come on, we have to get out of here!”

“Not so fast…”

At the entrance of the false cave, the last Iwa nin smirks. And with a pulse of chakra...the structure begins to buckle.

“RUN!”

Knees shaky after being bound, Ryū nonetheless sprints alongside them to the exit. Thirty paces, twenty, ten -!

“Ah!”

Skidding to a stop, she spots Kakashi downed by a stone, Obito retreating to fetch him. Above them, a chunk of stone lurches downward.

It all happens in a blink.

Suddenly, she’s no longer in the cave. Instead, a snowy mountain rests beneath her feet, a wind threatening to chill her to the bone. And above her, barreling down the slope, an avalanche threatens her doom.

She is calm.

And then a voice leaves her throat...but it’s not her own.

“Bōei no Kabe!”

With a peal like a great bell, the stone crashes down upon them.

But it does not crush them.

Hands raised, Ryū stares up at the boulder a foot above her face, chest heaving and chakra immediately dipping dangerously low. Over her palms, spreading in an arc, a wall of her iridescent white energy glows.

Obito, Kakashi braced against his shoulder, gawks.

“We...h-have to move…!” she grunts. “I-I can’t…!”

He shakes his head to clear it. “Can -? Can you open a hole?”

Trembling, Ryū lets one of her hands lower, the effort threatening to tear her muscles. At her urging, part of the chakra wall gives way. Dust immediately floods the space within, all of them coughing. “Go…!”

Helping Kakashi up, Obito then crawls out, turning back to Ryū. “Here! Take my hand!”

She reaches, fingers stretching just within his reach. With a yank, he tears her out from under the rock just as her chakra fades.

It falls with an earth-shattering crunch.

Utterly limp with exhaustion, Ryū finds herself landed atop Obito. “Nn…”

“...Kakashi...we gotta -!”

“Persistent little brats, aren’t you…?”

The boys tense as reinforcements arrive.

They’re surrounded.

In his hand, Kakashi grips his gifted kunai. “Obito...take Ryū, and get out of here.”

“But -?!”

“Just go!” With a heave, Kakashi throws the blade, which lands in the center of the crowd.

And with a plume of vapor, Minato materializes, drawn by the seal.

“Wha-?”

In a blink...all the Iwa nin lay dead.

Landing beside the trio, Minato’s expression is hardened with battle. “...what happened? Ryū’s chakra feels dangerously low.”

With the realization of safety, however, Ryū loses her grip and passes out.

“- could have been killed -!”

“- can’t believe it…”

“- should heal if you -”

“Mm…” Brow twitching, Ryū forces her eyes to open.

Above her is a rather familiar ceiling.

Hospital.

Mind in a fog, she blinks bleary eyes.

“She’s awake!”

Turning, Ryū can’t even muster the energy to jolt as Rin latches onto her. “R...Rin…?”

“Oh thank goodness...you’ve been out for so long, I was worried! What did you do that drained your chakra so badly?”

“...I -?”

“Rin, you should let her rest, awake or not,” Minato chides from the doorway. Beside him, both Obito and Kakashi strain to see into the room.

“But sensei -!”

He sighs. “...just don’t stress her. She’s still recovering, all right?”

“...hai.”

As he leaves, the boys make their way in.

“You okay?” Obito asks, expression tense.

“I’m...really tired…”

“Sensei said your chakra system got damaged from that technique you used,” Kakashi offers. “It pulled almost all your chakra immediately. You didn’t tell us you knew any barrier ninjutsu.”

At that, her brow furrows. “...I...I don’t.”

“...but -?”

“Maybe we should talk about all that _later_ , ne?” Rin offers in a hushed tone. “You heard what sensei said: don’t stress her!”

Kakashi, chastised, actually quiets.

“...well, either way, you saved our lives,” Obito then offers quietly. “That doton would have crushed us if it weren’t for you.”

“See? I told you guys I picked the best fill-in for me, ne? Ryū was exactly what you needed!”

“Hatake-kun?”

They all look to the door where another medic stands. “Yes?”

“It’s time for you to prep for your surgery.”

Ryū frowns. “Surgery?”

“I’ll go with you,” Rin offers. “Get some rest, Ryū!”

Having no chance to reply, she just watches them go.

“...so, uh…”

Her head turns to Obito, still standing beside her cot.

“How much do you remember? I heard you might be a little fuzzy since you got so tired.”

“There’s...bits and pieces. I...remember the stone, and it falling, but…” Again her brow furrows. “...I used a barrier…?”

“Yeah! Stopped the rock just above our heads - it was amazing!”

“But I don’t _know_ any barrier jutsu, Obito. I…”

“Maybe you...overheard it somewhere before?”

For a moment, her mind flickers back to the snowy scene she’d witnessed. “...there was...something, but…”

“What?”

“...it was like a memory. But it wasn’t mine. I was on a mountain, and snow was falling on me...and I used that jutsu. But that was the first time I remember hearing it.”

“Eh…?” Obito blinks. “A memory...uh...oh! Maybe it was one from a past life, huh? I mean...if you _believe_ in that kind of thing.”

“...I don’t know.”

“Well...you used it, either way. And then you let me and Kakashi out. I pulled you up, and the whole thing collapsed! Then Minato-sensei found us with Kakashi’s new kunai, and...we finished destroying the bridge, and came back here. You’ve been asleep for three whole days!”

The very thought makes her tired. “So...we did it. The mission was a success.”

“Yup! And Rin’s all better, so...you can retire like you wanted to.”

She pauses. “You...know about that?”

“Well, uh...Rin kinda let it slip when we got back. Something about how you were so close to quitting, and then she ‘dragged you into this mess’, as she put it. I think she felt bad...but...she was right. If you weren’t there, we might’ve died.”

“...and if Rin was there, maybe you wouldn’t have ended up in that position to begin with,” she replies bitterly.

“Well...maybe. But the point is, you still saved us. So...thank you.”

“If I hadn’t gotten grabbed, then -”

“Ryū,” Obito cuts in. “It happened. But it turned out okay. That’s what matters, right?”

She doesn’t reply, head turning to look up at the ceiling.

“...listen, uh…” He pauses. “...Rin, she...she kinda rambled when we got back. And, er...your plans to quit weren’t all she said by accident.”

A horrible knowing builds in Ryū’s gut.

“...I’m a pretty lucky guy to have two really cool medic kunoichi who care about me. I know Rin doesn’t see me like I saw her. For whatever reason, she still thinks Kakashi’s all that and more. Dunno why, he’s such a pain...I know _I_ wouldn’t wanna date him...”

Ryū’s eyes close.

“But uh...y’know...it was really cool getting to do a mission with you. Even if it got kinda scary there toward the end. So I thought, y’know...uh…” He fumbles for a moment. “...maybe...some other time, we could...do something _else_? Together, I-I mean? Like...er…”

Greys fly back open. Is...is he…?

“...well, I dunno if you’d want to. And maybe now’s a really...bad time to ask. But I just -”

He cuts off as Ryū turns to him, her expression tinged with a tired hope. “You wanna...go out with me…?”

Jolting, Obito flushes pink. “Y...yeah! I guess that’s what I’m...trying to say, heh. Would -? Would that be...okay?”

Slowly, a relieved smile pulls at her lips. “...yeah. I...I’d like that.”

“...okay! Uh...cool! Then...then I’ll just...plan on that! B-but you gotta get well, first! Um...do you like flowers? I could bring you some flowers, or -?”

“It would just be nice - if you have time - if you could...stop in and say hi…?”

“...yeah! I can do that!” He flashes a nervous smile. “So, uh...I’ll let you get some rest, okay? And I’ll...see you tomorrow?”

“...okay.”

“Okay. Cool.” He starts backing out of the room, giving a little wave. “...bye!”

Ryū gives a soft snort, watching him go.

“...bye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUH It’s late and I’m exhausted but here we gooo.
> 
> Meg suggested using this prompt for something same-gen during the third war with everyone as kiddos, and...I kinda latched onto that, ahaha~ Cuz I love smashing canon with a hammer xD I planned to used PART of this in another drabble, but...I think I can still do the other one and fudge it a little. Cuz it’s still different enough to count, but...ye xD
> 
> Ryū’s bloodline is silly and complicated BUT one thing about it is the retaining of bits of memory from past lives. And I already have it established that - in life or death situations - these tends to hit them with snippets to help keep them alive, as part of ANOTHER aspect of their bloodline, but...that would take a while to elaborate. In short, the memory thing isn’t an asspull, it’s part of her clan’s lore, I promise :’D She saw a time when one of her ancestors used that technique, and thus “learned” it (partially) and used it herself to stop the boulder.
> 
> Cuz again, canon is smashy smashy lmao
> 
> But yeah, I’m rambling cuz I’m VERY tired, so I best go sleep~ Thanks for reading!


	16. Day Sixteen || Incantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe reading random writing on a crypt out loud isn't the BEST idea.

“Hi, Mom...it’s me again. I brought you some fresh flowers! Sorry I left the other ones here so long...I’ve been busy the last few weeks. School is going well, but...it’s a lot of work. I’m keeping my grades up, at least. But that means less time for...everything else. And no, I still don’t have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend, for that matter. But maybe that’s a good thing. I’d be _really_ inattentive lately, and that wouldn’t be fair. I dunno, maybe I’ll meet someone after, y’know? But if work is busy too, then...guess I’ll just be a crazy old cat lady. Though I don’t have a cat yet…”

She’s rambling. But then again, that usually happens when she takes a day to catch up with her mother. Sitting cross-legged in the grass, Ryū lets an elbow rest on a knee, chin held in a palm. It’s nice to just...sit and chat.

And given Reika can’t really reply, it means she can go on for as long as she wants.

“Dad came to visit yesterday. That was nice. He said he was going to stop by and see you while he was here. I hope he did. Guess he didn’t leave anything, but...well, I told him I was going to stop by today. Maybe he just figured things would get cluttered, otherwise.”

Beyond the freshly-replaced flowers, Reika’s headstone is clear. There’s a small growth of lichen, but she’ll take care of that while she’s here. Otherwise, the polished black marble is flawless.

“Anyway...I guess there’s really not much else to report. Kinda stuck in a bit of a slog, I suppose. Same routine over and over. Classes change, but the routine doesn’t.” Shifting positions, she leans back on her palms, sighing. “There’s a few people I’ve seen in a couple of classes with me, but...haven’t really made any friends. Dad says I’d scare them away anyway cuz I spend so much time here.” Ryū can’t help a snicker. “I might’ve had my baby goth phase in high school, but it didn’t stick. I just...like dark clothes and hanging out with my dead mom! Nothing weird about that, right?”

The only answer is wind rustling through the cemetery trees.

Another sigh escapes her, seeming to get lost in thought. “...guess I kinda just fell into it all. The image, I mean. People were always calling me Ghost, so...it was easier to roll with it than fight it. Is that weird? Maybe not. Guess I just kinda adopted it. Maybe part of it’s still sticking, huh?”

Another thoughtful silence before she straightens, hauling herself to her feet and brushing leaves and grass from her clothes. “Well...I won’t bug you any more today. Though I’m not really looking forward to heading back to my dorm. It’s so cramped, and my roommate snores. Not to mention I have an essay to do when I get there. So maybe I’ll just...wander around a bit. Y’know...procrastinate.”

After clearing the lichen, Ryū says her goodbyes before heading further into the cemetery rather than back toward the gate.

It’s strange. She’s here so often, yet she’s never really taken the time to look at any other parts of the graveyard. Even back when she was _embracing_ her spooky image in high school.

Better late than never, she supposes.

The further you go, the older the plots get...and eventually, entire family crypts start popping up. Ryū eyes them curiously, feeling an old itch start bubbling up to the surface. Maybe she’ll just...take some pictures. For old time’s sake. Surely nobody will mind, right?

Out comes her phone, subtly snapping photos of some of the more unique headstones. One bears an entire full-size weeping angel, arms outstretched to the sky in mourning.

“Wicked…!”

Okay maybe her goth phase isn’t as over as she likes to pretend it is.

Soon enough she’s losing herself in it, taking artsy pics of as much spooky splendor as she can manage. The cloudy Autumn day only adds to the atmosphere, she can’t help it!

And then she hits the motherlode.

Looming up out of the gloom is one of the crypts: its own stone building to inter members of a family. And this one is _massive_...let alone clearly old as old gets. A wrought iron gate blocks access to the interior, and no matter how she cranes her neck, Ryū can only see so far.

Backing up a few paces, she realizes there isn’t a family name carved anywhere in the stone. That’s a bit odd. Instead, a phrase is etched along the top of the threshold. Usually it’s something in Latin, but...this doesn’t look quite right.

Brow furrowing, Ryū reads it over a few times in her head. Maybe it _is_ Latin and she’s just...really rusty. But her curiosity persists, and so she googles it.

...nothing really comes up.

Well, drat.

A sigh escapes her, tucking away her phone for the moment. Under her breath, she tries sounding it out, doing so slowly with the Latin pronunciation that she knows.

As soon as she finishes, a flash of cold washes over her, seemingly coming up from the crypt.

Every hair on her body stands on end, tensing as eyes fly wide.

...what the…?

Fog then begins to plume up the steps, curling around the gate. And as she stares, Ryū sees hands slowly reach to grip the bars. Then with an ear-splitting creak, it starts to swing open.

Oh this is _not_ good...what did she do?! What, was that some kind of...incantation? That stuff isn’t _real_ …! And why would it be carved into a crypt?!

A deep, raspy chuckle then sounds, and a shiver runs its way up her spine. Every part of her brain is _screaming_ at her to run...but she can’t get her legs to move, locked into place as she trembles.

“Well well...been a while since anyone’s given those words a read. Was starting to wonder if anyone would ever bother…”

With a lurch, she manages to stumble back half a step, body feeling rigid and stubborn. “Who...who’s there…?”

“You mean to tell me you read the invocation, and you don’t even know who you’re talking to? I should be offended. And here I was so relieved at finally getting a chance to stretch my legs! Hell gets so _boring_ after a while…”

A figure then starts to emerge from the fog. And Ryū’s heart feels about ready to jump right out of her chest. Hell...this person’s from Hell? Then...doesn’t that mean -?

“I guess I can still manage an introduction. But...you first, hm? Only polite, since _you_ rang.”

...is it wise to tell them that? “It...it’s Ryū. M-my name is...is Ryū.”

“Ryū…?” They seem to roll the word around in their mouth, as if tasting it. “Hm...I suppose that’ll do. And _my_ name...is Obito.”

They take one last step, and Ryū beholds the demon in all their glory.

...it’s not an image she expects.

It’s not a gargoyle-like creature. No cloven hooves, no horns. It’s just a...a man? Wearing black slacks, shining black shoes, a violet button-down shirt, and a black vest. A hand wrapped in a fingerless glove adjusts a matching purple tie. Short dark hair, glowing red eyes, and...and…

Scars. All over the right side of his face. Some even peek up from under the loose collar of his shirt.

“Why is it everybody always stares, hm? Something on my face?”

Ryū forces herself to blink. “...I-I -?”

Ignoring her, the demon glances around. “...huh. Not where I expected to pop up. No one’s used this place in a long time. Being nosy, are we?”

“Wh-? N-no! I...I was just looking, and…?”

“And decided to recite the obviously-demonic carving on the wall?”

She sputters. _Obviously_ demonic? How was she supposed to know?! “I-I didn’t know that’s what it was! I-I swear!”

Obito just rolls his eyes. “Uh huh. That’s what they _all_ say.”

“Can’t you just, um...g-go back where you came from?”

“I’m afraid not, you see…” He starts sauntering toward her, her own legs attempting to retreat. “Demons, once called out of Hell, can only return once they have their contracted’s soul in their possession. It’s a _system_. And given that _you_ called me...that means you.”

“I-I didn’t call you! It was an accident!”

“Yes, yes...you humans and your _accidents_.” He steps closer, Ryū finding herself with nowhere to run as her back finds a tree. Leaning in, Obito gives her a very unabashed once-over. “...hm…”

“W...what?”

“I think you’re lying.”

“Wh-? Why would I lie?!”

“Because I can _smell_ it on you.”

“Smell what? I-I just took a shower this morning before I came to see Mom!”

Obito gives a roll of his eyes. “Oh, brother...so you don’t _know_ …?”

“Know what?!”

“That you’re a witch.”

She freezes. “...I’m a...a what?”

“Oh come, now. Your appearance is telling enough. Tell me...did your mother look like you? All _ghost-like_ …?”

Ryū feels the blood draining from her face. “...I…”

“Thought so.”

“I am _not_ a witch! I just had a goth phase in high school! And the only reason I _did_ was because everyone forced it on me!”

“And why do you think they did that?”

“Because I _look_ like this!”

“And? You really think they couldn’t tell? It’s a subconscious thing, especially in this day and age. Very few people legitimately cry ‘witch’ nowadays. Most who do just get laughed at, but they’re out there. Or rather, _you’re_ out there.”

Head shaking, Ryū rebuke, “Well...still! Witch or not, I did _not_ call you here on purpose! So just...go back where you came from, and leave me alone!”

“I told you, I can’t do that. Not until I harvest that soul of yours. Or...mine, really. Semantics.”

She stares at him. “...so, I...I really _am_ stuck with you…?”

“Until you utilize your contract, that’s exactly right. So hurry up and make your request so we can get this over with.”

“...and if I don’t?”

“Don’t what?”

“What if I don’t make a request? What if I just...ignore this so-called _contract_ I didn’t agree to? Then what?”

Obito’s face goes slack. “...you can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“For one thing, contracts have _consequences_ the longer they go on. Consequences that are rather dire for mortals. Eventually you’d just be begging for me to end it, so there’s no real point in drawing things out.”

“I could...I could hire an exorcist!”

That earns an outright laugh. “Oh, you could. But it wouldn’t go well. We’re contracted. My suffering is _your_ suffering. And vice versa.”

...well shit. She’s running out of ideas. Surely by now demons are rather used to all the ways humans try and wriggle their ways out of contracts. Ryū’s eyes flicker back and forth, trying to think of a solution.

All the while, looking amused, Obito watches her. He’s never actually met someone from a witch bloodline before. While they don’t _all_ look like she does, that just makes her all the more unique. Part of him wonders what her skills would be. Are witch souls worth more than a regular human soul…? He’s not actually sure. But he’ll admit, it feels rather tantalizing compared to other humans he’s contracted with. Almost seems a shame to waste it.

“...you know, there is _one_ way to circumvent this whole ordeal.”

He speaks without meaning to, her head shooting up.

“...and what would that be?”

“You could always become a demon yourself. It’s not easy, and technically you’d still be damned, but...you wouldn’t _die_.”

A stubborn scowl overtakes her face. “Not sure that’s much better.”

Shoulders shrug. “Just letting you know. Hell’s really not all that bad when you’re on Lucifer’s good side, you know.”

“...I’ll bear that in mind,” is her dry reply.

“You really _should_ make up your mind. Time is ticking. And I’ve got other things I could be -”

“Hey!”

The pair of them turn, seeing another figure making its way toward them. Silvery, messy locks fall over a fair face, the bottom half obscured by a mask. There’s really not much remarkable about him...except for a glint of silver that jostles around his neck as he runs.

A cross.

Behind Ryū, Obito’s eyes narrow.

Reaching them, the newcomer holds an arm out between them, barring Ryū back. “I’ve been waiting for you to show your face again. Let her go!”

“This is none of your business, Kakashi. She summoned me.”

“I told you, it wasn’t on purpose!” Ryū insists from behind Kakashi’s arm.

“It’s too late! Intentional or not, what’s done is done. She has to forfeit her soul one way or another. I’m just doing what I’m meant to do.”

“Don’t you remember what it’s like to be human?” Kakashi barks in protest. “Why hurt them when you used to _be_ one, Obito?”

Ryū’s eyes widen. He was human…?

Obito’s lip lifts in a sneer. “I _was_ human. And that life was nothing but suffering. Poverty, loneliness, despair...and then a violent, painful end before I was even a man. Can you really blame me for letting that bitterness overcome me? Life wasn’t, _isn’t_ fair, Kakashi. Humans suffer, and they cause suffering. They must reap what they sow.”

“And what has _she_ done wrong, beyond being at the wrong place at the wrong time? Do you really want to damn an innocent just because _you_ suffered in life? That won’t reverse what you went through. It will just make someone else suffer, too. Let her _go_.”

All the while, Ryū watches them both. It’s clear they knew each other before Obito became a demon. And if Obito is telling the truth, then...it seems to her that he had every reason to be persuaded into a role like this, given what he went through.

Suffering begets suffering, after all.

...then maybe…

“You can’t break this contract, Kakashi. You’re hardly strong enough to have any influence here. It doesn’t matter if she’s willing or not. It was a done deal as soon as she spoke the incantation. One way or another, I’ll -!”

“I know what I want.”

Both men turn to her, expressions equally surprised.

“Miss, _no_ \- you can’t go through with this! If you do, your soul will -!”

“You heard the lady, Kakashi.” Behind them, Obito gives a bone-chilling smirk. “She’s made up her mind. And about time. What’ll it be, then?”

Gently urging Kakashi’s arm aside, Ryū steps forward, studying the demon. “...so, in order for the contract to be fulfilled...you have to complete whatever task I give you...right?”

“That’s right.”

“No matter how long it takes?”

“Yes. But we demons are very _efficient_.”

“...and the task can be anything?”

“Well...there are a _few_ exceptions. I can’t raise the dead, for example. Can’t make you immortal. But most things are on the table. Tell me your wish, and I’ll let you know.”

She can’t help a dry snort at the word ‘wish’. As if she sought this out. “...all right, then. What I want from you is...to protect me from all possible harm, within your ability, until I die naturally. Only once I’ve lived whatever life you can allow me to live can you have my soul. If you purposefully allow me to be killed to try to complete the contract early, then you’ll have failed, and the contract is null and void.”

As she speaks, Obito’s grin slowly falls to a neutral, and then surprised expression.

Behind her, Kakashi gives a humorless laugh. “...so, rather than a guardian angel...you’ve snagged yourself a guardian _demon_. Well that’s a first.”

Ryū doesn’t reply, still looking at Obito. “...so? Is that _on the table_ …?”

Sighing curtly, Obito looks aside as if trying to think of some kind of loophole. But after a minute of silence, it’s clear he can’t recall any. “...I suppose it is.”

“And because you’ll be performing your contract, there won’t be any of those consequences you talked about?”

“...in all honesty, I can’t be sure. I’ve never had a contract _quite_ like that. The longest I’ve had to wait was a week.” He looks her over. “...you really want a demon to be hovering over your shoulder for the rest of your life?”

“I figure that’s the best outcome I could ask for, all things considered” is her quiet reply. “...besides, something you said struck me a bit funny.”

“...and what was that?”

“That you were lonely.”

His face goes slack. “...you...can’t be serious.”

Even Kakashi has no rebuke for that.

“You’re extending your contract to the fullest possible extent because a _demon_ implied that they were _lonely_ …? You must be a special kind of naive, lady.”

She gives a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “You’re the one who implied it, not me. Not _everyone_ is a jerk, you know.”

He scowls, but doesn’t have a retort. “...all right, then. We shake on it...and your request will be set. No changing your mind. Got it?”

“Obito, I _can’t_ let you do this!”

“There’s no _can’t_ , Kakashi,” Obito retorts. “You couldn’t stop me if you tried. Buzz around her like an annoying little fly if you want. There’s no saving her.”

Turning to the other human, Ryū gives a somber smile. “I’ll be okay.”

“But -?”

Before he can try to argue, Ryū reaches out, and takes Obito’s hand.

The same rush of cold eddies around them, and Ryū can’t help but flinch as her hair whips around her face. Leaves kick up, the trees creaking as they get caught in the ethereal wind.

Hands still locked, Obito sneaks his other arm around her back, pulling them chest to chest with their hands pressed between them. A smirk curls his lips, hovering several inches over her own. “...it’s done.”

“This isn’t over, Obito!” Kakashi insists.

The demon turns to him, expression bored. “Well, I suppose you _might_ have time to build up some power before she kicks the bucket. But I won’t be letting a soul go that easily, Kakashi.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” the demonologist replies lowly.

“Run along, then. Go bury your nose into your books and find some holy relics. You’ll be racing against the clock for _this_ one.”

Glowering, Kakashi turns on a heel and leaves them.

“Finally, a little _privacy_ ,” Obito then sighs, giving a stretch. “You think he’d give that demonologist bit a rest…”

“So...you two know each other?”

“In a manner of speaking. But let’s not get into that, now. You’ve got a life to get to.”

It’s then that Ryū hesitates. “So...other people can see you…?”

“Only if I want them to. And even then a _very_ small handful could otherwise. You’d be one of them, actually. If you had a bit more training, you might even be able to see what I _really_ look like.”

“...you mean this is a ruse?”

He smirks. “...yes and no. This is my human appearance. I died at thirteen, but as a demon I’ve kept aging. This is how I’d look if I’d lived. But it’s not what I truly am, now. Not fully.”

“So I won’t have to explain why someone is constantly following me, then.”

“Not unless I decide to show myself. Which, for my own convenience, I doubt I’ll do often, if at all. I’d like this whole _experience_ to be as painless as possible, since you seem to have it in your mind we’re going to be _buddies_ in the meantime. Just think of me as a voice in your head that only _you_ can see.”

...well, this is going to take some getting used to. But at least for now she has time. And it seems that this Kakashi guy wants to try and break this contract. Maybe he’ll succeed. For now, however...she’ll just have to adapt.

“...all right then. Come on. We’re leaving.”

“And going…?”

“Back to my dorm. I have homework.”

“You’re a student?”

“Studying to be a nurse.” She starts walking, and Obito follows.

“Riveting.”

“You’re the one who asked.”

Yes, this is going to take a _lot_ of getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...super random but I guess it works for the prompt xD I dunno anything about demonology or whatever, so this is...purely me winging it. Also any religious mentions are just for the sake of context. That’s another subject I know little to nothing about lol
> 
> A human (well, kinda) and a demon stuck in each other’s company. Surely nothing is going to wrong in this situation, right? Riiiight.
> 
> I’d...say more but it’s late and this weekend is gonna suuuck so I’m gonna go sleep. Thanks for reading!


	17. Day Seventeen || Trick or Treating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says teenagers are too old to dress up and beg for candy?

“Is he here yet?”

“No, not yet.” Very carefully, Ryū applies the last of her makeup. Funnily enough, it doesn’t take much. Just some gaunt, dark makeup around her eyes to make them look sunken and ghastly. She doesn’t even need a wig, her white waves straightened to make a foreboding curtain around her face.

“Ugh, I swear that guy manages to be late at every turn…” Scowling, Kakashi descends the stairs. His own costume is...mostly applied. Ryū just needs to finish wrapping his head, the rest of his _mummification_ already complete. He claims the holiday is lame and for kids, but...she totally noticed him spiffing up what she’s already gotten done.

He might claim Obito’s dragging them out, but she knows he’s actually glad his friend asked.

“It’s not _that_ late yet,” she gently retorts, turning her face to look for anything she’s missed. Just a little black lipstick, and she’ll be done! The second hand store had the _perfect_ white dress, which she’s (temporarily) dirtied for effect. Some carefully tacked-on gauze gives her a spooky look, and just like that: she’s a wraith! “Want me to text him?”

“No, I’ll do it.”

Ryū gives him a glance, a brow perked. He’s standing at one of the windows by the front door, clearly keeping watch. That seemed a little...odd. But she soon shrugs it off. “I hope it doesn’t get too cold...it’s gonna ruin our costumes if we have to wear coats…”

“It’s pretty cloudy, we should be fine. You sure you don’t wanna go to Rin’s party? She said you could go.”

“I know...but I can’t let you dorks go anywhere on your own,” she replies, carefully applying her lipstick. “That’s just asking for trouble.”

“...uh huh. Doesn’t have anything to do with Obito going with me?”

“If Obito weren’t going, _you_ wouldn’t be going. So I guess you could say that,” she counters cheekily.

Kakashi scowls, hidden behind the wrappings on his face.

“Besides, they’re all older than me. It’d be weird. Can’t I just go trick or treating with my brother without being interrogated?”

“Okay one, they’re only about a year older than you. And two, Obito and I are their age, so what’s the difference?”

Ryū turns, pouting. “I’m the odd one out! They all think I’m just a little tagalong. Doesn’t matter that it’s only a year, they still think I’m a twerp. I can tell, they don’t like me…”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “They like you just fine. You’re just too sensitive.”

“And you’re not sensitive enough!”

It’s then a frantic knock sounds at the door, and they both look to see Obito peeking in the window. “Let me in!” he calls, muffled through the glass.

“About time,” Kakashi mutters under his breath, opening the door. “What took you so long?”

“I had to fix my facepaint, it started melting!” Staggering through the door, Obito arrives in all his zombie glory. Scars left uncovered, he instead has a fake wound on his forehead, and...well, it looks like it’s _actually_ bleeding, given that the paint is indeed starting to ooze.

“Oh, jeez...here, lemme see.” Ryū crosses the gap, a makeup remover napkin in hand. “I can make a new one with some makeup that won’t run. You’ve got it on here way too thick, that’s why it’s being goopy, silly.”

“Uh -?” Not given a chance to refuse, Obito finds himself dragged to the mirror in the main hall, Ryū quickly getting to work. “...you know how to do that?”

“Yeah, duh. We did a workshop on it in theater class, remember?”

“I didn’t do that one, I did props!”

“Well maybe you should have done makeup instead,” she teases, cleaning his forehead. “Now hold still.”

Kakashi, arms crossed, watches the pair with a halfhearted glower. “Hurry up, it’s almost dark. We’re gonna run out of time.”

“It’ll just take me a minute! Obito should get to look the part, too. Have a little patience big bro.”

“Yeah big bro,” Obito echoes, grinning.

“Shut up or I’ll give you a _real_ wound, instead.”

“What crawled up your ass and died, Kakashi?”

He heaves a curt breath, not wanting to admit it. “...nothing. I just want to get this over with since it was all _your_ idea.”

“Says the guy who can’t stop fiddling with his costume to make sure it’s just right,” Ryū retorts. “Admit it, Kakashi - this is gonna be fun! You don’t have to be such a stick in the mud _all_ the time.”

“Trick or treating is for kids.”

“And we’re _still kids_ ,” she reminds him, leaning out past Obito to look at him. “Stop trying to grow up so fast! We’re not gonna think any less of you for letting loose and having fun sometimes.”

“...okay maybe I will, but that’s just cuz I have to make fun of you,” Obito offers, pretending to flinch as Ryū lightly baps his arm. “Kidding, kidding!”

Kakashi just rolls his eyes. “Someone around here has to have some sense.”

“Hey, Ryū’s got plenty of sense, and she’s not a jerk!”

Blinking, she flushes a light pink.

“She’s also too easily swayed by your shenanigans, so that doesn’t count,” Kakashi counters dryly.

“Well maybe she just likes to have fun!”

“Okay guys, c’mon, enough arguing,” she cuts in with a sigh. “Obito, how’s that look?”

Not realizing she was done, he leans in toward the mirror. “Whoa! That looks so cool!”

Her pink cheeks get pinker. “Think that’ll work for tonight?”

“Yeah! Thanks!”

“You’re welcome!”

“Okay, _now_ are we ready to go?”

Ryū holds up a hand. “One sec!”

Kakashi groans, head tossing back as she dashes upstairs.

“Y’know, you didn’t have to say you’d go,” Obito offers, crossing the room to stand beside him.

“Ryū wanted to go.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to.”

“Yeah, actually, it does.”

“Why?”

Another grumble. “...cuz I’m her brother. I don’t want her out alone after dark with anybody.”

“What, you don’t trust me?”

“I trust you the _least_.”

“Aww, why? You know I’d never -!”

“Just nevermind,” Kakashi mutters, edging too close to a rather sensitive topic.

“Okay, back!” Ryū hurries back to the main level. “Here!”

“What’s this?”

“They’re trick or treating bags, duh! Gotta have something to hold all our goodies, right? We made them this week in Home Ec for the elementary school students. I had some extra time, so...I made us all some! They’re based on our costumes.”

“Dude, this is awesome - thanks!” Obito holds out his bag, which sports a felt zombie face on it. “Is there _anything_ you don’t know how to do?”

Kakashi deadpans as she blushes again. “W-well yeah, plenty of things.”

“...okay, anything _else_ , or are we good to go?”

“All right all right, let’s hit the street!” Bag in one hand, Obito holds his aloft, staggering and dragging a foot toward the door.

“Obito, come on! We won’t even make it to the neighbor’s if you go that slow!”

Rather than replying, he just groans.

 _This is going to be a looong night,_ Kakashi can’t help but mutter mentally.

Once they get outside, Ryū pushes against Obito’s back to speed him along, earning a laugh as he breaks character. “Save that for when we’re closer to the doors!”

“You don’t like my zombie walk?”

“I like it just fine, but you’re too slow! Kakashi’s right, we don’t have _all_ night. Don’t be a walker, be a runner!”

“What, like...this?!” Spinning around, Obito makes a wild sound, reaching out and making Ryū squeal in surprise as he starts chasing her.

“I’m a ghost, you dork - I don’t have a brain for you to eat!”

“That makes two of you,” Kakashi calls from behind them

“Hey, shut up!”

“Don’t run ahead.”

“First I’m too slow, now I’m too fast. Make up your mind, Kakashi!”

They reach the first house, everyone huddling up on the doorstep as Ryū rings their doorbell. A young couple opens the door, marveling at their costumes before giving them each a heaping handful into their bags.

“Hey, so are we gonna trade each other for stuff we don’t like when we get back?” Obito asks, looking into his bag.

“Maybe, if we have enough time.”

“Kakashi do you even _like_ candy?”

“I like the sour ones. And dark chocolate.”

“I like mint and chocolate!” Ryū pipes up. “Ooh, and peanut butter!”

“Eh, I’m not too picky. Sweet is sweet to me.”

They slowly make their way around the neighborhood, visiting house after house and dodging gaggles of younger kids pursued by their parents. They even manage to cross paths with a few others from their classes.

“See! I told you we’re not too old,” Ryū teases her half brother with a grin.

“Obito and I are still pushing it,” he counters. “Most of our classmates are probably at parties instead.”

“And yet you’re here with the cool kids.”

He snorts. “Debatable.”

They even manage to cross paths with a teacher from the school, his wife helping take their son for a round of trick or treating. Ryū hoists the little blond to her hip, cooing over his fox costume. Naruto is quickly a bundle of giggles at her attentions.

“She’s pretty good with kids, huh?”

Kakashi glances to his friend. “She’s been babysitting for them.”

“Whoa, really?”

“Mhm. It lets her earn a little spending money, and she’s learning some responsibility.”

“And practicing for being a mom.”

The Hatake’s expression sours. “If she wants to be one, sure.”

“She’d be a great mom! She’s super sweet and patient.”

“Good thing, since it lets her put up with you.”

“Hey!”

As the evening ages, the trio decide to call it a night. Each of their bags are rather swollen with goodies, and Ryū digs through her own eagerly.

“Wow, there’s a lot more here than I thought we’d get!”

“Good thing we went down that side street - they had the best haul!” Obito agrees, peering into her bag. “A lot better than my neighborhood. Everyone’s so stingy…”

“So you’re just here to loot ours?” Kakashi asks, brow perking as Obito goes pink.

“No!”

“He’s just teasing,” Ryū assures him, rolling her eyes. “Come on, let’s get back and trade!”

They return to the Hatake household, sitting in a circle on the living room floor. Each dumps out a little candy mountain at their front.

Right off the bat, Kakashi hands over everything but sours and dark chocolates to his sister, who in turn gives hers of his favorites. He’s left with a bit of a small pile, but he doesn’t really care. Sweets aren’t his thing.

“Okay Obito, what can we trade?”

“Uh…” He rummages around. “I’ve got some chocolate and mint stuff. Not much with peanut butter, though.”

“Okay! What do you want that I’ve got?”

They start haggling, Kakashi unwinding the bandages on his face enough to chew some sour Starbursts. He can’t help but be amused at how seriously they take it. Unlike himself, they both sport some pretty hefty sweet teeth.

“But that’s not fair!”

“I don’t want them!”

“Then take some more of these!”

“It’s fine!”

“Ryū, he said he doesn’t want them,” Kakashi cuts in, getting tired of their babble.

“But -!”

“Are we going to watch a scary movie?”

The question acts as the perfect distraction. The other two teens blink. “...are we?”

“Might as well sit and watch something while we eat all this, huh?” Kakashi pops another Starburst.

Obito glances to a clock. “It’s kinda late, though. Should I head home?”

“Aww, already?” Ryū gives Kakashi a pleading look. “Can he stay?”

“What?”

“Tomorrow’s Sunday, it’s not like we need to be up for school! He can just sleep over after the movie. We can put the inflatable mattress in your room!”

A hint of suspicion colors his gaze. “You’re gonna have to make extra breakfast.”

“I don’t mind! Pleeease? We’re having so much fun, I don’t wanna quit yet!”

Ugh, she’s too convincing for her own good. “Fine...I’ll make some popcorn. Go find a movie.”

“Yay!”

...he’s going to regret this, isn’t he?

Throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave, Kakashi subtly watches into the living room. Ryū and Obito both look over Netflix, trying to find a good movie.

“No, not that one! It’s too scary!”

“I thought that’s the point?”

“I wanna be able to sleep tonight!”

“Nothing to be scared of! Kakashi and I will be here, right?”

“W-well, yeah...but -?”

“Okay, let’s keep looking. Scaredy cat.”

“Am not!”

Obito just chuckles. “How about this?”

“...okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Kakashi just rolls his eyes, splitting the popcorn three ways. “Here.”

Lights turned out, they start the movie.

Like most horror films, it starts out slow. Ryū, wedged between the boys, sinks into her seat and subconsciously munches her popcorn, staring at the screen. And despite his usual boredom with the genre, even Kakashi pays attention.

And then the first jumpscare happens.

“Eep!”

Kakashi flinches as Ryū shrieks, shying back from her slightly as his ear complains. But then he glances over to check on her.

And she’s curled up into Obito’s shoulder.

His eye gives a slight twitch.

Obito, watching wide-eyed, hasn’t really reacted. But a few minutes later, when another shot of the movie’s monster flashes across the screen, he lifts an arm without breaking his stare at the screen to let her closer.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

By the end, neither of them have moved. Only once Kakashi flicks on a light do they both jolt, realizing their positions.

“...time for bed,” Kakashi then mutters. “C’mon Obito, help me set up the air mattress.”

“Uh...right.”

Ryū scurries to the bathroom to brush her teeth, the boys awkwardly heading to Kakashi’s room.

Kakashi doesn’t say a word, letting Obito stew in it for a while.

“So, uh...Ryū really doesn’t like scary movies, huh?”

Here we go. “She likes ones with ghosts. Gore bugs her, though.”

“Really? Doesn’t she want to be a nurse?”

“Mhm.”

“...then -?”

“There’s a difference between real world injuries and overdone movie wounds,” Kakashi sighs as he throws some blankets over the temporary mattress. “If it’s too over the top, it freaks her out. Besides, she’s only sixteen. She’ll get over it before she actually gets into med school.”

“...right.”

More awkward silence.

“Does she, uh…”

“Does she what?”

“Does she...like me?”

Oh brother. “She seems to tolerate you pretty well, yea.”

“That’s not what I mean! I mean does she... _like_ me?”

“How should I know? Ask her if you’re so curious.”

“I can’t just ask her that!”

“Why not?”

“Cuz -!” Okay, he doesn’t really have a reason. “...it would be weird.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah!”

“What are you, twelve? No wonder you’ve never had a girlfriend.”

“Maybe I haven’t wanted one!”

Kakashi deadpans. “...do _you_ like _her_?”

Obito flashes pink. “...I dunno. I...I guess so.” A pause. “...is that...bad?”

“You tell me.”

“I mean, you’re her brother, and…” Something seems to sink in. “...oh…”

“Yeah. ‘Oh’.” Finished, Kakashi just glances to his friend. “...you’re an idiot, but...apparently she’s into that sort of thing.”

“...wait, she -?”

“Yeah. If you weren’t thick as a brick wall, you’d have noticed by now.”

Suddenly Obito is far more nervous. “...are you mad?”

Kakashi sighs. “...no. I just worry. That’s what big brothers do.”

“...sooo…?”

“...so...just don’t fuck it up. Then I won’t have a _reason_ to get mad.”

“Er...right. Okay.”

“Okay guys, bathroom’s free! G’night!”

Obito fumbles for a moment. “G-goodnight!”

“Night,” Kakashi calls back. Once he’s ready for bed, he slips under his covers, hearing Obito do the same.

...well, breakfast is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is...late and a bit on the short side, but I ran out of time. Today was busy and I ran out of steam =w= But it’s done! Also got to rest run the sub-verse idea of Ryū and Kakashi being related cuz I just like the vibe :3
> 
> Anywho, just some silly fluff with out favorite dorks. Makes me sad trick or treating won’t really be a thing this year (if people are smart, anyway). 
> 
> ...I’d say more but I’m tired :’D Thanks for reading!


	18. Day Eighteen || Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just once won't hurt anyone...

Retirement, as he likes to call it, has been far too kind to him.

Sure, working for Konoha for a pittance of pay isn’t easy. In the literal sense, sure. He’s accomplished far more with far less. He’s _Uchiha Obito_ , near-conqueror of the world. But it’s still tenuous, time-consuming, boring, and a blow to his pride. To go from a major warlord pulling the strings of multiple nations to a village errand boy is a difficult pill to swallow.

But he does it for two reasons. One is a genuine guilt for his actions, and a wish to make up as much as he can before he perishes. A want to better a world he had so much hand in harming.

And the second, well…

“Obito!”

He’s currently baking in the Autumn sun on an oddly warm day. With a want to remain as covered as he can to keep his zetsu half hidden, he hasn’t consented to even rolling up his sleeves despite the heat, and his labor. The leaves are falling in Konoha, and...well, he’s been tasked with helping to clean them up.

In the village’s largest park.

Which has more trees than he can count of no small size.

He’s already gone through the canteen of water he took with him, skin shining with sweat. Ugh, he’s so horribly out of shape...the months in prison and then house arrest with Kakashi have _not_ been kind to him. Let alone all his time recovering from the bijū being ripped from him. Regaining his lost mass and strength is taking time he didn’t know he’d need.

All in all...he’s miserable.

But that one word - that name, those three syllables - pronounced by that tongue immediately lifts his spirits.

Brightening, he turns, rake still in hand, to see Ryū crossing to him. Unlike him, she has a day off today, free of the hospital until her next shift tomorrow. But instead, it seems she’s decided to check on him.

“Kakashi told me where to find you,” she offers as she approaches, a bag slung over her shoulder. “You poor thing, you must be so warm…!”

Obito finds himself a bit bashful at her fussing. “I’m all right.”

The look she gives him makes it clear: she knows he’s fibbing. “Well...either way, I brought you something. Come sit down.”

“But -?”

“If the ANBU watching you have a problem, they can take it up with me,” she sniffs. “You clearly need a break or you’re going to pass out. There’s a bench right here. Sit.” Grinning, she adds, “Doctor's orders, ne?”

That earns a breathy chuckle. “All right, all right…” He takes the tool with him, leaning it nearby and sitting with a sigh. From here, he can see all the piles he’s raked, yet to be moved to the community compost heap for the farms outside the village walls.

...he’s raked a lot of leaves today.

“Okay first...here…” She pulls a new canteen out, and Obito unabashedly snatches it, unscrewing the cap and chugging. “Slow down, you’ll give yourself a bellyache!”

His Adam’s apple bobs a few more times before surfacing for a breath. “Sorry...I really needed that.”

Her eyes give a gentle roll. “Well...that’s why I brought two. Make the other one last, okay?”

“I will.”

Next, she pulls out a bento box, and Obito flushes red as his stomach gurgles.

Giggling behind a palm, she hands it over. “Here. I knew you’d be hungry.”

“You’re a literal angel.”

It’s her turn to go pink. “Well...I wanted to make sure you were prepared for today. It’s so darn hot, and this isn’t exactly a quick task…”

“Kakashi says I just need to go until sundown. If there’s stuff left, others are going to be hired for it. I just need to get the bulk of it done.”

As usual, the notion makes her scowl. But given they’ve had this conversation before, she withholds her reaction. “...well, I’ll have dinner ready by then, too. Just be sure to keep hydrated, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

That earns him a look: mildly chastising, a bit weary, but mostly affectionate.

He loves that look.

He loves everything about her.

“Just take care of yourself, ne? I worry about you enough.”

“I know, I know...I’ll be careful.” But she’s not always around to keep the ANBU at bay and let him take a breather. Being stared at by a bunch of top-tier shinobi without access to his chakra or Sharingan makes him...uncomfortable. So he doesn’t try anything.

She gives him a once-over, looking for anything else to say before her eyes catch sight of his hands. They’re raw and blistered. “Obito!”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you wearing gloves?!”

“I...don’t have -?”

Scowling again, she takes his hands (firmly, but gently) and starts healing them despite his protests. “I’m going to get you some gloves. Don’t rake _another leaf_ until I get back.”

“Ryū -”

“And if any ANBU tell you otherwise, you tell them to talk to me.”

“Ryū, you -”

“Kakashi is going to get an earful for sending you out here without proper equipment.”

“Ryū!” He wants to grab her shoulders to stifle her, but...she’s got a very proper hold of his hands. “It’s fine. It’s my responsibility.”

“It’s _not_ fine! It’s bad enough you’re doing these tasks, let alone that they’re hurting you.”

He sighs. “You’re babying me.”

“I am not.”

“...yes you are. I’m a grown man. Some hard work and blisters aren’t going to kill me.”

As the last of the marks fade, she doesn’t release his hands. A silence blooms, and he nearly breaks it. But then she speaks.

“...I don’t like seeing you hurt,” is her quiet reply. “...not after seeing what they did to you in prison. It drags up all those memories, and I just…”

With a sigh, Obito softens. “...I can say the same. It always makes me think of what Root did to you. But really, Ryū...I’m fine.”

Her lowered gaze lifts to his face. There’s still a trace of the soft, uncensored look she had when they first met. But it’s edged with the hardness she’s gained since then. “...I’m still getting you the gloves. You can get back to work in the meantime, but...I’ll be right back.”

“All right.”

He eats his bento, Ryū accepting the empty dish once he’s finished, and the drained canteens. But before she leaves, she lifts up to her toes and gives his forehead a gentle press of her lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

Not needing to reply, Obito watches her go. She’s fussy, and overprotective, and maybe a little immature at times.

But gods, he could never love anyone else the way he loves her.

Aware of the eyes on him, he gets back to raking, a scant few minutes passing before Ryū returns with a fine pair of soft leather gloves. They look expensive...but when he voices as much, she brushes the concern aside.

“They’re well-made, so they’ll last. You’re surely going to need them again after today. Consider it an investment, ne?”

He just nods, already thinking of ways to repay her.

“...now, I’ll leave you to it. See you when you get home.”

As it has since he deemed it safe to move in with her, his heart does a little flutter at the phrase. _Home._ It’s so odd. He hasn’t had a true, proper home in nearly two decades. But now he has not only that, but someone to come home _to_.

After losing Rin, he never would have imagined that.

“See you.” Watching her go, he feels a surge of motivation. Get this done...go home...have dinner with his beautiful partner...and get to sleep by her side.

It’s what keeps him going.

The day wanes slowly, sun slowly sinking toward the horizon as he powers through. Pile after pile after pile of leaves build up, and for the last hour, he starts hauling them, wheelbarrowful by wheelbarrowful, to the dumping grounds.

“Gee, sure would be a lot faster if I could make a few clones and had a few more wheelbarrows,” he muses aloud as he dumps another load of leaves, just to annoy the ANBU. “Think of how much more efficient I could be! I could have raked the whole park by now!”

He knows they’re glowering at him, but messing with them in any small ways he can is part of the fun. Obito is well aware he can’t use chakra, as are they.

But oh, the things he could do if he could…

While he and Kakashi both know he’s not about to go ballistic in the middle of Konoha now, there’s little convincing anyone else. So, he’s forced to deal with it. The Rokudaime had hinted there was a possibility of, after a _great deal_ of good behavior, being given slow access to more and more of his ability. But it would be a long time before then, if ever.

So, Obito goes on about his duties as patiently as he can, awaiting a day he might regain just a sliver of his freedom.

Turning in his tools once the day is done, the park manager signs off on his paperwork and bids him goodbye. Turning in said paperwork to Kakashi, Obito receives the details for tomorrow’s assignment: repainting an old farmer’s barn outside the village walls. Wonderful. He’ll be outside Konoha, so even _more_ ANBU than usual.

But...that’s for tomorrow’s Obito to deal with. Today’s Obito has a warm meal and an evening to look forward to first.

Ryū, as it so happens, is a wonderful cook. And an excellent baker. Ever since his release from prison, she’s been combining that knowledge with medical dietary expertise to help him regain his lost weight and muscle mass from then, and the last battle of the war. Supercharged meals with just the right nutrients to nurse him back from his weakened state.

...but there have been... _temptations_.

Obito, you see, has a devilishly strong sweet tooth. And as it so happens, Ryū does as well. Every so often she’ll make sweet little goodies, and despite his strict diet, she’ll allow him a bit to tide him over until he’s back to full health.

But the urge to cheat that diet is _strong_. It’s nutritious _and_ delicious, but...well, a man can’t deny his fickle urges.

Arriving at the proper house, already filled with good memories _and_ bad, Obito steps in with a quick, “Tadaima”, removing his shoes with a sigh.

“Okaeri! Still in the kitchen - almost done!”

“Sure smells good,” he offers in reply, stepping up into the house and inhaling deeply. Hearty, savory smells fill the air...as well as something sweet.

Oh no.

Carrying a dish, Ryū enters the dining room and sets it down. “Want to help me?”

“Of course.” He too ferries things from room to room until they’re ready to sit and eat. Seafood, vegetables, rice, and even some other meats are piled high onto his plate.

“So, how were your gloves?” Ryū asks, taking a bite.

“Good. A little stiff at first, but they broke right in. You’re right, they seem sturdy.”

“They’ll last a long time so long as you take care of them!”

He nods, trying to eat without just shoveling it into his mouth. He can’t help it with her cooking, let alone that he’s so damn hungry!

Ryū, able to tell as much, just watches him with a hint of amusement, fighting (and losing) against a smile. “So...did the rest of the day go okay?”

“Yeah. Hauled everything to compost. Made a good dent. Manager seemed happy with it.”

“Good! And tomorrow?”

“Painting an old barn for some older guy outside the wall. Won’t be difficult.”

“It’s not supposed to be nearly as hot tomorrow, so that will help.” Ryū heaves a small sigh. “Konoha’s just so darn warm…”

“It is...but you think you’d be used to it by now.”

At that, she snorts. “I was born and bred in the mountains! I’m not meant for a hot climate, ne?”

The rest of the meal passes before they tidy up, working together to do up the dishes and get everything put away...and then Ryū reveals what’s been tickling his nose with that sweet smell.

A batch of chocolate cookies.

“I figured you deserved a treat after today, ne? One for now, and I’ll put one in your bento for tomorrow.”

Obito stares at them rather intensely. Just one…? But he worked so hard today! Well...one is better than none. He looks them over before picking what he determines to be the largest one, even if they’re likely all the same size. And to make it last, he takes tiny nibbles while Ryū takes one for herself.

From there, it’s time to wind down for the evening. Obito bathes, Ryū also taking a turn before they snuggle up on the couch. By now, Obito’s day is starting to catch up with him, an ache forming in his shoulders and low back.

Ryū, ever vigilant, notices his wincing posture and starts easing at the muscles with her hands.

Immediately, Obito gives a satisfied groan, head bowing at her attentions.

“Poor thing,” she sympathizes. “We’ll get you feeling better, then we better go to bed. You’ve had a long day.”

“Mhm…” He’s only half listening, too focused on the feeling of her hands on his back.

A few last tasks before bed - brushing teeth, braiding hair - before they head up to the bedroom and change for the night. As soon as Ryū joins him beneath the covers, Obito snuggles right back up to her. After his stint in Konoha’s prison, intimacy is...difficult. But he’s still more than happy to touch as much of her with him that he can.

And Ryū is just as content with it as he is. “Mm...goodnight, koi. Get some rest.”

“Will do,” is his muffled reply, already starting to doze. Bed is so comfy, Ryū is so comfy...he’s full of good food, and tomorrow’s job shouldn’t be too difficult, so long as the old man isn’t ornery.

But after Ryū falls asleep, breath slow and steady, Obito is still awake.

He has a _craving_.

Glancing to her to ensure she really is out for the night, he then carefully disentangles himself, slipping out from under the blankets and tiptoeing toward the door. Down the stairs, around the corner, and into the kitchen where a porcelain jar sits.

Within...are the cookies.

Just one more won’t hurt. Just one! Sure, he’s still recovering, but...surely this isn’t going to hurt anyone, least of all him! It’s a reward for all his hard work today. Lifting the lid, he takes in the blooming scent of chocolate. Immediately, his mouth waters. Okay...eat a cookie, brush his teeth (again), and then slip back into bed without Ryū noticing.

It’s genius.

Plucking a treat from the pile inside the jar, he gives it an appreciative sniff. Then a bite crunches into the cookie, a hum of satisfaction quiet in the silence of the kitchen.

...and then he hears something.

Freezing, Obito listens to a very subtle click-clack, click-clack. What is that…? Turning, he looks through the door of the kitchen, but...doesn’t see anything. What is -?

“Did Ryū-sama give you permission for seconds?”

Half-choking on the cookie still in his mouth as he gasps, Obito tries to stifle a cough. Only once he can breathe does he spin back around to spy...Fubuki. Ryū’s haughty owl summon. “Gods, you scared the crap out of me!”

The sooty-spotted white owl just blinks at him, clearly not amused. “Did she not warn you about overindulging in sweets?”

He pouts back at her. “It’s just _one cookie_ -”

“And she puts hours of effort into your meals to ensure you are meeting your dietary requirements...let alone the cost of all this fresh food for your sake.”

...is she guilt tripping him right now?

Feathers ruffle. “Do not usurp her efforts again.”

Obito just squints at her, watching her go, talons click-clacking along the floor. Why does this bird hate him so much?!

But...now he _does_ feel guilty. He could put it back, but...he already took a bite. Ryū will know! He could hide it somewhere, but then what?

Frustrated, he puts it in a little container for her to use for his bento. She’ll know, but...at least he’ll be honest about it. Swishing out his mouth, he returns to bed, somehow not waking her.

Come morning, it’s Ryū who rises first. Rubbing sleep from her eyes, she moves downstairs to get ready for work, and to prepare what Obito will need. There’s a pause as she spots the munched cookie.

“You were right. He came in.”

Turning, Ryū lets her summon alight upon her shoulder with a snort. “Did he, now?”

“But it seems my lecture was effective. He quickly gave up.”

“Well...thank you for your diligence, Fubuki. Ready to go out?” As the owl nods, Ryū takes her to the front door, letting her alight into the first sun of morning. Then onto her own business she goes, including putting together Obito’s bento. She puts in the cookie...and then after a moment of thought, puts in another.

He’s right. One cookie won’t hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A healthy does of fluff! I’m...not keen on romantic cheating as a subject for personal reasons, so...Meg suggested this instead. And I loved it xD Poor Obito...just let the man have his darn cookie! He’s earned it!
> 
> Anyway, it’s...very late and I’m very tired so that’ll do it for tonight! Thanks for reading~


	19. Day Nineteen || Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just have to bond over your plant babies.

“You know what you need, Obito?”

Biting his tongue for a moment in concentration, Obito lets the dart in his fingers fly free. It hits the board two inches from the middle, up to the left. “Therapy?” he then replies, scowling at his point total so far. Kakashi is winning. And that’s unacceptable.

“Well...yeah,” the Hatake replies. “But therapy is expensive. I was going to suggest something a little...simpler.”

“Maybe a date, then?”

“You think a date is simple?”

“Ha...true. What, then?”

“A plant.”

“...a what?”

Kakashi laughs, getting up from his reclined position to take his turn. “A plant. I’ve been reading about how they can help a person’s mood by adding something to their environment. Y’know, since we’re stuck here in the concrete jungle.”

Obito can’t help a flat snort at that. “True enough. But I’ve never had a plant before. I’d probably kill it.”

“Get a cactus. You hardly ever have to water it.”

“Will my cat chew on it?”

“Not if it’s halfway smart. Would _you_ chew on a cactus?”

Obito doesn’t bother answering that. “So I get a plant, and...then what?”

“You enjoy it. You _do_ know how to actually _enjoy_ things, don’t you?”

“Plants just...sit there. What good does it do? That doesn’t make any sense, Kakashi.”

“I got one about a month ago. It sits in my kitchen window. I dunno - it makes me smile. To know that there’s something alive, thriving where I live.”

“I already have that with my cat.”

“Plants are different. I have my dog, but it’s not the same. I can’t really explain it, but it really does feel like things are a bit lighter in my apartment. Just give it a try. I think you’d like it.”

Frowning, Obito...doesn’t quite understand. He already has something living in his apartment. Tenebris is great company. Why Kakashi thinks a plant will magically be better is beyond him, but...well, he’ll give a try. “All right, fine. I’ll try to find one this weekend when I’m off work.”

Once said weekend rolls around, Obito keeps his promise and heads to his local farm and garden store. Which...he’s never once set foot in, given he has neither a farm, nor a garden. Not until now, anyway.

...does one plant count as a garden? He’ll say it does.

The store is actually really big, and he hesitates by the entrance for a moment. They...do sell plants here, right? Because he’s not really sure he could manage with some seeds.

A sales associate then asks if he needs any help.

“I’m, er...looking to buy a plant…?”

“All right! Any specific kind?”

“Something...easy. I’m new to this.”

“Sure, sure. Our greenhouse is along the left hand side of the store - just follow the wall and you can’t miss it. Ask for Ryū, she’ll help you out.”

“All right. Thanks.”

Directions acquired, he follows them, passing by a million things he’d never have a use for before making it to the automatic doors that lead into the garden center.

As the doors open, a pleasant aroma reaches his nose. Obito finds himself taken aback. He knows flowers are supposed to smell good, but this is a lot stronger than he was expecting.

This place is huge! Which...he supposes makes sense. A whole section is set aside for supplies: planters, watering cans, sprinklers, even fancy stuff like fountains and statues. A bit outside his budget, let alone the space in his teeny tiny apartment. Then there’s soil mixtures, fertilizers, and concrete border bricks and rocks.

Only then do they get to the plants, and...wow, there’s a _lot_. Flowers are the vast majority, but he also spots some like berry plants, baby trees and hedges, and decorative plants like ivies and ferns. There’s so many he literally has no idea where to start.

Well...he supposes a good first step would be finding this Ryū lady the guy inside said to look for.

There’s a guy at the register they keep out here, but...he doesn’t see a woman. Maybe she’s hidden among an aisle somewhere? Not wanting to look lost again, he instead tries looking like he’s browsing, peeking surreptitiously into every new row of plants and supplies. Several attempts later, he finds what he’s _actually_ looking for.

Ryū - if that’s actually who this is - is up on a step stool to reach the topmost shelf, rearranging some flowers that he has...no idea what they’re called. She’s wearing a plain brown smock over the store’s uniform, a kerchief helping to keep her hair out of her face, and...wow. Her hair is white…? Reminds him of Kakashi’s, but it’s even lighter, and...wavy! It kinda looks like a poofy cloud around her face.

And then he realizes she’s looking inquisitively at him.

“Oh, uh…”

“Can I help you?”

He shifts his weight, suddenly nervous. She’s actually really...cute? Large grey eyes in a heart-shaped face watch him curiously. “I’m...looking for a plant…”

Stepping down to the concrete floor, she dusts at her apron and then gives a sweet giggle. “Well, you’re in the right place for that! Can you...be at all more specific?”

How to explain… “Well, a...friend of mine suggested I look into it. But I’ve never had a plant before. So I’m looking for something...easy. Simple.”

Understanding alights her face. “I see! Well, I’ve got a few that are pretty easy to keep.” Gesturing for him to follow, Ryū leads him to another aisle. “This is a snake plant! They need very few waterings, and don’t need a lot of direct sunlight in case you don’t have a well-placed window or balcony. Then we have a spider plant. They _do_ like sun, but it’s not a full necessity. They just thrive a bit better that way. When it’s warm they like a good amount of water, but you can cut back when it gets cooler. There’s also...devil’s ivy - they like dry soil. Aloe vera needs good drainage, and a cactus soil is best for them. Then on the other end of the spectrum, nerve plants like a lot of water, if you’re the sort to go a bit overboard!”

Obito watches as she points out all the different plants. None of them have flowers on them, but...well, he doesn’t really mind. Flowers are a bit too feminine for him, anyway. Something simple and green should suit him just fine. But she starts dumping a bit too much information on him, and he flounders. “...uh…?”

Realizing as much, she laughs again. “Sorry, sorry...I tend to ramble. If I were you, I’d try devil’s ivy first. They don’t need a lot of water or light. And they grow like weeds, which is fun! I recommend putting them in a hanging pot so all the limbs can drape down. It’s really pretty. Just be careful about overwatering, as that can bring about root rot. Make sure the soil gets plenty dry before you water again!”

Picking up one of the plants, Obito looks it over. The subtle marbling of lighter green on the leaves is pretty cool. It reminds him of his friend Zetsu, what with his vitiligo. Maybe he’ll name the plant after him. And it’s not too expensive, either. “Okay, I’ll give this one a try.”

“Perfect!”

“Do I...need anything else?”

“You can get an attachment to turn that pot into a hanging one - they’re easy to put on and pretty cheap. Once it grows a fair bit, you’ll need to repot it: to put it in a bigger pot so the roots don’t get too crowded. But that’ll be a while yet. It’s already in potting soil, so it won’t need any fertilizer, either. And you can just water it with a cup, honestly. Unless you feel like getting fancy, you should be good to go! There’s a million guides online if you need more help, too. Never fear looking something up if you’ve got any questions.”

“Er...okay.”

“So...I guess if that’s all you want, we can get you rung up out here, so you can take your new plant baby home!”

Subtly, Obito’s nose wrinkles. Baby…? But he doesn’t complain, following her to the checkout stand after getting a hanger for the planter and paying for his new plant. Then it’s a walk to the bus, a short ride, and he’s back at his apartment.

...now what?

His apartment _does_ have a small balcony that faces to the west - it gets a good amount of afternoon sun. He’ll have to look up how much is enough and not too much. He doesn’t have any hooks to hang it on yet, so...for now, he can just set it on the floor. But will Tenebris bother it?

Speaking of, she’s purring and twisting around his legs as he gets home, looking to the plant curiously. He cautiously offers it for her to sniff. He occasionally gets her those little pet grasses (which never last longer than a week before it dies…), but otherwise she doesn’t get anything green.

After a few sniffs, she declares it inspected and leaves it alone.

...well, hopefully she won’t try and chew it.

Just in case, he fetches a little end table from his room to set it on, arranging it by the glass door to the balcony. The soil feels a little damp, so no need for water. He makes a mental note to get some hooks next time he’s out and about.

...he’ll admit, it looks...nice. And it’ll look even better once he gets it hanging.

For now, he snaps a picture of it with his phone, first sending it to Kakashi with the message, _all right, got the plant. happy now? :P_

The next he sends to Zetsu. _made a new friend today and named it after you. see the resemblance?_

From there, he decides it’s about time for some lunch, so...he leaves Zetsu junior by the door and fixes himself some quick food.

And so begins a new routine. After feeding Tenebris every night (and cleaning her litter box, eugh), he checks the plant. A finger gauges the dampness of the soil, giving it a little water whenever he finds it to be too dry. Careful eyes look it over for any imperfections.

...and every time he looks at it, he’s reminded of the lady who sold it to him. What was her name? Ryū? She was super helpful, and...really nice.

...and really cute.

He kind of wants to go back and see if she’s there again. Why, he’s not sure. He doubts he’d have the stones to ask her for her number or anything. After all, their only connection is as a customer and retailer. She was nice because that’s her job: to encourage someone to buy something.

Which he did.

Would she even remember him? It’s been two weeks now...surely he’s lost in a haze of other people she’s been forced to talk to since then.

...but in the end, he decides to try.

This time, he knows exactly where he’s going when he steps into the building. But...he also lingers outside the door for a little while, realizing he has _no_ idea what he’s going to do or say once he gets in there.

And it doesn’t help there’s some kind of a sale going on, so the place is actually a bit crowded. He doesn’t want to interrupt her working: he knows that well enough himself. But he’s already come this far, he can’t just leave now!

So he squares his shoulders, takes a breath...and then heads inside.

Quite a few people mill about, looking at all the wares and plants within the garden center. To help with the load, more employees are fluttering around compared to last time. Everywhere he looks, there’s people.

But where is Ryū…?

With so many others to catch attention, he doesn’t bother trying to hide his searching gaze, everyone too focused on their own tasks to care. He makes a full lap around without seeing her. Did he really manage to miss her, or...maybe she’s not here? Surely she must be! Then his whole trip would be for noth-

“Whoa!”

Rounding a corner, Obito manages to skid to a stop before running into...Ryū! She too comes up short, eyes wide in surprise and clinging to the woven bamboo in a pot she’s carrying.

“...oh! It’s you again!”

Wait, she...she recognizes -? Oh...it’s then he thinks to account for his scars. _That_ would make him memorable.

“The guy with the devil’s ivy, right? How’s it doing? Did you get it hung okay?”

He blinks. “...uh...y-yeah, I did. It’s by my balcony door. Seems to like it there.”

“That’s great!” She gives him a smile. “See, I told you it wouldn’t be so bad! Are you here to get another plant?”

“... uh ?”

“I know it’s hard to stop once you start, right? You could get a second ivy and have one on each side of the door!”

“Er, maybe...actually, I -?”

“If you wait _just_ a sec, I can help you look for one! I need to run this to a guy at checkout, then I’ll be free!”

“Uh -?” Before he can protest, she’s already zipping back to the counter.

This isn’t good. He’s not here for another plant, he’s here to say hi! But now he’ll feel bad if he doesn’t get one...and maybe she’s right. Having a balance would look nice. And then Zetsu junior won’t be lonely. But what to name the other one...Zetsu the third?

As he mulls it over, Ryū manages to return unscathed. “So, what do you think?”

“Sure, I...can get another one.”

“Perfect!” They move to the right aisle, Obito perusing the plants before picking one up.

“So...um…”

“Need anything else?”

The tips of his ears slowly go red. “Well, actually...why I _really_ came here was to...say hi. You were...really helpful before. I appreciated it.”

Ryū blinks, clearly taken aback. “Oh...well, you’re welcome! Thanks for stopping by again! Um…” Her smile then turns sheepish. “Sorry...you don’t have to get another plant, I just...figured that’s what you wanted.”

“No, it’s fine! You’re right, it’ll be nice to have the balance. And it’s...nice seeing you again.”

At that, she suddenly turns bashful, gaze dropping and a hand tucking hair behind her ear. “Yeah...you too.”

...a silence falls. And then -

“Would you -”

“Could I -”

“Like to -”

“Get your -”

“Trade -”

“Numbers?”

As the sentences jumble together, they both come to a stop with a jolt before laughing nervously. “Sorry, um...what was that?”

“Nothing, I just...uh…”

“Um...maybe we could...exchange numbers…? Y’know...just to chat?”

Obito blinks. Did she really just -? “...yeah! Yeah, I - I’d like that.”

“Okay...cool!” She fetches her mobile, Obito doing the same as they add one another. “...there. I guess I’ll have to talk to you later! I better get back to it, or...I’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh, sorry!”

“It’s fine - we’re busy enough I bet no one’s noticed I’m gone yet. But it was nice seeing you again, um…?”

“Obito! And you were...Ryū?”

“Yeah!”

He grins. “...all right, well...see you...later?”

“Yeah...have fun with your new plant!”

“I will, heh. Later.” Paying for Zetsu number three, Obito heads home with a light feeling in his chest. That...went far better than he could have dared to hope.

He’ll have to tell Kakashi he’s one step closer to getting that date, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...could be longer but it’s late and I’m tired :’D Meg yet again suggested a plot and it was SUPER CUTE. Hopefully I did it justice in my limited time jkjhfdg
> 
> Meg and I have both become plant parents over the last year so this is super relatable x’D You can’t get just one. You can’t.
> 
> But now, it is bedtime. I must sleep uwu Thanks for reading!


	20. Day Twenty || Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, when you can't do something in real life...pretend is just as good.

“Happy birthday, Obito!”

“Wh-?” Stepping into the hallway, Obito immediately finds himself staggering back. A wild Ryū has decided to tackle him, arms around his neck as he wraps his own around her waist to help hold her up. “Uh...hi?”

Standing nearby, both Kakashi and Rin snicker. “Did you forget what day it is?” the latter asks. “We thought she was gonna explode waiting to say hello this morning!”

Ryū retreats as Obito sets her down, cheeks pink and expression sheepish. “I had a feeling you would have forgotten…”

Obito, also embarrassed, itches the back of his neck. “I might’ve remembered if I wasn’t running late this morning…”

“As you are every morning,” Kakashi replies, perking a brow as Obito balks.

“Oh leave him alone, Kakashi,” Ryū sighs. “At least for today of all days? Tease him any other time than today.”

“But today is the _best_ time for -”

Rin, turning to him, gives him a look...and he quiets.

“I got you a present!” Ryū then offers, pulling a wrapped parcel from her backpack. “Do you want to open it _now_ , or...wait until after class?”

“I can open it now!” Eyes eager at the sight of the gift, Obito grins wide as she hands it over. “You’re the best, you know that?”

“Wait until you see what it is,” his best friend teases, ignoring Rin as she elbows him.

“Don’t spoil it!”

“I’m not!”

Looking the wrapping over, Obito can’t help but notice that it seems rather like a game jacket...did she get him a video game…? He gives her a glance, only proceeding as she nods with an excited look of her own. With a few pulls of his fingers, he reveals the cover.

“No Man’s Sky…?”

“It’s a space game!” Ryū quickly blurts. “You get to play as an astronaut! It’s all randomly generated, and there’s over eighteen _quintillion_ planets you can find and explore! And all the flora and fauna are generated, so you never see the same thing twice...it looks really, really cool! I know you like space stuff, so...I thought it was a good fit!”

Listening, Obito then looks to the jacket. A huge space game, huh? That sounds amazing! “Thanks, Ryū! I’ll have to play it as soon as I get home!”

“Just don’t put off your homework,” Rin chides with a knowing smile.

“I won’t, I won’t...hey, wanna come over and watch me play, Ryū?”

“Yeah! I’m really curious what it’ll be like! Apparently it had some issues at launch but it’s improved a lot since then. I wanna see all the cool animals and planets!”

Grinning ear to ear, Obito pulls her forward for a squeezing hug. “Thanks, Ryū...you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I wanted to! Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t?” She pokes his chest lightly. “And you got me something for _my_ birthday. It’s only fair!”

That makes him chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right...I’ll have to have you try playing it too!”

“Well, I...I can try. I dunno if I’ll be any good at it. I mostly play simple games, eh heh.”

“I bet you’ll be great! We can -”

It’s then, however, that the bell rings for first period, and the four teens wilt.

“Welp...see you guys at lunch,” Kakashi offers, retracting the arm he’s had around Rin’s shoulders.”

“Don’t forget we’ve got a club meeting at lunch, Kakashi!” Rin then offers, and his shoulders wilt.

“Do I have to go…?”

“Yes, yes you do. Just grab your lunch and head to the club room. It won’t kill you.”

“...we don’t have anything today, do we?” Obito then asks, turning to Ryū.

“I don’t think so. Today’s Wednesday, so no play practice. And I haven’t heard anything else.”

Obito gives a small sigh of relief. That means he can get home at a good time to play his new game! “Okay, cool. See you at lunch, then.”

“Mhm!” For just a brief moment, Ryū lifts on her toes a bit to give him a quick press of her lips to his cheek. “Hopefully today goes fast, I wanna see your game!”

Under her touch, his face grows warm. “Y-yeah! It’s gonna be fun.”

With that, the four of them split up to head to their first classes.

And as they tend to do on a day with something else to look forward to...classes pass slowly. Obito finds himself zoning out for most of the morning, chin in his palm as he blinks owlishly at the teachers. It doesn’t help that he finds most if not all of his classes to be exceedingly boring. One of the few redeeming features of high school was an unexpected one, that being the drama club that takes place _after_ classes.

Which is where he really got to know Ryū, and...well, the rest is history. They’ve been dating for over a year now, and he’s pretty sure it’s been the best year of his life so far, all things considered.

As his last morning class finally comes to a close, Obito wastes no time in making his way to the cafeteria to pick up some food and meet the others. Ryū beats him there, her classroom far closer.

“Hey!”

“Hey. Kakashi and Rin go through yet?”

“Yeah, they went to the club room already. So I guess it’s just us this time around.”

“Meh, that’s okay. Might be nice just the two of us for once, hm?”

That gets her to smile. “Yeah! There’s a free table near the back corner, maybe we’ll actually be able to hear each other and talk.”

He snorts. “In this chaos? Maybe.”

They snag the table, dragging the chairs side by side and starting to dig into their lunches. Typical idle chatter flows between them. The cafeteria is a hub of noise and distractions, but they do their best to block out the rest and make the best of their brief break before afternoon classes.

“Got much homework for today so far?”

“Just some reading for literature,” Ryū replies, taking another bite of salad. “That won’t take me too long. I might end up with something in geometry, but we’re in a pretty easy chapter right now. You?”

“So far nothing is due tomorrow, so I can put things off.”

Ryū gives him a look, but it’s clear she’s torn between chiding him about homework, but also getting a chance to watch him play. “Well...okay. Just be sure to give yourself enough time so you’re not crunching it the night before it’s due.”

“I know! I’m the master of time management. I can wait until just the right moment,” he replies with a grin.

“There’s also play practice tomorrow and Friday to account for, hm?”

He nods, mouth full.

“Okay...just making sure you remember.”

Obito’s eyes give a teasing roll. Sure, he can be a little scatterbrained, but it usually turns out fine. Ryū, ever the worrier, is practically his assistant with how much she drops little reminders for things. The first of the two plays they’re doing this year is at the end of the month, so it _is_ crunch time for practice and making sure everything is ready. So missing any practice now won’t be a good idea.

But he knows his lines, and the prop crew he’s in is just about finished. He’s not worried.

All too soon however, lunch is over. The pair tidy up after themselves, parting yet again for afternoon classes. Just three more blocks, then they’ll be free for the afternoon.

As soon as they are, Obito flees his last classroom and makes a beeline for his locker. A day without homework! Well...he does have _some_ , but it’s not due until Friday. Which means...he’ll work on it tomorrow!

“Ready to go?”

He glances over to see Ryū, backpack already on her shoulder. “Yeah, let’s go!”

Both of them walk to and from school every day, living close enough to it that the journey isn’t too bad. Even now in February, with a bit of snow on the ground, they make the trek on foot. Obito’s house is closer, which means their walk is pretty short this afternoon.

“Gran! I’m home!” he calls as they head in, stomping snow from their shoes outside and removing them once inside so they can dry.

“Have a good day today?” Sachiko calls back, making her way toward the front door.

“Yeah! Know _what_ day it is?”

“Of course I do,” the old woman replies with a laugh as she enters the room. “I’ve had to wait all day to say happy birthday! I was going to get up early, but…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You need the sleep.” He hugs his grandmother tightly, having to lean down a fair bit to reach her.

“Well I haven’t gotten a cake made, but I’ll do that now. Hello Ryū, dear!”

“Hi missus Uchiha!”

“Ryū got me a new game for my birthday, so we’re gonna play it for a bit before homework, okay?”

“A game? For the computer?”

Both teens withhold smiles at the simplification. “Yeah! Just holler when you need help with dinner, okay?”

“Of course, of course. Will Ryū be staying?”

“I can if you’d like me to!” she chirps in reply.

“Certainly! You two have fun and I’ll work on that cake.” With that, Sachiko starts tottering into the kitchen.

Exchanging a look, the pair giggle before retreating to Obito’s room.

They sling their bags down, Obito working on getting the game installed. Ryū, wasting no time in getting comfy, lounges on his bed and starts some of her reading assignment in the meantime.

“Book any good?” he asks.

“Eh, it’s okay. Kinda boring, but...that’s how class books are, really. At least it’s not as bad as the last one...I almost didn’t finish it.”

“You? Not finish an assignment?”

“I know, right? It was just _that_ bad. So this one’s looking better than that, at least.” She flips another page, lying on her back with one leg up over a bent knee. “How long until the game’s ready?”

“A little while.”

“You could start some homework while you wait.” Ryū glances to him, grinning.

“Or...I could not.”

“You heard Rin. She’s gonna scold you if you slack off!”

“What Rin doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” he counters.

“Maybe I’ll tattle on you.”

“Pffft, you better not. She’s got enough to worry about without nitpicking me about my grades.”

Ryū just sticks out her tongue before going back to reading.

At least, until Obito clambers up onto the bed next to her.

“...hi.”

“Hi.”

“Not gonna interrupt me, are you?” she questions, not looking from the page.

“Hm...no. Just figured it was less boring to wait this way.”

That makes her snort. “I guess that’s fair. Gonna nap?”

“Nah. I’ll just…” With a bit of wiggling, Obito sneaks arms around her, making her giggle once he finally finds a comfy spot.

“Your arm is gonna go numb.”

“I’ll live. It’s comfortable.”

She just gives an amused shake of her head, still reading.

A while later, Obito dozing, he jerks at the little jingle his console makes when the game finishes installing. “...oh! It’s done!”

“Already? That seemed pretty fast!”

He disentangles himself and sits down in his chair, looking things over. “Yeah, it’s good to go! Ready?”

Just finishing a chapter, Ryū marks her place before joining him in another chair. Excitement alights her face. “I can’t wait to see it!”

Selecting the game, Obito boots it up. An introductory sequence plays: he’s waking up on a planet, seemingly dazed...and alone. The temperature is dangerously low, and he’s already at risk of freezing to death.

“Oh! You’ve gotta find shelter! Where’s your ship?”

“I dunno!”

“Over there! There’s a cave! I bet it’ll protect you!”

Scrambling, Obito directs his character underground...and the temperature starts to stabilize. They both breathe a sigh of relief. “...okay...I need to figure out the controls and stuff.”

As Obito tinkers with commanding his character, Ryū watches quietly, trying to sneak peaks back outside whenever Obito wanders closer to the entrance of the cave. And then -! “Oh! Look! Look out there!”

“Heh?”

“There’s an animal!”

“Oh!” Creeping closer, Obito gives them a better look.

It has...four pairs of legs, and a little bitty head. But a dense pale-green fur covers its body, plodding along amongst alien-looking flora.

“It’s so funny looking!” Rocking back in her chair, Ryū laughs unabashedly. “Look at it’s head! It’s so tiny!”

Obito laughs right alongside her. “What even…?”

“What is it?”

“You’re asking me?”

“I think you can scan things? And you get money for it!”

“Uh…” He tries toggling some buttons.

“Maybe you can’t scan things yet. But oh my gosh...that thing is hilarious. Is there anything else?”

“I dunno, we’ll have to explore. But I don’t wanna freeze to death!”

Together, the two of them start stumbling along the beginnings of the game. Obito starts getting the hang of it, finding a scanner, a terrain editing tool, and his ship. And once they get far enough...he takes off and leaves the planet’s atmosphere, heading out into open space.

They both take a moment to marvel at it. “Whoa…!”

Opening his map, they find there are four planets in the system he’s in. A signal starts coming from one of them.

“So, uh... _how_ many planets did you say there were again…?”

“Something like eighteen quintillion?”

“...uh...how many is that?”

“It’s two steps over a trillion. So...million, billion, trillion, quadrillion, quintillion.”

“Holy _shit_ …”

“Yeah! And you can run into other people if you play online!”

“Maybe once I’m better at it. I don’t wanna look stupid…”

“You won’t!”

But before much more progress can be made, Sachiko calls for them. “Time for dinner!”

“...I thought we were going to _help_ with dinner?” Ryū asks, brow perking.

“You know Gran, she conveniently _forgets_ that part most of the time…”

They head back to the kitchen where Sachiko already has a cake made, and a meal ready to be eaten.

“We could have helped!” Ryū gently protests, only to have her concern waved away.

“I’ve made more dinners than you’ve eaten,” she counters with a twinkle in her eye. “I can manage a few more.”

Unable to retort, they sit and enjoy her hard work, Obito flushing pink as his grandmother insists on lighting all the candles. Ryū, grinning, films it all with her phone.

“...don’t show Kakashi.”

“I won’t, don’t worry.” Together, she and Sachiko sing him happy birthday, and then Obito blows every candle out with one breath.

Sachiko then serves them each a piece, Ryū insisting hers is too big only to be shushed.

There’s no telling Sachiko no.

By the time they finish the birthday meal, Ryū admits she’d best head home. “I need to finish my homework and get my chores done...but I’m glad you like your game so far! Maybe this weekend I can come see more?”

“Sure! Maybe by then I won’t suck at it.”

She just laughs. “...happy birthday, Obito. I hope it was a good one.”

“The best,” he replies, leaning in to give her a kiss. “Thanks for the game, and for coming over. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye!”

He watches her go, waving before heaving a contented sigh. It _was_ a good day, all things considered.

Another year behind him...and another to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kjfdghfdjhg this is a day late because...I ran out of time OTL Gonna try to at least start today’s tonight but I doubt I’ll finish. Just so fricken busy lately ;A;
> 
> ANYWAY, just...random modern fluff uwu NMS is actually really cool and people who hate on it are nerds who don’t know the whole story of what the developers had to go through, but...I won’t rant on that xD Ryū and Obito playin’ games and snuggin’ is just a Good Vibe.
> 
> But yeah, that’s all for this one! Time to try to speedrun 21 xD Thanks for reading!


	21. Day Twenty-One || Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia and fear can make even the most well-mannered man act rashly.

“All right...there we are.” Gathering up the mixture of herbs, spices, and tea leaves, Ryū carefully bundles them in some cloth, tied shut with a ribbon. “Whenever a nightmare strikes, brew this in hot water and drink. It will ease your mind and urge your body to sleep.”

“Thank you...you’re a blessing, you are.”

The woman just gives a soft smile. “Thank the earth and its bounties, not me. I just know how to use them. Take care of yourself.”

Making his way out, the man plagued by ill dreams takes his leave, dipping his hat to another just making his way in. The second figure lingers a bit stiffly in the doorway, his own hat removed from his head and instead nervously wrung in his hands as he waits for the healer to notice him.

“Oh!” She comes up short, turning and seeing him at last. “I’m sorry - have you been waiting long?”

“No, just a moment. I, er…”

“Has it been a fortnight already? My how the time flies…”

“Yes ma’am, it...it does.”

“May I take a look?”

Nodding, the man comes further into the cabin as she flares the lamp hanging from the rafters. With careful hands, she takes and tilts his face to the light to better examine it.

Along one side, horrible claw marks mar the surface of his skin. Half-healed now, they look clean and healthy.

“They seem to be doing well...you’ve been keeping up with them, then?”

“Yes, ma’am. Every night, and every morning. Like you told me.”

Ryū smiles. “Good. I’m sorry I didn’t realize the day, I’ll have to mix it now. Do you mind a short wait?”

“Not at all. The rain forced us back, so I’ve nothing to do until it dries.”

“Yes, the weather has been something atrocious lately...soon Winter will be here.” Moving about in the one-room cabin, she begins pulling ingredients from drawers and cutting them from hanging samples. A mortar and pestle are taken from their shelf, herbs thrown into its groove to be mashed. “I dread the thought, but...it’s as Nature intends. We’ll be thankful come Spring thaw and planting.”

“Do you ever have a sour thought, Miss Suigin?” the man then dares to ask.

She offers a soft laugh in return. “Oh, I do. But I keep them inside so as not to sour the air, too. I’d much rather make it sweeter.”

“Oh you - you do that just fine.” His lips flicker upwards in an uncertain smile. Was that too forward…?

“Well aren’t you just the sweetest thing!” A warm smile lifts her lips, and he finds his chest fluttering. “Mister Uchiha, you’ll make me blush with compliments like that.”

“Well, it’s true! You’re the kindest soul in this little town, and you do well by all of us with your medicines. A kind word is the least I can spare you.”

That seems to leave her without a retort, working at her mixture for a moment in silence. “...I appreciate it. I do dote on everyone. Life out here is harsh, so...any little thing I can do to help folks along is good enough for me. Hardships are easier to face when we work together, and that’s done best with everyone of sound mind and sound body.”

Obito just watches as she goes about her mixing and mashing, wondering for the hundredth time how she knows all she knows. A score of books line a shelf...maybe it’s something written that she follows?

“All right...I think that’s done it. You know enough by now, but I’ll say it for my own peace of mind: take a sample on your finger and run it along each mark until they’re all covered. Let it sit overnight, and for as long as you can stand it in the morning before you wash it off. A few more weeks, and we’ll have those wounds scarred shut. It might not be the prettiest thing, but...it’ll keep the wounds clean and minimize the scarring.” She then gives him a curious tilt of her head. “And the rest of your symptoms?”

“Hardly notice them, ma’am. None of those strange headaches, no flashes of anger. All gone.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Thank you, miss Suigin...truly, I -?”

She waves aside his thanks, having heard it many times before. “I know well enough by now how grateful you are. But save your breath for yourself, and take care. If something goes awry, let me know straight away.”

“I will.”

“Go on, then - get some rest, it will be dark soon.”

Nodding politely, he takes up his medicine and takes his leave. By now the downpour has faded to a light misting, the smell of cold air creeping into the evening. She’s right...Winter is just around the bend, and he still has so much to do before the first snow falls.

Around the corner of the cabin, he doesn’t see a pair of jealous eyes watching him, turning from the window and fading into the dark.

Once home, he lights the lamp by his bed, taking it to the broken mirror he’s got hanging on a wall. Every time he catches sight of his reflection, he has to grimace. Whatever that beast was that attacked him that night...it sure left its mark. But thanks to the village healer’s efforts, the angry red tissue is calming, finally starting to close. The pain is nearly nonexistent now, and the strange feelings he’d felt have all but disappeared.

She really is amazing…

Pushing the thought away as his face warms, Obito carefully unravels the hide the paste she’s made him rests in. It smells oddly spicy, but never stings. Practiced fingers delve into it, watching his reflection to carefully trace it along every mark.

It feels oddly cold...but maybe that’s just because of his prior blush.

Once it’s all in place, he fixes himself some supper to let it dry, lest he smear it on his pillow. The stew he’d left to simmer while out working it’s a bit dry, but edible. The recipes his grandmother taught him before passing have served him well, but...he can’t help but wish he had a wife to do so alongside him.

Traitorously, he thinks again of the healer. Oddly enough, despite what _he_ considers to be great beauty and soothing manners, she’s yet to be married. Part of him wonders if her position keeps most folks at bay, or...if it’s the quiet, lingering superstition about her. While most everyone depends on her concoctions, some find her skill with them...odd. Add in her unique appearance, and some have dared to whisper _witch_.

But no one has outright accused her, so the clergy of their little village have yet to act. Obito finds the notion ridiculous. Some plants harm, some plants feed, and some plants heal. Knowing the difference doesn’t take otherworldly knowledge, or whispers from the devil. Anyone daring to call her some evil spellcaster would be deeply mistaken. Only has she ever helped the people of their little town, never harmed!

Someday...he might muster up the courage to ask her. But for now, it doesn’t feel proper. His work in the village crop fields earns him a miser’s pay, and his cabin is hardly suitable...it needs work. He’ll only make her an offer once he feels that offer is worthy.

So for now, he’ll sit and sigh at the thought.

He tides up after his meal, gently prodding the poultice to ensure that it’s dry before slipping into bed. He’ll have to do the same routine come morning, then the next night. Over and over until the wounds are fully closed. But he doesn’t mind the effort if it means keeping himself whole.

And getting to see the healer every fortnight for more.

Autumn continues to pass at pace, the weather slowly chilling as Obito and the rest of the farmhands work to bring in the last of the harvests and store them away for winter. Animals too are butchered, salted and dried to cover the long Winter months. It’s often a narrow window that they survive the harshest part of the year. At least one life is typically lost. But they all fare far better together than they would apart.

But two days before he once again needs to visit the healer...something changes.

On his way to the fields, Obito slows as he spots an odd sight. A rather sizable group is gathered outside the local church. It’s not Sunday...they aren’t congregating for that. Then what…?

Trying to weave his way to the front, he realizes the crowd forms a ring around a space just before the doors. And at the center is the pastor...and the healer.

Her face is taut with apprehension. “If I’m to be tried, then I want to face my accuser.”

“So you can hex the poor soul? I think not. They will be kept out of sight for their safety, should you decide to loose the devil upon them. They claim to have seen you practicing the dark arts within your home more than once. These accusations must be heard, and you must be tried for your crimes.”

...oh no…

“I’ve committed no crimes! If mixing plants for a person’s health is a crime, then so is any other harmless task! How many of you have benefited from my work, my knowledge?” She turns imploringly to the crowd, desperation in her eyes.

To Obito’s amazement, not a single soul speaks up, all glancing aside in shame as they refuse to admit it. In his chest, he feels a growing heat of anger.

“Me!”

At once, they all turn to him, parting as he shoves his way forward. “Me, and nearly everyone else! If this woman’s intent was to harm, she would never help us! How many wounds has she patched? How many fevers has she broken? If her intent was to harm...she would never have lifted a finger for us. Half of us would be dead or dying if not for her help. That sounds far less like the work of the devil than it does of an angel.”

Across the gap, her face alights, staring at him hopefully.

“A ruse to cover her tracks,” the priest hisses in retort. “She lulls us into a false sense of safety, of security...while in the dark she conspires with devils and demons! She is cunning...but the eyes of the righteous have seen through her veil!”

Obito’s teeth grit, and he tries to move forward. But arms hold him back, even as he struggles. “Those eyes lie!”

“Throw him in jail to keep him out of the way,” the pastor orders, looking down his nose at Obito. “We cannot let his infatuation with this she-devil interrupt our just and legal proceedings. If God demands a sacrifice to keep our village pure...so be it. Let the trial commence!”

Grunting and yowling as he’s dragged away, Obito does his best to fight back. But it’s one against many, and he’s soon thrown into the singular cell of their little jail.

Hands grip the bars. “Let me out! She’s innocent! Innocent, I tell you!”

The men who dragged him only sneer, turning their backs and shutting the door behind them.

With the slam of the entrance, a sense of finality seems to overcome him. He can hardly escape...and he’s the only one willing to defend her. Surely they’ll convince themselves of her guilt to lay blame on one soul: let her bear their collective sins and be washed away.

No...no!

Slowly, he sinks to his knees, hands still gripping the bars. It’s not fair...how could they _do_ this…?

...he never got to…

The agony of silence and unknowing is torture. The town constable brings him scant meals, refusing to speak as Obito peppers him with questions of the goings-on. A day passes, then another, and another.

That third day, he realizes two things. That he has not been applying her poultice, and that today would have been the day for his next visit. The knowledge clenches his heart. As before, a headache has been creeping up on him, his temper fraying...but that may just be his present circumstances.

He has to get out of here...he has to free her…! But how...how…?!

As the day fades, night slowly blanketing the village...Obito realizes it’s too light. Beyond the single barred window, flickering light begins passing by.

Torches.

Hauling himself up, he gasps as - haloed against the darkness of the woods beyond the village - her cabin goes up in smoke. Hungry flames reach skyward, as if seeking to consume the stars.

“No…!”

Not far from it, a pyre has been erected. And led from the courthouse, fighting and screaming, is Ryū. Hands bound, she’s fitted amongst the kindling and straw to the wooden pole at the center.

They’re going to burn her…!

Rage seems to fill his veins with molten magma, burning from the inside out. Hollering incoherently, he pulls at the bars despite knowing he cannot budge them. Torches are laid at the base of the pyre, and like her home, flames begin to climb.

And then, atop the fiery halo, pale moonlight breaks over the scene as clouds shift aside to bare the full moon.

Like a blow to the head, Obito’s headache reaches a fever pitch. He collapses, clutching his head with a howl of anguish. His entire body seems to pulse with anger and pain. It burns...it burns…!

Outside, the crowd turns to the jail as a ragged wail breaks through the night.

And then, with a shower of stone, the wall bursts forth. Eyes a molten gold, a dark beast crawls from the rubble, teeth bared with a chest-shaking growl.

“Monster!”

“I-it’s come for its mistress!”

Roaring with a flare of spittle and glint of pearlescent teeth, the creature lanches forward as the terrified villagers scatter. He wants to tear, to gut, to destroy!

But first!

With a leap, he reaches the pyre, ignoring the flames and clawing her bounds to shreds. She coughs and wheezes from the smoke, but gestures desperately to the singeing fur of his side.

“O-Obito…!”

But he spares no time for himself, easing her over his shoulder as her form goes limp, too exhausted to stay awake. Lip raised and snarling, he stares down the villagers with their muskets and pitchforks. _Oh_ how he longs to shatter their bones and carve their flesh!

For now, however, there are more important things he must do.

In a half-lope, he lowers to three limbs, one spared to hold her as he flees. A few foolhardy humans try to chase, but he’s swift as the wind, disappearing into the moonlit trees and underbrush. Soon, the only sounds are those of his rushing breath, pluming in the cold as they leave the village behind.

Only once he feels they’re a safe distance does he slow, coming to a stop at the bank of a creek. Gently, he sets her along the sandy shore. A whine crawls up his throat. The hem of her dress is singed, heat blisters along her bare feet where the flames had crept close. As carefully as he can, he urges them into the cool water.

A gasp sounds, and he balks as Ryū suddenly wakes at the feeling. “A-ah…!” Her voice is raw, growling and wincing from the smoke she breathed. Struggling to sit upright, she looks to her feet before her gaze lifts to her companion.

She doesn’t look at all afraid...but rather, sad.

“...I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I thought I could keep it at bay, but...without your medicine…”

He crouches beside her, head tilting.

“...there was wolfsbane in the poultice. It _was_ treating your wounds, but...also the infection of the beast you were marked by. If they’d closed without you missing a dose, then...it would have been held at bay. But now...there’s nothing I can do. With every turn of the moon, you’ll change. It’s all my fault…”

Ears falling, he lets his snout come to rest at her cheek. _It wasn’t you...it was them…!_ He longs to speak, but can’t muster words in his shifted form.

Rather than retreat, she carefully raises hands to hold his massive jaw. “...your burns…!”

Looking at his side, Obito realizes he was indeed wounded...perhaps this hide is too thick to feel?

Ryū begins urging water up to the melted flesh, earning a flinch. “Sorry, sorry...but we need to keep them clean. I think I can find what I need here to make a poultice…” From the plants along the bank she does her best to make a mash with a clean river rock, tearing the hem of her skirt to bind it. “...it’s not perfect, but...it should help. You’ll bear these marks as a man, too. And all for my sake...but...thank you. You saved my life.”

There’s another careful nuzzle to her throat.

“...they were right, you know.”

He pauses.

“I _am_ a witch,” she admits softly. “But not the kind they believe in. I come from the earth, I know its secrets, I bend them to my will. But never could I harm someone. I’m inspired not by the devil, but by the mother of us all. I knew it was only a matter of time before they accused me. Their beliefs always lead them to the wrong conclusions…”

The pair go silent for a time. The creek serenades them with its gentle trickles.

“...I know not where we’ll go. What we can do. But...we are alive. And come morning, when the moonlight fades, you’ll be a man once more. That, at least, is something. But Winter is fast approaching...we’ll need to be swift.” Gentle hands stroke at the coarse fur of his snout. “...will you go where I go?”

Obito brightens, declining his head in a nod.

“...then together we will go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY...I actually really like this one xD It could be longer but I need to catch up dfkjggh - still managed to hit my 3k goal mark though! Hopefully tonight I can get another one done and be back on track lol
> 
> We have a proper werewolf this time, not a Nightwalker werewolf xD And he is ANGER! Do not touch his witchy waifu! Also I didn’t use any other characters cuz...I didn’t know who to use so it’s just the duo this time lol so fill in the blanks any way you want!
> 
> Anyway, I have irl things to sit and wait for (and...actually do) so I better run for now, but hopefully I can be back in time to get more done today! Thanks for reading~


	22. Day Twenty-Two || Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is a little push...

Sometimes, a single, seemingly-innocuous action can begin a chain of events that no one could have predicted.

She begins the day so nervous, it feels like she’s going to throw up.

It’s only been three weeks since they moved here. Three weeks to adjust to a new city, new neighborhood, new house...and now, a new school. Ryū hasn’t even unpacked all of the boxes in her room. But today she starts the final year of her high school experience knowing absolutely no one, and dreading having to start completely over.

A knock sounds on her door, and she spins around to it, immediately feeling foolish for being so jumpy.

Catching the movement, her father perks a brow. “...everything okay in here?”

“Yeah, just…” Her arms lift in a gesture of general hopelessness. “...y’know.”

Jiraiya softens into a warm smile. “I know this is cliche to say, but...it’s gonna be fine. Rough at first, I’m sure. But you’ll find a niche eventually. ‘Just be yourself’ and all that stereotypical fatherly advice, hm?”

She gives a flat snort. “...I guess so. I guess I just wish it wasn’t so close to the end...feels like it’ll be over before I even settle in.”

Sighing, Jiraiya rubs at his neck. “I know, I’m sorry honey...but wherever work calls, you have to follow. I know your mother wasn’t sure about this move, but…”

“But, that’s how it goes,” Ryū finishes quietly, having heard the sentiment more times than she can count since word of her mother’s relocation was broken to her. “I’m not...mad or anything. I know there wasn’t any choice. I just have so much to...start over with now, and when I already have a new phase coming up in just a year with college.”

“Believe me, your mother and I talked about it for weeks when this whole thing came up. She didn’t want to go, either. None of us did, really. But you’ll get it figured out. I know it’s a shakeup you weren’t expecting. But it’ll work out in the long run. Just keep your head up.”

“...I will.”

“Well...I’ve got breakfast all ready. Want any?”

Ryū’s face turns a bit queasy. “I...dunno if that’s a good idea. I don’t feel so good, and...I’d rather not give my stomach any ammunition.”

In spite of himself, Jiraiya laughs. “That’s fair enough. You sure you don’t want me to take you?”

“I’m a big girl, Dad...I can handle it.”

“All right. Well...I’ll be ready for you to sob on my shoulder when you get home.”

“...thanks.”

Fetching her stuff, Ryū heads out to her car and tosses it into the passenger seat. She still has plenty of time to park, head in, and find the right classroom for her first period class. Thankfully she and her parents got a tour a few days ago, and it...mostly stuck.

Now to put her memory to the test.

The parking lot at the end of the building is mildly empty, and she finds a decent spot. Doing her best to blend in with the crowds heading inside, Ryū tries to look far more nonchalant than she’s feeling.

Whether or not it works...she can’t really tell, too focused on staring straight ahead and going over her mental map.

First thing is first: find her locker, put away anything unnecessary, and then head to first period. Should be simple enough, right? It’s crowded, but she knows the number, eyes flickering between the plates on the doors and her path to avoid bumping into anyone.

Once in place, it’s a matter of recalling the combination. Or, rather...looking to her palm where she’s scribbled it: one less thing to have to memorize quite yet. It opens at her urging, and she shrugs her bag off her shoulder just as her neighbor shows up.

And oh gosh...what a neighbor they are.

She gives a glance, and then does a double take. This guy is _huge!_ Tall, bulky, and from her position to his right...she can see a pattern of scars along the side of his face.

For a moment, her eyes go wide in shock. What could have happened to -?

“Heads up!”

Behind them, someone barrels into the pair of them...or rather, mostly into her neighbor, clipping her in the process.

“Hey!” she cries out at the impact, having to catch herself as not to end up in her locker.

Beside her, the guy isn’t so lucky. A book, notebook, and several utensils clatter to the floor in a racket. Immediately, laughter breaks out.

And Ryū forgets where she is.

Puffing up like an angry bird, she calls, “Watch it, jerkface!” Of course by then the perpetrator is too far away to bother responding, but...it makes her feel better. Under her breath, she mutters, “What an asshole…” before taking a knee beside her companion and picking up his things just as he kneels to do the same.

They both pause, each with a few items in hand. While Ryū’s expression is clearly surprised, his own is heavy with suspicion, wariness, and a clear expectation of being treated poorly.

“...I’m sorry about that,” she then mumbles, handing over his things. “That was so rude…”

“You better get used to it.”

His blunt reply sees her stagger for a moment. “...y-yeah, I...guess so. I’m Ryū, by the way. Are you a senior, too…?”

For a moment he doesn’t reply, going back to gathering up his things. Seems he’s...maybe not so friendly…?

“...uh -?”

“Obito. Senior,” he then offers, and again she’s taken aback by his clipped response.

“Oh, well...nice to meet you…?”

He just scoffs, turning his back and leaving.

Ryū, left in the wake, just...blinks.

A domino falls.

...well that was odd. Mulling the interaction over for a moment, Ryū just sighs before fetching her things and heading to her first class.

Not a good first start, but...hopefully it’ll get better.

Class, however, isn’t exactly a great time to make friends. Teachers give their lessons, students either pay attention or slack off...and then they’re shuffled off to the next one.

Come lunch, she hasn’t had a chance to say a complete sentence to anyone else.

And now for the hardest part...finding a place to sit in the lunchroom.

Thankfully she’s early enough she finds a mostly-empty table, sitting and simply eating her food. And then -

“You’re in my spot.”

Almost choking on a bite of rice, Ryū stifles a cough as best she can looking up to see...the boy from earlier? “S-sorry. Was just, um -?”

Rather than complain further, he just...sits next to her.

She blinks.

With rather obvious gusto, he starts shoveling food into his mouth. Guy must have an appetite, though...with his size, she can understand why. Must take a lot of fuel to keep him going. Suddenly feeling rather small and a bit intrusive, she pokes nervously at her own tray. The nervous indigestion she felt when she woke up threatens to make a second appearance.

“Thanks for this morning.”

She flinches a bit at his words before the meaning registers. This morning…? Oh! When his stuff fell! “Y...yeah! Sure. Nothing got lost, did it…?”

He shakes his head, mouth full.

“...o-okay. Well that’s...that’s good.”

...she gets the feeling this guy doesn’t talk much. Or if he does, it’s not usually pleasant. So the thank-you brings a little hopeful flutter to her chest. Maybe she made a good impression…?

“You’re new, huh?”

...is it that obvious? “Yeah, I...just transferred. I moved three weeks ago.”

Obito gives her a glance, expression a bit calculating. “Senior year...that sucks.”

Her shoulders wilt. “...yeah. My mom had to move for work, so...the rest of us followed.”

“Have a lot of friends back where you came from.”

“Um...a few. I really miss them now, though…” She tucks a few stray locks behind her ear. “...not very fun being the new kid this late in the game. You’re...the first person I’ve really talked to yet.”

“Lucky you.”

Her brow gives a slight furrow of confusion.

In response, he nods his chin out from their table. Ryū follows the gesture and then balks.

While not _everyone_ , a fair number of people are giving their table a glance, whispering and looking concerned.

“You might be able to guess, but...I’m not very popular. Sitting next to me might not be the best decision if you want anyone else to talk to you.”

“...but…?” She looks back to him, now far more confused. “Why would anyone dislike you?”

“I’m not a very nice guy.”

Ryū studies his face for a moment. “...you’ve been pleasant to me.” Blunt, sure...but not rude, or mean.

“You helped me this morning.”

“Well of course! Why wouldn’t I? I don’t know anything about you. I’m not going to make any assumptions. You needed help. I gave it. It’s really not very complicated.”

It’s Obito’s turn to look her over, chewing one of his last bites. “...you’re pretty naive, aren’t you?”

She sniffs. “I know there’s bad people. I’m not denying that. But more often than not, _bad people_ are just someone mistreated who need the kindness the world has yet to show them. Being bitter and throwing that bitterness back at what made you that way doesn’t make you bad. It makes you unfortunate. And that can always change. Very few people are stuck being as bad as others make them out to be.”

He blinks.

Another domino falls.

Lunch ends without much further surprise, Ryū making her typical pitstop at her locker as Obito does the same. Neither of them speak to each other, but the tense, awkward air of this morning seems to have lifted. Between each of their last few classes, the same silent camaraderie falls over them.

And then the day ends.

Shoving things into her bag (by some grace, she’s avoided any major homework on her first day: just some reading to do before Wednesday), Ryū shuts her locker door with a small sigh.

“So...how would you rate your day?”

Ryū hums in thought at Obito’s question. “I’d say...a seven…?”

“That high?”

“Well...nothing _bad_ particularly happened. So I can’t count that against the score. But not much good really happened either, so it’s mostly neutral. Except one thing.”

“And that is?”

“I think I might have made a friend.”

Obito blinks, eyes widening just a few degrees in surprise. “...you sure that’s one of the good things?”

“A friend is always a good thing, right?”

“...depends on the friend.”

Another hum. “...well, I guess we’ll have to see. But they’ve made a pretty okay impression so far.”

“You might not want to hold your breath on that.”

A smile threatens to lift her lips. “Guess that’s up to them then, isn’t it?”

He just scoffs, turning and heading down the hallway.

Ryū, however, gives a little laugh to herself before taking another exit closer to the parking lot.

“Sooo...how’d it go?”

Barely in the door, Ryū blinks as her father questions her. “Uh...okay, I guess.”

“Not catastrophes?”

She snorts as she shuts the door behind her. “Not really, no. I might’ve made a friend.”

“Oh really! Is she nice?”

“ _He_ is...um…” A pause, nibbling her lip. “...I’m not sure yet. But his locker is next to mine, and we ate lunch together.”

Jiraiya perks a brow at _he_. “...I see. And by ‘not sure’ you mean…?”

“I mean I’m not sure. He’s a bit...strange. Kinda closed off. I think he doesn’t really have any friends, so maybe he’s kinda new to it.”

A wariness colors her father’s face, but he doesn’t voice any concern...yet. “...huh. Well, could be worse, I suppose. Get your homework done if you’ve got any and we’ll start dinner before your mom gets home.”

“Okay!”

A few days later, Ryū arrives at the lockers first. Admittedly she’s a little early, so...she not-very-subtly lingers, deciding she’ll wait to see if she can say good morning to Obito before they have to get to class.

But something _else_ happens first, instead.

With a loud bang, a body is flung against the lockers just to her left, and Ryū feels her heart leap to her throat, entire form tensing in fight or flight. Stumbling back, she spots Obito, teeth gritted as he’s pinned against the metal doors. Across from him is another student she doesn’t recognize.

Clearly, they’re having a...disagreement.

“Fuck you, man! Keep your creepy comments to yourself, no one gives a shit!”

Gripping his agitator’s wrists, Obito spits back, “I dunno, seems you give enough of a shit to do _this_ …!”

“You think you’re a tough son of a bitch cuz you can rile people up? Guess what, asshole? All that’s gonna do is make sure you end up sad and alone. Maybe if you stopped being such a prick, you’d actually -!”

“Hey!”

Both of them turn to Ryū. Her face is hardened into a glower, grey eyes steely. “The hell you want?”

“For you to let go of him and go cool off. Keep this up and you’re _both_ going to end up in detention or suspended. If you want to fight, save it for after classes.”

“This has nothing to do with you, so fuck off y’dumb b-”

With a grunt, Obito launches forward and slams his brow into his opponent’s, forcing him to reel back with a pained cry. Straightening and fixing his rumpled shirt, he offers, “Watch your mouth when you’re talking about my friend.”

The word earns a jolt, Ryū losing her edge with a sound of surprise. He...he said -?

“If she’s really gonna sink to your level, that’s her decision. Anyone dumb enough to put up with you deserves what’s coming to them.” Steadying himself, the other teen staggers off, the gathered crowd starting to disperse.

“...do I want to know what that was about?” Ryū decides to ask, giving Obito a glance.

“Misunderstanding,” is his only explanation, turning to his locker.

“...are you hurt?”

“No. And next time, you might want to keep your mouth shut. He was right, that was none of your -”

Ignoring his rebuke, Ryū pushes a shoulder to get him to face her.

“What are you -?”

“You’ve got a split in your brow,” she cuts in, reaching into her backpack for a small first aid kit her mother insists she take with her. “It’s going to drip on your clothes, so hold still.”

“I don’t have time for -!”

“It’ll only take me a minute. My mom’s a doctor, I know what I’m doing.” Taking out a sanitizing wipe, she cleans off his brow, ignoring his flinch as it stings along the split. Gauze then presses to the wound, a few checks given to ensure it’s stopped bleeding. Then out comes a butterfly bandage to pinch it shut. “...there. See? Quick and painless.”

He tries to reach to touch it, but she bats his hand, making him balk at the rather forward action.

“Don’t touch it, your hands probably aren’t clean. Leave it alone.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?”

“I told you, my mom’s a doctor. I got my bedside manner from her,” she replies, giving him a cheeky glance. “...besides, I’m not about to let my friend walk around with a split forehead. Try not to headbutt anyone else today, okay? I’d rather not have to do that again.”

Rubbing a spot away from where it split, Obito watches her quietly as she replaces her kit.

“What was that _really_ about?”

“Nothing. I said something stupid, and he got mad.”

“What did you say?”

“You’re really _nosy_ , aren’t you?”

Her arms cross. “I’m trying to figure out why someone would want to beat the tar out of you. And what possessed you to do whatever it is you did. You realize there’s better ways to get attention, right?”

Something in her words makes him scowl. “Technically I didn’t start it. He did.”

“And…?”

He seems to weigh his options. “...I was supposed to graduate last year. I’m a year behind. People give me crap about it, it pisses me off, so I mouth off back.”

Ryū blinks, not...expecting that. “...you were held back?”

“Kinda hard to keep up when you spend six months of a year in a hospital, and another two in physical therapy. Not everyone cares about that _particular_ detail, though. They just assume I’m stupid.”

Understanding slackens her face. Hospital…? Is that where the scars…? “...he was mocking you about your repeating a year?”

“...yeah. So I jabbed back. Surprise, he didn’t like it. Go figure.”

“...well I can’t really condone fighting fire with fire, but...it _does_ sound like he started things.”

“I don’t like just sitting and taking anyone’s shit.”

“And what did mouthing off get you? Besides a mild beating? Was that _really_ satisfying enough to make you feel better?”

He doesn’t have a retort, so...Obito reverts back to scowling.

Ryū heaves a sigh. “...there will always be jerks. But picking a fight with every single one is only going to get you into deeper trouble, Obito. You know the truth about your grade, Don’t pay anyone else any mind about it. Just finish up your last year, and then you can put it behind you. No one will care once you’ve graduated, okay?”

“Tch…”

She softens, laying a hand on his arm. “...I don’t want to see you get hurt again. Next time someone gives you crap, then...tell me.”

His eyes drop to her hand, and then lift to her face. “...what -?”

“And then I’ll give them what for myself.”

“...you? Really?”

“Yes, really. What?”

He studies her for a moment, and then snorts. “...yeah, okay.”

The third domino falls.

“Hey...can you give me a ride?”

Turning from her locker a few weeks later, Ryū gives Obito a glance. “Sure. Where do you need to go?”

“...I’ll give you directions.”

Brow furrowing slightly in concern, Ryū nonetheless leads the way to her car, Obito in the front seat and directing her where to go.

...they end up at one of the city’s cemeteries.

For a moment, Ryū sits in her seat, uncertain. But Obito gets out without a word, and she has little choice but to either sit and wait...or follow.

She tries the latter.

They trek a ways inward before he stops at a small plot. Four graves bear the Uchiha name. And judging by the dates...they would be Obito’s parents and paternal grandparents.

As Ryū looks closer, she stiffens. The matching death dates for his mother and father...are eighteen years ago today.

It’s the anniversary of their passing.

Obito doesn’t say anything. He just clears away some old dead flowers, replacing them with new ones from his backpack. Then he just...stands there, seemingly lost in thought.

Ryū can’t help but feel a bit...intrusive. But he doesn’t tell her to leave, and as she quietly steps up beside him, he doesn’t flinch as she gently leans against him. She doesn’t speak, knowing there’s not really anything to say.

A domino tilts dangerously far.

Trying to think of a kind sentiment, Ryū hesitates for a long moment. As one comes to mind, she tilts her head up and over to look at him.

Just as he tilts down and over to look at her.

Suddenly their faces are only a breath apart.

Both of them freeze, eyes wide and expressions slack in surprise. Ryū finds a heat building in her cheeks, suddenly flustered.

It’s Obito who moves first, reverting his posture with a clearing of his throat.

Ryū in turn tucks back down, trying to calm the tapdancing of her heart.

“...thanks for...taking me. It’s way too far to walk.”

“Of course...I’m glad I could help.”

A silence blooms and grows, neither sure what to do next.

“...well, I...should take you home. I’ve got chemistry I need to get done…”

“Yeah…” Obito turns, heading back toward the car with Ryū right on his tail.

...and after a moment, she gently takes his hand without a word.

Silently, he squeezes it.

The domino topples with a clatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....really struggled with this so idk if it really worked, but...I tried? Meg wanted bully!Obito so...this is my attempt xD Little interactions building up to something bigger. idk my brain is dying ahaha
> 
> It’s late and I’ve got a busy day tomorrow, so...I’ll stop there =w= Thanks for reading~


	23. Day Twenty-Three || Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you can let the lines of your life and your hobby get a little blurred...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is one of the explicit chapters - read at your own risk!)

Obito can safely say...getting into LARPing was one of the best decisions he’s made in his life: one with a fair number of _bad_ decisions. Not only did it introduce him to a fun (if not expensive) hobby, but it’s also made him a few friends.

And it’s even gotten him a girlfriend.

In all honesty, that was the _last_ outcome he expected. But after his first live roleplay session nearly a year ago now with his first character Garver, he met the professional cosplayer and roleplayer Ryū. Despite her share of distasteful encounters in the past, Obito’s shyer, more respectful approach admittedly piqued her curiosity. And even after he’d decided to trade in the mercenary for a rogue character, Azimir...they continued to banter with one another every time he came to an event. While Ryū’s character Wyria is an NPC, not a player character, she remains a constant with the group and remembers the other players.

Something he’s honestly found impressive, given how many she has to keep track of that rotate in and out of the pool.

But over time, though Wyria is unromanceable as an NPC...that hasn’t meant that the players themselves haven’t gotten closer. And about four months ago, the pair of them decided to make things official.

He’s been on cloud nine ever since.

Ryū, as he’s discovered, works in the office at the local high school. Which leaves her Summers (mostly) free to then attend events and do her cosplay work, as well as more organized LARPing sessions. She also does them during the school year, but not nearly as frequently. It’s been the perfect arrangement for her.

It makes Obito’s custodial job at a large law firm look rather...well, he’d call it pathetic. But Ryū doesn’t tolerate him talking down on himself. A habit he’s been working on since the pair of them got to know each other.

“So...I have a proposition for you.”

Looking up from his phone, Obito blinks. “Huh?”

Ryū is at the other end of the table, standing with her arms crossed along the top of a chair’s spine. A mischievous smile curls her lips. “I said, I have a proposition for you. Want to hear it?”

“Yeah, of course.” His posture straightens, mobile put away to better concentrate on her words. Something about this is...piquing his interest.

“Twice a month I head up to my mom’s old house. It’s out of town, up in the mountains. Old, rustic place with a lot of land: trees, a big creek, the whole works. Mostly it’s to make sure it doesn’t fall into disrepair until I can move in full-time, but I was thinking...maybe we could treat it as a mini vacation.”

His ears perk at ‘vacation’. “Oh? When?”

“Well, neither of us work weekends right now. So whenever we don’t have anything else going on. But if the description didn’t make it obvious...it’s a perfect place for a fantasy LARP. It’s like an enchanted forest up there. Totally private, no neighbors for two miles.”

Obito perks a brow. “So, what...a LARP with just the two of us?”

The mischief in her face deepens. “Mhm...maybe we could take Azimir and Wyria on a little side quest adventure, hm…? Nothing group official, just...a little something fun on our own.”

A bit confused, he studies her for a moment before her hinting sinks in.

Oh... _oh_.

Obito feels the tips of his ears getting warm, throat drying slightly. “I, uh...sure! That...that sounds like a lot of fun. Is it very far to your Mom’s, or…?”

“It’s about an hour drive, not too bad. We could load up early one morning, head over, and come back the next night. Just a little break from it all, just the two of us.”

Unconsciously, a smile pulls at his lips. “Yeah...I’d like that.”

“Awesome! We’ll figure out a good weekend and just...head out. And we’ll take Wyria and Azimir with us.”

Oh...this is going to be _fun_.

It’s about three weeks before their schedules completely allow the trip. Work calls, other friends, and just life in general get in the way for a while, but then they’re completely free to leave town behind for a little while.

“Got everything?”

“I think so.” Obito goes over their list. Regular clothes, character clothes, food, sanitary supplies...that’s about it, isn’t it? “I’ll start loading it into the car.”

“Okay! Gimme just a sec and I’ll help you.”

With the rear seat full of bags and the cooler, they start their journey, gassing up the car before getting onto the highway.

This is the first time Obito’s gone to Ryū’s mother’s...and her trip idea was the first he’d heard of it. Four months of dating isn’t _that_ long to uncover every little thing about one another, but it still seems a bit odd she didn’t bring it up until now.

Mostly he just figures it’s a bit of a sore subject. Her mother passed away when she was young, after all. And with an absent father, she was left to the mercy of the foster care system. Obito had had his grandmother after his parents’ passing, but eventually he too was left without a familial guardian.

So...he can relate. Even now he’s moved back into his grandmother’s place, having been left it in her will for when he came of age.

“So how come you don’t live at your Mom’s?”

“It’s too far out for work,” Ryū sighs as she drives. “At least, for the every-day kind of job. I want to start living there in the Summers when I don’t have somewhere to go every day, but I need to figure something out for my apartment while I’m gone. Mom’s place is paid off, but I’ve still got rent.”

Obito nods. “Understandable.”

“So, for now, it’s just the occasional weekend visit. But I’m glad I can take you with me! You’re gonna love it - someday I might try to host a LARP event there for people I know well enough. I think it would add a _lot_ to the atmosphere, but it would take some organizing.”

“Yeah, that would be pretty cool.” For a brief moment, he feels a small spike of jealousy. Sure, he’s getting to see and experience this place first, but...it’ll feel a bit less special if someone else gets to go.

...then he realizes he’s being ridiculous and shoves the thought aside.

They chatter idly the rest of the way, the radio filling any silences. About an hour after they leave, Ryū turns off the highway onto a smaller paved road...and then again onto a gravel one.

She wasn’t kidding, this place is _out there_.

The final stretch is a bit bumpy, but then they round the final corner. Up out of the trees emerges a three story house. While well-kept, the architecture looks dated.

“How old _is_ this place?” Obito asks as he gets out, slowly shutting the car door.

“It was built by my great-great grandparents, and it’s been in the family the whole time, passed from mother to daughter. And now it’s mine.”

“It’s _awesome_ …!”

That earns a snort. “Exactly! Think how much fun a private little group event would be, here.”

After a pause, he gives her a suspicious glance. “...am I just a test run?”

“What? No! I brought _you_ here because you’re my boyfriend, and I want to share it with you. The LARP idea I’ve had for a while, but the reason _we’re_ doing it is because that’s how we met. I just thought it’d be something...special.”

...oh. Well now he feels a bit like a jerk. “Er, r-right. I was...just kidding.”

Ryū softens, giving him a bit of a look. “Hey, this hobby is important to both of us. But you’re _more_ important than a hobby. I’d always put you above it, okay?”

“I know, I know...sorry. I’m still, uh...adjusting.”

At that, she smiles. “Yeah...me too. But any time you wanna come out here with me, just let me know. This place means a lot to me...so I want to share it with some _one_ who means a lot to me, too.”

The last of his tension fades, and Obito pulls her in for a hug. “You’ll have to give me the full tour.”

“Yeah!”

Together, they haul in everything to the house, putting the food away and taking the bags to the master bedroom. As it turns out, _most_ of the house is bedrooms.

“People had a _lot_ of kids back then. Both cuz there wasn’t really much in the way of birth control, and because it was pretty common to lose kids before they even grew up. So there’s a ton of space. But by the time it got to my mom, it was just her and a half-brother. He died a few years before she did, so...now it’s just me.”

Obito looks around, an idea forming. “You should do one of those, hm...bed and breakfast? Is that what they’re called?”

“Y’know, I’ve thought about it. It’d be nice to make some money with this place. I keep the power and stuff paid for with Mom’s life insurance money, but...well, I’d like to do something _more_ with it. So maybe in the future I could look into it. Just...not a lot of time and extra money to really get something _going_.”

“Yeah…”

The pair fall into a small silence before Ryū turns back to him. “...so, feel like throwing on our costumes for a while…? Run around the forest?”

Meeting her gaze, Obito notices the return of her sly smile. “And what is our story going to be?”

“Hm...I’m still working on that part. But we can make it up as we go, can’t we?”

“I can work with that.”

They unpack their outfits, Ryū donning her usual grey gown and white cloak. In contrast, Obito’s outfit is mostly leather armor and a hooded cape for his rogue thief character. It’s been a fair share more expensive than his first foray into making his own outfit for Garver. But he’s had far more fun being sneaky, underhanded, and devious than as his prior stickler mercenary.

By the time he does up all the buckles and draws his hood...he realizes he’s alone. “...Ryū?”

No answer.

...where did she go? Heading back downstairs, he doesn’t hear anything. But a look around shows the back door unlocked. Maybe she headed outside without him?

The yard, rather spacious, eventually bleeds back into the forest around them. Birdsong and the nearby chuckling of the brook fill the air, the wind rustling through leaves and pine needles.

...she's right, this place feels ripe with possibility for a fantasy story.

Keeping a hand on the hilt of his dagger, Obito - now Azimir - starts following a path that leads out from the yard. His leather boots are practically silent, dark eyes scanning warily for movement, or a flash of white.

Then off in the distance, he hears a laugh.

Obito wants to call out, but Azimir knows better. Instead, he focuses on keeping his cover, approaching the sound without making any of his own.

Eventually, he spots her.

To Obito’s surprise, there’s a little bridge built over the creek despite its distance from the house. Cloak hung up on an obliging tree branch, Ryū instead lifts the hem of her dress, walking barefoot along the bank of the water. Playful kicks of her feet spray up arcs of water, and for a moment Obito has to just stand and watch.

Every once in a while, it really hits him how beautiful she is.

How lucky he is.

But eventually she notices him lurking behind his tree, looking up and pausing in her movements. A cautious wariness overtakes her features.

Seems they’re going with a blank slate. Strangers.

“...who’s there?” she calls, the familiar lilt of her voice she gives Wyria coloring her tone.

“No one of consequence,” he replies, letting the natural roughness of his throat rumble unchecked. “The real question is...who are _you_ …? A bit odd to find an elven maiden alone in the woods…”

“...alone, but not unprepared,” she counters, easing out of the water and letting her body language become more closed. “I’m not one to be snuck up on and attacked so easily.”

“Who claimed I planned to attack you? If that was my intention...I’d have done so when you were still frolicking about in the water, unaware. I don’t want to harm you.”

Ever so slightly, her countenance softens. “...then what _do_ you want…?”

“Safe passage was my first intent...but I can think of better rewards.” He starts emerging out of the treeline and into the open space along the banks.

“And what makes you think you’ll find such rewards here?”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t...but I’m not too prudish to deny your beauty, maiden.” He steps closer, enough so he can brush some hair back from her face. His gaze lingers obviously on her lips before flickering back up to her eyes. “...I suppose, then, that answer lies in _your_ hands.”

Her breathing deepens, swallowing in performed nerves. “I...I know nothing about you -?”

“Sometimes knowing nothing is better than knowing too much. I can be like your river. A brief fling for a little fun before it all washes away downstream.”

The lines are corny and this is all something his friend Kakashi would read in those trashy romance novels (that Obito may borrow on occasion, hence his knowing). But that’s half the fun.

“...what say you, maiden?” Stepping forward, Obito slowly urges her back until her spine finds a tree trunk.

Trapped.

“I-I…?” Eyes heavy-lidded and mouth slightly agape, she lets his hover over hers for a moment before he lowers to meet her. Slowly, sensually, they mesh and part, slowly letting the kiss deepen as Azimir and Wyria find themselves lost in lust.

His gloved hands find her waist as she in turn finds a grip along his chest. Closer and closer he leans until he has her pinned. His movements begin to tinge with hunger, groaning lustfully against her lips. Trapped, she can do little more than mewl in response.

Obito then feels blood begin to navigate south. They’ve never actually had sex while in-costume, let alone in-character.

...the thought only serves to excite him.

And Ryū isn’t denying him or calling for a cut in the scene. Instead, she reciprocates his every move, even when he starts grinding against her hips.

His lips then start wandering: to her ear, her jaw, the plane of her throat. And she only tilts to give him better access, sighing with want as he goes. “Mn…!”

Encouraged at the sound, he lifts his hands from her waist to her shoulders, urging the swooping neckline of her dress aside to bare them and fall beneath her bust. Those hands then busy themselves with groping and teasing, watching her back arch at his touches.

Only once they both seem plenty riled does he move forward. Fingers dig at her hips, dragging the fabric of her dress up to her waist. One hand spares to hold them as the other delves beneath the fabric of her skivvies to tease fingertips along her folds.

Ryū gasps, giving a bit of a buck against his touch.

“Sensitive little thing,” he purrs against her neck, smirking at her whimper. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”

He works at her nethers for a time, feeling more and more arousal slip slickly down to her thighs, which start trembling at his touch. Ryū, having looped arms around his neck, starts to mumble incoherent lusty nonsense.

But before she can cum, he withdraws to a heavy, disappointed whine.

Instead, he undoes the buckle of his trousers, letting them fall just enough to bare his cock. It twitches in the open air, eager to sheath inside her.

“My turn.” The rest of his gear left in place, Obito then presses his tip to her entrance, slowly urging it in and sighing as her warm heat envelopes his length. Once fully inside, he takes a moment to adjust, shifting his stance slightly to close the gap between them. And then, with a grunt, he withdraws and snaps his hips back to hers with a jostle of armor and fabric.

Ryū whimpers at the sudden jolt.

Still no call for a scene cut.

This is happening.

With a growing pace, he starts with slow pushes and pulls of his hips before upping the tempo to a quick, steady rhythm of thrusts. Before him, Ryū jumps with every impact, chest bouncing in time as her head rolls back against the trunk. Both of them let uncensored moans and mewls escape as they lose themselves in their union. Nerves start singing with the rush of friction, Obito sparing a gripping hand on her hip to massage at her clit, catching her gasp with a kiss. Her knees start going weak, eyes fluttering shut as he urges her to climax.

With her tightening around him, he can’t hold back. After a last few snaps of his hips, he comes undone, head ducked into the crook of her neck and giving a satisfied groan against her skin.

They both shudder in the aftermath, the quiet ambience punctuated by rushing breath.

Heavy lidded, she manages a look up to Obito’s face, eyes still misted with lust.

Hiz own gaze isn’t much better, letting his brow come to rest against hers.

Only once they regain their minds do they think to maintain their characters. Obito slips out with flinch. This is...going to be a bit messy before they can head back and clean up. But at least neither of them will soil anything hard to wash.

“...so,” Ryū then offers, slipping her sleeves back into place. “...was that what you had in mind, stranger…?”

“That and more,” is Obito’s reply, a bit delayed as he wobbles, still a little jelly-legged. “...I may have to take another detour through these woods on the chance we’ll cross paths again.”

“...then I’ll have to look for you.”

There’s a brief pause...and then by unspoken agreement, they wilt with the end of the scene.

“...okay...that was...a lot sexier than I thought it would be,” Ryū admits, turning pink.

“Heh...yeah. I...wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Her head shakes. “No, no - you were fine. But I’ll admit, I...sort of want to sit down for a while,” she offers sheepishly.

“Yeah...me too. I think Azimir needs a break. At least until tomorrow.”

“Mm...agreed. Maybe we’ll let them cross paths again then.”

“I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pseudo-sequel to day one of all things, we have...two roleplay characters roleplaying xD And doing the do. Because why not?
> 
> Kinda ran out of steam toward the end but I did my best ;w; It’s now VERY late (thank you family for walking in and delaying me for almost an hour kdfgjgf) so I better go. Thanks for reading!


	24. Day Twenty-Four || Artificial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With so much in her life being performative and fake...she just wants something REAL.

“Tch…!”

With a far harder throw than she intends, Ryū pelts her phone against the top blanket of her bed, the mobile bouncing harmlessly against the plush surface.

She just gets so _sick_ of this…!

Rather than the bed, she sits at her desk, burying her face in her hands as elbows rest atop it. She’s not even sure _why_ this particular phone call is setting her off so badly. It’s just another party she’s being _advised_ to attend by her agent. She’s been to more than she could ever count since she was fourteen and her contract was first drawn up.

But her temper has been rather...short lately. Or maybe her patience is a better word. She’s just so _fed up_ with all of...of... _this!_

All of it!

The fake people, the fake smiles, the fake friendships...even her fake relationship. It’s all so obnoxiously artificial. While she’s been slowly waking up to this reality for a while now, it’s really been sinking in the last two weeks.

The last fourteen days since she nearly committed suicide.

For whatever reason, all the worries, all the thoughts she’d been holding back over the years had come to a head. Something about the charity auction and dinner had lifted it all to the surface at once, swirling in her mind like a whirlpool that dragged her down into the deepest depths of the depression she’d been trying desperately to deny. Her brain had latched onto how performative it all was. How much that _bothered_ her. All the scummy people there to throw what looked like fortunes but were really drops in the bucket to make themselves look better than they were. It had left her feeling so sick, so...hopeless.

Then it had bled into the fragility of her own position. How her marketable looks and aesthetic could only last so long...how beauty and allure would fade, and then what? She’s been built into an image, but...what would she have left when that image changed? How much would she lose?

...and who?

A desperate walk for air and clarity had instead led her to the bridge near the hotel, the rushing waters a tempting way to let everything be washed away.

...but that was not to be, a stranger happening upon her. She’d nearly fallen in surprise, but he’d caught her, saved her, pulled her back to solid ground.

For a time she had no idea who he was...but managed to track him down with a little help from her assisant. She still only knows him by Tobi, but...he’s unlike almost anyone she knows.

He’s obviously not of the ilk she’s usually kept tethered to: rich, chic, sophisticated, _fake_. He’s a real person, with real struggles and problems and faults. Not like the spoiled brats she’s been forced to grow up with, complaining about nothing while those like Tobi struggle to survive. Hiding behind masks of marketing and social media. Appearing flawless, but hiding nasty, shallow realities behind their smiles.

It makes her so nauseous...but Tobi has been a crack in the dam. A knothole in the fence she’s been kept in for over a decade, giving a glimpse of the other side. While she’s still getting to know him, and maybe she should be skeptical of strangers...she can’t help but feel slightly attached to him. Largely, she suspects, because he saved her life (inadvertently or not), but also because he’s been a breath of fresh air socially. No pretenses, no one-upping, no grovelling (ugh, she hates when people do that…). He’s just...normal with her. Nothing like anyone she knows...except maybe her father. But even Jiraiya has his moments. Even now he still tends to baby her a bit, clearly a bit stuck on her being his “little girl”.

...she can understand it. Her career robbed them both of her growing up normally. Trying to cling onto that makes sense, really.

But it all comes together to exhaust her...she’s not her own person. Hasn’t been in over a decade. The facade is falling apart, she’s too tired to keep it up, she needs…

...a break.

The party is scheduled for tomorrow. Rather late notice compared to most social functions she gets roped into, but doable. Apparently she already has a fitting for a dress and professional makeup applications scheduled for her.

But the more she thinks about it, the more she makes up her mind.

She’s not going.

And she’s _not_ telling her manager. She’s tired of the man’s grip on her, and maybe doing something of her own volition for once will help it sink in: she’s not just his plaything to make money with. She’s allowed to say no.

So, instead, she retrieves her phone (by now calmed down enough to feel bad for throwing it) and sends Tobi a text.

_Are you doing anything tomorrow?_

She can already hear the angry complaints: from her manager, her agent...Itachi. But damn it, she wants to make her _own_ decisions for once! Nearly plummeting off that bridge has made her realize how much of her life needs to change. And she’s going to start changing it _now_.

A few minutes later, her mobile gives a buzz, and a few taps show a reply from Tobi.

_Nothing important, no. You need something?_

Her mouth settles into a determined line, quickly messaging back, _I need an excuse to dodge a party tomorrow, and I think going to see a friend is good enough._

A bit of silence, then another reply. _Haha! Standing up your snobby friends? I approve! Name the time and the place, we will do whatever you want._

A kind of giddiness overtakes her, a smile finally pulling at her face. Tobi is such a sweetheart. So much less rigid and ridiculous than anyone else she’s usually stuck with.

_I’ll mull it over and let you know - nothing too drastic, just...a break from the drama._

She feels a lot better, now. Maybe...slightly nervous because she’s never been the rule breaking type. But damn it, she needs a break.

No one on her team - no one at all, really, except Tobi - knows about what happened on the bridge. Knows how low she got, how low she’s _been_. It feels like a facade she can’t drop. That if someone were to find out how close she’d been to jumping, they’d lock her up in a psych ward. She doesn’t want anyone fussing, but...she _also_ wants a breather.

...she especially can’t let word get back to Jiraiya. It would break his heart. He’s already lost his wife...losing his daughter would crush him.

The thought alone makes her feel terribly guilty: how much she would have hurt him. But...she’s not going to get that bad again. No...things are going to change.

Even if that change is going to be painful...she hopes, in the end, it will be for the best.

With her plans arranged, she goes about her evening before turning in, a smile on her face as she slips into sleep.

Come morning, she’s made up her mind.

_Have you ever gone rollerskating?_

Tobi’s reply is a bit slow. _That’s really random. Why?_

_I’ve always wanted to learn. Can that be what we do today?_

_I guess so, sure._

_Sorry...I just need to do something NORMAL today._

_No apologizing. It’s your decision! But I’ll warn you now...I don’t know how either. So when I fall on my ass, you can’t laugh._

_Then you can’t laugh at me, either!_

Grinning at her phone, Ryū then goes ahead and looks up the nearest roller rink. There’s one on the west side of town...that should work pretty well! She texts Tobi the address and they agree to meet there at noon.

Her dress appointment is at noon, and her makeup at three. Looks like she won’t be making those...

This almost feels like those playdates her mother used to take her on when she was really little: a bunch of kids brought together for an activity and to run out some energy while all the moms looked on. A reminiscent feeling of excitement builds in her chest.

This is _exactly_ what she needs.

After a quick breakfast and picking an outfit, she gets in her car and starts making her way there. GPS guides her until she pulls into the lot. As it’s a Saturday, it actually looks pretty busy. Realizing she doesn’t know what Tobi’s car looks like (or...if he even has one), she instead heads inside and starts to shoot him a text to let him know she’s here.

“Hey!”

Jumping, Ryū turns to see...he’s already here! “Oh! Hey! I was just gonna text you - you haven’t been waiting long, have you?”

“Nah, got here a few minutes ago. Trying to decide how badly I want to embarrass myself,” Tobi replies with a grin.

“Well, everyone will be laughing at _both_ of us, I assure you. But I’ve always wanted to learn how to do this, it looks so fun…!”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

They each pay for their admission before heading into the belly of the building. Most of it is taken up by the actual rink, but there’s also a place to sit and eat, to get your skates, and an arcade.

“Hungry?” she asks.

“Meh, not yet. Let’s give this a try first. Then we can have a pity lunch to nurse our inevitable wounds.”

That gets her to laugh. “Good plan!” At the skate counter, Ryū starts with the two-side roller _skates_ rather than the single line of wheels on the roller _blades_. Surely that will be easier to keep her balance on.

Tobi, on the other hand, goes right for the blades.

“Feeling daring?”

“I figure I might as well go all-in,” he shrugs.

“You’re braver than I am, heh.”

Sitting on nearby benches, they swap their shoes for the skates. Still seated, Ryū gives them a testing roll against the carpet. “...oh boy…”

“Hey, it was your idea!”

“I know, I know! I’m just nervous.” She flashes an uncertain but excited smile. Clinging to the back of the bench, she hauls herself to her feet. For a moment she wobbles, but then regains her center of balance. “...okay...that’s not so bad.” As for how to actually _move_...she has no idea. Lifting a foot, she tries to take a step...and nearly crashes as her other foot bears all the weight and starts to move backward. “Oh sh-!”

Tobi, still seated, manages to grab her arm and steady her. “Easy!”

Color floods her cheeks, hoping no one saw that… “S-sorry.”

“You apologize a lot, you know that?”

“It’s...a bit of a reflex.”

Of course it’s then a gaggle of kids come zooming by, stopping as they spot Ryū’s trouble. “Hey! Need some help?”

She chuckles sheepishly. “Um...maybe…? How do you... _go_ …?”

“Ya gotta push your feet out!” a little girl offers, giving a demonstration. Rather than moving her feet back and forth, she sweeps them out to the side. “So ya push!”

Ryū watches, blinking. “...so...like this…?” Cautiously abandoning her hold, she tries to mimic the motion. At first, she wobbles rather dramatically, arms flailing like a cartoon character to maintain her balance. But then she starts drifting forward, body getting accustomed to the leans. “...oh...wait...I-I think I got it?”

All grinning, the kids swarm around her, cheering her on as she practices on the carpet. Once she makes a few passes back and forth, she looks up to Tobi, grinning widely. “I’m doing it!”

He just snorts, still sitting. “Okay, good. Now you have to teach _me_.”

For a moment, the kids pause as they look at him.

“My friend and I have never roller skated before,” Ryū offers. “But he said we could learn together! He’s Tobi - I’m Ryū!”

The kids’ wariness then seems to ease, and they start encouraging Tobi to his feet.

“Now, uh...I have a bit of a bad leg. So go easy on me,” he asks, wobbling much as Ryū did as he gets going. But slight infirmity aside, he manages to get the hang of it after a few passes. Ryū can’t help but giggle as the kids give a cheer at his success.

It’s Tobi’s turn to give a shy smile. “...well. I haven’t fallen yet.”

“No, not yet. But we’re still going slow on the carpet.”

They agree to practice a bit more, the flock of children disappearing back to the crowd on the rink. Soon enough they’ve mastered the carpet.

Time to try the smooth wood of the rink.

“...can I ask a stupid question?” Ryū offers as they approach one of the gaps in the wall to board the rink.

“Sure?”

“Can I hold your hand? Just to help, uh...steady myself?”

She knows that might be a bit weird. While she herself considers Tobi a friend - maybe not yet a _close_ friend, but a friend nonetheless - she also knows the gesture might be a bit...forward.

But to her surprise, despite a small pause, he nods. Gripping his hand and weaving their fingers, Ryū takes the first step. And oh boy is it slippery. “W-whoa, okay, uh…” Hanging onto the wall, she lets Tobi follow behind her. Once they’re both a bit steady, they wait for a gap before merging onto the outermost layer of the rink.

They’re slow, and people keep passing them, but...they aren’t falling. Synching up their steps, they find a rhythm and start gliding smoothly in an oval around the outside.

Realizing she’s actually _doing_ it, Ryū’s expression brightens, a smile lifting her lips and eyes shining with childish excitement. How long has she wanted to do this, and now she’s just...doing it! She made a plan, and stuck to it.

...when was the last time she was able to do that?

From the corners of his eyes, Tobi watches her, expression unreadable.

They do a few passes before agreeing to peel back off. Breath a bit elevated with adrenaline, Ryū looks to Tobi with uncensored joy. “That...was amazing!”

He laughs, not...really seeing the appeal of going around and around in a circle. But it’s making her happy. “Should we eat something?”

“Yeah!”

It’s mostly just pizza and the like, so they settle on splitting one. Sipping her soda, Ryū watches the other skaters from their elevated table along the edge.

“So, why roller skating?”

“Huh?”

“Why was roller skating what you picked to do today?”

She chews her straw, thinking. “...I dunno. Just seemed like fun. Kids used to skate on the street I lived on when I was a kid, but...I never got to do it. My mom always said I was too young and that I’d get hurt, and then...we moved after she died. I kinda forgot about it. But I think I just figured it was one of those childhood things I missed out on with how I was raised. So...maybe it was a bit immature to ask for it, but...I wanted something _normal_. Something boring.” There’s a pause. “...that really makes me sound like a privileged jerk, doesn’t it?”

“Psh, no,” Tobi assures her, waving her concern aside. “I’ve never done it either. Just depends on how you were brought up.”

“I guess so. But I mean...asking for something normal and calling it boring. Do I sound rude, wording it like that?”

Another wave. “No. You said it yourself before: you live in a fake world. Wanting something that feels outside that...bubble is your right. Don’t worry about it. Any time you need a break, just let me know. We’ll do something _boring_.”

His reply makes her laugh. “Want to do some more?”

“Ah, I’ll wait. My leg’s a bit sore.”

Worry immediately colors her expression. “You okay?”

“Fine, fine. You go, I’ll watch. Don’t fall, hm?”

“I won’t, I won’t…” Giving him one last glance, Ryū then abandons the table and heads back out onto the rink.

Once she’s gone, Obito grabs a pill vial from his coat pocket, popping a pill and washing it down with soda.

What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.

And as he promised, he watches her do her circles, slowly getting more confident and extending her movements. They even play a game she participates in, getting eliminated about halfway through. Even in her defeat, sitting in an alcove along the rink, she’s pink-cheeked and grinning.

...she really is having a blast, isn’t she?

He can’t help but be a bit envious of that. Of getting so excited over something so simple. But...well, she has reasons to be. Her life - while in some ways so much easier than his own - is still riddled with problems. Getting a moment to get away from that seems to be doing her a lot of good.

Eventually she comes back, sitting with a gasp to catch her breath. “Man...I’m tired! I didn’t think it would be such hard work, but...my legs are sore! How’s yours feeling…?”

“Fine, I took some Advil. I’ll be all right. It just gets stiff sometimes.”

As he’s becoming familiar with, uncensored concern colors her face. “All right...I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about…?”

“I told you, it’s fine. Glad I got to do a bit. Maybe it’ll be good exercise for it.”

“...okay.”

“So, want to go again, or…?”

“I think I’ve had my fill for a while. What about you, anything else you want to do?”

“Nah.”

Finished, they turn in their skates and retrieve their shoes before heading to the door. It’s there they have to part ways.

“Hey...thanks for humoring me today,” Ryū offers, a bit bashful. “I had a lot of fun…!”

“M’glad. So...how many angry texts do you have?”

“No idea, I turned off my phone. I’m sure I’ll get earfuls from everyone later, but...for right now, this was more important. I...really needed today.”

Tobi looks her over thoughtfully. “...feel better?”

“Better than yesterday, at least.” She gives a tired smile. “...slowly but surely.”

“...good. Well, you better go hide for a few more hours, hm? And I need to get home.”

“Thanks for going with me.”

“Of course. Next time you want to be a rebel, let me know,” he grins, watching as she waves (Tobi returning the gesture) and returns to her car.

...well, that went better than he expected. Seems she’s starting to test her new boundaries, figure out what she can get away with and what control she can start taking back.

It’s only a matter of time before she starts questioning things beyond her schedule.

Obito grins to himself, checking his phone to ensure he didn’t miss anything important. But he finds himself distracted, remembering the look of wonder on Ryū’s face.

...it was cute.

...he’d bet a hundred dollars she’s never had that look when around Itachi. Just those artificial smiles to placate him.

And Obito can’t help but smirk at that.

Obito one, Itachi zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay this is actually really cute and makes me wanna get back into roller skating kjdhfgjh - that was totally random but maybe my subconscious is trying to tell me something xD
> 
> So this is meant to be pretty early in PiP: only about two weeks after the first bit I ever posted. Hence Ryū knowing Obito by ‘Tobi’ and not yet knowing he’s an Uchiha or anything. So just a lil bonding time for the pair of them ;3
> 
> Anywho I am...still a day behind (again OTL) so I’ma try to at least start today’s, maybe finish it in the morning and get back on track! Thanks for reading~


	25. Day Twenty-Five || Pent Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to be calm with a nasty temper.

Why, why, _why_ is it so hard to keep ahold of his temper…?!

So much more seems to grate at his patience than it used to when he was younger. Sounds, touches, even smells can start chipping at his mood, making him more and more agitated until something has to give. It’s like his brain has turned into a ticking time bomb, randomly exploding when just the right criteria are met.

Needless to say...it’s made most people wary of him. And now that he’s starting his senior year back in the district he once hailed from, he’s especially wary of being labeled dangerous, unstable, a _freak_.

He’s already embarrassed himself once. The pool party, barbeque, _whatever_ that Rin invited him to ended in disaster when he had one of his seizures. Right in front of everyone...they all just stared in horror as he seized up, plunging into the pool.

But then the girl who lived there had dragged him up, spurring the rest of them into action. The damage, however, had already been done. By now he’s sure everyone already knows about it before he even steps foot into the high school this morning.

...he just has to stay calm.

Finding his locker, he ignores the dubious looks he gets, the whispers that seem to follow him. Even at the reformative school he’d been transferred to after his accident had seen him an odd one out, mostly due to his appearance...but his breakdowns and spasms hadn’t helped, either. By now it’s all just white noise, fiddling with the combination lock on his locker door.

“Hey!”

Half a second late, Obito realizes he recognizes that voice, if only vaguely. A turn shows the girl from yesterday...Ryū? Admittedly he remembers almost nothing about her - only that she used to tag along with Rin when they were younger, and how much harder that made getting the other girl alone.

...of course that doesn’t matter now. Rin’s with Kakashi, for...some reason.

He just blinks at her, watching her approach with her books clutched to her chest.

In turn, she offers a smile. “So, you made it. How are you feeling today?”

The question earns a reflexive tick of annoyance. He gets really sick of people asking him that, but...there’s a genuine concern in her expression most people tend to lack. Usually they’re more exasperated than actually worried. “...I’m fine. Stiff, but it’ll pass.”

“Ah, good...that must have been so scary…”

“I’m used to it. It’s been happening for five years.”

Further sympathy wilts her brows. “...that must be really tough.”

He doesn’t have an answer, simply grunting and opening the door once the lock gives way.

“Well...if you need anything, let me know! Maybe I’ll see you in some classes?”

“I doubt it. Most of mine are pretty low ones compared to a lot of seniors.” And surely she’s not at his held-back level. She seems pretty smart, from what he can tell.

There’s a small awkward pause. “Oh...well, maybe a club…? I’ve been in the theater club since I was a freshman. It’s a lot of fun! But there’s a lot of others too, if you’re looking for something to do.”

Ugh, clubs...aren’t classes bad enough? “I’ll think about it.”

She seems to realize he’s getting annoyed. “Well...okay! I’ll, um...I’ll see you later, Obito. Have a good morning!”

He watches her go. Is she really one of those people that’s constantly peppy and good-natured? Isn’t that...exhausting? Well, whatever. He better get to first period. Last thing he needs is to be late on the first day. People are going to have enough reason to give him crap.

Thankfully he doesn’t have any confrontations on the way there, taking a back row seat and folding arms atop his desk to rest his chin. He’s barely been here ten minutes and he’s already sick of it.

...but he told his grandmother he’d try. She’s so eager to see him graduate from a proper school. All Obito can think is that he hopes she lives that long. She’s not exactly a spring chicken anymore. Out of everyone in his life right now...she’s his rock. The one person he never gets angry with, never gets upset by. Sachiko feels like the only reason he’s been keeping it together.

Even his old friends have clearly changed. Rin, while still friendly, seems a bit more...conscious about talking to him. Especially when Kakashi’s around. And Kakashi’s still quick to butt heads with him over practically nothing. Like yesterday with Rin’s invite to the party. It would have pissed him off...if Rin hadn’t rolled over for him so easily.

...he can’t expect them to be the same, but...he’ll admit, he’s not a fan of these changes. He knows things can’t be the same, but...even Rin no longer feels like a friend.

...maybe this whole ‘coming back’ thing was a mistake.

Morning classes pass in a bit of a fog, Obito in no way motivated to pay much attention. He just wants to check off this day from what will surely be a very long list of days until the year ends. The sooner that gets here, the happier he’ll be.

Come lunch, he’s realizing he’s now going to have to confront a few things. One being the crowds, and the noise. Another being trying to find a seat

Cuz he knows no one’s going to want to sit by -

“Obito!”

Jolting a bit with his tray in hand, he spots Ryū waving at him from a table. Nearby, both Kakashi and Rin seem to hesitate.

That narrows his eyes...but he decides to sit anyway. If they’re going to treat him like a stranger, he’ll just do the same. He doesn’t need them. He doesn’t need anyone. They want to distance themselves from him? Fine.

Instead, he sits next to Ryū.

“How were your classes?”

“Boring. But about what I expected.” He pointedly avoids looking at the other pair, working on getting his food arranged on his tray. “You?”

“I already have homework in two classes, but...hopefully it won’t be too bad.” There’s a mild silence, Ryū seeming to notice the awkward air between the three former friends. “...what about you guys? Any hard classes this morning?”

“I had three AP classes but that’s usual,” Kakashi replies, also obviously ignoring Obito. “Schedule’s pretty full, but it’ll be fine. Need them for my college apps.”

Across from him, Obito scowls at the casual bragging.

“Rin?” Ryū gives a bit of a strained smile.

“Nothing too, uh...bad. Pretty typical. One homework assignment so far. Also not sure what club I want to join...I liked gardening club last year but apparently the damage to the greenhouse from that storm over the Summer means it’s cancelled for this semester at least.” Rin’s mouth falls into a disappointed frown. “So I dunno if I should wait, or...join something else in the meantime. Cuz depending on repairs and stuff, it might not happen at all.”

“Aww! That really sucks...you could join theater!”

At that, Rin gives a short laugh. “I...don’t think so. Not really the acting type, and...it’d be weird being there just one semester or one year. You guys are a pretty close-knit group, right?”

“Well, yeah. But we welcome new freshmen every year!”

“Mm...I’ll think about it.”

“What about you, Obito?” Ryū asks, turning to him. “Want to join any clubs?”

“Or you could play a sport!”

“Not sure a sport is a good idea with my condition,” Obito replies, making Rin balk.

“O-oh...right. Sorry…”

“Well, doing _some_ kind of extracurricular activity is good for your educational resume,” Kakashi offers nonchalantly.

“Not sure my _educational resume_ is really going to impress anybody, given the circumstances,” Obito retorts, looking annoyed.

“Doesn’t mean you should just give up.”

“I’ll do whatever the hell I want.”

“Hey, guys, it’s fine,” Ryū cuts in, a placating hand rising. “Everybody does high school differently. APs or not, clubs or not, it’s whatever.”

“Yeah I only got into one AP this year,” Rin confirms with a nod before shooting Kakashi a look.

All the while, Obito tries to keep a hold on his temper. He can tell Kakashi is just trying to get a rise out of him. And while he already has pent up anger concerning the other boy, he doesn’t want to let it win.

So he instead focuses on deep, even breaths while the girls try to diffuse the situation. Now, if only it weren’t so _loud_ in the cafeteria...it’s grating on his nerves.

“I’m gonna go get ready for class,” Kakashi eventually relents, standing and taking his half-empty tray with him.

“Kakashi -!” Looking a bit flabbergasted, Rin tries to call him back to no avail. “...I dunno what’s gotten into him today!”

“Just his typical asshole self,” Obito mutters. “Has to boss everyone else around, has to make himself look good when no one gives a shit.”

“I think he _is_ worried about what you’re going to do after graduation,” Rin replies, looking a little nervous. “I mean...you’ve got an uphill battle ahead of you, given your...um...setbacks.”

Obito’s expression only sours, temper fraying further. “Well he doesn’t have to be such a shithead about it.”

“...it’s just...going to take some adjusting, y’know? Everyone...being back together. We’ve all changed, right?”

That does it. Appetite ruined, Obito stands without a word and dumps the rest of his food, tossing the tray into the wash pit.

Behind him, the girls both jolt in surprise. But only one gets up to follow him.

“Obito!”

He doesn’t stop, shoulders hunched and hands in his pockets as Ryū jogs to catch up.

“Don’t listen to Kakashi, he’s just -?”

“Just a massive prick and a pain in my ass,” Obito growls. He can feel the embers of his temper starting to flicker with flame.

“I’m sorry...you didn’t have to sit with them. I just figured -?”

“It wasn’t your fault. You -” _You’ve been nothing but nice to me._ “...Kakashi’s picked fights with me since we were kids. And...I’ve picked fights back. We’re just not meant to be around each other that much. Don’t worry about it.”

Managing to come around to his front, Ryū cuts off his path, expression guilty. “...still. I...should have read the room.”

“I didn’t have to sit there. It was my choice.”

“...well...tomorrow we’ll sit somewhere else, okay? That way it won’t happen again.”

Sighing, he stares at her. “...why are you being so nice to me?”

The question seems to take her aback. “W...why wouldn’t I?”

“Cuz no one else seems to want to.”

“Well everyone else are just a bunch of jerks. I know this is awkward...for everybody. And maybe Rin’s right, maybe things _have_ changed, but…” She sighs. “...you still deserve to be treated kindly, and given a chance to meld back into things here. So I’m, at least, going to try to help you do that.”

It’s his turn to exhale, far more curtly than her. “...just pisses me off. Rin invited me yesterday, and then let Kakashi walk all over her. She just...abandoned me when she was the only reason I showed up! Then today she lets him say all that shit, and only stutters out excuses. She’s letting Kakashi blindside her.”

“...maybe she is. But...she might come around! You guys just...have to get reacquainted. And that’s not going to be easy. For now, I guess all you can do is...just try to be patient. See how things go. Maybe they’ll settle down, and...maybe they won’t. Only way to know is to try. In the meantime. I’m not going anywhere.”

For a moment he scoffs. She’s not going anywhere, is she? The person he knows the least out of this group? But...then again, maybe that’s a good thing. Whereas he has soured memories and expectations for Kakashi and Rin, Ryū is...a blank slate. Known only briefly. Vaguely.

And already making a good impression.

So despite his original intention to blow her off, he sighs. “...guess you’re right.”

“...I think for now, you guys should give each other some space. Kinda...ease into it, you know? I mean...five years apart is a long time. Trying to act like all that time didn’t pass will only make this more difficult. Take a little while for yourself. Get settled in overall, _then_ you can worry about anything else.”

He considers that silently.

...that is until a pack of unruly freshmen make their way down the hall.

Loud, obnoxious, and clearly not yet learning any respect, they push through between the pair. Ryū, slighter in frame, stumbles back and slams into the wall, head knocking with a hollow thunk.

Something in Obito clenches.

“Watch it!” the ringleader taunts, pulling a face. That is, until Obito grabs him by the shirt front. “Whoa whoa whoa!”

“Apologize,” the Uchiha growls, ignoring the sudden attention they’re getting.

“Jesus man, you look like you got into a fight with a weed trimmer and lost! What the fuck is wrong with your face?”

Clutching her head, Ryū looks up with a wince before panicking.

“Funny, I was just going to ask you that. Cuz you look like a little prick that just got decked in the nose.”

“Wha-?”

With a crunch, Obito reels back and...does just that. The freshman falls to the floor hard, clutching at his face.

“What the _fuck_ , man? What the fuck?!”

“You hurt my friend. Seems only fair you get a taste of your own medicine. And I’m _really_ tempted to teach you a second lesson…!” His heartbeat is rushing in his ears, his whole body hot with anger. All he can focus on is the blood on this little asshole’s chin...and how much more he’d like to see.

“Obito, stop!” Ryū pulls at his arm, trying to waylay him.

“You’re gonna regret -!”

“Stop!” Desperate, Ryū instead steps right in his path, latching onto him tightly. Face in his chest, she clings arms around to his back.

He freezes.

“...don’t. It’s not worth it. He’s just some little punk. You’ve done enough!”

Blinking, Obito feels the heat receding. His tensed form slowly goes limp.

And all around him are staring eyes, whispering mouths, pointing fingers. But what tops it all off is seeing both Rin and Kakashi. The former stares in horror. The latter glowers.

A shaking seems to overcome him. It’s too much, he - he can’t -?

Urging Ryū aside, he flees.

Not one to give up so easily, she follows even as the warning bell rings.

Ironically, his hiding place is the storage room for theater club props.

“...Obito?” Navigating her way around the odds and ends, she finds him crouched in a corner of set pieces. “...hey…” Carefully, she takes a knee beside him. “You all right…?”

“N...no…”

She sighs before just...sitting beside him. “...this has been a really shitty first day, huh…? I’m sorry. How about we just...stay in here for a bit? Let things...settle down?”

“I’m gonna get in so much trouble…! First day back and I’ve already fucked it up! I just...I wanted…” To Obito’s frustration, his voice starts breaking and tears sting at his eyes despite rubbing at them with the backs of his hands. “...I wanted...to get through this. F-for my...for my grandma. She wants me to…”

At that, Ryū softens, laying a hand gently on his arm. “...it’s gonna be okay. I’ll tell the staff what happened. Because to be fair...I _did_ get hurt…”

At her sheepish smile, he looks over, sniffling. “...you okay?”

“My head kinda hurts, but...I’ll be fine. Freshmen are just...brats. Punching them _might_ not be the best way to get them to shape up, but...it is _a_ way,” she admits with a hint of a giggle.

“...I got angry. I shouldn’t have done that, but...I’m just so…!” His hands lift, to bury into his hair, pulling at it in frustration. “...I get so mad! I dunno why!”

Wilting again, Ryū leans against him softly. “If...I had to guess, it probably has to do with your condition. Did you...have any cranial trauma?”

“...yeah…”

“That can _really_ mess with your emotions, depending on where it happened. People even develop new addictions or behaviors after they get hurt like that. But...you _can_ get therapy for it. Maybe...that’s something you could look into?”

“We can’t afford it,” Obito counters bitterly. “...it’s just me and my grandma. She can’t…”

The thought trails off, and Ryū hums in response. “...well...maybe something will come along. But it sounds to me like this anger isn’t entirely your fault. A lot of it probably comes from the trauma you went through during your...your accident. But I bet you can overcome it…! It’ll just take time, and the right resources.”

Obito, knowing he can’t really access the latter, just stays quiet.

“...how do you feel _now_ …?”

“...tired. Frustrated. But I’m not angry anymore. Not for now,” he adds with a sigh.

“That’s good, though! Think you can go back to class…?”

Another sigh, arms folded atop his bent knees to rest his chin. “...I dunno.”

“Then we’ll just stay here a little longer.”

“But _you_ need to get to class.”

“This is more important.”

Obito’s brow furrows, watching as she stands up. More important?

“I’m really excited for the plays this year...we’re going to do Beauty and the Beast this Winter, and then Grease in the Spring! I hope I get good parts, since it’s going to be my last year…” Ryū looks over props from past productions, a fond smile on her face. “...it’s been a lot of fun. I’m going to miss it…”

“...can you do it in college?”

“Maybe. I dunno if I’ll have time, but...I’d like to. If all goes well, I’d like to go into nursing, like Rin. But theater and choir have made me really happy, too. They’re just...not really stable careers,” she adds sheepishly.

“...but they make you happy.”

“...they do.”

Breaking his gaze from her, Obito looks over the props around him. “...did you guys...build these?”

“Mhm. Well... _I_ didn’t. We have people who work on props, or the lighting, or music. It’s not just actors, after all. But we all have a lot of fun.” She looks to him thoughtfully. “...I’d still say you’d enjoy joining us, if you want. Gives you a creative outlet, and you can make some friends! You don’t have to be an actor if you don’t want to. Maybe...stop in a few times, see if you like it? You can always quit if you don’t.” Ryū smiles at him. “But...maybe an outlet would be good for you. Something to think about and look forward to. Something...new. And fun!”

He mulls that over, looking unsure.

“...well, just think about it. We don’t have our first meeting until Wednesday - last period is cancelled so people can look at the clubs and pick one. Maybe you’ll find another one you can do instead, too!”

Almost immediately, Obito pushes that notion aside. If he’s going to do a club...it would probably be this one...if only because he’d already know someone in it. “...okay.”

For a while, Ryū finds some memorable pieces in the room, showing them off and recounting memories about them. Obito finds himself enthralled, glad for something else to think about.

...but all good things have to come to an end.

A knock sounds on the door, the pair of them looking up as the school secretary comes in. Her arms fold. “There you are. You’re both quite tardy to your next classes. And you’re to come to the office about a fight that happened during lunch period.”

Ryū tenses. “Obito wasn’t -!”

The woman holds up a hand. “A few witnesses said the freshman started things when he pushed you and injured your head, and that it ended when mister Uchiha punched the assailant. Both he and the freshman will be serving detention after school today. Guardians have already been called.”

Behind Ryū, Obito’s face falls. So...Sachiko already knows.

“Obito has a medical condition the school needs to take into account,” Ryū retorts. “Ignoring that will be grounds for discrimination for his disability!”

“You can discuss that with the principal,” the secretary retorts. “To the office. Both of you.”

To Obito’s surprise, Ryū glowers the whole way down, arguing quite haughtily with staff once they arrive. Jiraiya has already shown up, listening quietly to his daughter’s arguments.

“Obito shouldn’t be punished, he needs help! Punishing him won’t address the real problem and leave the possibility it happens again!”

“The school is not responsible for mister Uchiha’s health or disabilities,” the principal retorts, waving a hand. “If he has issues, they’re to be handled on his own time to ensure he attends school properly without resorting to violence.”

“And if he doesn’t have the means?”

“It’s still not the school’s responsibility. Obito’s job while here at school is to attend his classes and pass them, and refrain from poor behavior. If he can’t do that, we’ll have to remove him.”

Ryū bristles, but pauses as Sachiko is ushered into the room. Worry tightens the old woman’s face.

Obito’s head bows in shame.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Ryū looks pleadingly to her father.

Glancing between everyone present, Jiraiya heaves a heavy sigh. “...the way I see it, we have a student on our hands that lacks the resources to be able to attend school as he is. Which means we need to get those resources squared away, so he can use the school his granny’s tax dollars pay for, and that he should have the right to use.”

The principal perks a brow.

“If we get the kid into therapy and his behavior improves, he can stay, right?”

“...correct.”

Arms folding over his barrel chest, Jiraiya simply replies, “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

Ryū’s expression brightens, Obito’s slack in shock.

“Oh, sir...you don’t have to -?” Sachiko lifts her hands, looking hesitant.

“Nonsense. Any friend of my daughter’s is a friend of mine. Friends help each other. We’ll get this little _snag_ taken care of, and then everything’ll be fine.” He gives a cool, pointed look to Obito. “...right?”

“R...right.”

Looking exasperated, the principal waves them away. “Just...make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

The four of them then leave the office, Jiraiya talking to Sachiko as the teens idle uncertainly.

“...is he serious?”

“Mhm,” Ryū replies, smiling. “Dad helps a lot with stuff at the school - admittedly he’s...made a good amount of money. So he tries to give back. The party yesterday? That’s one of his ideas. He’s been doing it since I started school. He takes a lot of pride in the community, and maintaining it. I think yesterday already made him realize you need some help.”

“...I don’t -?”

She cuts off Obito’s retort with a hand on his arm. “It’s not pity. It’s help. A tool you can use to succeed. Besides, I’m sure he’ll find a way for you to make it up if you want. I know he hates mowing the lawn, so...expect him to wrangle you into _something_.” Her expression softens. “...it’s gonna be fine.”

Still looking conflicted, Obito just sighs. He’s not...used to this. How is he supposed to react…?

“Well, you two better get back to class,” Jiraiya then offers. “Sachiko and I are gonna hash some things out. You’ve still got your detention Obito, but that should be it. Just try and keep a lid on that temper until we get something figured out.”

“...yes sir.”

“Then off you scoot!” He ushers them down the hall.

“Well...guess I’ll see you later,” Ryū offers. “Think you’ll be okay?”

“...I guess.”

“I can wait after if you -?”

“No,” he cuts in firmly. “You...you’ve done enough.”

“...okay. Well, I’ll see you after class, then.” She gives a little wave, branching off down another hallway.

Obito watches her go.

“...thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this is very late OTL Almost finished it last night but I just...had a really bad day and an even worse night so I call it quits. Came back with a fresher mind and got it done. Still not 100% sure about it, but it’s done kjdfgjkdhfg
> 
> I always struggle with modern and this one felt really hard to write, idk why. I’m not very good at writing grumpy characters kjfdjdhfg but I tried :’D
> 
> Anyway I’ve got irl stuff to do so idk if I’ll get more done tonight or not, but I’ll try. Thanks for reading~


	26. Day Twenty-Six || Good Ol' Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a subpar job, but...well, someone has to do it.

“You wanted to see me?”

Exhaling from his pipe, Madara glances up to see one of his underlings lingering in the doorway to his office. “Yes. Fees are due in one of our new districts, I want to send you to collect.”

Immediately, Obito’s expression sours. “Me, on collection? But -?”

“Yes you, on collection,” his employer cuts in, giving him no time to complain as he reads a correspondence, chewing the stem of his pipe idly. “Everyone else is busy and you’re the closest thing I have to a collection officer. I’m not about to send one of those trigger-happy pups. You’re level headed enough to handle it.”

The younger Uchiha looks nearly ready to pout. “...what district is it?”

“Madison avenue to Thirty-Fourth.” Turning behind himself, Madara uses his pipe to point to the map of their territories he keeps as a kind of banner. “Here. It’s mostly businesses, not residential. It shouldn’t take you long.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Still clearly disgruntled, Obito nonetheless heads to the coatrack bearing his jacket and hat, muttering to himself as other members of the gang eye him with perked brows.

He’s used to it.

The brim of his bowler sits squarely atop the contraption over his missing eye, the whirling, steam-powered gizmo working to focus as his gaze shifts. And as always, it’s a bit of a struggle getting his coat on over the cogs and pistons of his false arm.

But every time he gets annoyed with them, he reminds himself he’s lucky to have them.

Stepping out to the curb beyond their headquarters building, Obito hails one of their drivers, giving directions and sitting back for the ride. He’s never been to this part of town, let alone since the Uchiha gang got ahold of it. Now they’ll be making further profits with their racketeering and protection fees for all of the business within the district. More work, but… more money.

The ever-present tradeoff.

When they arrive at the proper corner, he orders the driver to return in two hours and wait for him. Hopefully by then he can visit all the buildings within their new territory and collect the cash. As much as Obito sometimes enjoys getting to rough up anyone unable to pay, he really just wants to get this over with today. The sooner he’s done, the sooner he can get home and have a drink, enjoy the rest of his evening. Why Madara couldn’t have asked him this morning, he’ll never know.

His stops, to his surprise, go rather smoothly. It seems they’ve already been warned of the new management, business owners looking somber yet handing over the protection fees owed to the Uchiha mafia. Obito, rather used to it, just looks on boredly as citizens fork over their hard-earned wages.

But then he comes across the district’s most... _interesting_ establishment.

A club. Specifically...a speakeasy.

Frowning lightly at the sign over the door, Obito nonetheless heads in. Business is business, after all. Making his way through the entry hall and passing a few patrons, he can hear the jazz music coming up from the belly of the club. Once through the entryway, he finds himself in the main room. Along the right hand wall, a beautiful bar of solid oak offers drinks, people seated atop the stools and conversing. Tables fill the belly of the space, the very middle kept open for those wanting to dance. The smell of cigar smoke, perfume, and spirits fill the air.

Toward the back, a live band plays: strings, brass, and drums come together to make a hopping tune that a line of dancers flare their skirts to, the crowd hooting and hollering as they move.

...where hell is he supposed to find the owner? It’s a madhouse in here!

He tries to maneuver around in search, eyepiece zooming onto potential faces as he slips in and out of crowds. But no one really looks the part...so he tries the bar.

Scrubbing a glass, a man with a rather similar eyepiece to his own gives him a curious glance. “What can I get you?”

“I need to speak to the owner,” Obito offers, glancing round a bit furtively. “He here?”

“I don’t believe so. He’s not around very often.”

Great. “Well it’s important. Business. His protection fee is due...and my employer isn’t a very patient man.”

Grey brows lift. “...I see. Lemme see if I can get him on the phone. Meanwhile...you might as well sit and get comfortable. How about a freebie on the house for all of your...hard work?”

Obito almost scoffs at the clear suck-up to the person here to enforce the protection fee. “Yeah. Sure. Just make sure you make it clear I don’t have a lot of time. I’ve got other places to be tonight. Otherwise I’ll have to arrange another meeting, and that won’t make me very happy.”

The silver-haired man just gives a nervous smile. “Sure, sure...have a seat, I’ll make the call, let you know.” With that, he pours Obito a shot of whiskey before heading to a nearby telephone.

Sighing, Obito accepts the peace offering and finds an empty table, knocking it back with a smack of his lips. Across the hall, the previous act is ending, the dancers disappearing through a curtain as an announcer steps up to the microphone.

“Wasn’t that just fabulous, ladies and gents? A beauty, every one of ‘em! But now, we’re gonna change our tune for a spell and bring you another lovely lady. Voice and face of an angel, folks. One of our most popular acts to step on this stage, I give you...Ryū!” The man ducks aside, gesturing to the stage as he exits.

Rather than out from behind a curtain, a platform lowers...and then rises back to the level of the stage. With it comes a woman and a microphone held within a stand.

She’s dressed in a silvery gown covered in sequins. Strands of colorless plastic jewels hang from the hem along her thighs, turning her into a sparkling, shifting specter. Add in the white waves of her hair and her pale skin, and she’s almost ethereal. Delicate hands hold the mic stand, head bowed and eyes closed.

A hush falls over the room.

Then with a rush, a jumping jazz tune kicks up from the band. Head lifting and eyes opening, Ryū gives the crowd a dazzling smile, hips swaying and catching even more light. All around her, it reflects in a million tiny specks of light.

Obito finds himself staring, jaw a bit slackened.

A few bars of music pass before she starts singing, tone smooth and sweet as she croons the jazzy number. Below on the floor, couples immediately get up and start dancing, the entire room energized and alive.

A minute passes before Obito shakes his head clear. With a crank of his eyepiece, he gets it to zoom in toward the stage, giving him a clearer view of the singer when his other eye closes. She shuffles around her microphone with shimmies and shakes, every move flooding the hall with light from the spotlight on her person. And her voice is full and lilting, perfectly bringing the number to life as it fills the entire hall.

He’s never seen anyone so enthralling.

For the whole of the song he just sits and watches through the lens, not noticing the passing time. It’s only once the music stops and the crowd starts clapping that he snaps out of it, opening his eye and clapping along.

_Wow._

And then, a moment later, his otherwise-empty table finds itself occupied.

“So...you’re the dog Madara sent, are you?”

Taken aback (and mentally chastising himself for getting caught off guard), Obito turns to see a man that dwarfs even his own solid build. Tall, barrel-chest, and with a wild mane of snow-white hair, the club owner lights a cigar and gives it a few puffs. “Er...yes. Obito.”

“Normally I’d be pretty peeved at having my evening interrupted, but...well, I can never say now to this particular act.”

Obito blinks before looking back to the stage. A gear starts turning in his mind.

“So. Protection fees. Any shift in the price since our little neighborhood changed hands again? I’d hope the Uchiha are a bit more reasonable, but...I won’t hold my breath.”

“No change,” Obito assures him, tone a bit distracted. “Can’t speak for next month, but...for here and now, it’s the same.”

Nevertheless looking agitated, the man reaches into his back pocket and fetches a billfold, counting out the proper bills. “Y’know, I’d like a chance to meet the man himself. See if we can come to some kind of...agreement. Prohibition is making things a little dicey for me, now. But, if he wanted to lend me a hand getting things... _moved_ , then we might be able to come to a more _lucrative_ business arrangement.”

“...er…” Obito balks, not sure how to respond. “...I’ll...let him know you want to talk. Can’t make any guarantees, though. He’s a busy man. A bit reclusive. There’d have to be a lot of arranging before you could likely meet.”

“I’m patient. To a point. Talk to him, see what he says. Cuz I’m tired of cops breathing down my neck looking for booze. A little help in that department would make it easier for me to make money...and in turn, that boss of yours.”

Obito just gives an awkward nod.

Handing over the money, the owner breathes a plume of smoke, gaze turned fondly back to the stage. “...ah, my pride and joy. I don’t get away enough to come hear her sing…”

The gear snaps to a stop. “...she’s your daughter?”

“Mm. All I’ve got left after her mother passed. Her and this club, it’s all that keeps me going. Hence me wanting to keep the place afloat. I’d rather have her sing here than anywhere else. Never know what you’ll run into, otherwise.”

Obito’s awkward air only gets worse, realizing he was ogling the owner’s daughter. “...right.”

The man glances to him, and then offers a hand. “Jiraiya. And it was Obito, right?”

“Yeah.” He accepts the shake. “Not the best circumstances, but uh...pleasure.”

Jiraiya just snorts. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it, boy. You work for someone extorting me. Odds are he’s extorting you and the rest of his cronies, too. I’m not about to shoot the messenger, so you can ease up. You’re not the one wringing money out of my pocket. Not directly.”

Obito, suddenly feeling sheepish, doesn’t have a reply for that.

“...well, I’m going to go make a few phone calls,” Jiraiya then offers with a sigh. “Might as well get a little business done while I’m here. You just...do whatever it is you lackies do, I suppose. And don’t forget to ask old Madara about that meeting. We can have it here over drinks if he wants.”

“Er, right. I’ll let him know.” Watching Jiraiya retreat, Obito leans back in his seat with a sigh.

It’s true, the outlawing of alcohol has hit a lot of their businesses hard. Getting spirits to their bars and other establishments is getting harder and harder. Even if Madara doesn’t help Jiraiya specifically, they _do_ need to address the change in the law and how it’s affecting their profits. They also rely on gambling and other crimes to bring in money, but alcohol is practically the backbone of their operations.

If there’s one thing people love to do, it’s drink.

A hand rubs at his chin, thinking. It _would_ be smart of Madara to meet with this Jiraiya fellow. This club is clearly popular if the current turnout is anything to go by. Helping him keep and expand his clientele through the dry years would be wise.

But he also knows that the old Uchiha is a stubborn man, and getting him to leave his hovel and actually do business face to face would be...difficult. Maybe he can convince Madara, maybe he can’t. But he better try, either way.

In the meantime, however, he finds his attention drifting back to the stage. By now, Ryū has moved on to another song, this one just as lively and engaging as the last. She has such a charming face...add in her jovial expression, happy body language, and the purring tones of her voice, and Obito realizes he could very well let the rest of his evening slip away here if he wanted to.

...but he has a few other places to hit, and his driver will be waiting sooner or later. Besides, it sounds like he’ll be back eventually to try and arrange that meeting with Jiraiya. He can lurk around then.

The song ends, and the crowd actually seems to sadden as it’s announced that Ryū will be taking a break, appearing again later to let her vocal chords rest. She leaves the stage manually by the stairs this time, greeting guests with a warm smile as she works her way around toward the bar.

Which will take her right past Obito’s table.

He can’t help but stiffen, torn between hiding under the rim of his bowler and maybe trying to catch her eye. In the meantime, the band plays music alone without an act, even more people getting up to dance.

Maybe he should just bolt -!

“Oh!”

...too late.

Ryū pauses at his table, open curiosity on her face. Likely because of his replacement parts and his scars…

Giving her a momentary glance, Obito tries to smile, but...it probably comes off more as a grimace.

“You’ve got one of those eyepieces like Kakashi at the bar!” Rather than perturbed, she seems...excited! She takes the seat beside him, leaning in as Obito leans back. “Is it true you can use it like a telescope? How nifty would that be? Though…” She suddenly sobers, chin tucking toward her chest. “...I guess most people get them because of an injury, right…? I know that’s why Kakashi’s got one…”

“Er…” He tries to level his head, a bit taken aback (and flustered) at her sudden proximity. “Y-yeah, I lost the eye when I was a boy. I just got this a few months back. I’m...still getting used to it. But yeah, I can use it to see things far away. Not _too_ far, but...to the stage, for example.” He just...conveniently leaves out he was watching _her_ with it.

At his positive reaction, she brightens again. “Wow…! I mean...I’m sorry about your eye. But m’glad you got that gizmo to help! And...it looks like there’s something with your hand…?”

Obito gives a dry sound of humor. “Observant, aren’t you?”

At that, she turns sheepish. “Y...yeah. My father says it’s a good thing, but...sometimes I can’t help but feel nosy. Tell me to buzz off if you need to. Y’just don’t see this stuff up close too often! My ma was a doctor, so it sort of...fascinates me a bit.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm! She passed when I was little, so...I don’t remember much. But I still feel kinda drawn to this stuff.”

Obito eyes her for a moment. She’s so...uncensored, just spouting off whatever comes to mind. It’s a bit refreshing. “...yeah, I have a false hand. And, er...technically the whole arm to my shoulder. Makes putting anything on a real pain.”

Her eyes go round as dinner plates. “Oh, wow...I’d bet! A whole arm...I’m so sorry.”

“Not much I can do about it. And I’m lucky to have the parts I have. My uncle, uh...got them for me.” Technically not a lie, but...also not the whole truth.

Madara _did_ get him the parts...but only to make him into a decent lackey. And he holds the debt over Obito’s head for his work. Work that is extremely illegal and in many cases harmful. But, well...humans have their vices. Someone might as well supply them.

“I see! Well m’glad you have them,” Ryū offers again, smiling once more and making Obito’s stomach feel...odd. “Say...you come here often?”

...oh. How to answer that…? “...er...no. This is my first time, but...I’ll probably be back. My employer, uh...works with yours…?” Also technically not true, but...how else to break that subject…?

Understanding seems to wipe her face clean for a moment. “...oh.”

Obito flinches.

“Well, it is what it is,” she sighs. “At least you’re nicer than the fella who used to come around before. I didn’t like him much...had this _weird_ way about him. Gave me the heebie jeebies.”

Well, that’s...a better reaction than he was fearing.

Ryū sighs, blowing some of her fringe along her brow. “Well...I better go get some water before I head back on stage. But it was nice to meet you, uh…” Her face goes slack. “...oh! I never -? I’m Ryū! And uh...you were…?”

“Obito,” he replies, taking her offered hand and shaking it.

“Obito! Well...I guess I’ll see you around then, hm?” Giving a smile, she abandons her seat and approaches the bar, talking to the one called Kakashi.

Obito watches them, trying to be discreet. They seem...friendly. Ryū lends her arms atop the bar, one hip cocked and talking as Kakashi listens.

...are they…?

Realizing he’s delving into things he _really_ shouldn’t, he gets up and heads toward the door. By now he has no idea how much time has passed, and he still has a few buildings to visit before he can head back. In his mind, he stews over the entire encounter: Jiraiya’s business offering, Ryū’s friendly curiosity.

...well, he’ll be back either way. Whether it be another collection, or trying to arrange this meeting Jiraiya wants.

He can puzzle things out then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things: we’re into the prompts I got to make, which...I basically just took my idea list and made prompts around them xD And second, uh...I’m very behind. I just got burnt out and tired and busy, so...take all my excuses kjdfgjh
> 
> Anywho, this is...meant to be Steampunk...? 1920′s Steampunk America. Cuz...I dunno, reasons. It’s just a random idea that’s been stuck in my head for months with no occasion to be written until now xD I’m not very knowledgeable in EITHER of those things, but...I tried lol
> 
> Anyway, I...dunno if I’ll write more tonight or not. Either way I’m p sure I’ll be at least a day or two late finishing this ship month cuz I’m just...wiped, lol - but I WILL finish, either way! Thanks for reading~


	27. Day Twenty-Seven || Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mirrored world. Just for a moment. Just to indulge an old dream.

“Seal team?”

“Ready.”

“Witnesses?”

Along a wall, the other four Kage watch dourly, expressions and poses wary. “...ready,” Gaara offers, arms crossed but otherwise appearing neutral. Quite a change from A’s teeth-grinding grimace. Both Mei and Kurotsuchi mimic Gaara’s cool look, each a shade of curious.

Giving the group an unreadable glance, Kakashi’s eyes then look back to the subject at hand. “...Obito?”

The Uchiha, currently kept strapped and sealed in a chair at the center of the chamber, heaves a soft sigh. “...ready.”

Around them, a small group is allowed to gather: a record’s keeper to document the event, a backup squad of ANBU...and Obito’s wife.

It’s her he glances to as the four-man cell of fūinjutsu experts surround him in preparation. She looks unusually tense, face drawn and eyes flickering over the room before meeting his own. For a moment, she attempts a smile...but it doesn’t quite register.

He knows she’s nervous. This is, after all, a big day.

For over a year now, he’s had basic access to his chakra, kekkei genkai unlocked only when sent on missions and after prior approval from all five Kage. But after having proved no (current) intention to misuse or mishandle his abilities, Obito is being granted unfettered access to his bloodline limit, and his chakra.

All that will remain of his prior seals will be the Hyūga-like imprint kept at the rear of his head, under his hair: one that, when activated by a small, trusted group of individuals, will completely immobilize him and cut off access to any energy or Sharingan.

It’s never been used...and for that he finds himself thankful.

And he doesn’t _plan_ on it ever being used, either.

Once in position, the seal team all hold their hands aloft, pointed at Obito.

“...begin.”

In rapid, synchronized succession, they all begin forming a series of hand signs. Only once the long, complicated string of gestures is complete do they all lay a hand on Obito’s body: one on each shoulder, one on his back, and one on his chest.

A hot flash of chakra washes over him, earning a quick grunt of pain as the previous seals are released. Along his stomach where they glow, they flash a bright white...and then fade.

Silence falls over the room.

“...and with that, I think we’re finished,” Kakashi offers, hands in his pockets and stance loose as a sign of trust. He blinks owlishly.

Behind him, the ANBU remain tensed.

“Go ahead and unbind him.”

There’s a tick of hesitation, and then the seal team does as ordered. The seal-laden straps along Obito’s ankles and wrists are released.

He doesn’t do much beyond giving a subtle look around. One wrong move, he knows, and he’ll be slammed to the floor and restrained.

Another thing he’d rather avoid.

“...well, as you all can see, he’s hardly leaping up and beginning to destroy the village,” Kakashi then notes, tone almost jovial. “The restraining seal is still in place, and still accessible by myself, the ANBU captain, the other Kage, and his caretaker. If anything happens - which, as I’ve reiterated a hundred times, I doubt - then we can immediately bring him to a stop and reapply the removed seals.”

Unbidden, Obito’s nose wrinkles. They still have to refer to Ryū as his ‘caretaker’, given her supposed role as his control switch. It bothers the hell out of him, but...well, it’s one of the major factors that’s let him come this far. Without her so-called ‘hold’ on him, ensuring he behaves, he’d probably still have his chakra sealed by now. But with her as both a lock and a bargaining chip, he’s managed to earn his way up to this point through good behavior and her diligent reports and management.

Neither of them like it, but...it’s the price they pay.

“So, with that, I believe we’re finished here. The records department will provide copies of the process’ transcripts to all of the Kage for _their_ records. We’ll have the rest of our meeting, and then you’ll all be free to return to your villages, so long as nothing goes wrong. ANBU, you are dismissed - records, you’re free to go make those copies. If you would, fellow Kage, we’ll return to my office to finish our business before retiring for the afternoon.” He then gives his friend a glance. “...and you’re free to go. Just behave yourself.”

“No plans not to,” Obito replies with a sigh, remaining seated as everyone else makes to leave the room.

Everyone but Ryū.

Only once the chamber is empty does she cross the space between them with quiet footsteps. “...well, that went about as smoothly as we could have asked,” she offers dryly, letting a hand come to rest on his shoulder. “Are you all right…?”

“Fine. Stung for a moment but that was it.” As a test, he builds chakra behind his eyes to summon his Sharingan, and then the Mangekyō.

Ryū watches wordlessly, expression unreadable.

“Everything seems to be in working order,” he reports, letting the red eyes fade back to black. “...still odd to have both, though.”

That earns a whisper of a snort.

Considering her silently, Obito then asks, “...are _you_ all right?”

She seems to weigh that question for a moment. “...yes and no. I’m glad you have your freedom back, at least as far as they’ll ever allow. But I’m worried.”

“Why?”

“Because now they have an even greater excuse to hurt you if something goes wrong. You’ll be punished far worse now than before should something go awry.”

Obito wilts a bit, reaching and taking her hands. “It’s going to be fine. We just have to be careful.”

“I know...but there’s only so much _we_ can do.” At his questioning look, she explains, “You still have enemies. People who might try to harm us. And while you should be allowed to fight back, any _lean_ out of line has the potential to see you blamed and punished.”

He sighs. “...true. But we’ll just have to keep going and roll with whatever punches we’re given. Kakashi, I’m sure, will have thought of this too. He’ll be keeping an eye out.”

The wrinkle of worry in her brow doesn’t ease, giving only a hum of affirmation.

“Well...let’s go home,” he offers after a lengthy pause. “You’ve been on your feet all day.”

At that, Ryū gives him a weary glance. “I’m fine.”

Obito pointedly ignores her, standing and letting hands rest on her waist for a moment. Which is getting harder and harder to do, given the swell of her middle.

Looking at it still gets him giddy. Touching it? He’s over the moon.

Part of him still has a hard time comprehending that their baby is growing in there. Their _baby_ …! A conception that was a struggle in and of itself.

Which is why, after so much effort, he tends to get a little...overprotective at times. Besides Kakashi (and maybe to an extent, Naruto), he really doesn’t have anyone else he trusts, let alone cares for.

Gods help _anyone_ that tries to do them harm.

Ignoring her pout, Obito then lets an arm rest across her shoulders, the pair of them leaving the sealing chamber behind. He knows that, for the next couple of weeks at least, he’s going to be watched like a hawk by the ANBU...and not necessarily at Kakashi’s orders. By now the Rokudaime is more than aware that Obito has no foul intentions. Convincing everyone _else_ of that is the hard part.

But he doesn’t mind. He’s gotten rather good at ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back since being released from prison. It’s a near constant. So in reality...little will change. It’s not like he has any plans to abuse his powers.

...well...there is _one_ thing he wants to try, but...that won’t harm anyone or anything. Just a little experiment he wants to attempt for technically the second time. But at a smaller scale, and just to entertain an old idea.

No one will even notice.

Once they’re home, they work on lunch together, both of them having been cleared for the day off. While Obito insists that it _must_ be getting close to time for Ryū to start her maternity leave, she’s been stubbornly continuing little jobs and tasks at the hospitals. Nothing like her usual surgeries. Mostly just outpatient monitoring and patrolling the hallways for any patients in need of help. She’s not due for a few weeks yet, and she claims she wants to ‘miss as little as possible’.

So the forced day off is something he can’t complain about.

They take the rest of the day easy, eventually climbing into bed for the night. Obito wraps arms around his wife, breathing in her scent as he pulls her to his chest.

“Sure you’ll be all right tomorrow?” she asks, referring to her needing to get back to work while he has a rare second day off in a row.

“Yeah, gonna just lounge around and enjoy it. Something _you_ should be doing.”

He can feel her eyes roll. “Soon enough. Send Fubuki if you need anything, okay?”

“Will do.”

With that, they settle in for the night, Ryū rising early for another shift and leaving him alone to doze.

By the time he’s fully awake, she’s already long gone.

Sitting up with a grunt, he lets the blankets pool at his waist for a time, considering his options.

...maybe he could…

A hand reaches up and rubs at his chin, considering it. He doesn’t _think_ it’ll go awry...no one seemed to notice the first time he tried it. And even then, he technically wouldn’t be doing anything to anyone _else_...just himself.

...to hell with it, he’ll try it. Just for a bit.

Rising and dressing, he downs a quick breakfast first. Then he sits atop a cushion in the middle of the sitting room floor. Sharingan spinning, he concentrates his chakra...and then casts the genjutsu.

As before, it takes a good amount...but when he looks around, he doesn’t feel _too_ tired.

And thankfully, he’s alone.

Heaving to his feet, he glances surreptitiously around the little house. It...doesn’t look much different. Not that he really expected it to.

Whether or not anything _else_ is different, as when he first tried it...well, he’ll just have to go out and see.

Peeking out the front door, he finds the street empty, and makes his way out, attempting to look nonchalant. And once out, he makes a beeline for the administrative building.

“Ah, Hokage-sama!”

Jolting a bit, he pauses as a random chūnin smiles and waves at him.

...it worked…!

He grins, giving a wave back and feeling oddly...giddy. It’s a silly notion, but...well, he just wants to try it, just for a little while.

Limited Tsukuyomi went over well enough the first time, even if he failed to catch Naruto (which...turned out to be a good thing). And this time, though smaller in scale, it seems he’s managed to implement the change he wanted.

He’s Godaime Hokage, being named after Minato to take the seat.

Sure, it was a childhood dream, but...well, given he’s at a place in his life where he can take a little time to indulge himself, why not? Just for an hour or two. Just to see what it would have been like.

So the only remaining question is...will everyone be flipped as they were before? It was a mirrored world, everything backwards in regards to personalities, and some once dead still being alive. He’ll have to find someone he knows well enough to tell.

But for now, he continues on toward ‘his’ office, greeting everyone who does so in turn with a smile. He has to admit...it’s a nice change of pace to the usual glowers and nervous glances he gets.

No wonder Naruto got so wrapped up once he realized the Minato and Kushina of the dream world viewed him as their son. It’s a dangerous temptation: what _could_ be.

But Obito knows he won’t fall completely into it.

He has something far better waiting on the other side.

Still, for now, he reaches the proper building and starts climbing the stairs until he reaches the right floor, opening the door that’s usually concealing Kakashi.

Only this time, he...uh...wait, he’s still here?

“Hokage-sama!” Standing at attention beside the door, Kakashi then gives a swift bow.

Obito stares at him for a moment, a bit...weirded out.

At least now he knows the personalities have indeed been mirrored again. There’s no way Kakashi would greet him like that, even if he _were_ Hokage.

“...er...good morning,” he greets a bit stiffly, still processing his friend’s reaction.

“I’ve prepared today’s paperwork for you, and would like to remind you that the Mizukage will be here for that meeting you scheduled early this afternoon. There’s also the roster of jōnin candidates for you to review when you have a moment. And then of course we have the block to assign missions today. The new genin teams will be arriving today.”

...oh. He’s actually going to have to _work_ , is he? “Thanks. Let’s...start with the reviews.” It’s not like his decisions will have lasting impacts - as soon as he closes the genjutsu, this will all cease to exist. Not that it really _exists_ at all, but...well, semantics.

Settling into the chair, he lets Kakashi hand him the folders of the new candidates. He doesn’t recognize any of them...probably all generated solely for the purpose of the genjutsu.

Either way...this is going to take him a while.

All throughout, people walk in for one reason or another. To Kakashi’s credit, he helps redirect anyone unnecessary, allowing Obito to work in relative peace.

Hours later...he realizes how late it’s getting. It’s actually starting to get dark outside…!

He wasn’t going to be in the illusion for this long!

Granted, time doesn’t pass at the same rate - it’ll have been an hour or two at most outside. And given he hasn’t been pulled back out, it’s safe to say no one’s discovered him. He probably just looks like he’s meditating. But he really should think about getting back.

“Anything else for the night?” Kakashi asks, standing dutifully beside the desk.

Sinking in his chair with a sigh, Obito waves a hand. “No, I think we’re done. Go home.”

“Yes, sir.”

Leaning an elbow against the desk, Obito braces a cheek against his fist before an idea strikes him.

“...actually…”

“Yes?”

“Do me a favor, and summon Suigin Ryū to my office.”

Kakashi blinks. “...Suigin Ryū?”

“Yes. Is that a problem?”

“N-no sir, of course not. Right away.” Giving one last bow, Kakashi dips from the room, letting the door snap shut behind him.

...what was that all about…?

Adjusting his posture, Obito sits up straight, arms folded along his desk. He’s curious what Ryū will be like - will she be reversed as everyone else is? Or maybe she’s somehow avoided it due to his subconscious interference.

Because a particular daydream he’s entertained in the past is stuck in his head, and...maybe he’ll have a chance to give it a try.

Gods know it won’t ever happen in real time.

He jolts, however, as someone flickers into the room.

Several feet out from his desk, an ANBU officer kneels, head bowed in respect. A tightly-woven bun of white hair is all he can really see to define them, otherwise garbed in the rank’s usual attire.

“Tōshō, reporting.”

Eyes wide, Obito blinks. Tōshō...frostbite? Is that their codename?

...wait…

“...er…” He’s...not sure what to say.

This is _not_ what he was expecting.

But as his silence drags on, the ANBU looks up, revealing a dragon’s mask. And behind the gaps in the porcelain, Obito can see a pair of silvery eyes, pupils constricted like a cat’s.

Good gods it _is_ Ryū.

“...permission to speak, Hokage-sama?”

“Of...of course.”

At that, her demeanor suddenly changes. She straightens to her feet, gloved hands (tipped with metal claws) urging her mask from her face.

She looks exactly the same, and yet...different. Her air is sharp, cold, and...confident.

“You shouldn’t ask for me so directly,” she then offers, tone soft and yet oddly firm. “Kakashi is already suspicious, Hokage-sama.”

“Sus...suspicious?” He has no idea what she means.

A small, curt sigh escapes her. “It’s not proper. While we are not breaking any laws, it’s still hardly appropriate for a Hokage to be maintaining this kind of...relationship.”

...okay. He’s...not sure what she means, but he also gets the feeling asking would bring up questions he can’t answer.

His awkward silence, however, prompts her to go on. “All of the previous Hokage had proper marriages and courtships. I know I am not a suitable match for you, and my...disposition may not be -”

Before he can stop himself, her denial of her qualities sets him off. “To hell with that, I love you!”

They both jolt - Obito because he realizes he’s just spoken highly out of turn...and Ryū because she clearly wasn’t expecting that.

“...you…?”

Color blooms hotly in Obito’s face. Oh, how to save this… “I...I don’t care about reputations! You...you…” He wilts. “...you mean...so much to me. Regardless of the circumstances. And your disposition isn’t an issue. You are who you are...but I’m still here calling you, aren’t I?”

To his surprise, she gawks at him, and for a moment this cold, disciplined version of his wife looks very much like her soft, uncensored counterpart. It makes him burn with curiosity about her entire backstory to end up like this. A hardened ANBU with none of Ryū’s typical warmth or loving nature. How on earth could that come to be…?

...but it seems there’s still _something_ between them. Just...nothing ‘proper’, in her words. So some kind of...secret relationship? True, an ANBU and the Hokage could be rather compromising, but...

Slowly, her expression settles back into a cool neutral...but tinged with doubt. “...I am an assassin,” she murmurs. “A trained killer, with suppressed emotions and no regrets. I am...hardly a proper partner for a Hokage. If you were to take a wife, I am the furthest candidate to consider.”

“And how many lives do you think _I’ve_ taken, to get this far? All shinobi kill, Ryū.”

“But few do it as well and as coldly as I do.” She lifts her hands, palms up, looking to them in confliction. “...sometimes I wonder if I am...still human…”

“Of course you are.” Obito stands, coming around his desk. This is...a bit unsettling, he won’t lie. “If I had any doubts on that front...you wouldn't be here.”

Her gaze lifts back to his face.

“Never mind what’s proper or not. I certainly don’t.” A hand lifts to cradle her face, and he has to admit...her lack of reaction to it is...odd. To be _this_ blank...is it possible she was caught up in Root…?

The thought nauseates him, given her actual encounter with the band of shinobi. But it _would_ explain her odd coldness and rank.

She sighs. “...the village expects you to settle down. Properly. And you deserve someone warm. Someone who would be a good wife, a good mother. I fear I could be neither of these things, Hokage-sama.”

Okay, this is really weirding him out. Ryū is an _excellent_ wife, and he’s sure she’ll be a phenomenal mother! Hearing her say otherwise bothers him more than he’d think. “Nonsense. And please...call me Obito.”

“...of course, Obito.”

Sighing, he lets his hand drop back to his side. All of his earlier plans now feel...entirely inappropriate. He can’t do this. Not with...not with _this_ Ryū. As much as he adores the _real_ one...he can’t bring himself to feel the same for someone so completely her opposite, even if she looks exactly the same. This isn’t the woman he loves...all the things he loves her _for_ are...are gone.

“...perhaps we best leave this for another night,” he murmurs. “I...didn’t mean to upset you. And I’d best get some rest.”

Nothing is betrayed in her expression, simply declining her head in agreement. “...have a good night, Hoka-...Obito.”

With that, Obito conjures another surge of chakra, breaking the genjutsu as he finds himself seated back in the sitting room. It looks to be early afternoon, a far cry from his initial sitting this morning.

But Ryū isn’t home yet.

The strangeness of the other world leaves him feeling...itchy. Unsettled. Uncomfortable. So much so that he has to get up and start moving lest it overtake him.

In fact, he leaves the house behind, taking a familiar route. And halfway to his destination, he finds her.

Seems she’s coming home a little early.

Relief washes over him in a way he can’t describe, and Obito goes so far as to flicker the rest of the distance.

“Oh -!” Ryū startles as he appears in front of her, clinging to her tightly (but mindful of her belly). “O...Obito? Are you -?”

“I love you so much,” he murmurs in her ear, face tucked into the crook of her neck.

“Obito, what’s wrong?” She can tell he’s clearly upset, carefully bringing hands up to embrace him back. “Did something happen?”

He can’t explain. Not right now. Instead, he starts rambling. “You’re the best wife I could ever ask for. And...you’re going to be the best mother. I’m so lucky that I have you...that I have this family. If I ever lost it...I…”

Prying him off enough to look at his face, Ryū’s own is pinched with worry. “...koi, please...you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“...I...I used my Sharingan. Made...another world. I’ve done it before: a mirrored world, a test for Mugen Tsukuyomi. I wanted to...to see what it would be like. To live in a world where I became Hokage as I once dreamed. And at first, it was...nice. Everyone recognized me, smiled at me, respected me. But you...you were…” His grip moves to her shoulders, shaking his head. “...you were all _wrong_ …! ANBU, and cold, and...nothing like the real you. It just...it…”

She listens quietly, piecing together the whole story from his jumpy thoughts.

His head bows, and to his surprise, tears bead in his eyes. “...it made me realize how...thankful I need to be. How thankful I _haven’t_ been.”

“Koi, you’ve more than proven what I mean to you! You don’t have to -?” She’s cut off as he hugs her again, staggering back half a step. “...we both know how lucky we are. How blessed. Neither of us take the other for granted, not even for a second. I don’t doubt you. I never could. I’m sorry that...illusion unsettled you so much.” She takes his face in her hands, guiding his brow to rest against her own. Eyes close, trying to convey her feelings. “...I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere. Ever. You have my word.”

His own eyes still open, Obito flickers them over her face. Her soft, open face that can never hide her intentions or her emotions. He loves that about her...he loves it so much, it hurts…!

“...I’m sorry,” he then croaks. “I...must have really scared you. I just…”

“It’s all right. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She looks back to him, expression full of boundless ardor. “...let’s go home. We’ll take it easy tonight so you can regain your bearings.” She moves, taking his hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. “It’s going to be fine, Obito.”

Swallowing harshly, he nods, letting her pull him back down the road toward home.

“...so, how was it, being the Hokage?” she asks, trying to change the subject.

“...boring,” he admits. “I no longer envy Kakashi. But he was my assistant.”

“Oh? Did he do a good job?”

“He did, actually. Almost too good...it freaked me out how helpful he was.”

That gets her to laugh, spare hand hiding her mouth. “Don’t let him hear you say that, he’ll be offended!”

“It’s true!” Obito insists, a warmth blooming in his chest at her laugh.

...no more genjutsu.

He has everything he could ever want, right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I had a very...different idea for this, but Obito ended up noping out on me xD Which...I can’t really blame him. Seeing your wife-not-wife might ruin any ideas you get when it comes to being alone in the Hokage’s office, huehue.
> 
> Anyway, I’m still behind :’D And this weekend looks like it’s gonna be a little busy, so I doubt I’ll catch up fully by tomorrow. BUT I will of course be finishing either way. Just...late, as usual xD But on that note, I’ma go~ Thanks for reading!


	28. Day Twenty-Eight - On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always kind, and you don't always have someone to lean on. But sometimes...you find help you never knew you'd get.

It’s two am.

And Obito is awake.

And not by choice.

Sitting at his desk with a cheek in a hand, he glowers at the wall in front of him. Not because it’s done him any offence, but because of what lies on the other side.

His neighboring apartment, for about two weeks now, has been playing host to a very fussy, very _loud_ baby. Which has been keeping him up at all hours of the night, depending on when it feels like crying.

Needless to say, it’s been leaving him a little on edge.

Groaning, he drags his hand down his face. He has a very important appointment tomorrow, and he really _doesn’t_ want to be losing any sleep right now. He was _just_ finalizing his plans when the crying started, and now he feels his temper about to snap.

Can’t they shut that thing up?!

Growling as the decibels go up a notch, the pencil in his hand cracks and he stands with such abruptness that his chair nearly clatters over. Enough. He can’t take it anymore. He’s going to go _over there_ and tell these people that they either shut that baby up, or he’ll do it himself.

Permanently.

Obito is, after all, no stranger to death. Having given up on schooling when a life-shattering accident left him too far behind to catch up, he turned to what began as petty crime to get by. And now? He’s barely into his twenties and already an infamous name in the city’s underground as a talented (and therefore expensive) hitman.

...in all reality, of course, he’s not going to hurt a baby. But by God he’s going to make them _think_ he would if it will get him some _Goddamn peace and quiet_.

Wrenching open his door, he turns to face the proper direction, strutting up and pounding on the next door down. At least he always looks plenty intimidating. Hopefully it won’t take long to scare these idiots into -

He can hear the scrapes of the locks, and he puffs up as the knob turns, the door swinging open to reveal...a girl?

Good grief, is she even an adult?

Her face is pinched with exhaustion and worry, dark shadows under her pale eyes, and...wow, pale everything else. For a moment Obito’s almost convinced she’s a ghost haunting this apartment rather than living in it. But in her arms, still wailing like a banshee, is the baby.

“...uh…”

Suddenly he doesn’t know what to say. He wasn’t expecting...well, _any_ of this.

But she clearly knows why he’s here.

“I...I’m so sorry,” she offers, voice a bit emphasized to be heard over the babe’s cries. “I’m trying to get her to calm down, I just...I think she’s colicky and she won’t settle. I’m so, so sorry…”

Obito just...blinks. Wait, is…? “...are you here alone?”

Immediately, the question - out of context - makes her stiffen.

He backpedals, hands lifting in defense. “I...I don’t mean like -? I mean...do you not have, uh...anyone else to...to help you?”

Oh no. He’s flipped a switch. As soon as he finishes his inquiry, her lip starts trembling, eyes brimming with tears.

He _hates_ when girls cry…!

Lifting her spare arm, she tries to wipe them away, clinging to her composure by a thread. “N...no...I-I don’t.”

“Where’s the, uh...dad?”

She glances aside, looking ashamed. “...off to college. He didn’t….h-he didn’t want anything getting in the way of his...e-education. So he had his parents give me some money, and...here I am. But it’s already going so fast, and I...I don’t have anywhere else to go. This was the c-cheapest apartment I could find, but...I can’t find a job with her, there’s n-no one who can watch her, so I...I’ve just been sitting here trying to figure out w-what to do…”

Greys lift back to his face. “...I know she’s been d-driving everyone nuts. But she just keeps getting colicky and I don’t know why. I’m really sorry if she’s been keeping you awake. I’ll...I’ll try to get her to bed.”

Obito just...stares. So some jackass knocks her up...and then leaves her to her fate? Throws a little cash at her and calls it good?! What the _fuck_ is wrong with this guy?! “...not to be, uh...creepy. But are you…? Have you graduated?”

“Yes...just last month. She came along two weeks later. I b-barely made it through my last year.”

“...and he’s off scot free, is he?”

“He -!” She hesitates. “...he’s...he already had a full ride. He’s really smart, and -!”

“I don’t give a fuck how smart he is,” Obito cuts in, making her jump. “He’s clearly trash if he did this to you. Fucking prick.”

Looking unsure at his volatile language, she doesn’t have a reply.

“...so you really don’t have anyone else you can ask for help?”

Her posture wilts. “...no. I was in, um...foster care. And my foster parents weren’t...the best. My dad was absent and my mom died when I was little. No other relatives that I know of, so...it’s just me.”

Sighing, Obito rubs at the back of his neck. He already knows what rent is here: it’s cheap, but still too much for anyone without a job. She’s been here two weeks...so rent’s due in another two.

In truth, the only reason Obito sticks around here is because it’s low profile. He has enough cash to upgrade, but staying low works well for him.

This whole situation isn’t sitting right with him...and something about her reminds him of...someone else.

“...first thing’s first. You need a babysitter. Or a...a nanny. Whatever it’s called.”

She blinks. “...but -?”

“Then you can start looking for a job. Odds are you won’t find anything that pays too well. You have a car?”

“N...no -?”

“Then either something within walking distance, or you commute by bus. Or there’s always the kind of job women get in a neighborhood like this, but,” he amends at her offended look, “that’s not...preferable.”

“...I don’t have any money for a -”

“I’ll cover it.”

Her face goes slack in shock, eyes wide.

“...consider it an investment,” he adds, glancing aside to avoid her gaze. “You get this kid on a schedule and get yourself on one too, maybe I won’t be losing so much sleep. My job pays well, and I don’t have much to spend it on, anyway. You need to get a foot in the door. And I know what it is to have no one to lean on.”

Clearly still unable to process his words, she just...stares at him, mouth slightly agape.

“...I’m Obito, by the way.”

“...Ryū…”

“And who’s this?”

She blinks several times before looking down to her baby. By now, she’s settled to a series of whines and half-sobs. “...Amaya.”

“Well _Amaya_ , you’ve been a pain in my ass for two weeks,” Obito offers, hands on his hips and leaning toward the infant. Dark grey eyes - squinted shut as she cries - open as his talking distracts her, drawing her gaze. “So let’s do something about it, hm? Maybe then we can be friends.”

Seemingly entranced, Amaya stares up at him, suddenly quiet.

Both adults go still.

“...um…” Ryū seems at a bit of a loss. “...I think she likes you.”

Obito, staring back at the baby, looks equally confused. “...usually I frighten babies,” he admits, straightening his posture. “With the whole…” He gestures to his face.

“Well, it seems she doesn’t mind,” Ryū counters, managing a tired smile as Amaya sucks on a thumb. “Maybe I can finally put her down for bed…”

“And then I can do the same,” Obito agrees, loosely folding his arms. “I have work tomorrow, but...we’ll talk when I get back.”

“Do you…?”

“Hm?”

Ryū hesitates. “You...you don’t have to do this...I mean, we don’t -?”

“I told you, I have the money. And I need the sleep. Once you get a leg up, you’ll be fine. Not your fault you were dumped here without any help.”

Her expression wilts, and he prays she isn’t going to cry again. “I’ll...I’ll make it up to you! Do you need, um...anything? I could cook, o-or clean! I handled most of all that growing up, so I’m good at it!”

Obito blinks. He...hadn’t considered that. In truth he doesn’t need much cleaning, he’s pretty tidy (and not home much to make a mess anyway). Cooking, on the other hand…

Maybe that can be where they start.

“...all right. We’ll begin there. You can be my, er…” What’s the term?

“Housekeeper…?” Ryū supplies.

“Yes! That way there’s no commute, no fuss...and you can bring her with you, hm?” He gestures to Amaya.

Ryū brightens, looking at him like he just pulled her out of a burning building. “I...o-okay! Um…” She looks around, seeming a bit overwhelmed at the sudden plans. “...should I...wait until you get back tomorrow?”

“Yes. I need to, er...plan how this will work.” And by that he means making sure she doesn’t stumble upon anything...compromising in his apartment, like his selection of weapons and files on his targets.

That would be...unfortunate.

A wide smile blooms across her face. “All right then! I’ll just...wait to hear from you. And…” Her demeanor softens again. “...thank you. You have...no idea what this means to me. To _us_.”

A bit awkward at the praise, Obito looks aside and clears his throat. “Er...you’re welcome. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

The door closes, and Obito mulls over the entire conversation. Not...what he had in mind, but maybe this will work.

...he knows what it is to be left without anywhere to turn, anyone to lean on. But even then, he didn’t have a _baby_ to worry about on top of it all. Poor girl.

...he shouldn’t call her girl. She’s an adult, only three years younger than himself. But...well, he’s aged a lot mentally in his lifestyle. And clearly she’s just getting started. A level one adult, while he feels like he’s at _least_ level fifty after all he’s had to go through.

Sighing, he relishes in the silence as he heads back to his apartment, needing hardly any time to collapse into bed and find sleep.

Come morning...it’s time to get to work.

Going over his target’s file and the plan he’s made to get the job done, Obito packs his sniper rifle and heads out. Dressed in a suit and putting on an air of confidence, he walks right into a private office building and makes his way to a top floor. It’s currently empty, as well as several floors below it, in preparation of new clients.

The perfect opportunity, as his target works just across the street on the same level. He’ll have a shot, and some room to work (and hopefully go unnoticed enough to get out without being caught). Setting up the tripod, he cuts the glass of a window to give the bullet less to travel through, assembling the weapon and awaiting the proper moment.

Settled at the scope, he watches as the executive he’s been paid to off heads into his office, taking a phone call.

All alone.

Adjusting the crosshair to account for the wind, Obito takes a steadying breath, holds it...and fires.

A splatter of red blooms along the wall behind his target, body immediately limp.

Perfect.

Practiced hands then quickly disassemble the gun, getting it back into its case and making his way to the elevator.

By the time anyone heads up to investigate the noise, he’s already heading back out the door. A call to his burner phone confirms the kill, and the wiring of the funds to his account.

All in all, he’s only gone an hour.

Back in his apartment, he finds it’s still quiet. Seems Ryū and Amaya are having a good morning. Changing his clothes and stashing his gun, he then goes about readying his apartment for his guest.

Well... _guests_ , he supposes.

He _does_ have a gun safe, and all of his supplies fit within it. And a locked file cabinet holds all of his research and client information. He highly doubts Ryū’s the type to even _begin_ sneaking around, let alone be able to get past the locks he has in place.

He’s ready.

Heading back to her door, he knocks and awaits an answer. Though still looking exhausted, Ryū appears a bit more perky today than she did yesterday. Maybe she also got some sleep.

“Good morning!”

“Morning. Should we, er...give this a try?”

Nodding, Ryū packs Amaya into a carrier, heading the few steps down the hall and into Obito’s apartment. A few glances show it’s...rather Spartan, with hardly any personal effects, or...even mess.

...does he really need her to -?

“So, uh…” Obito itches at the rear of his neck, trying to think. “I know there’s not much to be cleaned, but...it’s lacking in other ways. I don't go grocery shopping much. I tend to order food rather than cook myself. It’s expensive.”

Ryū blinks. He _did_ say he had the money, though…

“It’s also not healthy. And my money goes to a better place this way anyway,” he adds, seemingly reading her thoughts. “So it’s a win several times over. Now we just need to, er...figure out how this will work.”

“Do you...work regular hours?” she asks, setting Amaya down.

“Not really. I’m a contract worker,” Obito replies, having perfected that lie long ago. “I get a call, I go in. Otherwise I tend to jump about doing other things. I’m at the gym a good bit.” Mostly to keep in shape for his work, but also to help keep his mangled body as limber as he can manage. That and the physical effort keeps him from thinking too much. “So usually I’m not home much anyway.”

Ryū curls a thoughtful hand against her mouth. “...well, I guess I could start with a time in the morning to get breakfast out of the way for you, and then...if you’re gone all day, fix lunches to take with you…? And I can work on other tasks while you’re gone, and have supper ready by a set time, or...you can call if you’re going to be late.”

Obito blinks. That...seems pretty simple. “Sure. I’ll get a new card to leave with you so you can pick up whatever you need. Pretty sure you know what you’re doing.”

“B-but -?”

“Hm?”

She hesitates. “...that’s...putting a lot of trust in me, isn’t it?”

“True. But if you mess up, I’ll just fire you,” he replies blithely. “I think you know better than to try anything.”

“I...I guess so. I guess I’m just not used to anyone, um...trusting me that much,” she admits.

“Well, you’re trusting me, in turn. I could be a total creep tricking you into all of this for other gains,” Obito counters as he folds his arms, seeing her jolt slightly. “...but I’m not. So we’re even in that regard, hm?”

“...seems that way.”

Glancing to a clock, Obito sighs. “...well, how should we start? Now? Tomorrow? Or -?”

“I can start today!” Ryū chirps in reply. “...that is, if you want me to.”

“Sure. Though I’ll need time to get the card, and another key…” He hums to himself, rubbing at his chin. “...I’ll do that today. Then you can really get started tomorrow. For now,” he adds, reaching into his pocket to fetch his wallet and handing her a wad of cash that makes her eyes go wide. “Go get whatever you want for the week.”

“O...okay. Um…” She looks back up to him. “Any...allergies, or dislikes…? Things I should avoid?”

He waves a hand. “Not really. So long as there’s no szechuan, I’ll be fine.”

To his surprise, she snorts. “Well, all right then.”

“We’ll go get the spare made first, then you can get going, and I’ll head to the bank. You’ll probably be back first.”

“Okay. What time should I plan for dinner to be ready?”

“I’m usually back by six.” A pause, and then, “Do you have a phone?”

“I do!”

He exchanges their numbers. “I’ll call if something comes up.”

From there, they both head out, a keymaker a few blocks away. Ryū totes along Amaya, who stays relatively quiet for the trip. Once she has her spare key, she scoots off to find groceries.

And Obito heads to the bank.

The card is simple enough, and will make anything else she has to get down the road a lot simpler. That way Ryū can just attend to any business without having to ask him about it every time.

From there, he decides to take some time at the gym until the end of the day. It’ll help him think, and blow off some steam. Especially since he actually has energy from a full night’s rest for the first time in...well, since Ryū moved in, really. As he pushes his body to its limits, he mulls over the situation as a whole. He’s sure this is going to work. Just...get her going. Make sure she has a kind of...foundation to go off of.

More than he was granted, since he’s able to pay his fortune forward.

Once the time for dinner starts rolling around, he walks back, the cool evening air wicking the sweat along his skin. He always prefers to shower at home...you never know what’s lurking in the public ones.

He’s seen some things.

One elevator ride later, he comes up to his door, finding it locked and slipping in his key.

As soon as he does, he pauses.

The kitchen is directly across from the entryway, and it’s...occupied for once. Hair tied up in a messy bun, Ryū scurries back and forth, juggling a few pans and something in the oven. A menagerie of smells actually makes Obito’s stomach whine petulantly in hunger. It’s clear she’s done some actual _cleaning_ , too - while he doesn’t leave things lying around, he can’t remember the last time he dusted. A window is open, letting in fresh air and leaving the apartment smelling far better than its usual musty scent.

While the appearance isn’t that different, the feeling is...like another world. And not just the apartment...it’s clear Ryū is feeling a lot better, too.

It’s all so oddly...domestic.

After he stares for a solid thirty seconds, she notices him, perking up. “Oh!” Turning to the oven’s clock, she sees that it reads a quarter to six. “I’m almost done!”

“...that’s fine,” Obito manages to reply, finding his head. “I...need a shower, anyway.”

“Okay!”

Moving to the bathroom, Obito does just that, emerging and dressing in his typical evening lounge wear of sweatpants and a tank top. Peering back out, he finds the kitchen empty, food left to keep warm.

Instead, Ryū is on the couch.

She’s...asleep?

Head slightly tilted, her mouth is a bit agape, breathing softly. And atop her chest, also asleep (and clearly having just been fed), is Amaya.

In spite of himself, Obito’s face goes a bit warm at the sight, averting. He...can’t see anything from here (the baby is covering anything...lewd), but her shirt is still very clearly tugged to one side.

...seems she tuckered herself out. But the dark circles are starting to fade. Apparently she’s already making up her rest deficit. And while she’s clearly tired, it’s more of an...accomplished tired than ‘up with the baby all night’ tired.

In spite of himself, Obito feels his lips twitch. She really is cute, what with her demure demeanor. But...she’s also pretty plucky, trying to make this all work on her own. Part of him can’t help but admire that. She’s pretty tough despite her fragile appearance.

...okay, he’s...thinking about this too much. And they both need to eat something.

Not wanting to be rude, he sheepishly approaches, carefully jostling Ryū’s shoulder to wake her.

“...huh…?”

“You, uh...fell asleep. Hungry?”

Blinking a bit blearily, Ryū stares at him for a moment before stiffening, realizing her position. “Oh -!” She (very carefully) scrambles to adjust her outfit, not wanting to wake the infant. “I...I’m sorry -”

“No, it’s fine. I’m not the only one that needs to eat around here,” he tries to joke, lips flickering into a sheepish smile.

Still, her face is quite warm, carefully tucking Amaya back into her carrier to nap. “I, um...I hope dinner’s okay?”

“If it’s half as good as it smells, it’ll be more than fine.” Heading to the kitchen, he pauses, noticing she’s not following. “...coming?”

Her brow furrows. “...but -?”

“You made it, you get to eat it. Just...get over here.”

Blinking, Ryū does as asked, skittering across the apartment and taking a nervous seat opposite Obito at his little table.

An awkward silence blooms, each of them taking a bite.

Obito, however, quickly perks up. “...this is really good!” he offers after swallowing. “You take lessons?”

“Um, no...just...consulted the internet a lot growing up,” she admits, looking shy at the praise. “And...a lot of practice.”

“Consider yourself a permanent hire,” Obito adds, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

A bit pink, Ryū nonetheless brightens at his words, giggling a little and taking another bite herself.

Maybe this is going to work, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh my gods this is late, but I’m been SWAMPED irl and just...really burnt out, so I kinda...took a week break BUT I’ve been working on things! I had another prompt for today but it kinda got...out of hand SO I did this in the meantime!
> 
> I think it’s super cute ;w; Single parent AUs are just! really cute. I almost went with Obito being the parent (maybe I’ll do that another time lmao) but this just felt easier to do for a quicker one xD
> 
> THREE MORE TO GO and one has a prompt already, I might tweak the other two. I need shorter ideas so I can get them done I’m so behind, I’m a bad u_u But at least there’s this for today, we’ll see how tomorrow goes! Thanks for reading~


	29. Day Twenty-Nine || Along the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what can lurk within a river...

He was barely a toddler when the raids came through. When houses burned, blood ran, and lives were lost. Among the fallen were his mother and father, leaving him only with his grandmother to raise him in her little house along a creek. Memories of that night were fogged, blurred...and only faded as he grew older.

By the time he is six years old, they are all but gone, knowing only his grandmother’s house and her love.

Little boys, however, are mischievous little things. And Obito is no exception. Inquisitive and daring, he often wanders around the woods behind the house, sitting at the very edge of the village. Animals and spirits alike scurry from his sight, sticks held like swords as he battles imaginary foes. And other times, he jumps around in the creek, catching frogs and salamanders, and sometimes even little fish!

But that’s not all that lurks in the water.

Sitting on a rather large rock along the bank one afternoon, he catches his breath, having just finished chasing a bullfrog. His bare feet are all muddy, the hems of his pants wet. Sachiko will surely scold him, but...he wasn’t paying as much attention as he should have. He had a frog to catch! Dazedly watching the sunlight warp and wiggle along the surface as it tumbles over some stones, Obito then slowly sits up straight.

...is...is that…?

Blinking large eyes, he stares at a gap in the rocks. It almost looks like there’s a face there...looking back at him from the water.

“...hullo…?”

Rippling with the flow of the water, the face...blinks!

It _is_ a face…!

Forgetting his manners for a moment, Obito goes plunging back into the water to get a closer look. And as he does, the being’s eyes go wide...and it disappears.

“...huh?” Looking around, he searches for...whatever that was. “...hey! Come back!”

Behind him, unseen, the face peers around his previous perch, watching him silently as he goes rummaging around in the little rapids.

“Come back! I just wanna see ya! Where’d you go…?” He peers into crevices in the stones. All that looks back is a crawfish, clicking its pincers menacingly. “Aww…”

“...what do you want?”

“Yah!” Startled, Obito scurries forward, spinning around and bracing for a blow. But all he sees is the little face behind the rock. “...who are you?”

“I asked you first!”

He stares. This kid - girl? - has hair as white as snow. It curls about her ears like the white foam that gathers around the rocks. And the large, mirror-like silver eyes in her face are like a snake’s, pupils long and thin. Her ears are pointed, and the beginnings of moonstone horns - little more than nubbins at present - peek out from her temples. “I, uh...I thought I saw a person in the water! Was that you…?”

She nods. “Mhm. This is my river!”

At that, Obito frowns. “...river…? It’s barely even a creek!”

The girl’s cheeks puff in a pout. “That’s because I’m still little! See?” Out she comes from hiding, revealing she looks no bigger than himself, maybe even a little smaller. “I’m young for a river! But I’ll grow!” A finger points north. “My mother is over there...I branched off from her banks. Someday I’ll be just as big and strong as she is!”

“...uh…” Obito’s a little skeptical, but who is he to tell a river spirit what is and what isn’t? “Okay. So are you...a kami…?”

“Mhm! You can call me Ryū,” she offers.

“Do you have a shrine?”

At that, Ryū balks, suddenly pink with embarrassment. “N...no. Not yet…”

“But every kami needs a shrine! Are you really a kami without one?”

“O-of course I am!” she rebukes, stomping a foot and sending a huge splash outward, knocking Obito over to sit in the shallows. “Someday I’ll have a big shrine, and you’ll have to come pray to me for your fish and your water!”

Braced up on his palms, Obito stares up at her. Okay, so...she’s stronger than she looks. “O-okay! I...I didn’t mean t’make you mad. M’sorry. I’ve...never met a kami before. Just the little ones that run around in the bushes! Bāchan’s got a whole bunch of little houses for them in the garden!”

At that, Ryū perks up. “...she does?”

“Yeah! I leave ‘em candy sometimes.” Grimacing, he hauls himself to his feet, dripping. “Ehhh…” It’s gonna take forever for him to dry off!

Studying him for a moment, Ryū then claps her hands. At her beckoning, a whirlwind dances over the top of the water! With a few turns, it whips all of the water out of Obito’s clothes, his hair left standing on end.

Seeing as much, Ryū breaks out into giggles caught in her hands.

“...what?”

“N-nothing! But...you’re dry now!” Suddenly looking coy, she smiles behind her palms. “...I didn’t mean to knock you over.” Barefoot, she walks atop the water to where he stands, offering a hand.

Nervously, Obito takes it.

“Step up!”

“...huh?”

“Just do it!”

Looking unsure, he does as asked. And like a solid step, his foot rests atop the water. “...eh?!”

“Other foot, now!”

Gawking, Obito takes another step. He’s...he’s standing on the creek!

...river.

“Is...is this magic?”

“Mhm!” With a tug, she takes him back across, letting Obito step off onto dry land and ridding him of the last of the water. “There!”

“Er...thanks.”

“Be more careful next time you go splashing around for frogs, huh? You never know what might be in the water,” Ryū teases.

It’s Obito’s turn to pout. But he doesn’t really have a retort, either. “Okay, okay…”

With that, Ryū gently ushers him back toward the house where Sachiko begins calling him for lunch.

When Obito turns around, she’s already gone.

...that _did_ really just happen...right?

At least he’s not wet and muddy anymore.

“There you are!” his grandmother greets as he steps back up into the house. “Catch any fish?”

“Nah...tried to get a bullfrog, but it got away.”

Sachiko chuckles, ruffling his wind-puffed hair. “Well, someday you’ll catch some. Then we’ll have fresh lunch, hm?”

“Hey, bāchan?”

“Yes, dear?”

“You believe in kami, right?”

“But of course!” The old woman points to the kamidana that looks out toward the entrance with a gnarled finger. “I still put out offerings for our house spirit. And whatever I can for the little ones in the garden.”

“There’s one in the creek, behind the house!”

At that, Sachiko’s eyes widen. “A river spirit…?”

“Yeah! She’s little, though. Like me!”

“I see…! Well, we’ll have to make her feel welcome, won’t we?”

“Mhm!”

With a little blade, Obito takes some branches from the forest, and begins to whittle in his spare time. More than once, he nicks his fingertips, having to stop and stuck on them to stop the bleeding. With little nails his grandmother gives him, he carefully starts constructing his very best attempt at a tiny little shrine. While he knows it’s nowhere near a proper one...well, they all have to start somewhere.

When it’s finished, he goes about settling it in the proper spot. Carefully wedging it protectively in a nest of stones, he stands back to let Ryū come up and take a closer look.

“...what is this…?”

“It’s a shrine!” He braces proud hands on his hips, looking smug. “I made it all by myself! With bāchan’s help.”

She just...stares at it.

...and Obito starts to get nervous.

“Do...you like it…?”

After a pause, she turns to him, chin trembling and eyes teary.

Obito stiffens. “Wh-? What’s wrong? Is it -?”

“It’s perfect!” she cuts in, leaping forward and latching onto him tightly, forcing him to spin slightly at her force to avoid falling over. Around them, a joyous wind eddies and ripples the water in an arc. Face hiding in her neck, she quietly mumbles, “...thank you.”

Above her, Obito’s cheeks tinge pink. “...y-you’re welcome.”

Every morning, he and Sachiko dutifully come out and leave an offering. To Obito’s surprise, Ryū never shows herself when the old woman is around. It’s only in front of the boy she emerges from the water, always miraculously dry.

“How come bāchan doesn’t get to see you?”

Sitting on one of the rocks by her shrine, Ryū hums. “...well...sometimes seeing a kami can be a bit, um... _much_ for people. And I don’t want to frighten her.”

“You wouldn’t scare her!”

“...no,” Ryū agrees, still frowning. “...but it can still startle them. And it’s not good to startle old humans. It can make their heart go too fast. For you it’s okay, because your heart is young and your mind is open. Sachiko-bā’s mind is open, but...I’m afraid her heart might not do well, ne? So I want to be safe. Humans don’t live as long as we kami do.”

That makes Obito stiffen. In truth...he hasn’t ever given his grandmother’s mortality any thought. To him, she’s a constant. She’s always been here, so...surely she always will be!

...right?

“...but…?”

Seeing the conflict in the boy’s face, Ryū gently sighs. “...we river spirits can help with healing - water is the element of it, after all. I’ll do my best to help keep your grandmother healthy for as long as I can! But, Obito...all things have to pass eventually. It’s part of life, ne…?”

Frowning heavily, he wants to argue...but despite his young age, he also knows she’s right. He sits beside her, looking somber. “...yeah…”

She carefully leans against him. “Just make sure she drinks water from my river every day, ne? I’ll do all I can.”

“...thanks.”

Time, however, stops for no man and no kami. Seasons blend together, rising and falling as years begin to pass. Obito gets a little older, and a little older. Sachiko, however, hardly seems to change: sitting on the rear engawa and slowly fanning herself, looking over the water with a Buddha smile.

And it’s not just Obito that grows. With every passing wet season, the creek behind the house grows a little deeper, a little wider. Reeds grow along the banks, which Sachiko teaches Obito to weave into baskets to hold their food. Fish begin to swim in the currents, Obito spearing them for food whenever the weather is good, as well as finding freshwater clams and crawfish. And every evening, little glowing mushi float over the water, their light reflecting along the surface.

They, however, aren’t the only kami that start gathering by the river.

A kappa spoon shows up. Lurking in the waters, she watches the humans with her amber eyes. And every so often, an okuri inu wanders from his guarded path to drink from the banks.

Ryū welcomes them all. Like her waters, her physical form also matures. Taller, her silver-threaded white kimono grows with her, the patterns shifting and changing depending on her thoughts or mood. Her hair is longer, falling nearly to her tailbone: a mess of waves like her rapids. And the horns at her temple have grown, with several branches that curl out behind her head.

A few years later, Obito makes a second attempt at her shrine. This one is bigger, more refined, and set atop a stone slab he hauls in along the riverbank. Ryū still keeps the first one, nestled among other treasures beneath the water.

Even other villagers begin to make offerings. Sake and plum wine are poured into her currents with every harvest. She brings rains in the Spring, and cool winds in the Summer.

Life is peaceful.

...but peace rarely lasts.

At the elders’ requests, the boys begin to learn how to fight. Obito trains with blades and armor, often practicing his forms behind the house.

With doleful eyes, Ryū watches.

She still remembers how her mother’s waters would run red with blood when war swept over the land.

And like the turning of seasons, war once again falls upon them. The boys wait anxiously for the day it finds their village.

That is all they are: boys.

Children.

As Summer wanes, the fighting finds them. Samurai on horseback, intent on conquest, ride through and alight thatch roofs. Men who dare lift blades to them are cut down. Blood pools in the mud of the streets.

It all seems so hopeless.

“No...no!”

With every ounce of effort she can muster, Sachiko makes her way to the banks. In her arms, slack and unconscious, is Obito. Blood runs down his face...and horrible burns pucker his flesh.

“O-kami-sama...please! Don’t take my boy...don’t take what I have left! Please... _please_ spare him…!” Stepping into the water, she brings his body with her. “Save him, I beg of you…!”

Emerging from the water, Ryū’s face is tightened with emotion. Water drips from her form, kimono heavy. “Obito…!”

“O-kami-sama…” Sachiko reaches a trembling hand, which Ryū gently takes. “Please…!”

Looking near tears, Ryū then turns to her friend. Carefully, she urges him further into the current, palms at his cheeks as he floats along the surface. A wind begins to eddy around them, the god’s eyes closed as she concentrates.

Around her, the water begins to shimmer, taking on an emerald hue. As it washes over the boy in her arms, his wounds begin to close, scarred and pink.

His eyes open, looking foggily up to her face. “...Ryū…?”

“Shh...you’re safe now…” Glancing aside, she motions to the kappa. “Hold him here.”

“Where are you going?”

Her silvers turn to steel. “...to finish this.”

Face slack, the kappa doesn’t argue, watching as the god approaches the bank.

Water brings life, washes wounds, and nurtures fields.

But so too can it drown.

Within moments, tumultuous storm clouds gather over the village, dark and rumbling. Lightning strikes, winds whipping. Torrents of rain begin to fall, dousing the flames. And as Ryū walks the street, forks of lightning find marks in the samurai’s iron armor. The god’s wrath washes over the village, scourging the invaders and leaving the villagers untouched. Screams of terror sound from the samurai, who scramble to retreat.

With a geyser-like hiss, Ryū shifts into her true form: a ribbon of white and silver scales, needle teeth bared in fury as claws dig into the earth beneath her.

“ _BEGONE!_ ”

...then there is silence, broken only by the rain.

Staring out after the warriors, Ryū watches as the hiding villagers slowly reappear. Mourning cries begin to build for the fallen. Hands reach for the burned and broken buildings.

But those who survived will rebuild.

At each of the wounded, Ryū stops and does what she can. Many are saved. A few are still lost. Only once all are accounted for does the rain begin to ease, the clouds lightening and starting to scatter.

Returning to the river, she carefully brings Obito to the bank. Already the kappa has peeled away what remains of his armor, his body light.

“O-kami-sama…”

Turning her head to Sachiko, Ryū watches the human cry in relief, smiling as tears tumble down her face.

“Thank you...thank you.”

Softening, the god brings her snout to the old woman’s brow, carefully resting the cool scales against her skin.

“Ryū…?”

In a blink, Ryū retakes her human form, knelt and bringing Obito’s head to her lap. “It’s over. And I doubt they will return. Not knowing an angry god watches over this place.”

With a swaying, scar-marked hand, he reaches up to cup her cheek. “You saved me.”

“Of course,” is her soft reply. “You were my first friend...you built me my first shrine. You are forever nestled at the center of my heart, Obito.”

Smiling, he lets his eyes close, exhausting overtaking him.

For weeks, the village licks its wounds. Homes are rebuilt, graves dug, memories shouldered. And along the riverbank, a proper shrine is raised for their patron god. Dragons adorn every surface: painted, carved, and molded.

Standing within it, Ryū quietly takes in its beauty.

“Well...I think this one is better than either of mine.”

Turning, she alights as Obito enters. Still recovering, he leans heavily on a crutch. “They are all beautiful,” is her retort. “It’s not the appearance, but the intent. And yours were always the most heartfelt. So too is this one. But I will always treasure yours the most.”

Head ducking, he goes red.

“How are you wounds…?”

“Fine...I’m just sore. I’ll be all right. I was lucky.”

Her gaze drops at the memory of the fallen. “...it won’t happen again.”

“I know.”

Considering him for a moment, Ryū then crosses the floor to stand before him. “...you know, I wouldn’t be as I am if it weren’t for you.”

“Huh…?”

“You befriended me, and respected me. Believed in me. All kami need to be believed in and remembered, lest we disappear. Without you...perhaps I would have dried up. Faded away. But now...now I’ll flow for generations. And it all began with you.”

Now quite brightly blushing, Obito has no retort.

Allowing a smile, Ryū takes his cheeks in her hands, bowing his head to plant a kiss on his brow. “...thank you, Obito.”

“B-but -? I should be thanking _you_! You saved me, you -?”

“I did what I had to. What I wanted. It seems...we needed each other.” Her hands lower, taking his spare gently in her grip. “...and so...we will be together. Won’t we…?”

Looking a bit dumbfounded, Obito then softens and shuffles closer. “...yeah. We will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is depressingly late, but honestly I just...got too burnt out. Things I were trying weren’t working. So I gave up for a few days, let my brain rest. I THINK I can finish, now. One more free day for my choice, then another prompt from Meg, then we’re done! At least it’s not December, yet :’D
> 
> But anyway, some kami verse! I am...a huge sucker for this, okay. Japanese mythology is so interesting. I feel like maybe I don’t know enough to write this kind of thing perfectly well, but I try! It’s a bit like Obito’s bakeneko piece, but...reversed! lol
> 
> Anyway, gotta get some stuff done, but I’ma try to at least start another one tonight. We’ll see how it goes~ Thanks for reading!


	30. Day Thirty - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, that's all he really needs from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is one of the explicit chapters - read at your own risk!)

_Ugh...what a night for it…_

Windshield wipers going at full-tilt, Obito squints into the wash of rain cascading down the glass. Beside him, strapped to the passenger seat, a stack of pizza boxes await their delivery, the heat of them fogging the window beside them as the cold rain beats against the door.

Just a few more hours, and he can head home, having earned his few dollars for the day. As much as he hates this job...well, it’s all he’s been able to nail down as of late. Times are tough. He’s lucky to _have_ a job, let alone an apartment. It’s hardly anything to be proud of, but...better than being curled up under a bench somewhere. The holes in his wallet after those years spent drinking - years now _behind_ him - have been tough to fill...but he refuses to fall that far again.

Coming up to a traffic light, he slows to a stop, waiting as the opposing stream of cars take their turn. Leaned back into his seat, he sighs, entertaining himself by watching racing drops of water down his window.

...wait a minute…

Brow furrowing, something catches his eye beyond the glass. A strange flash of white on the street corner. Daring to roll down the window enough to peer out, he sees it’s...a woman?

The white is her hair, falling in tight waves down to her tailbone. Despite the weather, she’s rather...scantily clad. A pair of mini shorts and a corset, loosely covered by a baggy jacket that seems to hang off her frame. Thigh-high boots cling to her legs, leaving only a strip of milky white thigh visible between them and the shorts. Under an umbrella, she doesn’t walk despite facing his way, the crosswalk open and free to take.

...prostitute.

It’s hardly the first time Obito’s seen one - his routes quite often take him into the poorer parts of the city where they roam, along with dealers and gang members. Having found himself in such lows once upon a time, he’s hardly one to judge. But a spark of pity nonetheless alights in his chest at the sight. It isn’t easy.

But then she notices his staring, seeing the open window and assuming he wants to talk. Heels click along the asphalt as she glances around warily, making her way closer as Obito’s heart leaps up into his throat. Oh shit, no, he’s not -?

“Hey mister...like what you see?”

She leans toward his window, and he gets a clearer view of her (and her cleavage). Like her hair, the rest of her is white white white - skin, brows, lashes...save for the dark circles under her eyes and the smudges of makeup on her face trying to hide them. And he spies a fading bruise along her left cheekbone.

That stirs a flare of anger at the obvious blow.

“Er -? I mean, I didn’t -?”

Peering past him to his cargo, she seems to understand: he’s on the clock. A flash of disappointment overcomes her face. “Maybe next time, huh?” A smile - meant to be reassuring, but looking far more strained than anything else - briefly upturns her lips. With that, she retreats back to the sidewalk, rain curtaining down off her umbrella as the light turns green.

Struggling to regain his bearings, Obito accidentally presses the gas a bit too harshly, tires squealing for a moment as his ears grow hot in embarrassment. Mortified, he leaves the corner behind, struggling to get his window closed as the water starts to get in.

Gah, that was horrible. Sure, he’s had his share of one night stands. But he’s never been desperate enough for a hooker. Not...that there’s anything wrong with that. He knew plenty while he was stuck on the streets himself. But the misunderstanding leaves him feeling guilty.

...she was really pretty. What a shame she’s found herself stuck out there. The dreary weather only makes him feel all the more terrible. She might get sick, hanging around out in the rain.

...then again, given her avenue of work, she might already be _sick_ …

That too makes his gut coil in discomfort. Why he’s getting so worked up over a random prostitute, he can’t really say. But as he reaches his first stop, she continues to nag at the back of his mind, and does so for the rest of his night.

Returning to the pizza shop, Obito sighs and turns in his timecard, stamped and recording his hours. Looking over the last week depressedly, he then makes to leave and head home.

Another day. The same damn thing. Thoughts of what his existence means, so meager and mild, start brewing in his head.

But he cuts them off with a slam of his car door, buckling the strap and starting the engine.

It was thoughts like those that got him into trouble in the first place. He’s...he’s doing okay. Better than he was on the street. Better than when he first dropped out of high school. As stagnant as things seem now, he tries to remember that they’ve been worse. They could be worse again. He pulled himself up out of that ditch - _that_ was progress. Now it’s just a matter of finding the next step.

...he hopes there’s a next step.

It’s still raining, the rhythmic thrum of the windshield wipers drowning out the low-volume radio, mostly kept on as background noise rather than something to actively listen to. Obito’s mostly driving on autopilot, left arm propped against the car door and fist bracing his cheek. His thoughts feel like television static, chaotic and yet not really saying anything.

Next thing he knows, he pulls up to a light.

The same light as before.

It’s late enough now the street is pretty much empty, one car crossing in front of him before the light changes.

But he doesn’t pull forward.

She isn’t here.

...did she give up and go home? Or maybe find a John?

Either way, it seems he took this little detour for no reason. Not that he really had a plan for if she’d still been here. It’s not like he actually wants to buy her time. Money is tight enough as it is. But that doesn’t stop an odd feeling of disappointment as he finally crosses the intersection, making a round-about way home.

The next few days are more of the same. He has a morning gig delivering newspapers, and then the middle of the day off before heading in to make the late-night pizza runs. It’s a lot of gas, and he fears anything going wrong with his already-derelict ride. But he’s managed so far, if just barely.

And every night, he makes the same detour, just...seeing if she’s there.

Each night, she’s absent.

Maybe she got moved to a new spot. If business wasn’t booming, no point in staying. Which means she could be anywhere, really. Why he cares, Obito can’t say. He sees other ladies of the night (and some of the men, too) hanging around other corners. There’s just something...nagging him about her.

Even so, the habit remains. Any deliveries close to the street get slightly rerouted to take him by. Just to look. And for over two weeks, he sees neither hide nor hair of her.

But just over a fortnight later, doing his last sweep on his drive home...he spots her.

Her outfit is different, but just as suggestive. Mini skirt, torn leggings, crop top, heels. And the same jacket draped over her shoulders.

...well, she’s here.

Now what?

Chewing his tongue in nervous thought, Obito finds a hand tapping against the wheel as he struggles to make up his mind. About what, exactly?

Good question.

He ends up stopped the third car back from the crosswalk. As he watches, she approaches the lead car only to get rejected, moving to the second. No dice.

Then she reaches his window, which he’s rolled down to talk to her.

“Oh...it’s you again.”

...of course she’d recognize him, it’s his -

“Pizza boy.”

The nickname makes him blink. “...er -? Yeah.”

A brief smile flickers over her face. “You come this way often?”

“...yes.” It’s not a lie, he’s just...not explaining _why_.

“Seems you’ve got an open passenger seat.”

Ahead, the light turns green.

Now or never.

“You could get in,” he offers.

“I’m on the clock, darling.”

“...I know.”

Surprise slackens her features before she takes the hint, coming around and sitting beside him as he pulls up and away.

“...it smells like pizza in here.”

After a pause, Obito snorts. “Yeah, well...I tend to have more of those in here than pretty girls.”

In spite of herself, she blushes.

Obito, despite his smooth comment, is internally panicking. What is he doing?! He doesn’t have spare money for this! And he doesn’t _want_ this.

...does he?

Either way, he takes the now-familiar detour toward home.

“So what do you have in mind, pizza boy?”

He glances over at the name again. “...Obito.”

“Obito.”

“...uh…” A nervous swallow bobs his Adam’s apple. “...you...hungry?”

Her brow furrows, clearly confused. “...is this your first -?”

“No!” he cuts in, voice breaking and making his face hot. “...I-I mean, I’ve never...paid a prostitute. But I’m not -?” He can’t bring himself to say it.

Understanding tempers her expression a bit. “...well, I work by the hour, so…”

“I know. I’m just…” Nervous. Panicking. Completely making this up as he goes. “...new to this.”

She gives a soft snort. “Well...food’s fine. I _did_ skip lunch.”

That’s all he needs to hear. Taking a bit of a sharp turn, he pulls up to a random fast food place, ordering a burger and fries. She only asks for fries and water. They sit in the parking lot under a light, eating in an odd silence.

...okay. Take this time to gather his nerves, and calm down. It’s...it’s just sex. Something he’s done his fair share of times, just...not ever for money. Though then again, not really for love, either. Just...on whims, for the most part.

...even if whims aren’t really enough for him. But that’s all he ever gets.

“Okay, so...with dinner out of the way, how about the rest?” she asks, head tilting as she considers him.

“Er...right. I live just up the hill…” Making the rest of the drive, Obito feels his gut swim, now full of grease and salt.

...maybe eating wasn’t a good idea.

She follows him to the proper door, giving everything curious glances.

Then they’re inside, and...there’s really no more delaying this, is there?

“...so...uh…”

She shrugs out of her jacket, and Obito silences as more of her skin is displayed. God, she’s so pale! Which...makes another trait extremely obvious. Are those -?

But before he can make note of it, she crosses the space between them, eyes half-lidded and breathing against his lips. “...make up your mind, yet?”

Oh Christ. “...just, uh...something simple…?”

“Quick and easy. I can do that.” Hands lower to his trousers, rather expertly dealing with the button and zipper and making him jump. “You sure you’ve done this before?” she can’t help but tease.

“Yes!”

She just chuckles, cupping a palm along his crotch. “If you say so…” Her lips then find his, quick and to the point as she nibbles his lip.

Wow, she’s...not messing around. But then again, this is her job. And as she told him, it’s by the hour.

...when did he pick her up?

The thought is quickly tossed aside as she keeps on, hands all over him and lips finding every little spot to turn him into a puddle. Blood rushes south and he’s soon weak in the knees at her touches.

“Bedroom…?”

Rather than answer, he takes her around the corner to the cove where his bed sits - he can hardly afford a one-bedroom, so this is the best he can do. The pair of them tumble to the mattress, Obito gasping at her fluttering hands. Next thing he knows his shirt is gone, her fingers tugging at the hem of his pants and urging them downwards.

Okay, he needs to catch up.

Sitting up and catching her lips, he paws at her chest, hands sneaking up under her top and finding the softness of her breasts. With a flick she whips the garment up over her head, humming against his mouth as she grinds against him.

Ohhh shit that’s good.

With ease, she wriggles out of the rest of her clothes, freeing him of his last garments before magicking a condom into her hands. “This goes on, and stays on,” is her command.

“Y-yes,” is his stuttered reply, a bit taken aback.

Tearing the package with her teeth, she then slides the latex down his cock with practiced ease. “Position…?”

“...uh…” It’s kinda hard to think with all his blood in his dick. Doesn’t help how impromptu this is. “M...missionary’s fine.”

Without a word, she rolls to lay beside him, letting him then do the same to get on top. Her eyes travel over his face, and it quickly burns with embarrassment.

“...sorry,” she offers softly. “...I know what it is to be stared at.”

Not sure how to respond, he doesn’t. Instead, Obito catches her lips before easing himself in.

It’s been a hot minute since he’s done this, so...an unabashed moan leaves him at the feeling. He soon feels ankles cross at his back, arms lifting and fingers finding a grip in his hair.

With that, he starts moving. Hips roll up to hips, slow at first before building a pace. At first he braces himself up with two hands, head bowed over her. But as the friction builds and he feels himself getting close, he adjusts and instead lets one slip between them to tend to her clit.

The feeling makes her jump, and a look at her face makes him realize she...really wasn’t expecting that.

It’s not supposed to happen. She lays back, they take what they want, and she leaves empty-handed save for the cash.

Something about her expression stokes something in him. Not quite temper, not quite sadness...but it _does_ translate to a little burst of determination. She’s going to cum before he does. He’ll at least give her that much.

His mouth moves to her neck, earning a small gasp that exhales as a mewl. Thumb still tending her button, Obito shifts his movements to delay his peak, instead trying to elicit the same reactions he’s gotten from lady lovers in the past. Her grip in his hair tightens, pulling him harder back to her with her legs as her own hunger gets to surface.

It makes him smile against her throat.

Between his adjusted angle and the focus on her button, she actually tightens around him with a ripple of spasms, crying out and gripping him a bit harshly. But Obito rides it out, allowing himself to chase his own release with hers reached. His last few ruts are given with a low moan, rolling up against her as he empties out into the condom.

Silence then falls save for the rushes of their breath.

Withdrawing, Obito winces a bit before stripping the sleeve and tying it off, tossed into the bin by his bed.

Still prone, she’s slack with satisfaction...and yet also looks confused.

Though feeling a bit awkward with that moment passed, Obito just...lays on her other side, staring upward as she does. “...has it been an hour?”

For some reason, that makes her snort. “...close enough,” is her reply. “...I…?”

He turns his head to glance at her.

For a moment she hesitates, looking ready to say something before - instead - sitting up and looking for her clothes.

Though expecting it, Obito still feels a sinking feeling of disappointment in his chest.

That’s all he ever gets.

Shimmying back into her clothes, she then turns to look at him again.

“Need a ride back?”

“...no, I can get a cab.” Which...heavily implies it’s time to pay her. She recites her price, Obito managing to withhold his wince.

...it was worth it.

Handing over the bills, he then hesitates. “...er...thank you.”

There’s a momentary glance, looking again taken aback at his manners. “...you’re, uh...you’re welcome. See you around, pizza boy. Obito,” she then amends. Another flicker of a smile, and then she retreats out the door.

He watches out the window, positioned over the street, to ensure she gets into a cab okay. Then she disappears, and Obito is left to mull over the night.

...not...what he expected. But he supposes that’s one thing he can cross off a list he never intended to make.

But for some reason, what really sticks out in his mind is what he saw when they first arrived. The scars, sores, and skin along her arms.

Injection sites.

Heroin, if he had to guess.

Hardly a rare thing on the streets. He himself dealt with a few drugs in addition to drinking while homeless, but thankfully nothing got to stick. And thanks to AA once he got a leg-up, he’s been sober for over four months now. Still new to sobriety, but...enough to make him wilt at the sight of her forearms.

...he still isn’t sure what his deal is. Why this is bothering him so much, it just...is! Maybe it’s some weird crush-at-first-sight bullshit. He’s never seen anyone like her. Maybe her unique appearance is to blame, just...catching his eye and making it hard to get her out of his head.

Either way...this is threatening to get out of hand. Catching feelings for a random hooker is _not_ what he needs. He’s just starting to get his life back in order, to reach some semblance of normalcy. She feels an awful lot like a gateway back into something...stupid.

...and yet…

Sighing, Obito drags a hand down his face, staring at nothing as he thinks. Well...maybe this will sate his curiosity and let him move on. Forget her.

...fat chance.

His day off passes with no real events of note. It’s the day after, back on the road, that he gives her corner another pass.

Empty.

...and it remains that way for a week. Then two. Then three. When a month goes by, rain turning to snow, he can’t help but start assuming the worst. Life on the streets is hard. Addiction only makes it all the more so.

He would know.

But he doesn’t like entertaining the idea she’s dead. Partly it’s because the idea of someone he’s slept with being dead feels...gross. But also because it just genuinely upsets him. She seemed like such a lovely gal. Several people he got to know were killed or died while he was homeless. He’d thought he’d gotten numbed to the idea.

Maybe not.

Still, he keeps checking. Keeps hoping.

Until tonight.

Something just feels...off. No real explanation why. He’s been sitting through several lights, his shift over and the roads empty as he idles. Then the light again flickers green, and he takes a left, hugging the corner she’d stand on and driving slowly.

Two blocks down, he sees her.

A bit clumsily, he pulls along the curb, turning off his lights and engine. As she walks, someone steps in her path.

Apprehension tightens in his gut.

The pair seems to enter a tense conversation, and it doesn’t take Obito long to guess that this has to be her pimp. He leans over her, posture clearly dominating as she shrinks, yet tries to hold her ground. From a pocket, she draws what looks to be a small wad of cash.

...her earnings?

Snatching it, the man gives it a quick count before whipping a hand across her face with a crack of skin to skin that threatens to knock her off her feet.

Obito actually jolts in his seat, the locked door and seat belt the only things keeping him from foolishly leaping out into the street.

She recoils, holding her cheek as he pockets the cash. Then from another pocket, he draws something...and she reaches in desperation for it as he holds it above her head.

Even from across the street, Obito can see a glint.

...a syringe.

His stomach drops as she manages to grab it, retreating like an abused dog finally grabbing the proffered bone and fleeing to gnaw it. Clearly giving one last warning, the man points before heading back the other direction.

Once he’s gone, she flees into the nearest alley. Likely to shoot up.

...this is stupid. This is so, so stupid. But Obito fumbles with his seat belt, managing to get loose before throwing open his door. A few glances show the street empty, carefully trotting across and trying to draw his phone. The evening’s rain is down to a sprinkle, a few drops landing on the screen as he tries to find the light.

“Nn!”

The sound freezes him in his tracks just as the light comes on. Leaned against the nearer end of a dumpster, she’s just beyond the halo of his light. Her jacket shed, she keeps one end of her tourniquet in her teeth, the rubber twisted and cutting off blood flow to her arm as the needle sinks in and the drug floods her system.

Thankfully she...somehow doesn’t notice him, sighing in relief as her head cranes back. Only once she withdraws the syringe and lets go of her tie does she seem to register that he’s there, jolting in shock.

At least she didn’t stab herself.

“S-sorry,” Obito quickly offers. “I just, uh -? I wanted to be sure you...were okay.”

Her eyes are wide, staring at him with pin-sized pupils. The needle is abandoned in the rest of the trash in the alleyway, her palms pressed back against the dumpster as she shrinks from him.

Slowly, Obito lowers to a knee, phone pointed to the ground. “Something told me to come back. To...check on you.” His gaze falls to her arm, which is riddled with scars and injections sites, old and new, healed and inflamed.

Self-consciously, she scrambles for her jacket.

“Hey, hey! It’s okay! I know how it goes. Well...sort of. Alcohol. Four months sober, heh.”

Slowing, she nonetheless watches him warily. “...what do you want?” she then asks, voice slightly croaking.

“...I just wanted to see if you were okay. I…” His spare hand reaches to itch at his neck. “...I couldn’t get you out of my head. Dunno why. I’ve been checking your corner every night. I was...starting to get worried. I thought something happened to you. Look, uh…” Another hesitation. “...I...go to a place a few times a month. For addiction. I could...take you there. They help for free. Could get you cleaned up.”

A humorless snort escapes her. “He’ll kill me,” is her retort, obviously referring to her pimp.

“He’d have to find you first.”

“Where am I supposed to -?”

“You could stay with me.”

Suspicion quickly colors her expression. “...why are you doing this?”

“Honestly? No idea. Something’s just telling me to.”

Clearly weighing her options, she looks him over again, slowly pulling on her coat. “...guess you can’t do much worse than’s already been done,” is her quiet reply.

“...you know, I never did catch your name before.”

“...Ryū.”

“...Ryū. C’mon.” He offers his hand, pulling her up and finding her far too light for her height. “...let’s, uh...let’s get you something to eat. I’ll call my sponsor and see if he can help get you in tomorrow.”

She doesn’t reply, tightly hugging herself and looking around frightenedly as Obito leads her to the car, letting her into the passenger seat.

“...it still smells like pizza in here.”

Closing his door, Obito pauses before snorting. “Yeah, well...that’s not likely to change any time soon.” He restarts the engine, turning up the heat as he pulls from the curb. “What sounds good?”

“...I’m not hungry…”

“You sure?”

“...I’ll probably just throw it up,” she admits quietly, curling up in her seat.

...ah. Good point. “...okay, uh...we’ll just go to my apartment. Get you some water, and...maybe some crackers or something.”

Once they make it in, there’s little forgetting her last visit, and Obito’s ears go red as he struggles to push that memory aside. “Okay, uh...you take the bed, and -”

“No, I’m not taking your bed.”

“But -?”

“I’ve slept in worse places. I’m fine.”

“Well so have I. You’re the lady, so you take the bed.”

“I’m hardly a lady,” is her bitter retort.

“Bullshit,” he refutes, earning a glance. “Just...take the bed. Please.”

Studying him a moment, she wordlessly complies, sitting on it and looking so small.

“...I’ll get you some water. Try to get some sleep, and I’ll handle the rest.”

“...why are you doing this?”

“I don’t -”

“There has to be a reason. Nobody does things just because. For nothing.” For a moment, distrust colors her gaze. “...what do you want?”

“I don’t _want_ anything. Except to help you. Look, I just…” He sighs curtly, a hand running back through his hair. “...something’s telling me to help you. I really can’t explain it beyond that. And people _do_ help just to help sometimes. I know that’s easy to forget out there. But it’s true.”

Her expression tempers. “...you…?”

“Yeah. For eight years. I know how it goes. Just...please. I don’t want to see you back on that corner. Okay?”

Mutely, she nods...and he brings her a cup of water. She sits and sips as he takes out his phone, dialing a familiar number.

“Hello?”

“Hi Minato, it’s uh...it’s Obito.”

“Obito! Everything okay?”

“Yeah, uh…” He blows a breath, unsure how to explain. “...I need your help. I have a...friend. She’s the one who needs help, actually. Can I bring her in tomorrow…?”

“Of course.”

“Do you…? Do I need to tell you anything _now_ , or -?”

“I’m sure we can discuss everything you want tomorrow, in person. We’ll get your friend signed up, and proceed from there. Best not to discuss this kind of thing over the phone, without her permission.”

“Right, uh...right. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re trying to help her, Obito. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“...thanks.” Ending the call, he stares at the screen for a moment before turning. “So -”

...she’s asleep, passed out atop the mattress, her water sitting on the little table beside it.

“...guess I’ll tell you in the morning.”

Lying on his only couch, Obito stares at the ceiling, unable to find sleep. There’s too much whirling around in his head. At least his program overseer has agreed to see her. He knows they don’t release information to the cops. She won’t get arrested. She’ll get _help_.

...so long as she agrees to.

“ _He’ll kill me._ ”

The thought of her pimp coming after her stokes coals of fury in his chest. He’d like to see that motherfucker try. While a bit out of practice, Obito _does_ have some martial arts training. What he wouldn’t give to have a nice little one on one with that prick...he’ll just...play that out in his mind to try and fall asleep.

A few hours later, he jerks awake, unsure what woke him only to hear retching coming from the bathroom.

...seems Ryū isn’t feeling too well. Part of him thinks to go offer help, but...the rest assumes she wouldn’t want him to see her like that. So he waits for her to make her way back to the bed to ask, “Feel better?”

“...no,” is her quiet admission, curling atop the mattress.

“Can I...do anything?”

He hears her sigh. “...no. Not really.”

Not convinced, he gets up and crouches beside her, barely able to see her scan his face in the dark. “..roll over.”

“What?”

“Just do it.”

After a pause, she does as asked, and her back stiffens as he rubs it. “What are you -?”

“It helps with nausea. My grandmother used to do this when I felt sick.”

She remains tensed for a moment, but eventually forces herself to relax.

Next thing he knows, she’s asleep again.

...it’s gonna be a long night.

Come first light, he slips away and makes himself a tall thermos of coffee. He’s going to need it after an all-nighter. When she wakes, refusing food, he settles on a piece of toast.

“Come on.”

“...do we really have to do this?”

“Do you want to get better?”

No answer.

“...this place got me clean. They can help you too. Even help you look for work once you’re sober for enough time.”

She doesn’t look convinced, but follows him back to the car.

It’s a quiet drive across town, a thin layer of new snow having fallen overnight. The parking lot already has several cars in it, Obito getting out and feeling a degree of calm. He’s spent a lot of time here. It’s almost like a second home after all he’s been through. “Come on.”

Ryū’s posture remains closed off, her jacket back in place as her arms tightly hug her middle. Every person they pass is shied from, avoiding eye contact and bumping into him a few times before Minato meets them.

To Obito’s surprise, he pauses at the sight of them before smoothly introducing himself. “Obito tells me you’re in need of some help, miss.”

“...something like that,” is her reply, still not looking directly at him.

“...well, we’ll do all we can to help rehabilitate you. We have support groups, certified counselors, and doctors here to ease you into recovery. If you stay determined, we can get you well. May I...ask your name?”

There’s a long pause. “...Ryū.”

For a sliver of a second, Minato’s eyes widen. “...well, shall we get you signed in…?”

“I guess.”

“We’ll have some paperwork for you to fill out. Please leave as few fields as possible blank. The more we know, the smoother our transition will be.”

The three of them move to a sitting area, Minato providing the packet. “Would you like some privacy? Obito can -?”

“No,” she cuts in quickly. “I...I want him to stay.”

“Very well. Let me know if you have any questions.” Giving a strained smile, Minato retreats, pulling out his phone and putting it to his ear.

Obito frowns, but looks over as Ryū opens her paperwork.

“...there’s a lot of private stuff on here,” she mumbles.

“Yeah, it’s...a little awkward. But they’re things they should know. Don’t worry, everyone has to do it. They don’t judge, hm?”

After a pause, she starts writing, occasionally pausing to think. “...wow…”

“Hm?”

“It’s been ten years. I didn’t even realize.” At Obito’s questioning look, Ryū elaborates, “It’s been ten years since I was abducted into the sex trade. I was fourteen.”

Obito blanches. Fourteen…? He was seventeen when he was first homeless. “...I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s in the past.”

She goes quiet after that, leaving Obito to his horrified thoughts. Poor thing. Then, how long has she -?

“Minato?!”

The pair of them both spook as someone shouts from behind them down a hallway. As his name is called, Minato walks swiftly past them, expression strained. “I told you not to -?”

“Where?! WHERE?!”

“I can’t confirm that it’s -!”

Obito watches as his mentor collides with a man, struggling to hold his larger form back. White-haired and pale with clear distress, the stranger cranes over Minato to look past him.

Toward them.

Beside him, Ryū half-hides, panic clear in her face. “Did he find me?!”

“No, it’s not your -”

“Ryū!”

All at once, her face goes completely slack. Recognition seems to flit in her eyes. “...no…”

“...who is -?”

“RYŪ!” Managing to throw Minato aside, the man sprints down the hallway as everyone present looks on.

Ryū gets to her feet, Obito doing the same with an arm in front of her. Who the hell is -?

“Dad…?!”

What -?

Barreling into them, the man engulfs her into a hug, her slim form nearly disappearing in his hold. “Oh thank God, _thank God!_ When Minato called me, I could scarcely hope - I had to see for myself -!”

Seemingly in shock, she just...stands in his arms, expression blank with surprise as this man sobs.

...this is...her father…?

Coming up behind them, Minato heaves a weary sigh. “...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called him, but...there were too many coincidences.”

“Minato, what -?” Obito, confused, tries to find answers.

“Jiraiya was a teacher of mine in high school. His daughter went missing about ten years ago. Despite all our work, we never found her. He’s always insisted she had to be alive. So when I saw her, and heard her name...I couldn’t ignore it. I just didn’t think he’d -”

“You!”

The pair of them jolt as Jiraiya turns to them, expression intense as he stares at Obito. “Y...yes?”

“You found her?”

Oh...well...about that… “Er...yes…?”

Managing to let go of his daughter, he instead plants his hands on Obito’s shoulders, expression unreadable. “...I can never thank you enough. You have... _no idea_ what this means to me. To us. You found my baby...my baby girl…”

...okay this is making him feel _really awkward_ given he technically hired her for sex. But he’ll die before he admits that. “...you’re...you’re welcome, sir.”

“Please. Just Jiraiya. And you are?”

“O...Obito.”

“I’m in your debt, Obito. Anything you need, just ask. I can never repay you.”

“I...hate to interrupt,” Minato then offers, a hand on his teacher’s shoulder. “But we really should let the authorities know -?”

“No! No, please,” Ryū cuts in. “I can’t, they’ll -?”

“You’re not going to get into any trouble, Ryū. We just want to get your missing persons’ case closed. Then...we all have a lot to talk about, concerning your recovery.”

Gently, Jiraiya takes her arm, peeling back the sleeve to reveal the needle marks. “...oh, Ryū…”

Shame washes over her features, glancing away and threatening to cry. “I...I didn’t want to -?”

But he cuts her off with another hug, her arms slowly rising before gripping his shirt with whitened knuckles.

Minato gently sighs. “...I think I might have to wait a while. Obito...thank you.”

“I...I didn’t -?”

“You brought a missing girl home today, whether you meant to or not. That’s one less grief-stricken father in the world. One less girl on the streets. It might not seem like much, but...it’s more than you know. Thank you.”

Feeling rather out of place, Obito watches as the three of them head down another hall toward Minato’s office. His shoulders wilt, gut slowly sinking.

But then she turns. Breaks away. Runs back down the hall and practically leaps on him, staggering him back several paces as she clings to him tightly, face in the crook of his neck.

“...thank you…”

...he doesn’t know what to say.

But then she pulls back, giving his lips a surprisingly sweet, chaste kiss. “...we’ll talk soon. I just...I need…?”

“...I know. Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will. See you around, pizza boy.” And then she smiles at him. Really, truly smiles, tears in her eyes.

And he realizes why he kept going back to that corner as his heart flutters, face warming even as he watches her go.

...he needed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is...inexcusably late, but my excuses are being ungodsly burnt out and really busy irl which left me with no time and no energy, combined with focusing on some other projects. Just...one more day to go, though OTL
> 
> Anyway, this is based on a song Meg sent me a few days ago, Pizza Galaxie by Les Cowboys Fringants, that FINALLY seemed to smash through my writer’s block. So...here we are! I took some...artistic liberties with the lyrics but much of this is still inspired by the song!
> 
> Also I dunno jack diddly about drugs or heroin or...any of that, but I did my best to research it. I probably failed in writing it accurately but I tried :’D
> 
> That said, it’s very late and I need to sleep SO I’ll leave it there. Maybe by December I’ll get the last piece written, ahaha~ Thanks for reading!


	31. Day Thirty-One || Night of the Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year in Hole, the magic-riddled dead rise again to seek their vengeance. And for one hidden, healing magic user, that means trying to make sure no one else ends up dead.

_Here we go again…_

Sighing, Ryū manages to abandon her window. She’s been watching the sun set, the typical dread in her stomach as night approaches. Soon enough it will be midnight, and one of the worst days in an already horrible place begins.

The night of the living dead in Hole.

Dressing down from her typical garb, she replaces it with thick leather, strapped into place to keep wayward zombie teeth from piercing her skin. Heavy boots are donned on her feet, gloves on her hands, and a simple machete strapped to her hip. She prefers not to use it, but sometimes she has little choice.

Her magic isn’t exactly offence-oriented, after all.

Ryū is one of the few, if not the only, magic users that lives in Hole full-time...done so only by never revealing what she really is. While life in Hole is pretty much hellish given the violence, the magical experimentation, and just the overall atmosphere, it’s that middle reason that prompts her to stay.

Her fellow practitioners of magic treat the non-magic humans like lab rats: coming through their doors into Hole to test their abilities. Bodies and mutilations are left in their wake...and Ryū does her best to fix what she can. The effects of her smoke are simple: healing wounds, reversing mutations, and restoring any living thing to its full, marless state. She’s been doing it since she was a teenager, sneakily tending to as many sorcerer victims as she can. And somehow, she’s yet to get caught.

While it depresses her to think she’d likely just be killed if anyone found out what she is, despite all she’s tried to do for Hole, she can’t really blame them. She’s still of the same breed as those who terrorize and abuse the city’s inhabitants.

But, until then, she’s here to do her part.

Fully dressed, she heads out of her tiny apartment and locks the door in her wake. Time to spend a night evading zombies and helping anyone who manages to get themselves hurt in the effort to clean up the living dead: a horrible side effect of the work left in Hole from the sorcerers.

The streets are mostly empty - your typical Hole resident spends this night of nights locked away in their homes to keep as safe as they can manage. It’s only the toughest (and most bloodthirsty) who come out to help the monks clear away the zombies. Ryū knows she hardly looks the part - while fairly tall, and a bit on the heftier side, she’s not exactly built to fight.

But no one’s questioned her so far. The machete helps.

Reporting to the monks in the cemetery, she only half listens as they explain the strategy for the night. Mostly her eyes scan over those participating in the slaughter, occasionally glancing to the endless rows of tombstones that will soon be overturned, their graves emptying as the occupants rise a second time.

Her right hand rests on the hilt of her weapon, the others milling about until midnight and looking at the prizes for collecting the deads’ marking plates. Ryū never bothers to collect the ones she kills - she hardly needs them. Her motivation isn’t prizes, just patrolling the roads and cleaning up anyone she can save.

It’s why she works in the hospital. While she has to be careful, it’s one of the last places non-sorcerers would think to look for someone like her. After all, they tend to _send_ more people to the hospital than they’d ever think to help there.

“All right, two minutes to midnight! Good luck - do your best to survive until morning,” a monk calls. “We will follow behind with the purifying salts to put the dead to rest.”

Well...no more stalling. Slinking away from the group, Ryū instead positions herself into the back alleys and narrow side streets - easier to work where it’s dark and cramped, her face obscured as well as her smoke.

Soon enough, the moans and shrieks of the dead can be heard, and she weaves her way around the buildings. Sounds of death and gore echo up and down the alleyways, hunters yelling and grunting.

Sometimes it’s hard to tell dead and living noises apart.

Turning a corner, she skids to a halt, hiding as a group faces a small hoard. Blades and blunt objects swing, half-rotten flesh splattering with every successful blow. They seem well-enough off - safety in numbers.

Keep moving.

Several hours pass, during which Ryū stumbles across a handful wounded. Ensuring they’re unconscious (or making them that way), she gently breathes her smoke over their wounds to let their flesh start to heal. Then she leaves them, in and out before they can know what’s happened.

It’s for the best. For both of them.

Standing in an alleyway as she listens for sounds of distress, Ryū instead picks up some...laughter? And what sounds like banter...only it’s one-sided from what she can tell. Following it, she eventually comes upon a familiar scene.

Back to her, a man is up against a rather sizable gathering of undead. What look to be giant throwing stars slice through the ranks, blood arcing and limbs flying as he cuts them loose.

“C’mon, can’t you do better than that? I’m getting bored, here! I need more plates for the prize I want, you undead fucks!”

Ryū can’t help but perk a brow. This guy must be a regular - seems he knows what he’s doing, and is anything but intimidated despite the dozens of zombies at his fore. Tall, bulky, and literally dressed to kill, he doesn’t seem the type to need help.

...that is, until a branching alleyway behind him lets another hoard sneak up from the rear.

Trapped.

Tensing, Ryū thinks to call out to warn him, only to realize that will attract them _her_ way. And while she can handle small groups on her own, that’s far too many for her to try and take. At least...with them knowing she’s there. Vaulting over a railing, she sneaks up behind the group and starts taking them out from the rear, quietly stabbing and beheading from the furthest back to avoid being noticed as long as she can.

All the while, the hunter keeps up his assault and one-man banter, lecturing the zombies on their bad form and lack of deadly attacks.

It’s only once the other group has nearly reached him that Ryū calls, “Behind you!”

He spins, along with several of the zombies, to look at her. “Whoa!”

Kicking one back, Ryū grits her teeth and tries to strategize. Two-thirds or so of the back group that remain have instead turned to her. They’re not exactly fast, and she has room to maneuver...unlike the man caught in the middle. Drawing her blade, she does her best to pick them off one by one, dodging as best she can whenever one manages to lunge.

Behind her targets, the hunter’s doing his best...but he’s not really in a place to be able to dodge. Hands manage to grab at him briefly before being cut off, boots kicking back what he can. But then a zombie manages to cling to his back, throwing him off-balance. Hands full of his weapons, he doesn’t have time to reach up and throw it off.

Teeth sink into his neck and tear at the flesh.

Panic.

Eyes wide, Ryū’s teeth then bare in a snarl as she ups her pace. Her blade dances, cutting down undead left and right so she can reach the hunter. He’s managed to keep his feet, slamming his back to a wall and crushing the offending zombie.

“Over here!” she calls, drawing him over.

His swings are now slow and sloppy, more knocking the walkers over than actually slicing them. As he reaches Ryū, his legs give out, collapsing into her arms.

The squirting blood tells her one thing: he’s got an artery severed. That means she has mere minutes at best to get him healed before he bleeds out enough to die.

Grunting at his weight, she manages to shift him to her back, hefting him up and doing her best to leave the scene. Reaching an abandoned building, she kicks open the door, carefully slinging him to the floor before barricading the entrance back up.

“Shit, shhit, shhhit…!” His voice is slurring, a hand reaching in a vain attempt to stifle the bleeding.

“No no, don’t touch it!” Kneeling at his side, Ryū rolls him over to bring the wound face-up. He’s still conscious, he might realize what she’s doing...but given his size and the severity of his wound, she’s not she can manage to knock him out properly. “I’ll just...uh...I’ll…”

“I...I feel woozy…”

“Shh...just close your eyes. I can help you. Just...hold still.” Seeing him do as asked, Ryū nervously bites her lip before carefully exhaling onto the torn flesh.

Smoke, inky black, pours from her throat and washes over the wound. With gurgles and ripples, the damage begins to reverse. The muscles rebuild, the artery snaps back together, and skin spreads over the hole until it’s completely gone.

“...o-okay, I…” Risking a glance to his face, she...finds him passed out.

Seems he lost enough blood to lose consciousness. Not good, but...good. Hopefully he didn’t realize what she did…

Hearing the commotion outside, Ryū glances over her shoulder. It might be best to just...stay here. But if she’s going to fudge over how she helped him, she needs to get him to the hospital...put a fake patch over the ‘wound’ and tell him not to touch it. Maybe she can trick him into thinking it healed on its own after a few days.

After all, he saw her face. If he puts two and two together...well, she’ll be ousted. And then it’ll only be a matter of time before she gets killed.

Heaving a sigh, she waits for the hoard nearby to disperse, watching through a broken window as other hunters show up, chopping at the zombies and drawing them further east. It’s only a few blocks to the hospital...so long as a path is clear, she can make it.

Only once the ruckus quiets enough does she carefully haul the man back up, half-dragging, half-carrying him over her shoulders across her back. His feet scuff along the ground - he’s so tall! Good thing she’s not any slighter, or this would never work.

Her ears remain perked, listening for anything out of place. But most of the noise comes from further away...by the time they reach the hospital doors, they’ve seen no zombies.

But said doors are locked.

“Ugh, damn it Doc…!” Digging into her pocket for a spare key, she manages to get them open, closed behind her as she drags her companion to an empty room.

Now to just...fake the bandages.

She lays him atop a bed, placing some gauze over the now-healed wound before wrapping several layers of medical tape around it. Hardly a proper patch job, but...well, he doesn’t _need_ it. Now all she has to do is lie.

She’s gotten rather good at that.

Tell him he’s on painkillers, hence not feeling it. And that he _cannot_ touch the bandages. Let him sit here a few days, thinking he’s healing, and then voila! Take the bandage off, tell him he’s all better, and send him on his way.

Simple.

Part of her thinks maybe to head back out and try to find other injured hunters, but...the sun is nearly up now. And she doesn’t want to miss this guy waking up in case he starts poking around his wound without her there to tell him otherwise. So she sets her machete on the little side table, sighing. It’d be nice to change out of her gear (it’s awfully warm…), but best not to risk letting him wake up first.

Watching the first hints of sunrise for a moment, she then decides to give him a closer look. Beyond his bulk, there’s not too much notable about him. Some scars along one side of his face, but...given all she sees from sorcerers and their magics’ effects on people, that’s rather tame, all things considered. Otherwise just short black hair, fair skin…

...he’s kinda cute.

The thought balks her for a moment. Where did that come from? Must...just be because she was looking at him so close. She normally doesn’t do that.

“Ugh…”

“Oh!” He’s waking up!

“Wha...my head…?” A hand reaches up to his brow, which wrinkles with discomfort. “...where…?”

“I managed to get you to the hospital. It was close, but...I stopped the bleeding. Give it a few days, and you should be fine.”

He looks up at her, slow blinks indicating he’s not quite fully conscious yet. “...am I dead…?”

Ryū frowns. “...no, you -?”

“Are you an angel…?”

Stiffening, her cheeks flare pink. “N...no...I-I’m just a...just a nurse. I was out looking for injured zombie hunters when I...found you.”

“But you’re so pre-?”

“A-anyway!” she cuts in, face warm. “I...I got your wound patched up! It’s important you don’t touch it, or...move too much. It could tear open the artery again, okay? So just, um...sit tight, and once you’re healed up, you can go home.”

“...uh...okay.”

“I’ve got you on some painkillers. It should keep you comfortable. All you need to do now is...rest!” She flashes him a nervous smile. “...I, um...I guess I don’t know your name…”

“It’s Obito.”

“Obito. I’m Ryū. Nice to meet you. It’s almost morning, so...I’ll go fix you something to eat. And remember, _do not touch that wound_.”

He seems to balk a bit at her tone. “Er...yeah. Got it.”

Once out in the hall, Ryū heaves a sigh of relief. Okay...so far so good. Hopefully this guy is the rule-obeying type. Heading to the hospital’s cafeteria, she manages to find something to scrounge up as a meal for him. Not really anything appetizing, but...well, hospitals are hardly known for their menus.

She takes up the tray, opening the ajar door with a hip. “Okay - it’s not much, but -?”

Mid-step, she freezes.

His neck is bare, gauze and tape in his lap.

...oh shit.

Obito glances to her, looking confused. “Are you...sure I got hurt? There’s no blood on this bandage. And I don’t feel -?”

“I thought I told you not to touch it!” she cuts in, tone desperate as she sets the tray aside, quickly forgotten.

“But it’s not -?”

She snatches the supplies, making to affix it back to his neck...even if it’s largely pointless. “Your...your painkillers are clearly making your brain fuzzy. You can’t just -?”

His hand reaches up, taking the front of her coat in his grip and dragging her down to his level, earning a grunt. “...there _is_ no wound. Not anymore. And it’s only been a few hours...that shouldn’t be possible. Unless…”

Both hands on his wrist, Ryū feels her stomach drop. Oh no…

“You’re a magic user, aren’t you?”

Expression threatening to crumble, Ryū just lets her eyes close. No point in lying any further. There’s no fooling him, now. “...yes…”

“Why did you help me?”

“Because that’s...what I do. My magic heals people. I’ve been living in Hole, in secret, healing anyone I come across. I can’t help everyone, and...there are still people cursed by other sorcerers. But I wanted to do what I could. Until...I got caught.”

He stares at her, expression unreadable.

“...please, just...just make it quick. I’ve already known it would happen eventually, so just -”

Her sentence cuts off as his grip releases, Ryū stumbling slightly at the loss of tension. “W...what are you -?”

“You saved my life,” is his curt reply, arms folding. “I’m not about to kill someone who helped me.”

“...but...but I’m a -?”

“A magic user. But apparently a good one. You could have just left me there. Or pulled some stunt while I was unconscious. But...you didn’t.” His eyes shift to their corners, considering her. “...I owe you one.”

Ryū blinks. Blinks again. Is...is he really going to just...let her go? “...will...will you tell anyone…?”

“Of course not. That’d be as good as killing you. It’ll just have to be our little secret.” A finger then lifts, itching at his cheek as his lips purse. “...besides...you’re too pretty to kill.”

“W-wh-?!”

“I really thought I was dead there for a minute. That you were really an angel. All white and stuff. Can’t kill an angel, now...can I?”

Bright pink in the face, Ryū can only stare as sounds echo down the hall. Seems the doctor is back. “...I-I -?”

“Hm? Oh, Ryū? What are you doing here?”

Turning to the door, she spies the doctor. “...I was just, um…”

“I twisted my ankle chasing some zombies,” Obito offers from behind her, drawing both their gazes. “She brought me in here to hide out until sunrise.”

“Oh…” Doc perks a brow. “Well...all right, then. If it’s just an ankle, you should go - we might need the bed.”

“Sure thing.” Getting to his feet, Obito makes a show of limping. “...mind helping me to the door?”

Still blushing, Ryū just feebly nods, heart still hammering in her chest. Shuffling to his side, she squawks as he leans his full weight on her, arm around her shoulders and grinning cheekily, his own face pink.

“Thanks, nurse.”

“Y...you’re welcome…”

Helping him hobble to the doors, Ryū waits until they shut behind them to let Obito stand upright. “...thanks…”

“No problem. Figured you were a little tongue tied, heh.”

Her gaze averts, expression sheepish. “...and...thank you for...for keeping my secret.”

He nods, arms folding. “...does this mean I get to blackmail you into free care whenever I want it?”

Ryū gives him a deadpanned glance, watching him snicker. “...seems you do.” At least it’s not actually difficult...

“Well...I better go. I stashed all the plates I had so I didn’t have to carry them, so maybe I can still turn them in for something.”

“...oh! Good point. Um...be careful, all right?”

“Meh, I’ll be fine. No more zombies shuffling around, so there’s not much to worry about. But uh…” He idles for a moment, itching his neck. “...could I -? I mean...would you -?”

Blinking at his stuttering, an understanding clicks in her brain. “...I’m here most days if you need to see me again,” she offers, watching him stiffen. “Or...even if it’s a ‘want’ more than a ‘need’, I suppose.”

“...okay! Uh...cool! That’s...yeah. Good to know. I, uh...I better go...get my plates.”

“Mhm.”

“I’ll...see you around…?”

“I’d imagine so.”

“...bye!” He then spins on a heel and hastily retreats.

Watching him go, Ryū just snorts. Something tells her he’ll be back...sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...nearly a month late, we’re finally done :’D I’m horrible. But mostly just busy. But also horrible.
> 
> Anywho, this was the last of Meg’s prompts, which was a Dorohedoro crossover. We both love that manga, and...since this was SUPPOSED to be written on Halloween, it...made sense. Now in the end of November, maybe not so much :’D But the prompt still stands. Just...pretend it’s still October.
> 
> But yeah! That wraps up ObiRyū OCtober 2020! Finally :’D With about 110k words...good grief kjhdfjgh Next on my list is to wrap up the Divine Light crossover fic (available only on Tumblr), and then I wanna work some more on Distraction. Cuz that one’s been gathering dust for far, FAR too long. I’m just...really bad at not picking up other projects until I have a million sitting in a corner, ahaha~ But we’ll get there! Slow but sure. For now tho, that’s all I’ve got. Thanks to everyone who read and commented - see you in the next one! <3


End file.
